Garet's Voyage
by Do7
Summary: Feeling insignificant to the group, Garet sets off on a journey throughout Weyard to find his purpose in life. How will the others feel? How will Mia feel? As Garet ventures off the others try to bring him back home. Will they find him, and if they do will he go back?
1. Reflecting life on the hill top

**Do7: Wow I honestly don't know how to start this.**

**Garet: You and me both. =o**

**Do7: But on the bright side...My FIRST FIC IM SO EXCITED! XD**

**Garet: Congradulations we're all happy for you. -_-**

**Do7: Well you are the main character for this story you know**

**Garet: HELL YEAH! XD**

**Mia: It's ok just take your time.**

**Do7: Thanks Mia! :)**

**Garet: (suprised) Mia! Uh..Hey I didn't notice you here.**

**Mia: That's ok I just got here.**

**Garet: (blushing) You look...nice...**

**Mia: (blushing) Thank you Garet you're very sweet.**

**Do7: Okay you two get a room, besides I need to get on with this story. -_-**

**Both: (Blushing) Oh right sorry. **

**Do7: I guess I better do the disclaimer. I do not own Golden Sun in anyway possible, nor do I own Camelot. But if I did...(huge grin)**

**Garet: Okay on with the story -_-U**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reflecting life on the hill top**

It was a peaceful evening in new Vale, when a young fire adept was lying down on top of a hill on the skirts of town. It's been only a year since Garet and the others saved Weyard from disaster, and now things have been quiet and peaceful. They have just finished building new Vale and everyone was celebrating, everyone except him.

As he laid there watching the sun set, Garet began to question himself about his significance to the others during their adventure and during the reconstruction. He tried to think of something positive he did with the others, but all he could think of is how much of a screw up he was, and how he got the others in one situation to another.

Garet sighed and continued to watch the sun until he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Hey big brother, what are you doing up here all by yourself?" His little brother Aaron asked him as he sat next to his elder brother.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking that's all." Garet replied sheepishly.

"Everyone in town is celebrating; how come you aren't down there with the others?" Aaron asked curious to find out what's bothering his brother.

Garet simply replied, "I just needed some time to think that's all; is it that big of a surprise to you?"

"Well for starters, you're not one to miss a party, and second you are thinking", his brother replied back at him.

Garet chuckled at that comment "I suppose you got me there."

The two brothers laughed for a second and then it got silent once again. Deciding to break the silence and wanting to figure out what was bothering his older brother Aaron spoke.

"Big brother what's bothering you? I'm not used to seeing you down like this."

With that comment made Garet sighed and sat back up.

"Well you see, it's just lately I've been wondering if I'm really useful to anyone. This has been on my mind for quite awhile now."

Aaron looked at his brother bewildered by his comment. "What are you talking about? Of course you're useful Garet everyone knows that."

Garet smiled at his little brother's comment. "Thanks kid, I appreciate that, but I just don't feel that way." Garet replied sadly.

Aaron tried to think of times when Garet was really helpful in order to make him feel better.

"Well you're a good teacher, training and teaching me all those different types of Psynergy." Garet simply replied,

"Yeah well half the time I am teaching you, I either get you in trouble, or cause the problem. Remember the time I tried to teach you Flare?"

Aaron thought back to that day, he remembered that day too well. During the reconstruction of New Vale, Garet tried to teach his brother Flare. It resulted in the destruction of Kay's flower garden. When Kay found out about the fate of her flower garden, it was like Hell on Weyard. Garet was beaten to a pulp, with fractured ribs he had to be revived about five times; Aaron was tied up on top of tree for three hours while his sister went on a total rampage on in his room. To make matters worse, the two brothers had to crash with Issac for the next two weeks, fearing what their sister would do to them in their sleep. It was only due to Isaac's quick thinking by using his Earth Djinn Vine and Flower to grow Kay a new flower garden.

Aaron quivered being reminded of what happened. "Don't remind me."

Garet then went on "Besides Jenna and Isaac did a better job with teaching you the basic moves."

"What about the time when you guys were rebuilding the plaza?" Aaron still trying to convince his brother Garet was useful.

"Aaron rebuilding the plaza took longer than it should have due to me being careless." Garet replied as he thinks back to what happened that day. That day Garet made several holes on top of several houses that Isaac had go over and fix. He also remembers the earlier stages of constructing the plaza when he rested on one of the beam supporters causing the whole building to come crashing down.

Garet sighed in frustration. "It happens every time, in the process I mean well, but I end up screwing up. I did this countless of times on our adventure." Garet continued.

"I didn't do anything special during our adventure even when I was the only fire adept in the group; and when we joined with Felix's group, Jenna was more useful than I was for the team."

Aaron wanted to say something, but there really wasn't anything he could say.

"All I am is bronze and no brains. I was insignificant during our quest, just as I was insignificant rebuilding our home. I truly feel like I don't belong here when all I ever do more harm than good. "

After that, the two brothers just continued to watch the sun set, an hour later the boys decided it was time to return home.

While walking home Garet made an important decision. He was going to leave Vale in order to find his purpose in life.

**A/N: Well this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. I am so happy I am able to post this. To be honest I'm a little dissapointed that this chapter is short, considering how long it took me to type this. I have to admit this is a harder than I thought it would be. I just need to get used to the settings and what not. Anyways these first few chapters might start up slowly, but I assure you I will get into the good stuff later on. Sorry for the spelling errors, frags, etc. I would appreciate it for some heavy feedback in order to help me improve. **


	2. Unexpected visitors of the night

**Do7: Okay it's time for the next chapter are you ready Garet?**

**Garet: Let's do this!**

**Aaron: Big brother how come you get to go on all the adventures?**

**Garet: Because I am the oldest, you'll have your adventures when you get older, just be patient.**

**Kay: He's right Aaron you don't want to grow up to be as reckless as your brother do you?**

**Garet:HEEY! (Glares at Kay)**

**Kay: The truth hurts I know.**

**Do7: Rofl. Anyways on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected visitors of the night**

That night, Garet got all his things together which consisted of: his dark sword, a bag of coins, some vials, potions, nuts, antidotes, elixirs, his armor, some water of life, a map of Weyard, and psynergy crystals.

As he was leaving his room, he noticed the pictures he had in his room. The pictures were of him and everyone on their adventure, a picture of him and Isaac, a picture of his family, and a picture of Mia. Garet picked up the picture of Mia, remembering when he took the photo of her while she wasn't paying attention. He decided to take the picture with him and left the room.

As he was heading out he made sure he left a note for the family to read so they wouldn't be too worried about him. After Garet finished he headed out, while walking towards the main gate he past Isaac's house who happened to be his neighbor.

"Sorry Isaac, but this is something I need to do on my own." Garet said as he passed by his best friend's home and down the stairs. It didn't take long for Garet to reach the town entrance.

Garet decided to take one last look at the village before heading out.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll see you guys when I get back."

With that Garet turned to leave when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"So you're really leaving?"

Garet turned around to see his older sister Kay along with his younger brother Aaron in front of him. Garet scratched his head. He didn't expect to run into anyone, but he knew better than to lie to either of them due to both of them being able to figure him out better than he could figure himself out at times.

"That's the idea. Look I'm sorry but I can't stay here not when I do more harm than good. I need to go and find my place in the world, and right now my place isn't here in Vale. I don't know exactly where my answer lies, but I'll find it." Garet tried to explain to his siblings.

Aaron could feel the tears starting to well up inside him. He quickly lowered his head as he tightly clenched his teeth and balled both of his hands into fists. Garet once again was leaving him behind. How could he do this to him? It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. "It's not fair..." He said quietly.

"What?" Garet said hoping that his little brother would repeat himself.

"I said it's not fair!" Aaron yelled angrily as he brought his head up.

"How can you be so selfish and blind! Your place is with the people that love you and cares for you! What about mom and dad? They don't think of your useless! What are we suppose to do all the nights when mom cries over you! What about grandma and grandpa, how could you abandon them! What about the others! What about Isaac, what am I suppose to tell him, Huh? What about Mia? does she deserve this? why are you punishing her as well Garet!"

Those comments tore Garet up on the inside, especially the last comment. Garet didn't want to leave any of them especially Mia. Garet frowned as he noticed his brother's eyes were now red and puffy, as tears continued to fall from the side of his face. Aaron however was far from finished.

"What about Kay did you consider her feelings! What-what about-WHAT ABOUT ME!" Aaron yelled managing to choke out the word as a small puddle started to form down under him.

"I had to stay strong because you asked me to look after the family, but I was hurting too! I remember all the times when everyone was quiet in the house, I remember the nights when we cried over you. Then you came back, that's when I thought everything would go back to normal; and it did slowly but surely it did. Now you want to leave us again, and put us through grief that we had to endure the last time you left."

Garet quickly looked towrds Kay only to see that tears were falling from her eyes as well.

"You may not see yourself as all that great but we see you as something more!" Aaron went on as he continued to tighly press down on his teeth. He was desperately trying to fight back the tears that continued to fall from the side, but it was no use; he was in too much pain, and the tears continued to fall.

Garet walked up to his brother and embraced him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Aaron I had no idea that I put you through so much. I entrusted to look after the family because I knew it was gonna be tough on them, I didn't consider your feelings; and for that I am truly sorry. It's funny all this time I never took consideration of your feelings on things; I guess I truly am I horrible teacher. Last time I had no choice to leave, but this time I have to leave in order to find my purpose. I'm sure you will understand when you get older. Don't think of this as me leaving you on purpose; think of it as a way to make myself as a better brother, friend, and person okay?"

Aaron slowly nodded from under him. "What about the others? What about Isaac, and Mia? Aaron asked as he brought his head up. Garet heavily sighed.

"Isaac I'm sure will come around, as for Mia…Well let's just say I'm doing this for her as well as myself. Garet confessed.

"When I return I can truly be the man fit to be with her. If you see her tell her…I had to do this, and tell the others not to bother looking for me either. I know this is tough, but I'm asking you to look after the family one more time for me while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

"You can count on me Garet." Aaron looked at his brother and smiled determined not to let his brother down. With that Garet rubbed his brother's head, and went to talk to his sister.

"Hey will you be alright?"

Kay turned away and said, "I should be asking you that."

"Don't worry sis I'll be fine." Garet tried to assure his sister.

"You better be if something happened to you I...I..."

She quickly turned around wrapping her arms around her brother, and holding him tightly.

"Just come back to us safely okay?" Garet nodded his head.

"Oh before you go we thought you might want to take some things with you" Garet received the frost jewel, the catch beads, pound cube, tremor bit, burst brooch, the lifting gem, and teleport lapis.

"Where did you get this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I asked the others if I could borrow them. When Aaron told me what you told him, I figured you might need some equipment to take with you."

"Oh, well…thanks I uh appreciate it."

"You take care of yourself and comeback to us in one piece you hear me?" Kay looked at Garet with intense eyes.

"Okay okay I'll be back geez." After Garet equipped the new items he received, he was ready to take off. He looked back at the others one last time.

"Well I'm off; I'll see you guys when I get back!" Garet began to walk off but suddenly stopped. He turned around when as he remembered something.

"Aaron WHATEVER YOU DO, you must protect the family while I'm gone. All right? I'm counting on you!"

"I will, but don't push yourself too hard okay?" Aaron responded back. With that being said Garet took off.

"Garet don't drink the water if it smells funny!" Kay shouted towards Garet's direction.

"Yeah yeah I know not to drink stagnant water sis!" Garet said walking off.

"We better return home before anyone finds out we are gone, besides it's way past your bedtime." Kay said looking down at her youngest sibling.

"You're right we better get moving." Aaron said in agreement before running back home, leaving Kay to look at the main gate one last time.

"Garet…please be careful, and come back to us safely." Kay quietly prayed as she followed her younger brother running back to their home.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I did two chapters in one day man I'm on fire! I'm a lot more happy with this chapter more than I am with the previous one, it looks longer so that's a good start. Well Garet has left Vale to start on his grand journey leaving his family and friends behind. Next chapter I'm gonna do a tie-in. It will go from Garet to the others in Vale when they find out he left. Btw I am well aware that cameras probably didn't exist at the time, but just bare with me. That picture will plays apart of Garet's motivation. Yes Garet loves Mia in this fic, and yes I am a huge Steamshipper. Once again please enjoy the chapter, and leave any comments, I enjoy feedback.**


	3. A morning with the O'stroms

**Do7: Oh my freaking goodness this has got to be the longest chapter I wrote thus far! O.O**

**Garet: Yeah and the worst part I'm hardly in this chapter. -_-**

**Do7: Come on Garet I trying to fit things in the story, next chapter you will be in it ok?**

**Garet: I better be I'm the hero for God's sake!**

**Aaron: Alright more screen time for me!**

**Kay: I'm glad that someone thinks of us.**

**Do7: Well I try to please everyone.**

**Marie: Um 7 dear I think you should tell the reader's about us.**

**Do7: Oh right: Attention my fellow readers since Garet's family really didn't have names (Kay and Aaron being the only exceptions lol) I gave them names based of my imagination. For starters they are The O'strom family. That's right Garet's full name is Garet O'strom. I'll would say his middle name, but Garet warned me not to. Anyways here are the characters:**

**Marie O'strom: Garet's mother**

**James O'strom: Garet's father**

**Mark O'strom: Garet's grandfather. Aka the town Mayor**

**Barbara O'strom: Garet's grandmother.**

**Do7: Is that everything you guys?**

**Barbara: You did well dearie go ahead and begin. **

**Do7: RIGHT ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A morning with the O'stroms**

Although it was late in the midnight hour, Garet was making good progress with his traveling. He couldn't see Vale over the distance hours ago; if he kept this up he could make it to Vault by sunrise. Garet was used to being up all night considering all the times he took guard duty for the others during his previous adventure. Nonetheless Garet was still getting tired, the first thing he was going to do once he reached Vault was go to the inn and get as much sleep as he could.

It wasn't long until Garet made it to Vault, and as predicted he made it by sunrise. To say Garet was tired would be an understatement; his eyes were red and the dark circles under his eyes were the symptoms of his travel throughout the night. He managed to go to the clerk to check himself in.

"Welcome to our inn. It's 30 coins for a room would you like to-hey I remember you!"The inn keeper's wife said addressing Garet.

"Glad to hear that. Now you said 30 coins for a room right?" Garet asked the inn keeper's wife eagerly trying to get some shut eye.

"Don't worry hon for you, it's on the house. I'll show you to your room follow me."

"Thanks a lot I really appreciate this." Without delay Garet followed the inn keeper's wife up the stairs to the second room on the left.

"Enjoy your stay here and call me if you need anything." The inn keeper's wife said as she walked out heading back downstairs.

Once she left Garet fell face first on the bed. How he longed to get some shut eye after such a long, dreary, and eventful night. As he fell asleep he wondered if his parents got a hold of his letter he left in his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a peaceful morning in the O'strom residence, Marie O'strom was downstairs preparing breakfast for everyone, while James O'strom was chopping wood in the back. As James was finishing up chopping wood, Marie was finishing breakfast.

"Mmm the food you are prepared smells delicious honey." James commented as he walked towards her to give a good morning kiss.

"Well I know everyone has been working themselves to the bone to do their part to rebuild our home this year, so I figured as a token of my appreciation towards everyone here, I made a huge meal that we can all sit down and enjoy."Marie replied happily towards her husband.

As Marie turned around to finish cleaning the fruits, James decided to quietly snag himself a bite of Marie's famous blueberry muffins. He was about to take a bite out of the muffin, when Marie suddenly called out to him.

"Honey I would appreciate it if you would wait for the others before you start to treat yourself with anything. I want us to eat together as a family. It's been quite awhile since we had the chance to sit down and enjoy a good morning meal. Besides you didn't wash your hands."

"Yes Dear." James said in a defeated tone after getting caught and shot down in an instant.

"James would be a dear and help prepare the table?"

"Yes your majesty." James said sarcastically still not happy that he didn't get to sink his teeth down on one of those muffins.

James walked away pouting as he went to get the silverware. A few minutes later the food was prepared, it was like an all you can eat buffet. There were pancakes, butter, eggs, bacon, jelly, syrup, oatmeal, fresh fruit, biscuits, ham, sausage, muffins, grits, orange juice, milk, water, the whole nine yards. Now all they needed to do was call everyone down.

"Mom, Dad, Kay, Aaron, Garet breakfast is ready!" Marie yelled up the stairs.

James whose mouth was melting at sight of all the great food, and getting extremely impatient with his family.

"I KNOW YOU HEARD HER! BREAKFAST IS READY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled up the stairs.

A couple of seconds later Kay, Aaron followed by their grandparents came down the stairs.

"Goodness gracious I can't move like I used to! I'm not a young whippersnapper like my grandchildren." Mark O'strom said as he was coming down the steps with his wife Barbara.

"WOW MOM DID YOU DO ALL THIS!" Aaron asked astonished by the food that was prepared on the table. It looked as if a miracle was sent down from the heavens, and Aaron couldn't be more pleased.

"Yes I did sweetie you have all worked so hard over this last year so this is my way of showing you my appreciation." Marie responded to her youngest child.

"You've certainly outdone yourself mom, but I would've been gladly to help you cook the food you know? Why didn't you wake me up before planning all this?" Kay asked her mother out of curiosity.

"Well the thing is honey I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move at all. So I figured that I would handle this and let you get your sleep. Marie countered her daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that mother." Kay immediately said to her mother.

"There's no need to worry dear you were exhausted and I can handle kitchen duty on my own. How do you think I won this hunk over?" She said as she pulled her husband to her, while he flexed his right arm, while holding her in the other.

"Um yeah…that's …nice to know mom." Kay tried to say disguising the awkward feeling she had in her mind.

Aaron went to his older sister and whispered, "Is mom and dad always this weird sis?"

Kay simply shook her head and said, "You don't have the slightest clue."

As they all sat down at the table, Marie began to notice something was off.

"Where is Garet? I figured he would be the first one to come down here, especially with his big appetite."

Kay and Aaron looked at each other they were the only ones that knew about Garet leaving Vale.

"I'll get the boy up." James got up from the table walking towards the stairs.

Without delay Aaron sprinted towards his dad in order to stop him from going to Garet's room.

"Wait dad I'll go get him! You just wait right here okay?" James stared at his son curious to why he got up from the table like that, but shrugged it off.

"Alright go get him then."

Aaron nodded his head and sprinted up the stairs to his brother's room. Once Aaron made it to his brother's room as expected the room was empty. There was no one in there, and there was nothing in there. The only thing that filled that room was silence. Not just your regular silence either. The silence you get when you feel like you lost something for a long period of time. The kind of silence that would eat you alive from the inside out if you stand there long enough.

As Aaron was about to walk back downstairs he noticed a note attached to his mirror. Aaron looked at the note and immediately crumbled the note and putted in his pocket. As Aaron walked downstairs, he noticed his family was watching him.

"Aaron that took quite awhile to wake someone up son is everything alright?" Mark asked his youngest grandson.

Not wanting to lie to his parents about what happened to his brother, but at the same time not wanting to hurt them with the truth either, Aaron thought the first thing that came to his mind."Oh he said he wasn't feeling all that well, and to go ahead and eat without him. He'll come down eventually."

"Oh…I see well he did go to bed awfully early last night, and missed the whole celebration at the plaza. If he isn't feeling ok and told us to go on, I guess I suppose there is no harm with that." Marie said with slight disappointment that her eldest son was not well enough to come down and join them for breakfast.

"He's not feeling well? Well that's too bad because that means more for the rest of us! I'm sure he'll come down as soon as I start devouring most of this food." James said while laughing.

As James was about to take a bite out of the muffin he had sought to eat, he was once again stopped by Marie.

"There is still one more person we need to wait for, before we start." Marie explained to her husband.

"But honey the food is going to get cold!" James whined. He really wanted to get his grub on.

"Our guest will be here shortly, be patient."

As soon as Marie said that they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kay said as she got up from the table.

As she opened the door for her guest, Kay immediately froze in shock. There stood in front of her a girl close to her age with calm blue hair and the eyes to go with it. She was wearing a whitish-bluish tunic with a whitish-bluish blouse. Her hair was tied back in the end still allowing her bangs to show. It was none other than the mercury adept that traveled with her brother. It was Mia.

"Good morning Kay may I come in?" The girl asked gently. Kay was so stunned that the only thing she could do was nod her head yes. Aaron looked at his sister and her face told the story. It was as if her spirit got slapped from out of her body it, did a 360 in mid-air and then forced its way back into the body trying to register what had just happened.

"Oh Mia it's so good to see you please have a seat my dear." Marie said warmly as she welcomed Mia.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. O'strom, good morning Mayor, and Mrs. O'strom, good morning Aaron, it's nice to see you all. Thank you for inviting me to join you with your family for breakfast."

Mark simply said. "No need to be so polite my dear you are more than welcome to join with us anytime."

Mia smiled and giggled. "Thank you sir I greatly appreciate your generosity."

"What a nice young woman, she reminds me of myself when I was her age. She will make a lovely wife indeed." Barbara said commenting on Mia.

Mia blushed for a second at the thought of becoming a wife. "Thank You."

"Enough of the small talk LET'S EAT I'M STARVING!" James exclaimed clearly getting tired of waiting.

"Yes, let's eat I'm sure Garet will join us shortly." Marie noted as she blessed the food.

After hearing that last comment, Mia couldn't help but notice her friend was not at the table. No wonder why it was so quiet.

"Where is Garet? He wasn't at the celebration yesterday. Is he okay?" Mia asked innocently.

Aaron quickly responded, "Oh he isn't feeling well right now. He has working REAL hard you know. Besides you know how Garet likes to get up on his own right?"

"You're right. It's best that we leave him alone; considering how hard he's been pushing himself. Still…I hope he comes down soon to enjoy this food with all of us." Mia said as she looked towards the stairs.

Kay could tell that Mia was slightly disappointed, if she didn't know any better she would guess that her mother invited her over just for those two to be closer. Kay could always notice how Garet would usually be more suave and confident when he was around Mia.

Hours later and soon enough, the food was pretty much gone, and still no sign of Garet.

"MAN THAT HIT THE SPOT! I HAVEN'T ATE LIKE THAT IN MONTHS!" exclaimed James O'strom while patting his stomach.

"Like I said mom, you've certainly out done yourself. I just hope I become half the good cook you are." Kay said to her mother.

"Don't worry dear by the time you get my age you'll probably be a better cook than me." Marie responded back to her daughter.

"Thanks mom."

Aaron had his facedown sideways on the table. "I don't think I can take another bite, I'm so full."

"The food was delicious Mrs. O'strom thank you for inviting me here once again." Mia said expressing her gratitude.

"It's like dad said Mia you are always welcome here. I suppose it's time for me to clean all this up." Marie said looking at the table.

"Here mom let me help you with that." Kay got up immediately to help her mother.

"I'll help as well Ma'am." Mia offered as she went to collect the dishes.

"I can't believe that Garet slept the whole time while we were eating. That boy has such a huge appetite." Barbara said as she noticed that something seemed off.

"Hey Mia why don't you go wake up that bum, it's not good for someone his age to sleep all day." Mark insisted.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air!" Aaron quickly said while popping his head up and rushing towards the door.

"I don't know if I should, I mean I don't want to disturb him."

"Don't worry Mia I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Go ahead Mia." Mark continued to insist her in going.

"Well if you say so." Mia said gently as she made her way up the stairs.

Kay could only watch in horror as they was about to find out the truth. As Mia made it up the stairs she walked towards the door to Garet's room and opened it.

She looked to see a figure lying underneath the covers with their head under the pillow. Mia walked towards the lone figure and gently shook the figure.

"Garet?" Mia whispered gently. "Rise and shine it's time to get up."

The figure moved around a little bit, but still remained under the covers. Mia giggled she really didn't want to bother him, but then a thought came to her mind. She remembered the time when Jenna told her the story of when she had to wake up Isaac one morning and he didn't want to get up. Jenna used a certain "method" to get him up, and insisted Mia to do the same whenever she got the chance.

Mia started to blush at the thought of this method because it was totally unlike her, and the fact that nothing was official between the two. But nonetheless, she decided to go through with the action. Luckily the figure was on one side of the bed, and so without delay she opened the covers and crept in.

She just layed there for a couple of minutes to see if anything would happen. Once she saw no progress, she reached over and started to poke and tickle his sides hoping that would do the trick, only for her to get shoved out of the bed. Mia not really expecting that outcome could only giggle at herself for being so rash and bold. It was clear that he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Okay Garet you win. But just be sure to be up later okay? We are planning to go to the beach soon. I'll be back with the others later." Mia said as she made her way out the door.

When the coast was clear, the figured popped his head from the covers. Aaron's face was burning red, and it wasn't due to the fact that he hid under the covers for awhile. A girl was lying right next to him, and it wasn't his mother this time! On top of that this girl happened to be Mia, and she was tickling him!

On one hand Aaron always wondered what it would be like to have a girl lying right next to him, on the other hand never in his life did he imagine it with was someone close to his older brother. Aaron shook this off. He was happy that he bought his brother some time. Right now wasn't the best time to tell the others. Aaron knew if he told them what happened with his brother, no one would feel like eating.

Even though Garet was absent from the table everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Kay and Aaron even managed to enjoy their time. Aaron was thankful that there was a tree right next to Garet's room otherwise the stunt he pulled wouldn't be possible. Without delay he got out of the bed and started to straighten the bed up. Luckily Garet had large boots to make Aaron look big. Once Aaron finished making his brothers bed, he was about to make his way out until he saw the door to his brother's room starting to pop open.

"Garet dear you need to get up it's starting to…" Marie stopped in mid sentence as she noticed that only her youngest son stood there before her. Aaron was frozen in front of him was not only his mother, but his father as well. Aaron knew one thing was for sure.

He was busted.

* * *

**A/N: OMG that was the longest chapter I written so far and it took me two days to do it! This chapter was sort of like an experiment to be honest. I'm thinking about either tying up the events together. What I mean by this is from switching from what is going on with Garet to what is going on with the others. The reason why this chapter took so long was because that I wanted to practice on working with details, dialouge, emotions, and discription and keeping people in character. (which I clearly suck at right now but I'll get better as the time goes on.) Btw the outfit Mia was wearing is pretty much her with out her robe (look for the picture you will see what I am talking about.) This chapter and the next chapter will kind of tie in together, this chapter told us what was going on with the O'stroms, next will deal with Garet. Btw I was debating on whether Aaron was gonna tell them the truth right there but then I thought of another idea. If things turn out the way I want them. Then 9/10 ratio the next chapter will be long as well. I'll explain myself on the next chapter. Last but not least I got the inspiration for the name O'strom from watching wrestling. Wierd I know, I use them to represent certain characters from the show for ex. (Garet O'strom = John Cena. XD Isaac "The Stampede" = "Stone Cold Steve Austin) I know it's wierd but hang in there. I should have my next chapter posted either sometime tommorow or even TONIGHT idk yet. All I do know is I'm greatly inspired to write right now. So with that being said and done please feel free to leave any comments I love hearing from you guys.**

**pinayangle528 thank you so much for giving me some pointers how I should go with my story I hope I did exceptionally well on this one. NickNasby I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**


	4. You guys again?

**Do7:Gah I did it!**

**Garet: I'll say you did took you long enough.**

**Do7: Hey I needed to edit over this chapter I wasn't feeling some of the things I wrote!**

**Garet: Yeah whatever.**

**Do7: This chapter will also have my first fight scene. Garet are you ready?**

**Garet: I was born ready! Bring it on!**

**Do7: ...**

**Garet: What?**

**Do7: Nothing let's just get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: You Guys Again?**

When someone tries to go to sleep they expect to have some peace and quiet in order for them to do just that. When someone tries to sleep they expect it to be nice and Garet's case this was the issue. He couldn't sleep, and not because of the fact that he left home.

"AAAAH!" a loud shriek was heard outside his room. It wasn't a cry of pain; oh no, it was a cry of pleasure.

"DO YOU LIKE THAT BABY?" The feminine voice asked who was apparently enjoying the experience.

"OH YEAH BABY THAT HIT THE SPOT!" the masculine voice said sounding very was Garet's luck that his room was right next to the newlyweds. With every moan Garet could hear his eye twitched.

Right now all he wanted to do was get some sleep, but that wasn't possible with this entire racket. Then all of a sudden it stopped. Somehow all the noise stopped; it was a miracle. Immediately trying to take advantage of this opportunity Garet closed his eyes and started to doze off. Garet could now catch up on his sleep. Everything seemed to go fine until…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT!" the feminine voice was heard outside his room.

"I DON'T KNOW HONEY! IT WAS HERE EARLIER I ASSURE YOU!" The masculine voice said towards the other.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" The feminine voice yelled.

"AND HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING CARELESS? YOU'RE THE DEFFINTION OF CARELESS! REMEMBER LAST WEEK?" The masculine voice countered.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THIS ON ME WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT HERE!" The feminine voice yelled back.

The couple argued like this for the past hour, and Garet was getting tired of it. First they were all mushy, then they argued, then they were complaining about something, then they got mushy again, and then argued again. Garet thought those two was like an on and off switch. Garet earlier went to investigate what the hell was preventing him from getting some sleep, only to find out that the two living in the room next to him turns out to be newlyweds, and they are spending their honeymoon here.

One main thing that Garet had on his mind, why would newlyweds spend their honeymoon here! Vault was a great place no doubt, but it was a small town and honestly it had nothing that truly stood out. Garet learned that those two had quite an "eventful" night prior to his arrival. Which led to Garet's next question; how the hell could they have the energy to argue if they were using it in a different manner just a few minutes ago, and the night prior to his arrival. In all reality they should be drained like he was. Sure sex was good, not that he would know, bust still. Garet came up with two conclusions. One it was all foreplay, or second the sex they had just plain and simply sucked.

Of course he wasn't interested in neither cases, but there had to be some kind of explanation. Garet tried one more time to close his eyes and tune out the noise. All seemed well until…

"SO YOU DID LOSE IT! OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS YOU HAD TO LOSE IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT THING MEANT TO ME!" The feminine voice cried out.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS! I WAS THERE WITH YOU REMEMBER? ALSO WHO ARE YOU CALLING IRRESPONSIBLE? I RECALL YOU WASTING OUR MONEY ON A WHOLE LOT UNNESESARY STUFF WHEN WE WENT SHOPPING REMEMBER!" The male voice countered once again.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT." The woman went on to say.

"OH YEAH! HOW SO!" The male inquired.

"Okay That's it! I've heard just about enough of this!" Garet yelled angrily inside his head.

He clearly had enough with all this nonsense. If this continued, Garet swore he would have to cast Liquefier to his noisy neighbors in order to have some peace and quiet. With that in mind, Garet dragged himself out of bed, walked out to the main hall towards his noisy neighbors. Garet knocked on the door, but the noise those two were making was so loud they couldn't hear the knocks. Garet banged on the door this time, but still nothing. It seemed like the noise was getting louder and louder. A pulse formed on Garet's head; his blood was beyond the boiling boint. As a fire adept he was always short tempered.

Surprisingly Garet kept his composure, as he tried to remember the song that he and Jenna were made to sing when they were angry due to the fact that they were fire adepts.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout; tip me over and pour me out!" Garet sung.

The only problem was there was no cup to pour himself into. Then Garet looked at the door in which his noisy neighbors were dwelling an idea came to Garet. Since Garet was a teapot the door was the cup Garet needed to pour himself into. It made pefect sense! Right now whether it made sense or not Garet was didn't care, he was gonna put an end to this drama right now.

Then out of nowhere, BAM! The door went fell to the ground, the newlyweds immediately stopped their arguing and looked at the direction in which the door fell.

Both wondered what monstrosity could do such a thing; only to see a man with long spiky red hair staring at them maliciously. Garet wasn't mad he was pissed! Steam was coming from his nose as well as his ears, or so he thought. The couple thought they could see a fiery aura around him. Another thing they noticed was how hot the room had gotten. Was it this man's doing? The couple stared at each other and looked back at their intruder.

Garet could see he struck so much fear in their eyes that he would've done Tiamat proud. The wife hid behind her husband out of fear, while the husband stood there frozen. Without any further delay Garet walked in the room towards the couple and stopped a few feet away from them.

"C-C-Ca-Ca-Can w-w-w-we he-lp-help y-y-you w-w-with s-som-som-som-something sir?" The young man said.

The young man looked no older than Garet. He was shorter than Garet, and had short but straight black hair. His eyes were blue and his face was smooth. He was skinny, if Garet had to guess he was nothing but bones. The female was pretty much the same way. She looked no older than Garet, she had long hair, she was short and she was skinny. The only difference was that she was a brunette, and her eyes were reddish brown.

"Our money is in the top drawer just please don't hurt us!" The wife screamed.

"I'm not here for your money! I here because there is a matter in which you guys can help me with!" Garet said sharply.

"I have walked all night in order to get here and I am trying to sleep, but I can't do that with all this racket and noise going on in here! Is it that hard to bring the noise down a notch or two? I mean come on! Damn it I shouldn't have to come in here and tell you guys that you are too noisy and are being way out of line! We're all adults here right! I MEAN COME ON!" Garet went on ranting at the two.

The couple looked at each other once again and back at Garet.

"Since you two do not have a diagram, I'll draw one for you; if you guys make any more noise…well let's just say you won't like me when I am mad. Do we have an understanding?" Garet asked the two with narrowing eyes.

The two nodded quietly nodded as Garet pulled both of them into a bear hug and smiled.

"Good I knew we could reach into an agreement somehow! You guys are the best!"

Out of nowhere the female broke down and cried. Taken aback by this, Garet quickly tried to be appeal to her.

"Hey come on now don't cry. I'm sorry I broke in like this. I get kind of cranky when I don't get my sleep." Garet tried to explain while laughing nervously.

The man bent down to comfort his wife.

"No it's not you. You're right we have been noisy and out of line. You have to understand something important is missing. We have to find it."

"Find what?" Garet asked whose curiosity was piqued.

"It's my priceless glass turtle. It was the last gift my mother gave me. " The wife said as she looked up at Garet.

"That glass turtle has been passed down from generation to generation; and now it's gone. We have to find it!" She continued on.

"I see...Did you guys inform the innkeeper and his wife?" Garet inquired.

"No, but we were planning to though because it's clearly not in here." The husband said replying back to Garet's question.

"Alright when was the last time you've seen it?"

"We left on top of the dresser, right before we left to go see the mayor."

"I see, well I'm sorry to hear that, what did this turtle look like?" Garet asked.

"It has a bluish like color, with an emerald inside the heart of turtle."

"Okay if I come across it I'll let you know. Hey don't worry you'll find it." Garet went on to say assure them.

Garet then looked at the door and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, but that was the only way to get your attention."

"It's fine Mr.?"

"O'strom. Garet O'strom, and you guys are?"

"My name is Paul, and this is my wife Sally." Paul said as he properly introduced himself as well as his wife.

"Well I'll catcha later." Garet said bidding the two farewell before going back into his room to get some sleep.

Garet managed to get some sleep, but not as much as he would like. He still couldn't get the thought of what just transpired out of his head. Someone had to waltz into their room and stole something that was passed down to them. The thought of someone stealing something of great importance of one person and causing them pain made Garet's blood boil. Garet then got up to get some fresh air.

Garet noticed the town hasn't really changed much since he last visited. He was grateful for that. With everything that was happening in life, it was nice to see that some things in life didn't change.

Garet thought back to what his grandfather told him about going to a town. It was always important to visit the mayor whenever you had the chance. Not doing that was considered to be rude. Having that in mind and not wanting to stray away from his families teachings he went to go see the mayor. While he was making his way there he was stopped a couple of times by people. Apparently they remember the heroic deeds that he assisted in a couple of years back.

Soon enough Garet made it to the mayor's home. He knocked and was welcomed by the mayor's wife.

"Good morning ma'am." Garet greeted.

"Why hello there you were one of the boys that assisted Ivan two years ago am I right?"

"I am, my name is Garet O'strom ma'am. I come from Vale."

"Oh Vale you say? That is interesting, how is the reconstruction of the town going?" She asked Garet.

"The town is finished, it took awhile, but we did it. I really can't say I did much though." Garet said sadly while looking down as he reflected on his past mistakes in the reconstruction.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true, but please do come in."

As Garet walked in he noticed that the mayor's urn was missing from where it usually was at. "Good morning mayor, how's it going?" Garet went on to greet the mayor.

"You're Isaac's friend are you not?"

"Yes sir. My name is Garet O'strom. Garet went on to properly introduce himself once again.

"Well it is certainly nice to see you again my boy. Is Isaac with you by any chance?" The mayor asked.

"Sorry mayor, Isaac is back in Vale I took this journey on my own in order to find my purpose in life." Garet told the mayor. He went on to explain why he was adventuring off.

"I see, well Garet I hope you one day find the answer you are seeking." The mayor said wishing Garet the best.

"I appreciate that sir. Excuse me mayor, but I couldn't help but notice that your urn is not where it used to be." Garet commented on.

The mayor could only breathe in heavily and sighed.

"My precious urn has gotten stolen once again. It is not just my urn; the sanctum's statue is gone, some other things in the town are missing as well.

Garet was bewildered as he thought back to Paul and Sally's case with their missing belongings. This was more than just a coincidence. Someone was stealing other people's belongings, and they had to be stopped. With his sense of responsibility overtaking him, Garet set out to find the person responsible for this fiasco and bring them to justice.

Hours have past and it still seemed like Garet was on square one. Garet sighed as he sat the staircases leading to the mayor's home. If only Garet was a Jupiter adept like Ivan or Sheba he could easily read people's minds and probably cracked this case down in no time. If only he was as cunning and smart as Isaac or Felix, somehow someway Isaac would've probably cracked this case with just using. But he wasn't any of those guys he was just plain ol' Garet O'strom, and honestly he couldn't figure out anything great about him that could help these people in their current situation right now.

Garet just sat there for a moment and walked back into the inn. As Garet was about to make his way up the stairs he noticed a dog looking at a bone that a girl had. It look like she was getting ready to discard it, but luckily Garet stopped her.

"Um excuse me ma'am."

The woman looked at Garet quizzically wondering what the problem was.

"Yes? How can I help you sir?"

Garet scratched his head and said, "This is going to sound silly, but are you gonna have that bone?"

The girl couldn't help but stare at Garet like if he asked the most ridiculous question anyone on Weyard could ever ask.

"I was actually planning on throwing it away."

"Oh well may I please have it?" Garet asked her with pleading eyes.

The girl was confused to say the least. Here she thought he might ask her something relevant like a date or something, but for a bone! She could only nodded her head in astonishment.

"It's all yours. Enjoy." She said as she handed Garet the bone while walking off.

Garet now having the bone in possession looked back at the dog. The dog was now staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry little guy I won't have any need of this. It's all yours!" Garet said happily while giving the bone to the dog.

The dog took the bone; and from the wagging of its tail, Garet could tell the dog very appreciative of his deed.

"At least I was able to make someone happy." Garet thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden the dog started to bark at Garet, and tried to tug at his pants. Garet taken back by this looked at the dog quizzically.

"What is it little guy? Is there something you want to tell me?"

The dog kept barking and tugged at his pants one more time then headed off outside hoping that Garet would follow. Garet sensing something wrong decided to follow the dog. The dog lead him to the cemetery in which the dog was barking madly as well as growling.

"Huh is something down there boy?"

The dog jumped in the air as if it was confirming Garet's question. Know he definitely wish he was a Jupiter adept like Ivan or Sheba. Their ability to use REVEAL it would come in real handy right now.

While lost in his train of thought Garet noticed that the dog was digging. As the dog kept digging he then noticed something was off. Someone was here after him and Isaac came through. Garet quickly ran back and asked for a shovel to which someone gracefully gave him and he started digging. Soon enough, Garet spotted the ladder, and saw the dog barking as well as growling towards the ladder.

"Something tells me someone or something is down here and you want me to check it out huh boy?"

The dog barked in which Garet took as a yes. Then a thought came to Garet if this place was explored after his group came from down there, then the person responsible for taking all the people's stuff could be down there. Garet then looked at the dog and patted him."Good boy I'll reward you later as soon as I come back."

Without a moment to spar, Garet went down the ladder and into Vault Cave.

* * *

Vault Cave, the cave in which very few people today knew that had existed. There was really no difference since the last time Garet came down here with his other fellow adepts two years ago. It was still very dark, very cold, and very moist due to the water.

Garet made his path through the cave and noticed a treasure chest at the end of the right cave. Garet figured since no one checked it out he might as well.

"Let's see what you have up inside of-WHOA BOY!"

The chest was a mimic and it almost took Garet's head off which caused Garet to trip and fall. The mimic seeing an opportunity quickly pounced at Garet once more. Garet seeing the mimic coming towards him quickly rolled to the left avoiding the impact. Garet quickly sprung to his feet and drew out his dark sword.

"Alright you freak of nature you want to fight me? Well let's go!" The fire adept yelled.

Garet without any thought behind his action began to run towards his enemy. As Garet charged towards his opponent he noticed that the mimic started to glow and before he was able to realize was going on. Bam! Garet was knocked back by a barrage of purple crescents.

"Damn it!" Garet cursed aloud as he noticed the cuts he received on his left arm and well as some blood dropping down from the side of his face.

He was gonna have to get cleaned up when he made it back to the main surface.

With that in mind, Garet immediately smirked, "Heh nothing but a scratch. You got me on that one I didn't expect you to know an advance move such as Sonic Slash."

The mimic looked at Garet with its unchanging eyes, but Garet could swear if that thing had a mouth it would be smiling. Feeling arrogant and believing it already won half of the battle, the mimic charged at Garet.

This time however, Garet was ready as he shot the beast back with Eruption. The beast screamed in agony; that clearly got the best of him.

"Fever are you ready?" Garet asked while noting his opponent being caught off guard from his previous attack.

"I'm ready boss! Let me at him!" Fever yelled.

Before the beast could react Garet immediately launched himself and landed a heavy blow towards the mimic. The mimic was now delusional as it was seeing many images of Garet. Try to decipher which was the true one, the mimic used Sonic Slash once again. Luckily Garet saw this coming.

"Flash you're up!"

"Way ahead of you boss man! The protective aura instantly went around Garet; the only thing that Garet felt was a cool breeze slapping in his face.

Garet seeing his opportunity to end this battle prepared himself.

"You know there's an old saying: "Don't mess with fire unless you want to get burned." Well my friend you are about to learn a firsthand lesson of what that means."

Garet then closed his eyes and extended out his hand as a series of red circles surrounded him then scattered. Then in a instant the mimic was met with an unforgiving barrage of fiery bolts. The mimic let out one cry of anguish before getting disintegrated by Garet's Liquefier, and leaving a vial behind. Garet then looked at the remains and blew his at his index finger.

"This is why I'm hot." Garet said as he went to retrieve his prize.

After that was settled, Garet continued saw the gate in which he had to push a pillar lit with flame towards the end for the gate to open. As Garet did this task with very little effort the gate opened allowing him further passage.

Garet then started to hear voices up the cave; it wasn't far from where he was at. He soon followed the sound of the voices and they were getting stronger until he made it to a passage in the cave. Garet believing it was the ones whom he had been chasing knew better than to go and waltz up in there. He quietly listened to the voices inside.

"So how much do you think we will make off this stuff?" A masculine voice asked.

"From the looks of all this I say we will probably make enough to last us for quite awhile." Another masculine voice responded.

"It's a good thing we found this cave huh brother?" The first voice asked.

"I'll say who would've thought that a place like this would be under a small town? I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." The second voice two voices laughed, but it was brought to an end when the third demanded silence.

"Shut yer yaps!" The third and final masculine voice said.

"Right now we've been lucky so far. All our problems are solved now. We will never go a day of being hungry again! Take a look at what I swiped recently!"

Garet's curiosity was reaching his pique. He decided to peek to see what was going on. Garet was surprise to discover that it was the thieves that he, Isaac, and Ivan captured a few years back. "Oh great these guys again. It looks like they are still up to no good." Garet thought to himself as he looked on.

Garet looked on in horror as he noticed that was the crystal turtle that was passed down to Sally from her family.

"Wow boss! Where did you get that! I bet it costs a fortune!" The first thief said.

"I'll say! This is why you are the boss! You are so skilled no one can do the things you do!" The second thief said while praising their boss.

"Heh heh it's like taking candy from a baby. But the real prize is what's inside this crystal. This emerald is what's gonna help us in the long run. Now all we have to do is retrieve it. Hand me the hammer."

Garet teeth were clenched, it's bad enough that they haven't learned their lesson, but they are going to ruin something priceless for their own gain. It was wrong. It made his skin crawl. They were cowards! All of them! Garet was so consumed with rage that he punched the wall causing a loud thud.

"Hey did you hear that?" The first theif asked.

"Yeah I heard it too. Uh oh someone must have spotted us.

The leader was not happy about his hideout being spotted; he then quickly noticed Garet's long hair.

"YOU THERE! COME OUT FROM HIDING WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE!" The leader yelled.

Without any further delay Garet emerged into view right of the three thieves.

"Wait boss, he looks familiar." The second thief informed the otherswhile observing Garet. "Now when I think about it, you're right." The leader said in agreement.

Then a realization hit the first thief like a ton of bricks.

"AH BOSS THIS WAS ONE OF THE GUYS THAT HELPED THAT ISAAC GUY!" The first thief yelled.

"Hey you're right he was with that Isaac kid! Just our luck too!" The leader said.

"What are we gonna do boss? If he is here then that Isaac guy must be here as well!" The second thief started to panic. The thief leader looked at Garet who was standing there teeth clenched and fist balled up.

"No you guys I don't think so. If Isaac was truly with him then he would've showed up as soon as this guy did. I don't see Isaac as a cowardly type. The pipsqueak maybe, but not Isaac Besides what kind of friend would he be leaving his friend behind, I guess I can't blame him though if he did."

The thieves were adding fuel to the fire. Garet beyond pissed; now he was mad as hell. Insulting him was one thing, but he'll be damn if he allows other people to talk bad of his friends.

"You think we can take him boss." The first one asked.

"It's a three on one you do the math." the boss replyed as the three slowly approached Garet.

"You guys don't know how much trouble you are in right now." Garet managed to say while trying to suppress his rage, but to no avail.

"After all this time you haven't learned a damn thing! You guys are despicable, cowards, you are nothing more than the stuff on the bottom of my boots!" Garet said while the thieves continued to approach him.

As the three thieves sprung at him at once they were forced back by a blast of fire. Garet's eyes were focused. He walked towards them not saying a mumbling word. The thieves looked on it look like they saw the devil himself approaching them slowly.

The thieves tried to throw everything at him, from crystal powder, to smoke bombs, to sleep bombs, to weasel drops. The biggest mistake was when they threw an oil drop at Garet; oil only adds fuel to the fire. Garet's aura was getting brighter and brighter. The heat in the room was incredible the leader started to notice; was it because of him? Who is this kid? The three were backed into the end of the wall.

"Who are you?" The leader asked. He knew one thing was for certain; this guy was way out of their league, and fighting him was like signing their own death warrants.

"Please don't kill us!" The first thief begged.

"We'll do anything, ANYTHING!" The second thief pleaded.

"No...It is far too late to ask for repentance." Garet said maliciously as he pointed his hand at the trio. "Now prepare to meet your maker."

This was the end all three of them knew it. How fitting it was for them to die underground with no one ever knowing what was about to happen to them. They deserved this. Garet's hand glowed as he was preparing to bring these guys to justice. Putting them in jail would serve no purpose considering the fact that they already escaped. No death was there reward. He had Forge to increase his strength so he can extinguish them in one shot. The thieves were sweating from the intense heat as well as the fear they had as they were looking at death straight in the eye. This was too much for them. Before they knew it, they all passed out.

As Garet looked down to see the three thieves lying there out cold, he stopped.

"Well I'm glad to see that method worked! I swear those guys was so scared I think they were about to piss in their pants; then again they probably did. " Garet said while laughing.

"Now if I only had some rope." Garet said to himself. As if by pure coincidence, Garet spotted a large coil of rope in the distance.

"Perfect!" Garet thought to himself.

"Hey guys you did great! That was very convincing if I do say so myself." Garet complemented his fellow Djinns.

"Thanks boss!" They all said in unison.

A few minutes later the thieves started to come to.

"Oooh My aching head."

"Wait! Are we dead? If that is the case this, then why does it look like we are still in the cave under Vault?" The first thief asked the others.

"That's because you guys aren't dead." Garet said answering the first thief's question.

"AAAH IT'S YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" the second thief yelled.

"Dude chill. I'm not gonna kill anybody." Garet said calmly.

"Then what are you gonna do to us?" The leader asked.

"Hmm…I guess I'll give you guys over to the mayor and more than likely he'll throw you guys in jail." Garet responded.

"Oh ok then." The leader said. All three thieves sighed. "Why does it always end up like this?" The second thief asked the others. "I don't know bro." The first thief said.

"Like I told you guys two years ago; Evil never prevails."

"All we are trying to do is trying to keep ourselves alive is that so wrong!" The leader yelled at Garet.

"It is when the method you are doing it is by stealing and causing pain to other people's lives." Garet went on to counter.

"This is all we know how to do. We are from Lunpa after all."

"Regardless of where you came from that doesn't give you the right to steal from others." Garet repeated himself.

"Like I said this is all we know how to do! We never had a real family, all of our parents died." The leader went on to explain.

"We were forced fend for ourselves!" The second one went on.

"We knew it was wrong but we had to in order to keep ourselves alive." The first one added to their conversation.

"Why not try to get regular jobs?" Like any regular person? Surely the results would be better than this." Garet insisted.

"Don't you think we tried that? But since we are coming from Lunpa, and our town derives from the most famous thief himself that makes us stick out like a sore thumb." The leader explained.

"So we figured that if people are gonna label us as thieves we might as well continue to being thieves." He continued on.

"That's the problem right there! You can't let other's shape your destiny; only you have the power to do that. You simply allowed people to take control of your life by allowing them to label you guys and you guys doing such deeds rather than making your own identity." Garet said trying to bring awareness to them.

"It's your life don't let others determine your destiny. That's what my family always taught me. But I think I have a better understanding of you guys now. At first I just thought you guys were just some lowlife punks who had nothing better to do but to steal from others, but in reality you are doing all you can just to stay alive. The world can be a cruel place at times. I've had my fair share. Tell me something. Is there anything else you guys are good at besides stealing?"

The thieves thought to themselves before answering.

"Well, I always have a knack for cooking. The first thief said.

"I've always had a special interest in weapons and armor." The second one added.

"I can't think of anything." The leader said quietly.

"Oh come on boss! No one manages money as well as you do!" The first thief said to their leader.

"You're also good with making plans and being organized." The second one added on.

The leader lowered his head down as he didn't want to show a tear that was starting to fall down from his eye.

"Thanks you guys. You guys are the best."

Garet then got up on his feet he had an idea. "What are your names you guys?" Garet asked.

"My name is Tommy." The first thief said.

"I'm his older twin Timmy."The second thief said.

"My name is Jack" the leader said."

Gentlemen I think everyone deserves a second chance at life; so here's what we are gonna do. Garet said as he untied the ropes from them. A few moments later there was a knock on the mayor's door.

"Hello, how can I help you-" The mayor stopped as he noticed the thieves in front of his house with his families precious urn.

"Excuse me sir, we wanted to return this to you and we deeply apologize for our actions. The mayor was taken aback by this. He did not expect for the same people that stole his urn to be the one's returning it.

"Uh thank you for your honesty. But I'm afraid I'm going to have you three placed under arrest for stealing." The mayor told the trio.

"We understand and are prepared to go." Jack said to the mayor.

"Wait mayor! Hold on!" Garet said as he made his way to the mayor.

"What's the point in throwing them in jail when they've escaped before?" Garet insisted. Garet went on to explain to the mayor what the thieves told him back in the cave.

"Rather than throwing them away, give them an opportunity to change their lives and help benefit the others around them." Garet insisted.

The mayor thought long and hard about this. On the one hand they stole a lot of things. However if they are returning them like they are doing now, and are serious about wanting to change their lives for the better and have never been given the chance, then the least the mayor could do is to give them an opportunity for the first time in their lives.

"Alright Garet you win, if these boys return all the things stolen from them then I'll consider them deemable." The mayor said.

"Well you heard the man. Let's get moving!" Garet ordered the men.

It took about an hour or so to get everything back in order. Once they returned everything the mayor asked the three if they had any set of skills useful besides stealing. Timmy explained that he loved cooking and was immediately assigned to being a chef at the inn. Tommy went on to explain his fascination with armor and weapons. He was assigned to become an assistant to the blacksmiths in the town. Jack went on to explain how well he was with money management and planning. This was exactly what the mayor needed. He needed an assistant that could be of some use to him for generating ideas to save and spend money. He then assigned Jack to work as an assistant. At first people grew skeptical of them considering what had just happened and also from their previous actions, but as Garet told them, they have a chance to prove them wrong and shape their own destiny.

As Garet was preparing to leave he took a quick power nap before realizing one thing. He forgot to give back Sally's turtle. Garet quickly got up and walked towards their room next door.

"Hey you guys any luck finding it?" Garet asked.

The two sat there on the bed looking defeating.

"No Garet, still no luck. We was hoping those thieves might have took it, but it turns out they don't have it." Paul went on to say.

"This is one of the worst days we have ever had so far, and we just got married. But you know what despite my prize possession being lost, I'm still happy. I still have Paul and right now that's all I need right now." She said while embracing her husband.

"Oh really now? Then what am I gonna do with this thing?" Garet asked while holding the turtle out in front of them.

"THE TURTLE!" screamed Sally.

"By the elements where did you find this?" Paul asked.

"Let's just call that a trade secret." Garet implied.

"I don't care where or how you found it I'm just glad you did! Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. O'strom."

"Eh don't sweat it it's what I do." Garet tried to say suavely while leaning on the door only to lose his foot and fell.

"Heh heh, I meant to do that." The three began to laugh.

Later on, Garet feeling that he rested long enough prepared to head out towards Bilibin. Before he left he decided to pay the mayor a visit one more time before heading out.

"So you're leaving now Garet?"

"Yes I still have a long way to go in order to find out what my purpose is in life."

"Well you will certainly find your answer Garet I'm sure of it. Once you do find that answer please come back and tell me okay?" The mayor requested.

"You got a deal. Well I'll be catching you later mayor. Oh and by the way there is a dog at the inn. If it wasn't for that dog I wouldn't have been able to catch those guys. Please make sure you reward him greatly." Garet said while heading out the door.

"I will Garet, I assure you." The mayor said after Garet left.

While Garet was walking towards the end of the village, he couldn't believe so much has happened in such a little amount of time. It wasn't like he was complaining, but damn it's already getting close to the evening. Garet was glad that he was able to help those three thieves go on the right path. The path wasn't gonna be easy, but he had faith that they would manage one way or another.

As he was heading out, all the townspeople gathered around to give bid him farewell. As Garet headed out, Sally and Paul looked on remembering their encounter when Garet broke into their room this morning. Who would've thought the same man that came barging in and yelling at them would help them greatly?

Jack, Timmy, and Tommy watched their savior walking away in order to continue his journey. They definitely would never forget Garet's kindness, and mercy. He did something that no one would probably have ever done for them. He gave them a second chance at life. All three men figured in order to show how grateful they are for Garet and how much of an impact he made in all three of their lives, they were going to work hard and gain their fellow citizen's trust. No one would ever forget that fateful day.

The day when Garet O'strom came to Vault.

* * *

**A/N: Man this chapter put turned out to be twice as much as the previous chapter. Sorry for posting this late I didn't like the flow at which this was going so I did some MAJORING editing. Anyways what did you guys think of the fight scene? Did you like it? Also what did you think of my use of dailogue, use of emotion, etc. Sorry for the repetition of words. Anyways this was the longest chapter by far and I'm only on chapter 4. Well next chapter we are going back to Vale. .(Don't tell Garet.) I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be a short one. (Knowing me I doubt it). However, I almost guarantee it won't be as long as this one. I say I will post the next chapter withing two daysAnyways my problem was getting the details of the story in so it could flow alot better with the main idea. Like I said in my previous chapters please review and leave a comment. I love hearing from you guys.**


	5. Garet is gone?

**Isaac: Hey guys we're in this chapter!**

**Jenna: Really? It's about time!**

**Sheba: I'll say! For a minute I thought I was never gonna show up! D:**

**Piers: Well it's nice to know that he thinks of us.**

**Ivan: I agree with you Piers.**

**Felix: Uh guys where is 7 anyways?**

**Mia: He was so tired from working on this chapter that he decided to take a nap.**

**Sheba: Cool! Do you have any idea what that means?**

**Isaac: What?**

**Sheba: It means that we can edit the story to our liking :-) (Evil grin)**

**Do7: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Sheba: Wha! Where did you come from?**

**Do7: I came from my mother... -_-**

**Isaac: Let's just get on with the story you guys ^_^U **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Garet is gone?**

"Do we have to go through with this again? This one looks like it hardly covers anything!" Mia asked as she was given her swim piece.

"YES!" both voices said in unison.

Mia let out a huge sigh. Why did she agree to go shopping with Jenna and Sheba? She thought to herself. Then she remembered that they were going to "help" her find a nice swimsuit in order to impress Garet. Mia was appreciative of their help, but she never imagined that they would spend two hours looking for a swimsuit. Jenna and Sheba both knew if they let Mia choose her outfit she would chose just a regular one piece outfit, which was not acceptable; especially if Mia wants to impress Garet. As Jenna put it she needs to explore her sexual side.

"Mia what's taking you so long? It shouldn't be that hard to slip in the one I just picked out for you." Jenna told Mia while tapping her foot.

"I'm not coming out! I can't believe I let you talked me into trying this one!"

"Oh come on Mia it can't be that bad, even I thought it was neat. Sheba added trying to convince Mia to come out of the dressing room at the inn in Vale.

"No Way! Mia yelled from the back.

"I told you Mia you need to explore your sexual side or you'll never attract him." Jenna told her.

"BUT I HAVE HARDLY ANYTHING ON!"

"Aw come on Mia it's not like we're telling you to buy that outfit. We just said to try it on so it can help us choose a nice swim piece for you." Jenna said trying to assure her friend.

It was quiet for a second until Mia decided to come out with the outfit. Jenna and Sheba looked at each other with both of their mouths open and eyes widened. What have they done to her? Mia came out with a black bikini that covered very little of body. Both Jenna and Sheba could have sworn that her boobs were ready to pop out, due to the fact that it not only covered very little portions of her body, but it looked tight around her.

As if wearing the bikini wasn't bad enough, Mia couldn't help but realize she was being looked at. To make matters worse, the people that were happening to look at her were men! All of them had the look of hunger and lust in their eyes. Mia could've sworn that she had seen a few men have nosebleeds. Then out of nowhere there were various chants, whistles, and howls directed towards Mia.

Mia's face immediately went red as she covered her eyes; she thought she would die of embarrassment right then and there. Sensing their friend's distress, both Jenna and Sheba got in front of Mia as Mia quickly ran back in the dressing room. The cheers and chants were still heard as Mia changed back into her regular clothes. Oh how she wished she had never listened to her friends and come out from where she was.

As the cheering went on, a pulse formed in Jenna's head. She was clearly annoyed that the men were acting this way, and caused so much embarrassment for her friend.

"What the hell are you guys looking at! Haven't you guys ever seen women go shopping before, you sick perverts!" Jenna ranted at the men.

The men were silent; they knew not to mess with Jenna; especially after that incident that happened about three weeks ago when she summoned three Dragon Fumes towards the unlucky soul for "accidentally" groping her rear. When everyone went back to their normal activities, both Jenna and Sheba looked back to make sure Mia was ok.

"Hey Mia are you ok?" Sheba asked.

Jenna couldn't help but stare at her friend.

"Well that was a stupid question. Of course she isn't ok! How would you feel if that happened to you?" Jenna asked.

"Well I really can't answer that considering my body hasn't fully developed like you or Mia's." Sheba said truthfully.

"Good point." Jenna added.

It was still quiet in the dressing room; Mia hasn't said a word since she fled back in there. "Mia? Come on Mia let's go find another swim piece." Sheba suggested.

Mia immediately emerged from the dressing room glaring at both of her friends for making go through that. Trying to lighten up the mood, Jenna thought of something. "You know something Mia? Black was never really your color anyway." Jenna said while laughing.

Mia was still not saying a word as she went to pick out her next swim piece, and proceeded to the dressing room. Jenna and Sheba looked at each other.

"How mad do you think she is with us?" Jenna asked.

"Well let's just say we might want to stay away from the water once we make it to the beach." Sheba warned Jenna, as she read the evil thought that was in the water adept's mind.

"Um…okay then." Jenna said while having a nervous look on her face.

Soon enough Mia emerged out of the dressing room, but this time she had a huge smile on her face.

"Well you guys what do you think of this one?"

Both girls observed Mia's outfit for a minute. Mia was wearing a sky blue bikini that perfectly matched Mia's eyes. Her top consisted of a combination of blue and white leaf designs, with a matching bottom. However the bottom was a combination of a bikini and a skirt. It looked perfectly on Mia. It wasn't too loose, nor was it too tight; and it showed off a good proportion of her body.

"Oh yeah! I think we have a winner! What do you think Sheba? Jenna asked her fellow adept while showing her approval.

"There are no complaints here." Sheba agreeing said also showing her support with Mia's decision.

Mia smiled and said, "Thanks you guys you are the best." With that out of the way Sheba and Jenna went to pick out their swimwear. Sheba ended up getting a white bikini with purple poke dots. Jenna got a peach looking bikini with white flower designs.

"Now that we got that out of the way, shall we all head towards Isaac's house ladies? The girls nodded headed off right as soon as they finished their purchase. Moments later they arrived to their destination.

"Isaac honey we are baaack!" Jenna sung as she leaped towards her boyfriend.

Isaac welcomed her with open arms and they both shared a quick kiss.

"It's good to have you back. How did your shopping go? Felix thought for a minute that you guys got lost finding your way back here." Isaac said addressing the girls.

Jenna looked at her brother as Sheba made her way towards him to sit on his lap. "We were making sure that we were satisfied with our purchase for your information. You can't rush perfection. Jenna said towards her brother.

"Nothing in life is perfect." Felix countered.

"HEY!" Sheba pouted.

"Felix looked at Sheba and simply smiled. "Don't worry; you're the closest thing to perfection in my book." Felix smiled as he kissed Sheba on the forehead.

"Well I think that's everyone. Piers said he would meet us at the exit of town." Ivan informed the group.

As everyone was prepared to leave, Mia noticed that someone was missing. "Hey everyone, where's Garet? I don't see him here. She said to bring everyone's attention.

"Hey you're right. No wonder why it's been so quiet in here." Felix went on to add.

"I think he is still at his house. I'll go get him." Isaac said volunteering himself.

"Okay but don't take too long ok? Otherwise you'll find yourself buried under a lot of sand." Jenna warned her lover causing Isaac to laugh.

"I don't intend to take long I can't wait to see what you have bought out." Isaac said while smiling.

"Oh I'm sure you will love it." Jenna winked.

With that the group made their way down as Isaac went to retrieve Garet. It was a good thing Garet was his neighbor, because that meant Isaac didn't have to walk long until he arrived. Isaac knocked on the door to the O'strom residence. While he was waiting for someone to answer the door, he recalled what Mia told them as she made it from his home about him sleeping through breakfast. "I hope he still isn't asleep." Isaac thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when James answered the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. O'strom! Is Garet awake yet?" Isaac asked.

James let out a huge sigh. "Come inside, there is something I think you ought to know." Mr. O'strom instructed.

Isaac was puzzled. He didn't have a clue to what was going on; nevertheless he walked inside. As Isaac came in he saw both Kay and Aaron sitting right next to each other with looks of guilt and defeat in their eyes. He then went on to notice that Marie was in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables, while the mayor sat on his chair sleeping, and Barbara was sitting on the couch sewing something.

Isaac for some reason got a bad vibe coming from his stomach and it was starting to crawl to all over his body as he notes the dead silence in the house. They were so quiet it was like they were attending a funeral.

Wait that couldn't be it could it? Garet was dead? Is that what Mr. O'strom wanted to talk to him about? How was he gonna bring the news to everyone, especially Mia? No, he shouldn't think like that; but still he would like to know what's gotten everyone so down. Deciding to break the ice, Isaac spoke up.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" Isaac asked deciding not to dance around the issue.

"You came seeking Garet right?" Marie asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am we're all suppose to be heading to the beach today. Everyone is waiting at the town entrance, while I came to get Garet. Is he here?"

Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but Garet is no longer here with us." James said with his eyes closed.

Isaac felt a tear in his chest. So Garet was dead, but how? He seemed fine the last time he saw him. Then again Garet was pushing himself hard with the construction. He should've been aware of his friend's condition. Isaac's hands started to tremble he didn't know how to feel. He hated this feeling. He felt angry, sad, and confused. Why did this have to happen especially to his best friend? Isaac lowered his head down so no one could see the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes.

"When did he leave? Isaac managed to choke up the sentence.

"He took off sometime last night." James answered the Earth adept's question.

"I see. I…I...I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry! He was like a brother to me. I should've been there when he needed me! This is all my fault!" Isaac said while falling to his knees.

Isaac never had a brother, but if he had to consider someone like his brother, it was definitely Garet. The same pain Isaac felt back when he witness the rockslide supposively killed his father came surging back to his mind. It was like someone just ripped his heart out and took a portion of it then put back in place.

"Aaron show him the letter." His father commanded.

Obeying his father's command Aaron got up from his chair and handed Isaac the letter. The letter said:

_"Dear family, by the time you are reading this I'll probably be gone. I'm sorry that I didn't bother to tell you that I was leaving, but it was time for me to go. I'll miss you guys a lot; that's why I didn't bother to tell you that I was leaving for my journey. I'm asking you guys not to be sad. Aaron told me how quiet it was at the house when I left the first time, and how mom cries herself to sleep from time to time. I just want you guys to know that I'm going to be alright. I'm not afraid. I am at the point in my life where I can handle things on my own. By the way please don't tell the others of my departure, I want them to continue with their lives, and be happy even if I'm not there to share it with them. I realized some things during these two years, on my adventure. I'm really nothing of great importance. I can't recall one thing that I've ever done right on my adventure with Isaac and the others, and I was certainly nothing more than a nuisance during the reconstruction of our village. I'm ok with this though. I know I was never as smart as Isaac, or Ivan. I knew I was never as gentle as Mia. I never was clever as Sheba or Jenna. I never was good and rational in making choices like Felix as well as Isaac in this case. I never really knew what my purpose in life was. I always believed that if I took it one day at a time the answers would come to me eventually; but that's not the case. I know one day my answer will be found, but I know my answer doesn't lie here. I'm sorry it has come to this you everyone. I'll miss mom's cooking, dad's lame jokes, grandma and grandpa's wisdom, Aaron irritating me from time to time, and Kay nagging me. You all played a significant role in my life and I love you all. I know we will see each other again. My only regret is not having the courage to tell Mia how I truly felt about her. The next time I see her I'll be sure to have the courage to tell her how I truly feel. Once again I'm sorry I had to leave but the time has come. Goodbye for now-Garet._

Isaac was so numb, he didn't know how or what to feel anymore.

"I have to go now. I must tell everyone the news." Isaac reported as he made his way out.

Isaac was now in no rush to make it to the town entrance. He decided to take the long way, in order to sort all this information out. He stopped to think as he gazed at the river in which Felix fell in when he was younger. How was he going to explain this to his friends? How was he going to explain this to Mia? It's like right after they narrowly get out of one situation in which everyone turns out ok, tragedy happens.

Isaac was always envious of Garet to look at the positives in situations like this. He was also envious how Garet expressed his emotions in those situations as well, while all he could do is hold his emotions inside of him. Isaac knew there was no point in delaying the inventible. With that in mind Isaac marched his way across the bridge, and down the steps leading to the town entrance. Isaac could see his friends waiting each of them carrying a look of confusion when it just him that returned.

"Geez Isaac what took you so long? We thought you forgot all about us!" An annoyed Jenna said to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I didn't mean to take long." Isaac said, as he embraced Jenna with a huge hug out of nowhere. Completely taken back by his actions, Jenna looked at him with concern only to notice his eyes were red and puffy.

"Isaac you've been crying. What's wrong baby? Jenna asked.

Isaac's hold on Jenna was tighter. He held onto her like there was no tomorrow. Jenna could sense something was wrong, and so could the others.

Felix stepped up and asked, "Isaac what happened?"

Isaac was speechless he thought he was prepared to tell the group, but he couldn't it was too painful to say.

"Isaac where's Garet? I thought he was going to be with you." Piers asked the Earth adept.

Isaac remained silent.

Ivan and Sheba looked at one another with puzzled looks on their faces. Then as if they were reading each other's mind, walked towards Isaac. Both of them placed one hand on him and closed their eyes, as they began to use "MIND READ." Within seconds both of them backed away with horror in their eyes.

"Impossible! How could this have happened? Ivan said while putting his hands on top of his head.

"No, No this isn't right! It's not true! Isaac tell me this isn't right! Sheba said with pleading eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Isaac could only mutter two words, "I'm sorry."

Ivan fell to the ground and started to roll up into a ball. Seeing the looks in her three friends made Mia worry. What was going on? Where was Garet? What exactly happened? These were the thoughts streaming in Mia's mind, as she felt a horrible feeling surging through her heart. Sensing the distress, and wanting to have an explanation to what the hell is going on, Felix went to Sheba.

"Hey what's the matter? What's gotten you guys so shaken up all of a sudden?" Sheba looked up at Felix as tears started to pour from her eyes, as she proceeded to hold on to Felix.

Felix trying to be strong for her sake as well as the others carefully pressed the matter on.

"Come on you can tell. Besides you shouldn't suffer from this alone; I want to feel your pain as well." He insisted.

"Oh Felix its Garet!" Sheba started as she hiccupped.

"Yes! What about Garet? Is everything alright? Please Sheba tell me." He said while holding on to her.

Sheba could only bury her face within Felix's chest. She couldn't come out with the words.

Then Mia walked to Isaac who was still holding on to Jenna, asked him.

"Isaac please tell us what happened." Mia pleaded.

With that Isaac looked up at everyone and said, "I'm sorry Mia, but Garet is dead."

The news sent shockwaves to everyone who have just found out about this revelation. No one could comprehend how their friend could just be "gone" in an instant when they've seen him yesterday. Jenna looked at Isaac and stared deep into his eyes. It was as if she was looking down deep into his soul. She could see this was no sick joke, not that Isaac would ever make a joke as horrible as this. It looked as if something from within him just died.

She recalled how the three of them always played together when they were little. Every single time the boys were in trouble, she was always there to bail them out, or vice versa. She remembered when they went Sol Sanctum with Kraden and how it turned out to be one huge crazy adventure. The thought of never seeing his tall spiky hair again, and the fact that she was now the only fire adept in the group was agonizing.

"Oh Isaac!" Jenna cried as she buried her face within him as she began to cry. Isaac.

Piers was stunned; he didn't know what to say or what to do to make the situation better. He was familiar with the pain of losing a loved one, as he lost his mother two years back on their journey. He didn't know Garet as long as the others, but he did grow to respect the man and considered him a friend throughout these past years. With that he brought his head down and closed his eyes in honor of his fallen friend.

Felix was holding on to Sheba as she tightly clung on to him afraid that if she did let go he too would disappear. Felix could only look at both his lover and his sister as they both wept for the fire adept. The two loved to tease and make fun of him, especially Sheba, but they respected and loved him like he was a brother. Felix could only close his eyes and reflected when Garet always came over to their home for his mothers cookies. He remembered when he chucked a mouthful of cookies and how he almost chocked on them. Felix respected Garet for calling things as it was, even though he was awfully blunt about most things. Now he was gone. Sheba looked up as she felt something wet dropped on her head, only to see tears streaming down Felix's eyes. This was the first time she has ever seen Felix cry. She could tell he was hurting just as much as she was as she went back embracing him.

Sheba considered Garet like the big brother she never had due to their constant bickering and arguing, and their love for pulling pranks on one another. In the end they were always there for one another, she just wished she saw this coming.

Mia just stood there frozen as she tried to register the tragic news Isaac had just told the group. For some reason it was fully processing. Garet was dead? The same man she traveled with for a year to prevent certain doom was gone? The man that always acted before taking time to think of the consequences of his actions was no longer here in Weyard? The man that lightens up the mood despite the seriousness of the situation, and looked at danger with a smile on his face? He's gone? The same Garet that ate a large portion of food in minutes and always had room for more, making the group losing their appetite? The fire adept that selflessly risked his life to save hers as she fell into Karst's trap at Jupiter Lighthouse? He no longer drew breath? Most importantly, the same man that she was growing fond being around with for these past years; as well as the first person she can recall to ever calling her beautiful?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mia yelled angrily.

She couldn't and wouldn't believe that her beloved fire adept was gone forever.

"He can't be gone! He was in his room this morning! I-I-I lied in with him, and he shoved me off the bed!" Mia went on trying to convince everyone, but most importantly trying to convince herself that he was still alive.

"No he's not dead! He's Garet O'strom! He would never bow down to the will of anyone or anything without a fight! I can't believe it!" Mia went on screaming and yelling as tears came streaming down like an endless fountain. She wasn't yelling at anyone in particular; she was just in denial that someone like Garet would fall out of nowhere. "I won't believe it! Not unless you have something to prove to me that he is gone!"

Isaac then let go of Jenna and walked towards Mia and handed her the letter that Aaron gave him. Mia took the letter and looked at Isaac with a puzzled expression. Why in all of Weyard did he give her this letter?

She opened the letter and quickly noticed that this was Garet's handwriting. Once she finished reading the letter, Mia dropped the letter.

Mia felt as if her heart was split in half. She couldn't tell if her heart was beating anymore. She felt nauseated; it was as if she was ready to vomit at any second. It was as if someone just came out of nowhere and punched the living lights out of her in her stomach. She felt her like she was suffocating as her breaths grew slower and slower. Her arms and legs were trembling as if she was outside in the cold. Her palms were sweaty along with everything else in her body. Even though she was getting hot on the outside, she felt a cold sensation inside of her starting to take over her body and soul. It was like as if this cold sensation was starting to eats way from the inside out. Her vision got blurry, until all she could see was nothing but darkness.

"It can't be..." Mia started to say as she wobbled around. "He can't be gone. Not when I never told him that I...I..."

Mia couldn't finish her sentence. This was too much for her body to handle. The only salvation the body could do to save itself was to shut down completely. Before anyone had the chance to reach her, Mia fainted.

"We need to take her to the great healer now!" Felix yelled.

Piers scooped up Mia, and they all quickly made their way to the great healer. As they made their way to take their unconscious friend to the healer, all of them couldn't help but reflect on the events that just transpired. How could everything today happen to run so smoothly, only for this to happen? It wasn't fair at all. Why Garet? Why Mia? Why everyone?

It was a tragedy, a tragedy indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Well talk about mind blower. The whole group thinks Garet is dead when all he is doing is going on a journey. To be quite honest with you guys, I originally intended to have Aaron tell everyone the truth about Garet, and have everyone pursue Garet immediately afterwards. Then a thought came to me when I was eating ramen yesterday. (mmm ramen 3) What if I had the group think Garet was gone? That would certainly buy Garet enough time to travel the world before the others found out the truth. Anyways the main element I was trying to capture in this chapter was emotions. I am somewhat pleased at what I was able to come up with. It'll get better as the chapters progresses on. Next chapter will go back to Garet btw, and let's just say he is going to have face something"big". I think this chapter will be broken into two parts. And let me inform you guys something to those that are reading my story. I promise that I will not abandon this story. I try to update it asap. Honestly I was trying to post it yesterday, but I had to make sure I had a good way to end this chapter. Plus I did a few editing here and there. I know what it's like when you read a good fic and then no one continues the story. As I always say please leave any remarks reguarding the chapter. Till next time you guys!**

**Pinayangel528 Could you elaborrate more on what you meant when you was referring to the battles scenes? I didn't fully understand what you was talking about. I would appreciate it if you could tell me more about it so I can improve for future chapts. I thank you for the advice. I'm also glad you think my writing has improved.**

**NickNasby: Thank you for the compliment. I'll continue to do my best. **


	6. Trouble in the woods pt1

**Do7: X_X**

**Garet: Hey are you okay?**

**Do7: Do I look okay to you!**

**Garet: What's the matter with you?**

**Do7: Oh I don't know Garet. I mean I've been working on this #$%!# chapter for the past 4 days!**

**Garet: Hey this chapter is longest one you made yet! **

**Do7: How observant you are. -_-**

**Garet: How do you feel now?**

**Do7: Drained, tired, you name it. (Collaspes)**

**Garet: Let's get on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trouble in the woods pt1.**

Garet's stomach growled. These past two days were a complete living hell to him as he was making his way towards Bilibin. He hasn't eaten anything since he left Vault, besides the nuts that he packed with him; and honestly they weren't cutting it. He wanted something that he could sink his teeth in. He wanted meat! The thought's of chomping down on meat only made matters worse. Garet fell face first while making his way through Goma Cave; he had to eat something besides nuts.

As he continued to lie there, he noticed a small figure in front of him staring at him. This small figure happened to be a rat. Garet then stared at the rat as the rat continued to stare back at Garet. As he continued to stare at the rat, a huge grin came across Garet's face, as he came to a sudden realization. This wasn't just a rat, it was food. It also wasn't just food, it was meat!

Garet mouth started to water. He could see it now, cooked rat; sure it didn't sound all that great, but it sure as hell was better than chewing on nuts. Garet sat up, and began extend his hand towards the rat, while having a zombified look on his face. The rat both sensing the danger he was in, as well as noticing the crazed look on Garet's face immediately took off.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere, except at the bottom of my stomach!" Garet yelled as he got up and promptly gave chase after its prey.

For a small critter it was pretty fast; Garet thought to himself, as the rat led him deeper within the cave. As the chase went on, the rat found itself at a dead end. It quickly turned around only to spot a hungry Garet standing right in front of him.

"Looks like it's the end of the line friend. You're mine now! Garet declared as he got slowly advanced closer and closer to his prey.

Garet then squatted down as if he was a cat and pounced towards the rat. The rat could only look in horror as it saw the Garet flying towards it. A loud thud was made a Garet came crashing down, as his two hands were now closed together.

"Heh heh I have you now." Garet said. He was so proud of himself; today he would feast like a king. Before Garet could do anything, the rat bit him causing him to lose his grip. "Ouch! Dammit that hurts!" Garet said while holding his bitten hand.

Seeing a golden opportunity to escape while Garet was distracted, the mouse scurried its way deeper in the cave once again. Garet noticed that the rat was trying to give him the slip. He was not too happy with that rat right now.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." Garet said in a sinister voice.

As he once again gave chase to the rat, but this time drawing out his dark sword. The rat's eyes widen in horror as Garet came charging at full speed with his sword. The rat had to double the speed he was going because Garet was only inches behind him. As they both advanced their way even deeper into the cave, the rat noticed a small hole within a wall not too far from him. Garet was so focused on capturing the rat, and imagining the taste of rat in his mouth that he didn't notice the wall that they were approaching.

The rat looked at the opening, and then back at Garet who was getting closer and closer with each second. It was gonna be close. With one valiant effort it leaped towards the crack. It felt like the motion in which they were moving was now slower. The mouse was in mid air, while Garet dropped his sword to grab the rat once again. The rat grew closer and closer to its savior as he flew. The rat's body made its way in the crack. It did it! It was safe and sound. Garet on the other hand wasn't so fortunate, as he came crashing into the wall.

"Ugh!" Was all the only noise Garet made as he made impact with the wall. The wall embraced Garet, leaving a crater of his own body as he made impact. Not only did the rat escape for the second time, but also Garet crashed into a wall. "OW! DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Garet yelled out loud as he was covering his face. Oh yeah, that was going to leave a mark on him somewhere.

Garet didn't comprehend what happened, and how the rat got away until he noticed the small opening on the bottom of the wall. Garet stared at hole for a minute until he realized that it was no use. It was then when he realized that he had the burst pouch that his sister gave him. "Thank you sis! You have no idea how helpful you were to me!" Garet said as he prepared to blow the hole sky high. Garet closed his eyes as a reddish-orange looking circle of energy surrounded the hole; then came a loud KABOOM!

As the dust cleared Garet looked around and spotted the rat right dead in front of him trapped under the rubble. Garet began to laugh evilly as he crouched down to the rat. "Looks like I get the last laugh now don't I friend? I hope you taste good considering I went through a lot of trouble in catching you." Garet bragged on.

He then went to grab his sword to deliver a swift blow to his victim. As Garet raised his sword he noticed the rat's eyes pleading for him to spare it from its fate. Garet stopped for a second. "Don't look at me that way. Look I have nothing personal against you, although you did bite me. It's just that I haven't eaten anything for the past two days and I'm hungry. It's all a part of the food chain. One creature eats another and so on. Right now you're just the unlucky soul that happens to fall to its predator. You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes." Garet went on to explain.

After he finish explaining he resumed to what he was doing only to stop once again due to the rat's pleading eyes. Garet stared at the rat for a second. He started to groan because he was now starting to have second thoughts. Part of him tells him what he is doing is wrong; the other part of him is telling the other side to shut the hell up and for Garet to hurry up and kill the damn thing because he was starving.

"I'd be wrong to do this wouldn't I?" Garet asked the rat.

The rat just continued to look at Garet not even daring to take its eyes off him, fearing that if it did it would meet its end. Garet once again scratched his head and groaned once again. He did admit the mouse did have him beat until he used his powers to his advantage. But that's what everyone is supposed to do right? Use their abilities that have acquired towards their advantage right? Even after doing all this it would still be wrong. How come? He followed the rules. He was the predator, he chased the rat, he caught the rat, and now he gets to eat him. It made perfect sense to him. Garet could only sigh as he turned his head away from the rat.

"You win. I've decided that I will not eat you. You probably wouldn't taste very good anyway." Garet said as he helped move the rubble off the rat. "There you're free. Well I guess I'll be seeing ya sometime." He told the rat as he began to walk off.

Garet knew that he lost once the rat had made it into the hole. It wouldn't be fair to rob someone of victory like that; even if he was hungry. Fortunately Garet spotted the bridge that he needed to cross in the cave. That meant that Bilibin wasn't too far from where he was. He crossed the bridge and walked towards the exit.

He made it. He was out of the god forsaken cave. To be honest Garet had to be thankful for to the rat. He was so busy trying to catch him that the rat was actually leading towards the exit. It's funny how life goes sometimes Garet thought to himself. There it was the town. It was only a distance away. Garet could hardly contain himself as he sprinted towards the town. "Food! Food! FOOD!" the fire adept yelled as he was approaching the town. In a matter of seconds Garet made it into the town breathing heavily. Garet was so exhausted from the running he just did as well as not having anything to settle in his stomach since he left Vault. Garet was so grateful that there was a wall right there that he could rest on. As he leaned against the wall he noticed that the town looked a little bigger as he noticed that there were more houses built here since his last visit.

Disrupting his train of thought, Garet's stomach roared reminding Garet what his primary objective was, which caused the young adept to fall to the ground. Garet stood lying there trying to get up, but alas he couldn't. It was as if his body went on a protest that they it was not gonna move another inch unless Garet gets some food. With that being the case Garet dragged himself into town. As he was dragging himself he couldn't help but notice some of the villagers staring at him as he continued to drag himself into town.

"Mommy is there something wrong with that man?" a little girl asked as she noticed Garet crawling himself into town.

"I do not know honey. Let's just leave him alone." The mother said while continuing watching Garet drag himself into the town.

"Where the hell was it? The inn had to be somewhere close." Garet thought to himself as Garet looked around. He then noticed the letters I.N.N on top of a building. That spelt INN! As if a second wind came into Garet, he sprung up to his feet and entered the Inn. Garet quickly went to the front check in.

"Welcome to our inn. It's seventy coins for a room. Would you like to stay?" The innkeeper asked Garet.

"Seventy coins!" Garet exclaimed. "That's a bit expensive for an inn, especially one like this one. It used to be forty coins, the last time I was here. Garet went on complaining at the innkeeper.

"Well things have changed since the last time you came through my friend. So will it be seventy coins or not?" The innkeeper asked.

Garet frowned at the innkeeper. On one hand he knew he was being majorly ripped off to stay in a place such as this. On the other hand he hasn't eaten anything edible for the past two freakin days. Garet thought about this for a minute. Then a thought came to Garet.

"Tell me how much would it cost to get some food here? Do the seventy coins cover that as well?"

The innkeeper replied, "It's seventy coins per stay, and forty coins per meal. Garet's mouth hung out wide open. Now he was definitely getting ripped off.

"You know something friend? Here's my answer for you. You can take all those expensive prices and shove them up your ass! I'm outta here!" Garet shouted as stormed out of the inn.

It wasn't long until Garet started to wish he took repercussion of his actions as he his stomach let out another roar. Garet could only moan as he sat on down on some logs. He had to figure out where exactly he was gonna get some food now.

"Hey give it back to me you big bully!" A little girl yelled as she ran after a little boy with a doll in his hand.

The boy looked about a year or two older than the young girl, as he was clearly taller.

"Oh yeah? If you want it so badly then come and get it." The boy yelled while still playing keep away.

The boy came to a stop as he held the doll up in the air out of the girls reach. The little girl desperately tried to reach for her dolly but couldn't jump high enough to reach it.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted your precious dolly." The boy continued to tease at the little girl.

"Give it back to me Harold!" the girl yelled as she continued trying to get her doll back.

"It's right here Emily! All you gotta do is take from my hand and it's all yours." Harold told Emily as he raised the doll higher in the air.

"That's not fair! You know I'm not tall enough to reach for it!" Emily cried back.

"I'm not tall enough to reach for it! Oh it looks like the little baby has a problem doesn't she?" Harold went on mocking the little girl as he held the doll up in the air.

"Please give it back Harold! That doll was the last gift my papa gave to me before he left me and momma to go down Kiloma!"

"Oh well he is a goner now. Considering no one has ever made it back from Kiloma to Bilibin for over several months." Harold simply said.

"You take that back! My papa is coming back! He promised me he would! She yelled as hot tears streamed down her face.

Harold knew he was out of line with that last comment, but nevertheless he continued to hold the doll up in the air until he felt someone taking the doll out his hand. Harold looked up to see a giant muscular man with red long spiky red hair pointed in the air looking down at him. Harold never in his life seen someone that tall, and it was starting to scare him.

"Yes s-s-sir?" He started to say.

Garet looked at the doll for a minute then back at the young boy. He could tell the boy was scared; it was probably due to the fact that he was so tall Garet thought. "Is this doll yours kid?" Garet asked calmly.

"Uh no sir it's not. It belongs to her." Harold said as he pushed Emily in front of him and hid behind her.

"Oh well that's a good thing. Tell me something so I can understand. Why exactly were you holding on the doll? Do you like playing with dolls?" Garet asked the young boy.

"No not at all sir! Boys don't play with dolls" Harold said immediately.

"Well then why were you holding onto a doll if you don't like playing with them? After all you just said boys don't play with dolls. Am I right?" Garet inquired on.

"Um… well… you see…it's sortof like… uh." The boy was lost for words.

Garet then proceeded to giving the doll back to Harold.

"I'll tell you what. How about you give that doll back to the little girl right there and I'll make sure to keep the fact that you like to play with dolls a secret. Does that sound good to you?" Garet offered.

Without delay the Harold gave the doll back to Emily.

"Now why don't you run along now and leave this girl alone." Garet went on to suggest.

"Yes sir!" The boy said as he quickly ran off. Garet then looked down at the girl that stood before him.

"Hey are you okay?" Garet asked the child as he squatted down to her height.

"Yes sir. Thank for helping me my dolly back Mister." Emily replied back being very grateful for Garet's deeds.

"Don't sweat it kid. It's what I do." Garet replied as he started to laugh only stop by the rumbling of his tummy.

"Aw man I'm starving! I'm so hungry I could eat an octorok, and I don't even know what that is!" Garet yelled out loud.

"Um excuse me mister. Would you like to come to my house and have dinner with us? I'm sure mommy wouldn't mind after how you helped me and everything."

Garet looked at the girl with sparkles in his eyes.

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Garet said as he hugged the girl. With that out of the way, Emily took Garet to her home.

"Mommy I'm back! Emily announced her return.

"Welcome back honey. Oh! Who is this Emily?" she asked her daughter as she noticed Garet right behind her.

"Mommy this man helped me get my dolly back! He said he was hungry so I brought him here so he could join us for dinner." Emily replied back to her mother.

"Oh. Well thank you for helping my little Emily Mr.?"

"O'strom, Garet O'strom ma'am. But please call me Garet. Garet replied back.

"Very well then, well Garet my name is Eleanor. I am Emily's mother." She properly introduced herself.

"Emily please take our guest to the table. Dinner is almost ready." She said as she went back into the kitchen.

"Right this way Garet." Emily said as she went towards the dining room with Garet following her.

Garet saw all the food that was on the table. He saw the rolls, the corn, and other kind of vegetables. He also noticed the sweet potato pie, and the chicken.

"Was these two really going to eat all this food?" Garet thought to himself.

It wasn't long until Eleanor came out of the kitchen with a fresh cooked ham. The aroma of the food made Garet's mouth water.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready." Eleanor said as she took her seat.

After they blessed the food they began to eat. Ten minutes later, Garet was finishing his twelfth serving. Both Eleanor and Emily could only stare at him with amazement. It was like he was an endless garbage disposal, as he continued to tear through the food. It wasn't long until the table that was once full with food was now gone. Emily and Eleanor just continued to stare at him. Never in their life did they meet a man with such a huge appetite.

"Wow you've certainly have an appetite Garet. You ate through all of that food as if it was nothing." Eleanor said recovering from her shock.

"Garet scratched his head. "Yeah well the thing is I haven't eaten anything over the past two days; so I was really hungry. Sorry about that. The food was great though."

"There's no need to apologize Garet it's quite alright. Honestly neither Emily nor I would've been able to finish this food on our own. I am also glad to hear that you enjoyed my cooking; it has certainly been awhile since I was able to share my food with someone else." Eleanor said.

"Wow mommy Garet must have a huge stomach in order for him to eat all of our food like that!" Emily said to her mother.

Garet laughed. "Well Emily I guess I have to thank my dad for that considering the fact that mom says I get my appetite from him." Garet said smiling.

It was then that Garet noticed the down look on both females faces. It wasn't long until Emily got up from the table running upstairs.

"Emily wait!" Eleanor cried out to her daughter, but to no avail.

Garet looked at the stairs Emily ran up then he looked back at Eleanor. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?" Garet asked. The room was quiet for a second. "Eleanor?" Garet tried to get her attention one more time.

"No it wasn't your fault Garet. Today is just a big day for the both of us. Today is the seven month anniversary of the when my husband left to go to Kiloma." Eleanor said sadly.

Garet remembered that Emily mentioned that her father going to Kiloma while trying to retrieve her doll back.

"That's not too far from here. Can't you go see him?"

"I wish I could see him. I want to see him more than anything but…"

She was getting ready to explain until she was cut off by an uproar heard from outside. Garet and Eleanor both looked out the window to see all the townspeople gathered together in the front of town.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Garet instructed as he went outside.

Garet fought through the crowd and made it to see a severely injured. The man had fresh cuts all over his body, both big and small. Part of his skin was missing that looked as if he was peeled like an apple. Garet could see the bruises all over the man's body from his chest all the way down. As the man continued to make his way into the town, the townspeople saw the trail of blood the man was leaving behind.

"Help me." The man said weakly as he fell unconscious.

Garet was astounded. The man was literally torn apart, and yet he has somehow manage to make it this far. How anyone could make it this long was beyond him. As the townspeople looked at one another Garet immediately ran towards the wounded man. Garet could see that the townspeople just staring at him like he was crazy and it was starting to piss him off. Were they really going to let this man die right in front of them?

"Well isn't anyone gonna help me with this guy?" Garet yelled at the crowd.

No one seemed to bother and so Garet manage to carry the wounded man back to Eleanor's home. Eleanor opened the door as she saw Garet carrying the injured man towards them.

"What in all of Weyard happened to this man?" Eleanor asked Garet.

"I don't know but I do know one thing. He will be a goner if we don't get him straightened up. I'm gonna need some water, some soap, some towels, and some bandages. Oh I'm also gonna need some vinegar and honey if you have some, it's important that we not only clean him up, but to make sure he doesn't get any infections within his body." Garet instructed.

Without a second to lose Eleanor and Emily ran to get the ingredients that Garet requested; it wasn't long when they returned with the ingredients. Garet noticed that the water was cold; he needed it to be warm. Garet then closed his eyes as he placed his hands around the bucket. His hands began to glow just a little as the water started to have some steam to it.

"First we need to clean his wounds. Eleanor I want you dip the towel into the bucket and wipe all that blood off."

Emily stood away and just watched as Garet and her mother started to treat the man. She never seen anyone this badly hurt before, and it frightened her.

"Okay now that we got him cleaned up it is very important we make sure to prevent any infections to go any further within his body." Garet went on to explain as he got the vinegar and started to wipe across the open areas.

It was a good thing that the man was unconscious because Garet was pretty sure that the vinegar stung like hell.

"Now it's time add the honey. This will help us because just like the vinegar it's very sterile and it will kill any bacteria. It will also help dry up the wound." Garet went on saying as he proceeds to put the honey around the cuts and scratches.

"Now we are gonna wait for about fifteen minutes and then we are going to close the wounds up. For this I'm gonna need a needle, some wine and thread if you have any."

As they waited Eleanor got the next set of materials Garet asked for. Garet then looked over at Emily and smiled.

"Hey you're doing absolutely great I know this is a lot for you to handle. I'm going to have to ask you to go upstairs for a minute I don't want you to see what I'm gonna have to do next. I'll call you down as soon as I finish up ok?"

Emily nodded and ran upstairs. Garet mixed an elixir with a potion along with some red wine. The liquid looked brown and had a strong odor to it. Garet poured the drink within the man's mouth and waited about ten minutes for the medicine to numb the body up before he began the stitching. Before he started he sterilized the needle by heating it up.

As the needle was cooled down Garet tied the thread around the needle and began to stick it in the man's flesh. Garet silently thanked his grandmother for teaching him how to sew as it proved beneficial right now. It took Garet roughly two hours to finish the sewing. He may have not done a good job like a real doctor, but he did manage to close the wounds. Now all he needed to do now was bandage the man; which was very easy as it only took Garet about half an hour to complete. Now the rest was up to this man that stood lying there before him.

After Garet finished bandaging up he told Emily that she could come down. Eleanor watched Garet the whole time and was amazed. Never did she imagine that her guest knew so much about medical treatment.

"Wow Garet! Where did you learn to do all this stuff?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh I just happened to watch Mia treat people from time to time, and she sometimes told me a thing or two about treating wounds. Besides she treated my injuries and I usually watched her do so." Garet answered honestly.

"Who is this Mia? Is she you're girlfriend?" Emily asked Garet.

Garet's face turned red for a second. He did like Mia, but he never considered them an "item" at least not yet.

"No it's not like that! She is just a really important friend of mine." Garet tried to cover up.

"Well I must say that she has taught you well Garet. You did a terrific job." Eleanor praised Garet.

"Thank you ma'am, now if you will excuse me I am going to get this man a room at the inn." Garet said as he went towards the inn.

Garet made his way to the front counter and said, "I would like a room for three nights."

The innkeeper however was confused by Garet's statement. "I thought you said this place was expensive.

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" The inn keeper asked.

"First of all what I said still stands, and second this isn't for me it's for someone else. Here are a thousand coins, whatever food he eats as well as the night he spends here this should cover it. You are to check on him at least three times a day. Do we have a deal?" Garet asked the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked at the bag of money then back at Garet. Never had he seen someone go out of his way to help someone. "It's alright. I know who you are referring to, and he can stay as long as he needs to." The innkeeper said while giving Garet a warm smile.

"Thank you." Garet said as he left the inn to bring the man into the inn.

After Garet brought the wounded traveler into the inn and finished making preparations for him he noticed that it was starting to turn nightfall. Great now he was gonna have to figure out where he was going to crash at for the night. Garet once again lost in his train of thought as he didn't realize a figure approaching him.

"There you are. I started to grow concern about you when you never returned back to the house." Eleanor went on to say to the young fire adept.

"I was only invited for dinner. I couldn't overstay my welcome." Garet simply replied.

"Well it looks like you need a place to stay. We have a guess room in our house and I was hoping if you wouldn't mind staying over for the night. Emily has grown attached to you and I'm sure it would make her happy." Eleanor went on to explain to Garet.

Garet knew better than to refuse the invitation for two reasons: one he has nowhere better to go right now and two it's just plain rude to pass an offer like this.

"Alright I accept. Thanks for the invitation. It's really nice of you to do this for me." Garet said while thanking the woman.

"It's the least I could do especially after what you have done for that man. Come on let's go inside it's getting darker out here." With that being the case the two went back to her house.

"We need to be quiet. I just put Emily to sleep." Eleanor whispered to Garet, as he nodded his head.

As they walked up the stairs Eleanor led him to the room where he was going to be staying at.

"Thank you for everything ma'am." Garet whispered.

"It is quite alright, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Could you meet me downstairs at the dining room table?" Eleanor requested Garet to which he once again nodded his head.

"I'll meet you down there." Eleanor said as she disappeared downstairs.

Garet looked at his room. It was small, but big enough for him to work his way around. As he was starting unpack, he noticed a picture standing on the dresser. The picture showed both Emily and Eleanor along with a man standing right behind them. They were all smiling. Garet assumed this was the husband that left to go to Kiloma.

Why did he leave them in the first place? What did Kiloma have that was so important than his own family? Garet began to ponder around that question as he made his way downstairs into the dining room table. As he entered the dining room, he noticed Eleanor was waiting for him.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting ma'am." Garet went on to apologize.

"No it's fine. I just got here myself." Eleanor said quietly.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Garet asked.

"Garet I have a question, why are you traveling?" Eleanor asked.

Garet was caught off guard by the question, but nevertheless answered it.

"I'm on a quest to find my purpose in life." He answered.

"I see. Well I'm sorry that your expedition is going to be cut shortly then. You won't be able to go any further than here if you planned on journeying through the east."

Garet was confused.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Garet asked while raising his eyebrow up.

"What I mean is that the passage to Kiloma and Kiloma Forest has been sealed off."

"What for what purpose this time. Did they mess with the holy tree again?" Garet asked as he let out a groan.

"Well yes and no. Yes it probably may have been doing some serious damage in Kiloma Forest, but I don't think it has yet made contact with the holy tree. This thing spends most of its time threatening the citizens of Kiloma." She went on to say.

"What is this thing?" Garet asked Eleanor.

He was very interested in knowing what could be doing so much damage to the forest and causing fear to the citizen's of Kiloma.

"I don't know much about it. All I do know is that the people call this monster The Shredder."

Garet raised his eyebrow. What kind of monster would be given the name The Shredder? She went on to explain to Garet that she didn't know a whole lot about the monster only that it's been there for about a year now, and anyone that tried to escape from Kiloma was killed by it.

"I see. Tell me something real quick. How did your husband get dragged into this mess?"

Eleanor looked down and stared at her tea.

"Oh how I wish I could've stopped him." She started to say as she reflected back to that day.

"It wasn't long when the news of The Shredder broke into town. Since it looked like the king wasn't doing anything about this situation, my husband gathered up a group of men and went off to help the people of Kiloma. As I mentioned earlier, it's been seven months since my husband departure. When he I didn't hear from him in two months I started to worry. I wasn't going to take Emily with me, but I made plans to go to Kiloma to see if he was ok. I left Emily with the neighbors as I made my way to Kiloma. I couldn't advance any closer due to it being barricaded by boulders. Even the river was blocked off so I couldn't swim over there if I wanted to." She went on to explain.

"So the king pretty much left them stranded with no way to defend themselves? I find that very typical to say the least." Garet said while trying to suppress his temper.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them if they are indeed trapped then they still could've made it across the bridge to safety. Bartholomew is fine. I'm sure of it." Garet said as he tried to reassure Eleanor of her husband's safety.

"I hope you're right Garet. He's all that Emily and I have. Emily holds her father very dear to her; I never see her without her doll that Bartholomew gave her before he left. If I lost him I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Eleanor said as she put her head down on the table and cried.

Garet couldn't help but feel sorry for Eleanor and Emily. Despite the differences and arguments him and his dad go through, he couldn't imagine life without him. Garet looked at the stairs only to see Emily standing there. How long was she there? Was she listening to the whole conversation? Before Garet had a chance to stop her she fled up the stairs.

"The poor kid." Garet thought to himself.

Garet then looked back at Eleanor patting her back trying his best comfort her.

"It's going to be alright Eleanor. I promise you that."

Eleanor looked up at Garet with bewildered at how assuring he sounded.

"How do you know? For all we may know my husband may be dead!"

Garet smiled and said, "I know because your husband knows that he has a family waiting for him to come home to. My grandmother once told me that home is a place where people think about you. So if I ever feel alone I always reflect on the people back at home waiting for me to return, I also have this." Garet pulled out the picture of Mia that he carried with him.

"She's beautiful Garet. Is this Mia?" Garet nodded his head. "I can tell this girl means a lot to you." Eleanor said smiling while looking at the photo.

"Yeah I know I have her and the others to look forward coming back home to, and I'm pretty sure that your husband probably feels the same way."

Eleanor continued to smile at Garet as a tear escaped her eye.

"Thank you Garet and you're right I can't give up hope no matter how bad things look. I have to be strong not only for my sake, but for Emily's as well."

"Well first things first. Tomorrow I will seek an audience with his majesty. I believe he knows a lot more about this thing I'll be dealing with. After I do that I'm gonna go to Kiloma and put an end to this monster once and for all!" Garet yelled as he raised a fist in the air.

"Garet no!" Eleanor yelled.

"After everything I told you still are intending to go down there?"

Garet smiled as he nodded his head.

"I dealt with worse things in my life. I'm sure I can handle this bad boy as well."

"But the area is barricaded you can't get past it." She went on trying to sway Garet out of it; Garet could only laugh at the thought.

"They tried to barricade me and my friends last time, but we got around."

"It's too dangerous Garet I couldn't stop my husband I won't let you go throwing away your life! You have so much to lose! Think of your family and friends! Think of Mia!" She went on hoping that it would make Garet reconsider.

"If those guys were here they would feel the same way I feel right now, and they were support me one hundred percent. Besides my friends know how headstrong I am about things. Once I make up my mind about something, I usually see it through to the end." Garet went on to explain.

"But you're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you."

She tried one more time to convince him otherwise, but she knew it was no use. He was just like her husband, going into a problem head first without thinking things over.

Garet then held out his hand as a small ball of orange light started to float above his hand. Garet pointed his finger towards Eleanor as the orange light made its way over to her. She stared in awe as the light was floating in between her hands. The ball was so warm and welcoming. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling inside of her. She could feel her heart come at ease as she looked from the ball of light to Garet. It was something that she hasn't felt for a long time. She felt hope.

"It's warm." She noted as saw the grin on Garet's face.

"Now do you believe in me?" Garet asked.

She looked back down towards the light and back at Garet as her face lit up like a candle. Whoever this man was, she could tell that he was the one that could make a difference.

"Yes I believe in you Garet."

She answered while smiling back at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now it's time we got some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Garet said as they made their way up the stairs and departed in their separate rooms.

As Garet was trying to sleep he couldn't help but here the sound of someone crying. Wherever the sound was coming from it sounded like it was above him. Garet looked popped open the window and looked up only to see Emily alone crying on the roof top.

"Emily how did you get up there?"

Garet asked concern for the little girl's safety as he climbed out the window. He then leaped and climbed his way to the roof top, it wasn't long until he made where Emily was.

"What are you doing up here? Don't you know that it's dangerous for a kid your age to be up here?"

Emily looked at Garet while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I come up here a lot. I'm not a little baby." She said aggressively at Garet.

"Oh really? Well how old are you?" He asked the little girl.

"I'm eight and a half years old Mr." She stated proudly at Garet.

"Only eight and a half years old? Then yeah you're still a baby." Garet said bluntly.

Emily glared at Garet. "Why are you up here? Are you here to make fun of me?"

"Actually I heard someone crying up here and I thought they could use a friend." Garet answered back while lying back looking at the stars.

It wasn't long before Emily joined Garet.

"This was something me and my dad used to do when he was here. We used to climb up to the top of the roof and then look at the stars." She said while looking at the sky.

"Is that so? You and your parents must've done a lot of things together huh?" Garet assumed as he continue to look at the stars.

"Yes. It was always me, my mommy, and papa. I didn't care where we were as long as I had them with me I was happy." She stated as she recalled all the things they did together like shopping, fishing, cooking, playing, taking care of her when she was sick, and everything else.

Garet could see that the memories were tearing her up on the inside as she curled up in a ball.

"You miss your dad a lot huh?" Garet asked while sitting back up.

"Mommy always tells me that papa is busy with his work and will comeback once he finishes, but I know about the monster that is in Kiloma." She revealed to Garet as she continued on.

"I hear the people in town talking about it a lot."

Garet looked at the girl and noticed the tears that once again started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm afraid that the monster ate my papa and he's never coming back! I miss papa!" Emily screamed as Garet wrapped one arm around the girl.

Garet felt awful. He was way too familiar with thought of losing people that you hold dear. He reflected back when he and the others returned to Vale after igniting the lighthouses, and how he thought he lost his family during the town's destruction. He then remembered when he was little and that on that night five years ago when the rockslide supposively killed Jenna's family along with Isaac's dad.

He remembered how Jenna grew distant from him and Isaac, and how she wouldn't talk, or eat for days. It was as if a part of her died from within her. Now Emily was starting to go down that same road. He'd be damn if he let this happen to someone else, when he has the power to do something about it.

"Emily. Don't worry I'll bring your father back home. Tomorrow I'm going to head down to Kiloma and beat up the big bad monster okay?" Garet said trying to put the girl at ease.

"No!" Emily screamed as she held on to Garet tightly.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't worry I'll be back." Garet promised the little girl.

"That's what papa said to mommy and me, and he never came home! I don't want you to go away and not come back like papa! You're my big brother! Please don't leave momma and me!" She begged as she buried her face into Garet's side.

Garet was shocked. In a short amount of time this little girl was already calling him her big brother he was extremely flattered by this. A warm feeling emerged within Garet's heart. Garet realizing how important he was to this girl made him feel like he could take on anything that stood in his way, in this case the monster. Garet sprung to his feet and looked down at Emily.

"Hey Emily? Did you know that your big brother is a super hero?" Garet asked her.

She looked up at Garet with a look of excitement. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Your big brother took out loads of monsters and bad guys." He began say as he told her stories of the monster and people he battled with his friends during their quest.

"Wow Garet you're so cool; beating up those monsters with your super powers." Garet could only grin as he saw the huge smile across Emily's face.

"Now you see there is nothing you gotta worry about. Tomorrow I'm gonna show that monster who's boss." Garet proudly stated with one of his hands held in the air, only to feel a tug on his leg.

Garet looked down to see Emily holding on to his leg tightly once again.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought I told you that your big brother was a super hero." Garet reminded her.

"That was just a story big brother. Anything can happen in a story. Papa told me a lot of stories when he was here, but I knew none of them were real. You don't have any powers. If you go you won't come back just like papa."

"No powers huh? If I didn't have any powers could I do this?"Garet asked as he leaped in the air extending his arms out. It was only then that Garet realized that he got a little carried away as he fell to the ground face first.

"Big Brother! Are you ok?" Emily asked looking down from the roof. Garet slowly raised a thumb up as he slowly got up from the ground.

"Damn that hurt! Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna feel that tomorrow morning." Garet thought to himself.

as Garet got back up, he found a ladder next door and proceeded to use it to climb back to the roof top.

"Are you okay big brother?" Emily asked.

"Well besides the fact of having some dirt come in my mouth, and some soreness here and there I'm okay."

"See I told you that you didn't have any powers."

Garet looked at her with a serious face as he closed his eyes and opened his hand. It wasn't long until a small flame emerged floating above his hand.

"Now what was you saying about me not having any powers?" Garet asked.

The girl was stunned as she looked at the fire appearing above his hand.

"How did you do that?" She asked Garet.

"I told you already. Your big brother is a super hero. The stories that I told you were no lies. They were real. I even have the scars to prove them." Garet hoped that this small display would be convincing enough for the little girl, but that sadly wasn't the case.

"I don't want you to go! I'm afraid to lose you too big brother!" She said sincerely towards Garet.

Garet was stumped. How could he convince this girl that everything was going to be ok? He already gave her his word and that didn't work, he told her stories of some of the monsters he encountered and that didn't work, and he displayed a small portion of his power but yet it still didn't work. Garet thought for a minute until he came up with a brilliant plan.

"Hey Emily come here. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Obeying his command she came over as she saw him open up his palm once again. This time rather than a flame appearing over him a reddish-orange light appeared and soon emerged a small creature. Emily stared at the small individual.

The creature looked like a miniature version of a fox. It had orange fur covering the outside while its fur was yellow around its belly. It had two orange pointy ears, but the main characteristic Emily noticed was the big blue eyes of that creature.

"It's so cute! I have never seen anything like it!" Emily said with an awe expression.

"Emily I would like to introduce to you my friend Ember. She is one of the only two girls of her kind that are traveling with me right now. She is a Djinn." Garet went on.

"What's a Djinn?" Emily asked.

"Djinn are little creatures like this one that help enhance my power; in other words these guys are like my little helpers whenever I fight. There are three different kinds of Djinn besides the one I'm carrying, but my friends are in possession of those." Garet explained as he put Ember into Emily's hand.

"She's so small, but yet she's so warm. I love it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Why thank you Emily. That was very kind of you to say that." A feminine voice said to Emily.

Emily looked around to see who exactly was speaking to her, but she found no one. "Who said that?"

"I did." The feminine voice said again.

She looked around again, but she found no one.

"Down here Emily." The voice instructed her.

Emily looked down at the Djinn that stood in her hand.

"Was that you?" She asked the Mars Djinn.

"Yes it was Emily. It's very nice to meet you." Ember went on to greet herself to the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you too Ember." She greeted back.

"Ember I have a job for you." Garet stated.

"Yes sir? What is it that you have in mind?" Ember asked awaiting her orders.

"You are to remain here and look after Emily and her mother until I return. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Ember exclaimed.

Garet then stood up and turned his attention back to Emily.

"Everyone come on out!" Garet commanded.

It wasn't long before eight other creatures appeared on top of Garet's arms, shoulders, and head. Emily was astonished. There stood eight other Djinn similar to Ember.

"With the help of these guys, I'll take out that monster with no worries. To ensure you that I will return, I am leaving Ember with you. I will return to retrieve her once all of this has been settled, and when I return your father will be with me. This I promise you. All I asking you to do is to believe in your big brother. Believe that your father is still out there waiting to come home; and believe that everything will work out in the end. Can you do that?" Garet asked Emily.

Emily could see the look of determination in Garet's eye. Emily could feel her cheeks turning red as she smiled at Garet. She couldn't believe it! Her big brother was a super hero, and he was going to rescue papa and beat up the monster! She was finally able to convince herself that this wasn't the last time she would see Garet. Garet smiled he could see that he finally manage to make her believe in him. Emily continued to look on with astoundment; it was as if she was looking at her own personal guardian angel that was sent down from the heavens.

"I believe in you big brother! You can do it!" She yelled with enthusiasm.

"Well it's about time you did!" Garet replied.

It was already late; Garet knew he would need a good night's rest in order to be at one hundred percent the next day. Garet and Emily soon made their way inside the house where Garet tucked the girl in her bed as Ember rested on the dresser right next to the bed. Garet then made his way to the guestroom.

As he lied there he reflected on today's events; man what a day it was and tomorrow it was only going to get crazier. As he went to sleep he prayed that he would be able to keep the promise he made to Emily and Eleanor. He then started to think about Tret, and Laurel; were they okay?

There were so many questions he had. Who or what was this Shredder? Why was it terrorizing the people of Kiloma? Why did the king seal off the path again to Kiloma? What would be the fate of both Kiloma Forest and Kiloma?

Garet figured he would worry about all this later; right now all he needed to do was get some sleep. As Garet dozed off he thought back to the last time he was there at Kiloma with his friends.

"How different is it going to be this time around than the last?" Garet asked himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Good grief! This chapter was a handful and the funny part is it's only part one! D: Most importantly this chapter has OVER 9000 words! (I always wanted to do that XD) The next chapter will have Garet confronting the king all the way down to the showdown with The Shredder. I'm sure you guys can tell that there was some parts in the story where I struggled. Btw I am not a doctor, but I did my research on those materials, besides it's Fanfic. Nevertheless I did try to make sense out of things. Another thing if you guys honestly want to know why I didn't add a description of Eleanor and Emily was because I was already making some progress in the chapter and I was too lazy. I'll consider doing a description of them in the next chapter. This chapter was not easy. This took me about four days to complete. I hope you guys are happy. I'm trying to keep my promise, but this chapter drained the crap out of me. Nevertheless I won't abandon this fanfic, nor will I take long to post up the next chapter. **


	7. Trouble in the woods pt2

**Do7: You know something Garet I honestly don't have anything to say.**

**Garet: *Gasp Are you feeling ok dude?**

**Do7: Let's just say I can see why it takes people so long to update there stories.**

**Eleanor: Well you know what they say. You can't rush perfection.**

**Do7: I suppose you're right**

**Garet: Hey! Where's Emily?**

**Emily: I'm right here! Hi Big Brother :3 *appears behind him**

**Garet: Gah! *falls from shock **

**Emily: Oh No! Big brother are you ok!**

**Garet: X_X**

**Eleanor: I'm sure he's fine dearier. You just scared him dearest ^_^U**

**Do7: Um..Okay. -_-U While we wait for Garet to come to enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trouble in the woods pt 2.**

It was a new day. The scent of a fresh cooked meal coming from downstairs made Garet's stomach rumble which caused Garet to spring up immediately from his bed.

"Man that smells good!" Garet called out as he made his way downstairs, and sure enough there was a huge portion of food at the could swear his eyes would've fallen out of place if they weren't connected to their sockets. "WOW LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD!" Garet shouted. There was so much food from cereal, to bacon and eggs. It was like an all you can eat buffet.

Eleanor and Emily both emerged from the kitchen as soon as they heard Garet. Garet looked back at the two with amazement. "Did you make all this for me?"

Garet asked the two females. "Well we couldn't let you leave on an empty stomach, so please help yourself to eat as much as you can." Eleanor told Garet. "I helped too!" Emily stated proudly. "Mommy said if big brother is gonna save papa then he will need to eat as much as he can so he can be at full strength." Emily went on explaining. Garet then squatted down to Emily's height and rubbed her head. "You did great kid. This will definitely give me the energy I need." Garet said while smiling. Without a second to spare, Garet started to chow down on the food.

It took him about twenty minutes to finish eating all of the food that was on the table. "OH YEAH! I SO NEEDED THAT!" Garet said as he rubbed his stomach. Garet then got up from the table and flexed showing his strong arms. "All right time to get this show on the road! The next time you will see me I will be back with your papa." Garet announced to the two ladies.

"Please be careful Garet. The Shredder is very dangerous, and I would hate to find out that anything bad happened to you while you are out fighting it." Eleanor said expressing her concern for the fire adept.

"Hey don't worry I'll be fine as long as you two don't stop believing in me ok?" Garet replied back assuring Eleanor.

As Garet was starting to head for the door, he felt a tug on his shirt. Garet turned around to see Emily holding on to him. Confused by her actions, Garet asked, "What's wrong Emily is everything alright?"

"Big brother you will come back right?" Emily asked Garet with an unsure look on her face.

"Hey didn't I tell you that I was coming back? What's the matter? Do you no longer believe in me?" Garet asked Emily curiously.

Emily quickly nodded her head no; she DID believe in him, and she knew deep in her heart he would return, but she was still worried nonetheless. Garet seeing the worried look on her face picked her up and said, "Look Emily if there is one thing Garet O'strom always keeps it would be his promise. I never broken a promise before and I don't intend on starting now."

The only thing she could do was hug Garet as he returned her hug and putted her down. "You can do it big brother!" She exclaimed.

"You're darn right I can! The next time you see me you'll be reunited with your dad!" Garet shouted back as he headed out the door.

"Be careful Garet, and come back to us safely!" Eleanor yelled as Garet was making his way towards the castle. "I will ma'am." Garet said.

It wasn't long before Garet made it to Lord McCoy's Castle. "Hmmm…It looks exactly the same as the last time I was here." Garet thought to himself as he observed the two story building. As Garet was approaching the castle he was stopped by two guards that stood in front of the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards demanded as they awaited the intruder's response.

"I am Garet O'strom. I seek an audience with his royal majesty." Garet replied back.

"The lord is too busy right now. I'm afraid what matters that concern you will have to wait." The first guard responded to Garet's request. "Hey wait a minute Steiner! Don't you recognize this man?" The second guard asked the first one trying to jog its memory. The first guard stared at Garet closely for a minute until his realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hey you're right Bridge! I remember you now! You're that Isaac kid right?" Steiner asked Garet.

Garet could only sink his head low as the guard couldn't remember his name. "Actually the name is Garet; but I was one of the companions traveling with Isaac a few years back." Garet corrected the guard.

"Oh yeah I forgot. That guy had blonde spiky hair. Sorry about that." Then an idea lit up in Bridge's head. "Hey if you're here does that mean your friends are here as well?" He went on to ask Garet. "Sorry pal, it's just me, myself, and I this go around." Garet said proudly while pounding his chest. "Oh that's too bad. We really could've used all of you guys' help." The second guard said disappointed. "Well that's the thing; I heard about the monster terrorizing Kiloma and Kiloma Forrest and I have come here to give my assistance."

The two guards looked at each other, then back at Garet. "Do you think that he can take this thing all by himself?" Steiner whispered to Bridge.

Bridge scratched his chin. "I don't know, but I do know that he is the best chance we got at defeating that thing." The two guards looked back at Garet who was eagerly awaiting their response.

"Look I'm going down there anyway. The only reason why I came up here is because I thought it would be best to see if the king had any useful information for me."

"Well if you are up to the challenge please follow me." Steiner instructed as he went inside with Garet right behind him.

It was just as Garet predicted, the castle hasn't changed one bit since his last visit. He remembered the two set of stairs at each corner; along with the two set of stairs in between the hallway that led to the Lord McCoy's chamber. It wasn't long until Garet found his way to the main door. Behind this door was where Lord McCoy would be; along with the answers that he sought.

"Wait here I shall inform the king of your arrival." Steiner informed as he entered the chamber.

While Garet was waiting he let his mind ponder. He thought back to the man that he helped the previous day; if he was in that kind of condition he could only imagine what others must've been looking like. Just the thought of that sent a chill down Garet's spine. Suddenly Garet's train of thoughts was interrupted when Steiner emerged from the chamber.

"Lord McCoy is ready to see you now." Steiner declared rather blankly.

"It's about damn time. Now I can get some damn answers." Garet thought to himself as he entered the chamber.

Inside stood a man in his mid to late forties with red hair. He had huge round cheeks with a heavy accent to go with it. Without further delay Garet greeted the Lord.

"Greetings my Lord it's been awhile to say the least." Garet said as he bowed his head.

"Aye lad. Tis be a pleasure in seeing ye again, how have ye been fairing? "Garet scratched his head and said, "Eh I'm ok I suppose. "I hear ye traveled here on your own." "You heard right, I'm on a journey to find out my purpose in life." Garet said. "Look it's nice to see you again Lord McCoy, but I'm here on a business call rather than a social one. Garet said as he sensed the conversation drifting away from the important issue. "I see, well laddy tis be a most troubling time yeh entered indeed." McCoy responded back. "So I've heard." Garet said rather bluntly.

Garet could feel his patience slipping. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but let's cut to the chase! I know all about this monster called "The Shredder" terrorizing the people of Kiloma. I also know that it is wrecking havoc inside Kiloma Forrest while you are sitting on fat ass and doing nothing about it! Garet snapped.

"I see is that what everyone is saying about me?" McCoy asked Garet as he turned his back away.

"Hell yeah it's what the people are saying! How could you seal off the area and abandon all those people with that monster? If anyone got killed, the blood is on your hands! The fire adept roared at the king. "Aye lad, what yeh be sayin is the true; there blood is on meh hands." The lord said agreeing with Garet while his back was still turned.

"I'm gonna go down there to put an end to this chaos, but before I go I have a few questions that I need you to answer. First what am I going up against? What is this "Shredder" exactly, and when did it first show up? Second I want to know why you haven't done anything about this. I mean you have direct influence of that small town, how can you betray them in their time of need?"

Garet's words were sharp. He had no idea how painful those words were as he shot them towards the McCoy. McCoy still had his backed turned and was quiet for a minute as he allowed Garet's words sink in. A vein was starting to form on Garet's head; he honestly felt that everything he was saying towards him going through one ear and out the other.

"Well aren't you even going to look at me?" Garet scowled at the McCoy.

McCoy slower turned around; Garet could see his eyes were bloodshot red as well the tears falling from the side of his face. "Garet was yeh name if I'm not mistaken right?" The lord asked.

Garet was not expecting that type of response, but nevertheless confirmed McCoy's question. "You are not mistaken my lord. My name is Garet O'strom." The fire adept said.

"I see. Well then laddy let meh tell yeh sumthin. I am doin all I can for the people of Kiloma." Garet rolled his eyes, "Oh really? Well sorry for thinking otherwise your majesty." Garet said sarcastically. "I can understand why yeh and the townsfolk feel that way, but I really am." McCoy went on acknowledging Garet's frustration. "And how do you figure you are? By barricading them and leaving them stranded with a monster? I've seen what that thing is capable of doing and let me tell you it's not pretty." "I had no choice, but to barricade the area! It wasn't meant to trap the people of Kiloma, but to prevent the monster from coming here!" The king yelled at Garet.

Garet just looked at him and laughed. "Yeah right! It was probably the only way to save your sorry ass." Garet mumbled.

"Yeh understand nothing! I'd gladly offer mehself to that foul creature! I didn't do it for meh, but to protect the people here!" McCoy yelled at Garet. Garet stared at McCoy for a second, with piercing eyes that looked within an individual's soul seeking out any shred of falseness in his words. The Lord went on, "There's not a second when I am not thinking about those people! If I could turn back the hands of time I would have tried something else to prevent all of this from happening!" McCoy turned his back around with his eyes and spoke with a calm voice. "Aye laddy tis the blame be on me for me not preventing the creation of that monster. There be no lying when yeh said that the blood falls on meh."

"What do you mean not preventing? What is the Shredder your majesty? I am here to help but I need to know what exactly I'm facing." McCoy turned around and looked at Garet.

"Then yeh need to know some things first laddy." The town lord went to explain. "The first thing yeh should know is that The Shredder is a machine rather than a monster; and second yeh need to know the person that built it. The man's name is Doctor Hazari Gatamus. Dr. Hazari arrived about a two years ago proposing that we built The Shredder in order to help make Bilibin a prosperous town. With that in mind I agreed with his plan, as we made preparations for its construction. The Shredder helped increase our work output as we were able to gather cut down and gather wood from Kiloma Forest. In about a year, we were able to build more homes in both areas and we were happy. Sadly Dr. Hazari had other plans. One year later he came to meh chamber speaking about blasphemous things such as using The Shredder as a weapon, and to bring fear to other towns causing them to submit to us. In time we could make the town into a kingdom with meh as the ruler. The thought of using that machine to harm others frightened meh. I did what thought was right; and that was dismiss his plan for conquest. I soon realized the danger of having that blasted machine around, and I made preparations to destroy it. When Dr. Hazari found out my plans, he took The Shredder out of the forest and headed to Kiloma. He began to wreck havoc all in that town and I knew it was him trying to call meh out. I responded by going down to Kiloma with some of meh finest warriors in order to destroy the machine and capture Hazari. Things however didn't turn out as well as I'd hope. Meh finest men were slaughtered before meh very own eyes and I was about to join em. That was when meh own wife came to meh rescue; she persuaded him to use her and the people of Kiloma as bargain chips to make sure that I would obey his every command. Now I must pay a ransom otherwise he won't guarantee meh wife or the people's safety. Then the coward sealed the area to prevent anyone from escaping here as well as prevent any attempts for at a rescue. As long as I cooperate I know that the people there are safe. I couldn't afford to do anything because it would endanger everyone's safety. That is why I took the blame in saying that I created that wall, when it was that crazy doctor. Sometimes as a leader yeh be having to make tough decisions in life, even if yeh don't wanna."

Garet's eyes were narrow as he looked down at the ground with the feeling of both guilt and stupidity. Here he was making false accusation without getting the whole facts straight. He then recalled when he was on top of the Mars Lighthouse when Hama spoke to him.

_"Have you not learned? One person's action does not reveal their true intentions."_

After all this time Garet still hasn't learned anything some warrior he was. He then thought about the position if it was him he probably wouldn't have thought of that; he would rather keep the area unprotected and go out and fight rather than live to fight another day. A chill sensation went up to Garet's spine. What if he couldn't beat this thing? Sure he was confident earlier, but now he was unsure. The seeds of doubt began to spread through the young adept's mind and it started to sprout all the way down to his body. He suddenly came to a point where he couldn't feel anything, he was numb. Garet remained frozen in place like a lonely tree in the middle of the snow around Christmas time. As Garet was falling even deeper and deeper in his own sorrow, a flashback of Emily emerges within the depths of his mind.

_"I'm afraid that the monster ate my papa and he's never coming back! I miss my papa!"_

The thought of Emily crying made Garet snap out of his pity party. Garet then smiled and began to make his way out of the chamber.

"Where do yeh think yeh be going laddy?"

"Where else I'm going to free the people of Kiloma from there captivity." Garet replied.

"If yeh had your friends with you then that's one thing; but do yeh honestly believe that you can handle something like this on your own?"

Garet stopped and turned around. "Maybe, then again maybe not. I do know a few things though. One, you did all you could to prevent further casualties, but it's only a matter of time until the agreement breaks. Second this problem isn't going to fix itself. Third the barricade the good ol' doctor made is hindering me from continue my journey; and finally I have a promise to keep. Garet told McCoy. A small grin crept up in Garet's face as he cracked his knuckles. "Besides it's been a while since I've been able to give this baby a full test run." Garet said as he presented his sword. Garet once again made his way towards the exit. Before he left he turned around one last time.

"You know I always thought of you as a self conceited asshole; but you know what you are an ok guy." Garet proclaimed as he exited the chamber.

As Garet walked out he noticed Steiner waiting right outside. "Well how did it go?" Steiner asked the fire adept as he was making his way out. Garet replied back by doing a thumbs up. As Garet entered the town he could see that the people were gathering around cheering him on as he was heading towards the exit of town. Garet had to make sure not to get caught up in the moment; he knows how big headed he could get at times.

It took Garet about ten minutes to arrive to his destination. Once he arrived he was met by the barricade Lord McCoy mentioned. "A barricade he said. This is more like a freakin wall if you ask me!" Garet yelled allowed.

He was right what stood before him was a fifteen foot wall; and just like Eleanor mentioned it covered the whole area, the water included. The only possible way to gain access was through the gate, but Garet needed a key in order to go through. There wall's smooth surface hindered Garet from climbing over. Garet wished he thought things a little more carefully as he tried to figure out how to get over to the other side. As Garet was investigating he stumbled upon something. He noticed that the wall went under repair as of late judging by how rough the surface was, he assumed that the Shredder had a hand in doing that. That's when a realization hit Garet like a ton of bricks; what if the man that Garet saved was thrown through the wall courtesy of The Shredder. As Garet looked at the rough spot of the wall he noticed the various cracks that made one huge crack. This news was so great that Garet's it brought a huge grin across the fire adept's face.

"Time to make a house call." Garet said as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long until a reddish-orange looking circle of energy surrounded the crack, and then Kaboom! Garet did it. The once rough surface of the gate was now nothing but rubble.

"Damn looks like I forgot to knock." Garet said as he entered to the other side of the gate. "Alrighty then! The first thing I oughta do is go check on Tret and Laurel and see if they are still in one piece." Garet said as he ran towards the forest.

Once Garet reached his destination he could only stop as he looked at the surrounding that stood before him. What Garet once knew as Kiloma Forest that was full of life, now looked like it was hit by a hurricane. Where proud, lofty and vigorous trees once stood were now nothing but hollow remains. There were trees scattered all over the place; Garet noticed that some of the trees were pulled from their root, while some of trees looked like they were cut. He also observed the claw marks on the trees that were still intact. The soothing aroma of fresh air, pine trees, and various flowers that used to fill the forest was replaced by the stench of blood and the scent of cut trees; speaking of blood he noticed how the dried blood that stain the trees, grass and the ground. The biggest thing that Garet noticed was the dead silence that filled the forest. There was no longer the sound of birds chirping, the bees buzzing, and the trees whistling in the wind. Garet was never big on this, but if he wanted to he was pretty sure that he could hear himself think. The thought of everything just vanishing just like that sent a bad vibe in Garet's body. A weak chirping noise broke Garet train of thought. The sound was weak, but it was close. Garet searched through the rubble to only to find a gravely injured robin. Garet noticed the scratches and cuts, along with one of it's wings trapped even deeper under the wood. Without any hesitation, Garet pulled the bird out of the rubble; it was then he noticed that one of it's leg was bent out of place. The bird looked up at it's savior while continuing to weakly chirp.

"It's okay little guy, I won't hurt you." Garet said in a calmly manner trying to reassure that the bird was in good hands.

The bird's chirping got weaker and weaker in each passing moment; Garet could tell that the bird was dying. Garet quickly looked into his gear, desperately trying to find something that could save this bird. Garet then realized that he left most of his stuff back at the house. Garet took out a potion; it turned out to be the only healing item he brought.

"If this can heal humans then it can surely heal a bird's injury as well. Garet managed to get the robin to take a sip of the potion, but nothing happened. "What's wrong with this? Why isn't it working?" Garet yelled aloud to himself frustrated that his solution wasn't working. Garet looked at the bird and saw that it was slowly closing it's eyes.

"No you're not leaving! Don't give up!" Garet screamed to the bird trying to encourage it.

What Garet would give right now to be a water adept like Mia or Piers. They could've easily saved this poor creature's life; while the only thing Garet can do was sit here and watch. It wasn't long when the sound of chirping stopped; the fire adept looked down to see the robin with it's eyes closed. He could only sink his head down in guilt. Garet then kneeled down to the ground and started digging. "The least I can do is give you a proper burial." Garet said to the small bird. Garet laid the bird in the small hole he dug, and began to bury the dirt back on top of it.

Once he was finished he looked around the forest once more. This was The Shredder's and Dr. Hazari's fault, every single bit of it. Garet balled his hands into fist as the sorrow he felt soon turned to anger. If Garet wasn't sure about anything else, he knew that he was going to take this thing out and he was going to do it ASAP.

Garet suddenly made a realization that sent a chill up his spine, caused his right eye to twitch, and sent his hands trembling. The trail of destruction didn't stop here, but it was going deeper into the forest! "No! NO! LAUREL! TRET!" Garet yelled as he took off running deeper into the forest. As Garet sprinted towards the guardians of the forest, he soon stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the ground shaking around him. It wasn't long until he heard a noise off in the distance. He turned to his right and noticed the trees falling down, along with the sound of a buzzsaw cutting trees. The sound was getting stronger along as the ground started to rumble more and more. Garet pulled out his dark sword and got into his fighting stance. He knew that the thing approaching him had to be The Shredder.

As he prepared to face off with the monstrosity he remembered what his primary objective was. As much as he wanted to stay behind and tackle on this monstrosity he knew that right now it was important to check on the well beings of the two guardians. With that thought in mind, Garet sheathed back his blade and hid under a pile of logs.

Immediately after Garet hid himself, The Shredder appeared. Garet looked on with astonishment. There what stood before him happened to be a robot standing on four spindly legs. Garet saw that the robot had four arms; two of which were equipped with two giant buzzsaws, while the outer two arms appeared to have 5 talon like claws sharp enough to rip anything to shreds. Garet then went on to notice the two red tentacles that shot out in between its head; Garet concluded that the tentacles had to be the eyes as it examined the area moving from one place to another. The main thing that Garet took note of was the size of the thing. It had to be about thirty-two to thirty four feet; as it was approximately the same size, if not taller than the Hydros Statue him and his friends fought years ago.

Garet remained hidden as the tentacles continued to survey the area. The tentacles had to be about fourteen feet each as they covered a large scale of the area. After it was done, the tentacles quickly sprung back inside the two ports of The Shredder's head. The sight was so sent an unpleasant feeling in Garet's stomach that he couldn't help but vomit. The Shredder then turned its attention to some remains of wood and rubble, unaware of the fact that the area he was heading to happens to be the area where Garet was hiding.

"Shit! It heard me!" Garet cursed at himself inside of his head.

Garet started to feel his heart beating faster and faster as he sweat came down from his face. The Shredder was on its way there was no way out of this one; he would have to fight it right here and now. With that thought played out Garet tightly gripped the hilt of his sword as the machine walked closer and closer to his hiding spot. The tentacles once again emerged their way out and examined the area once more. The tentacles slowly slithered its way around the mass of woods. Garet clenched his teeth as he started to sweat even more; if the eyes looked inside of the logs he would be spotted and would be force to fight. Apparently luck was on Garet's side today as The Shredder avoided looking inside the stack of logs. As The Shredder kept looking, suddenly a male voice was heard from the distance.

"Come my precious machine it is time for us to go."

Obeying the command it was given, The Shredder turned it's attention away from the logs and towards the direction where the voice was heard. Garet then popped his head out to see if the coast was clear; once he noticed that it was safe to come out he quickly shot out from the logs and continued to make his way towards the two forest spirits. Garet noticed he was approaching the heart of the forest; he would be approaching Tret and Laurel soon. Garet picked up the pace until he was what appeared to be two large trees in the distance. As he got closer and closer, he observed that the trees had faces on them. Garet could tell he made it to his destination as he called out to the two guardians.

"Tret! Laurel! Are you two okay?" Garet screamed as he came to a stop. Upon hearing a voice coming from the distance, the two spirits slowly opened there eyes so they could see who was calling unto them. "Who are you?" Tret asked as Garet stood before them. "Wait Tret I seem to remember him. You were one of the people that saved Tret along with the people of Kiloma years ago am I right?" She asked Garet.

"Yes ma'am my name is Garet O'strom. I've come to check on you two; I'm glad to see that you two are alright." Garet said expressing his relief. "I wish that were the case for us, but we are not as well as you make us seem to be." Tret said weakly.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you guys?" Garet asked the two forest spirits.

"Our children, it is our children. We can hear them crying out to us." Tret began saying expressing his concern.

"The life in this forest is connected to us. All of the trees, plants, animals, and everything else we have a special connection to each other. If anything in this forest dies then a part of our life force fades away; if we die then so does the entire forest." Laurel went on to finish their explanation.

"For the past year the life in this forest has been decreasing each passing moment. Laurel and I have tried our best to sustain the life here, but we grow weaker and weaker each day. It will only be a matter of time until our life force is depleted." Tret said weakly. The two spirits looked at Garet with a look of concern. "Please Garet; do you know what is causing my children all of this suffering?" Tret asked Garet.

Garet scratched his head and simply replied, "You might want to sit back this might take awhile." It took Garet around fifteen minutes to explain the whole situation to the two tree faeries. "I see, so it's this Shredder that has been causing all of this suffering towards my children?" Tret said trying to register everything that the young fire adept told him.

"That's right. Both The Shredder and Dr. Hazari are the one's responsible for your and the forest's suffering along with the people of Kiloma. Garet said.

"We have also heard the cries of the people within Kiloma as well." Laurel added on to what Garet just finished saying. "Please Garet save the people of Kiloma from this monstrosity. There is nothing Laurel or myself can do to save them as our life is fading away fast." Tret begged as his eyes grew heavier and started to close.

As soon as Garet saw this he could feel a panic sensation rising from within. "No Tret! Don't give up! If we lose you the whole forest is done for!" Garet yelled trying to will the forest father to stay awake.

"Do not worry yourself Garet. We are merely tired right now. We just need to rest that is all." Laurel made clear to ease Garet's mind. She could feel the fatigue forming in her as well as her eyes got weaker and weaker. "Garet, please do what you can to save the people from that monster. I sense an enormous present approaching the village. We care less of what becomes of us; just save the innocent people." Laurel pleaded before drifting off as well. Garet looked at the two resting spirits.

"Don't you worry I promise to not only save them, but I will save you and your children as well." Garet pledged to the sleeping spirits as he made his exit and headed towards Kiloma.

"This was it. Everything came down to this moment." Garet thought to himself as he slowly marched towards the distress town. As he entered the town, he saw The Shredder and a man standing in front of the villagers blocking their exit. Garet also saw the pile of logs that were stack together blocking their other escape route. "No wonder why they couldn't escape. This guy blocked all the exits, and if anyone tried to leave then they wouldn't get far due to that wall that he built." Garet quickly hid himself behind a tree to prevent being seen by anyone. He then poked his head out to get a clear look at the man. The man appeared was in his mid thirties at best wearing a white lab coat. He had long black hair that he tied into a pony tail. He was hetrochromia as his left eye was blue while his right was green; but you really couldn't tell due to the fact that he wore glasses. Garet then looked on to see what was going on.

"Well everyone it's that time again. Who is going to be the lucky one today to go up against my greatest creation?" Hazari asked the citizens of the town as they stood there silently.

"Oh no takers hmm? Well that's too bad really. I guess I'll have to once again choose an opponent." The doctor said as he used his control to bring The Shredder down to pick him up. "Now this is quite a view up here. Now then let's see here…Ah! You there!" Dr. Hazari said pointing down at a little boy who looked around Emily's age.

The boy wore a yellow and blue striped t-shirt; He was a light skinned boy with short brunette hair, blue eyes, and freckles. The boy seeing the doctor pointed quickly hid behind his mother. The mother looked down at her son, then at the doctor; it was then that she realize that her son was the selected. "No! No please! He's only a child! Can't you see that?" She quickly fell to her knees and bowed towards the figure. "Please…he's all that I have left. If you wish for someone to go up against that thing then let me go instead of him!" The mother said begging the twisted doctor to spare her only son's life.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear sweet Rosaline, but you had your opportunity to volunteer yourself. Don't worry I'll make sure the lad will only sustain minor injuries; after all we wouldn't want him to suffer the same fate as like your husband did yesterday hmm?" The doctor asked the lady.

The woman lifted her head and shouted from the top of her lungs, "YOU MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?"

The doctor looked at her then he looked up at the sky. "You know something I've asked myself that same question before. I really can't say that I have any personal issues with anyone here. My issue is with the lord of Bilibin." The doctor stated.

"He pays me my ransom ever week, but yet why do I keep doing this? I already proved to him my Shredder was far superior to anything, but yet why?" The doctor asked aloud as he still looked up at the sky. The townspeople looked at each other, was this man answering there question or was he questioning himself. Then out of nowhere, a laugh was heard; it wasn't just any laugh, it was a laugh of maniac.

"How many people have you ever met that just did something that was completely irrational? It didn't make sense whatsoever why or what they were doing but they did it anyway. In their heads it made perfect sense." The doctor said as looked towards the villagers this time. "I am no exception to this. I might have done this because I want to prove a point to the McCoy. I might have done this for the money. Hell I might have done all that I was doing out of shear boredom. But you know what? It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter at all! The bottom line is I did what I did because I can! The doctor said with a deranged face. The people looked at him in horror. They could tell that there is no telling what this man would do now.

"Now then where was I? Oh yes I remember now? I believe I chose the young boy to be today's entertainment. What was your name again? Was it Wilbert?" The young boy still remained hidden behind his mother.

Rosaline not willing to see her son suffer the same fate as her husband quickly pulled out a knife. "Oh feeling brave are we?" Hazari said being quite amused by this action.

Rosaline smirked. "Do you honestly believe I will sit here and let you butcher my child? No I won't let you! I rather kill him and put him out of his misery than let him suffer at your hands!" Rosaline said as she looked down at her son. "My precious son, please forgive me. I am going to kill you, and then myself. I'm sorry this is the only way to free from the fate you are about to suffer."

She then raised the knife up in the air to deliver a killing blow, but brought herself to a stop. She noticed that her hands were trembling as they wouldn't move another inch. The thought of her killing her own flesh and blood made her teeth shattered. She looked to see the fear in her sons eyes which only made her tremble uncontrollably. She couldn't do it, but why? Deep down she knew why; it was because he was her son. Killing him and putting him out of his misery would be just as vile as what that lunatic had in store for him. Rosaline dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around her son for dear life.

"Whatever happens we will go through this together." She said smiling at her son as he held on tightly. Dr. Hazari looked disgusted.

"And here I thought she was going to kill the boy. Oh well if you want the job done right you have to do it yourself." He said as he motioned the machine to its target. The villagers slowly backed away from two as The Shredder made its way closer to the two. Dr. Hazari looked down to see the Rosaline holding on to her son for dear life. "As I said earlier, you already had your chance to volunteer. Now step aside! With that said The Shredder extended one of its tentacles around the woman and hurled her to a tree.

A loud thud was heard as the woman collapsed to the ground. "Wilbert…" That was the only thing Rosaline could say as she fell unconscious.

"Now then back to the task at hand." The doctor said as The Shredder stood before the boy. "Wilbert run!" "Get out of there!" "Move!" "RUN KID RUN!" The villagers screamed at the boy that stood there frozen.

"So you're not going to put up a fight huh? Well that's too bad. Well close your eyes. This will be quick I promise you." The doctor said to the young boy as a claw made its way toward the child.

Out of nowhere a man quickly dove in and scooped the boy up before the claw made contact. The man looked to be in his thirties, but he had short black spiky hair with a rope tied around his head. He wore a navy blue tunic, stood around six foot, and looked very fit for someone his age.

"Are you alright son?" The man looked down at Wilbert to which the only thing Wilbert could do is nod. "That's good to hear, for a minute I was worried." The mysterious stranger said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well looked who decided to play the hero. If it isn't Bartholomew." The psychotic doctor said.

Bartholomew then put the child down and told him to go where the other villagers stood in which he did. He then turned around to face the Doctor and his machine. "Now why did you have to go and ruin my fun Bartholomew?"

Bartholomew glared at the doctor with intense eyes as he clenched his teeth. "You truly have no shame! You picking on a child is just a sign of cowardice! If you want to fight I'll be gladly to take his place." Bartholomew barked as he stood his ground.

"And he's not the only one you'll have to fight. You'll have to fight me as well!" a feminine voice said coming from the crowd. The woman appeared to be in her mid forties and had purple hair.

"Will the surprises never end? Now Lady McCoy is feeling courageous?"

"That's right I am!" The queen of Bilibin yelled. "For so long have I sat and watch you torture innocent people's lives with that damned machine. For so long have I heard the threats you have made to my husband; and for so long have I seen you destroy the life within Kiloma Forest. I am here today to tell you that's all I can stand because I can't stand anymore of it!" The queen said while standing right beside Bartholomew.

"We're tired of living in fear, and we are sick of living under you! We rather fight and die rather than live under your control any longer Dr. Hazari." Bartholomew added to what the queen finished. "I told you already…my name is Dr. Hazmat now." "That doesn't seem to matter to us right now! As queen of Bilibin I command you and your machine to leave this village at once and never return again!" The queen said authority.

Dr. Hazmat only laughed. "Oh my! The queen is angry today. Tell me something your majesty. In what condition are you in to make any demands? I have the robot under my control, and I have you all trapped. Hazmat went on taunting the McCoy. Another thing, exactly when did you start to care for these people? When did you start to care about your husband; and most importantly, when the hell did you start to care about the forest? He went on to question her. "If what I heard is true, it was because of your selfishness that caused all these people here to turn into trees two years ago. You desired your own palace so badly that you had little regard for the trees in the forest; you even had one of your men to actually attempt to cut down the sacred trees. Your majesty let's be honest here you don't care for anyone but yourself; you always have and you always will."

Lady McCoy looked down to the ground for a moment and said, "You know something you are right. I was self-centered back then. I didn't think much about the people, I didn't care about the forest or the wildlife that dwelled in the forest, and to be honest I really didn't care much for my husband. As long as I got what I wanted, nothing mattered to me. When I look back then, I realize that I wasn't fit to call myself a queen, nor did I deserve such a loving husband as Geese McCoy. But now I am beginning to see how people are working together and trying to make a living. I'm beginning to see how people try to achieve happiness despite not having what others may have. I've realize now what it truly means to be a queen. It's not to help myself with whatever I like; it's to help and serve the people, as the people serve me! The queen claimed as she shot her head up from the ground and looked at Hazmat with the look of determination.

"That is why I made up in my mind. If we all get out of this, I will always put others needs before my own. I will protect the forest and help maintain its life; and I will also get rid of my separate bed and share the same bed as my husband. I will show him how much he means to me! That is why I can stand before you right now. Because I no longer care what happens to me. If I can protect at least one person then I know I fulfilled my purpose as a true queen." Lady McCoy said as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes while Bartholomew put a hand on her shoulder.

Hazmat clapped his hands and said, "That was a beautiful and inspirational speech you put up. It's too bad that you WON'T be able to fulfill those promises you made. If you wish to die to protect these people of yours then who am I to say no to that? Hazmat then motioned The Shredder towards the two targets. "Long live the queen!"Hazmat said, before once again motioning his machine to stop.

He then noticed the villagers slowly making their way forward to stand beside the two figures. Hazmat was intrigued. The queen's speech gave everyone the courage to stand up to the machine. "We are no longer afraid of you or your Shredder Dr. Hazari! If you are going to destroy one of us, then you will have to destroy all of us!" Bartholomew yelled. Hazmat could only laugh at the people's buffoonery.

"By all means the more the merrier!" Hazmat yelled as one of The Shredder's buzzsaws made its way towards the crowd.

Out of nowhere, a wall of flames stood in between The Shredder and the people. "What is the meaning of this? What in all of Weyard could have done this?" The doctor asked as he was shocked by the chain of events.

"That would be me!" A voice said from the distance. Hazmat looked up towards the tree to his right, and noticed a man with long spiky red hair standing in the trees. Garet looked down at The Shredder, then towards Hazmat, then towards the people. He then leaped off the tree and landed in front the villagers, and with a wave of his hand the fire dispersed. He then turned around and looked at Bartholomew.

"Hey are you alright?" Garet asked."Yes thanks. Exactly who are you? You are certainly not someone around these parts." Bartholomew commented on Garet's display of then let out a huge grin and said proudly, "My name is Garet O'strom and I'm the newest addition to your family!" "Huh? What is that suppose to mean." Bartholomew asked Garet confused by his comment.

"I'll explain later, but for now I think it's best if you leave this big boy to me." Garet suggested. Bartholomew and Lady McCoy looked at the man that stood before them. "Are you insane? Look at the size of this thing! Do you honestly believe that you can handle this thing on your own? Bartholomew asked Garet. Garet smiled "Don't worry I'll be alright." Lady McCoy added to the conversation, "You have no idea what this thing has done or what it's capable of doing. Our only hope is for all of us to work together." Garet shook his head no. "If you guys fight alongside me, you will only get in my way. Besides if you got killed that would defeat part of the reason why I am here." "What do you mean Garet?" Garet turned around and looked at Bartholomew.

"Back in Bilibin I saw a little girl crying. She said she was afraid that she that she would never see her papa again. I also told her that she wouldn't have to worry because her big brother was going to bring her dad back to her and her mommy. Now what kind of big brother would I be if I went back on that promise?" Garet asked. Bartholomew stood there with a wide expression on his face. Was the person he was referring to happen to be his little Emily? "Emily…"that was the only word that could escape from the man's mouth. Garet smile and said, "That's right! She's waiting for you, both her and Eleanor."

It's been ages since he saw his family; just the thought to be reunited with them brought a tear to his eye. "But this thing will surely kill you." The queen said to Garet. "That is why I made another promise to the little girl. I promised her that her big brother would come back to her safely, and if there is one thing I always keep it's my promises. Garet stated proudly. "Now listen up. While I take this thing on, you two lead everyone out of here."

"But how can we do that Garet? The wall is blocking our way out." Lady McCoy said. "Alright tell me something. Exactly how did I manage to get over here then?" Garet asked the queen. The queen remained silent as a realization came to her head.

"You mean to tell me that you-"

"That's right I blew the wall down to smithereens. You have your roles to play, and fighting this thing isn't one of them. I'm going to lead this thing into the forest; can I trust you two to escort everyone and yourselves to safety? Garet asked the two. The two looked at each other and then back at Garet. "We understand Garet and we will leave this monster to you. Just come back safely." Bartholomew said to Garet. Garet responded with a thumb up as he marched towards the machine.

Hazmat looked down at Garet, studying him carefully. "Hey you! Who the hell are you exactly?"

"My name is Garet O'strom. I've come from a village called Vale in the heart of Angara. I've come to destroy this machine and free the people of Kiloma. Garet announced.

Hazmat could only laugh at what he heard. "Oh really now? Well I commend you for your bravery to say the very least. Very well then I accept your challenge." As The Shredder prepared to strike, Garet extended his hand motioning him to stop.

"Before we start, how about we take this inside the forest so no one will get hurt." Garet suggested. Hazmat shrugged. "Fair enough I don't see the harm in that." After that was said Garet began to walk towards the forest with The Shredder right behind him.

Bartholomew and Lady McCoy decided to wait for about ten minutes before leading the others to make a break for it. When the time came they explained the situation to the villagers and began escorting them to Bilibin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you how many people thought that I actually gave up on this fic? Well I got news for you guys I'm not! XP As I mentioned in the previous chapter I was extremely exhausted from that previous chapter and on top of that I had writer's block. Now I can see why it takes people so long to post up chapters. But don't worry I won't abandon this story. I already have future chaps planted in my head. Till next time. **

**P.S. As always review and leave a comment. Btw this chapter is also OVER 9000!**


	8. Trouble in the woods pt3

**Do7: Alright Garet this is it! Are you ready for this?**

**Garet: *Cracks knuckles* Time to for me to bring down this tin can!**

**Dr. Hazari.: Soon you will fall victim to my greatest creation! Just like the others before you!**

**Garet: Oh yeah? We'll see about that!**

**Dr. Hazari: You fool! You have no chance of winning! Now prepare to die!**

**Garet: Bring it! You old bag of wind!**

**Do7: It looks like these two are ready to get it on! Alright then. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! *RINGS BELL**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble in the woods pt3.**

It took Garet about five minutes to make it back into the remains of what used to be a part of Kolima Forest.

"Well then shall we begin?" Hazmat asked his opponent.

Garet nodded knowing that he needed to get things under way to buy the people some time. "Yeah let's do it!" Garet said as he drew out his dark sword and got into fighting stance.

"Ooh shiny!" Hazmat said noticing his sword. Although the sword was black, it had that glimmer to it like the one similar to someone looking up at the late night sky. The sword signified the the boy's strength as the size of the sword was the same length as a claymore, but three times the wider.

"I better not drag this battle out too long. The longer this fight takes the greater the risk for Tret and Laurel's life force is to drain faster. On top of that I have very limited use of my psynergy because I'm a fire adept. This is going to be tricky." Garet thought to himself as he tried to think of a good strategy.

"Well if you aren't going to make the first move I certainly will! Shredder attack!"

The machine swung one of its buzzsaw arms towards Garet as he quickly rolled to his right, only to be greeted by the second buzzsaw arm. Garet hardly having time to react, quickly jumped back, unfortunately his reaction was too quick for him as he lost balance and fell back. Garet quickly sprung to his feet and got back in his fighting stance.

"Okay that was close. This thing moves faster than I thought, but it appears I have the edge when it comes to speed." Garet thought to himself.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Garet yelled as he charged right towards The Shredder.

The Shredder responded by taking a swipe at Garet from the side with its right claw; luckily Garet had anticipated the move. Garet once again rolled to his right, once he landed to his feet he extended both of his hands, and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds a barrage of flames was sent hurling towards The Shredder making contact with the machine.

Due to Garet aiming his "Heat Wave" towards the center of The Shredder's head where it's eyes were located, it lost balanced and fell back causing making a loud thud while knocking back a couple of trees. "How do you like that?" Garet asked his opponent. The Shredder then used its claws to grab a tree from both sides to pull itself back up.

"Impressive move, but it'll take more than that to defeat The Shredder." Hazmat said from the distance.

The Shredder then charged at Garet. "Oh shit!" Garet yelled as he saw the machine coming right at him at a fast past. Garet quickly high tailed it and ran the opposite way. As Garet fled deeper into the forest, he noticed that the machine destroying everything in its way to reach Garet.

"If I keep this up he'll destroy everything, and if that happens…I gotta stop him at all cost!" Garet thought to himself as he brought himself to a stop.

Garet quickly ran towards The Shredder and once again The Shredder took a swing at him only for Garet to roll out of the way. This time The Shredder was ready as its left tentacle eye wrapped itself around Garet's leg and sent him hurling towards a tree. "Ugh!" was the only thing heard as Garet was sent crashing through not one but two trees.

Garet rolled around covering his head while clenching his teeth; he was in excruciating pain. Garet attempted to slowly get up, but his body wasn't listening. Every part of from Garet's head to his lower back was screaming for him to stay down as he slowly rose to his feet. Garet's head was spinning, his breaths grew heavier and heavier, and felt something warm on the left side of his face. He then looked at the swords reflection to notice that he was busted open from the left side of his head as the blood came falling decorating Garet's left face crimson red. A Djinn appeared on Garet's right shoulder as Garet resumed fighting stance once more.

"Boss! Are you alright?" The Djinn asked concern for its leader's condition.

"I'm fine thanks to you Corona. If you didn't increase my guard like you did, then I would've been out for days on end." Garet said expressing his thanks to his companion while breathing heavily.

"I'm just glad to be of help boss!" Corona said before disappearing.

Garet sluggishly made his way to his opponent. Hazmat laughed at the pitiful state Garet was in. "Oh so you're still alive? I'm impress I really am. I can't remember anyone lasting this long against this thing. It gives me the feeling of excitement; so please try to make this even more interesting."

Garet glared at the doctor and said, "When I finish dealing with this thing I'm gonna shove this sword so far up your ass you won't be able to tell light from day!"

"I wouldn't be so concern about what you are going to do to me my friend. As you can see, you have bigger things to worry about right now."

Garet then turned his attention back to The Shredder. The Shredder then swung its buzzsaw arm from the right as dodged and began to run under The Shredder's legs. Garet saw its left eye slithering behind him as he ran under.

"That's right follow the leader." Garet said in his mind as he came from under and stood right under the right side of The Shredder's arm.

Without any warning the buzzsaw from the left side swooped down to attack Garet, little did the contraption realize that it's left eye was emerging from under its leg right behind Garet. Garet grinned as he leaped out of the way only for the right arm to hack of the left eye with the buzzsaw. The mechanism walked unsteadily nearly tripping over and falling, but somehow managed to regain composure.

Garet looked at the contraption and replied, "An eye for an eye pal."

Hazmat growled; he did not expect Garet to pull something off that cleverly. "Don't get too confident! I assure you that it's still capable to get rid of you!"

Garet rolled his eyes looking on at his adversary. The two stood there in a standoff; waiting for each other to make the next move. Garet ran towards a tree that was right behind him. He quickly leaped to grab on to a branch and climbed up the tree. The Shredder advanced to the tree and used its buzzsaw arms to cut the tree down. As the tree started to collapse, Garet quickly leaped off and landed on another tree. The Shredder repeated its process once again and cut the tree, which resulted in the fire adept hoping on to another tree.

"I have to stop running, but at the same time I need to find an opening to attack!" Garet said inside of his head.

Garet turned to see The Shredder slowly moved towards the tree and began to saw its arm through. As the machine's buzzsaw arm came in contact with the tree Garet quickly seized the opportunity to strike.

"Fever you're on!" Garet yelled as he jumped out of the tree and into the air.

"Yes Sir!" Fever affirming his leader's command as the sword glowed orange.

Garet descended down with his sword raised above him ready to strike his foe down, only to find himself caught in mid air in between the dreaded machine's outer arms.

The Shredder began to tighten its hold on the fire adept as he tried to squirm his way free.

"Damn it's no good! His hold is too tight; I can't break free!" Garet cursed inside his head.

Dr. Hazmat could only look on with delight and laugh hysterically as he saw the predicament Garet found himself in. "See what did I tell you? My creation is far more than capable of eliminating you! Now my precious Shredder, crush this insolent wretch! I want to see his blood splatter all over the place! The doctor said as he pressed a button on his controller.

The claw's grip got tighter and tighter as it tried to squeeze the life out of Garet. Garet attempts to free himself from the cold hard steel seemed rather useless.

"Oh man now I know what a squashed banana feels like! If I don't do something fast I'm done for!" Garet thought.

Garet could feel his own life getting drained out of him. It was becoming harder to breathe as his vision started to become blurry. He soon found himself coughing out blood and felt his entire body growing numb. Garet's eyes grew heavier and heavier and soon enough he began to drift away in darkness. The doctor watched on as the young man's futile resistance became less and less aggressive. A huge smiled formed when he saw Garet's arms limped to the side as his sword plummeted to the ground.

"We did it…WE WON! HA HA! This little punk put up a good fight, but in the end he proved no match for my masterpiece!" Hazmat yelled hysterically.

As Garet slowly drifted into unconsciousness he began to see images of his friends, his family, and all the people he ever made contact with. There was an image that stood out to Garet. It vision of Emily and her mother; Emily started to walk closer and closer towards Garet. He could see the tears in her eyes as she said,

_"You promised big brother, you promised."_

Then another image appeared before Garet. It was a girl with blue hair sitting next to fountain. Her blue eyes glimmered upon the waters reflection of the sun. She then looked up and smiled at Garet and said something to him but Garet quite make out the words.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?" He asked the water adept.

Mia smiled at him and slowly walked away; Garet could feel his stomach churning as he reached out to the Mercury adept.

"Mia wait!" Garet called out as she disappeared in the flash of light. Garet shielded his eyes from the blinding light as he called out to her one last time. "MIA!"

Garet's eyes snapped open as if given a second wind; he looked down to see that he was still trapped within the grip of The Shredder, as an idea quickly emerged to the Mars adepts head.

"TORCH!" Garet yelled from the top of his lungs.

Suddenly all of Garet's body was glowing red, as the air around them started to intensify. The intensity of the air made it seem like The Shredder was trapped inside an erupting volcano; Dr. Hazmat soon noticed that it's hands were starting to melting the longer it held on to Garet. The heat was too much, smoke was starting to form around The Shredder when suddenly…Bang! A small explosion was seen near the arms as it loosened its grip on O'Strom.

Garet fell to the ground kneeling while coughing and gasping for air; he then looked up to see the machine was temporarily staggered. Seeing an opportunity to strike, Garet quickly grabbed his sword and leaped towards the right arm.

"Scorch your on!" Garet yelled as he descended down with his sword raised once again.

Responding to his leader, magma started to form around the blade as Garet grew closer and closer. A loud slash was heard as Garet successfully made contact and hacked of the outer right arm. Another explosion could be seen afterwards as the machine began tossing and turning. Hazmat's face fell completely after seeing the chain of events. He actually managed to cut off one of its arms! This has never happened before!

Garet not wasting time ran towards The Shredder's way at full speed. Garet once again took to the skies intending to take the other outer arm out. Unfortunately fate would not smile on Garet a second time as The Shredder smacked Garet with the side of its hand sending Garet flying. The attack sent Garet sliding across the ground for about a good twelve feet.

"Damn it! I guess I should've seen that coming huh? Oh well, it was worth a shot." Garet said as he slowly rose to his feet.

He looked to see that the machine was on its feet as well; Garet couldn't help but smile seeing the damage he caused to the machine.

Garet's body began to tremble as he soon found himself on the ground engaging in laughter.

The doctor was appalled at Garet's reaction as a vein appeared over his head. "What exactly is so funny?"

Garet got to his feet recovering from his laughter and said, "Oh nothing really. It's just you machine looks like it could use a "hand" right now. "Eye" can tell this thing is going to need some serious repairs made after this."

Garet once again found himself on the ground laughing at his cheesy jokes. Hazmat face was red as veins appeared all over his head. His teeth were tightly compressed while balling his hands into fists as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU THINK THIS A JOKE TO YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU NOW?"

The doctor said while foaming at the mouth. He could see the fire adept smirking at him, oh how badly did he want to smack that smirk right off his face.

"SHREDDER KILL HIM! ELIMINATE HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! TAKE HIM OUT NOW! Hazmat screamed on the top of his lungs while pointing at Garet.

The Shredder made its way at Garet once more; upon arriving it quickly shot out its inner left buzzsaw arm towards the Mars adept. Garet rolled to his left as The Shredder made contact with yet another tree, while missing Garet at the same time.

"Wow it looks like you really need both of those eyes, because if that's the best you can do, then that ain't cutting it. Get it? "Cutting it?"" Garet laughed as he took off running with the machine hot on his trail.

Garet then noticed a tree that took a shape of the letter "Y" and came up with an idea. Garet knew he had to distract this thing if this was going work. He turned around to see the dread machine coming from behind. As the machine raised its outer left arm to strike him, Garet quickly extended both of his hands out towards The Shredder. The Shredder was yet again met with a barrage of flames blinding him and causing it to lose balance and fall backwards. The machine then used its outer arm to once again grab on to a tree to pull itself up.

The Shredders right eye then surveyed the area looking for man with spiky red hair.

"Hey big boy up here!" a voice was heard from The Shredder's left side.

It quickly turned to see Garet standing in the middle of the tree waiting for it to come. "What's the matter? Ready to give it up or what?" Garet asked while looking on at machine. The machine slowly crept its way towards the tree Garet stood; rather than cutting the tree itself, The Shredder took its left inner buzzsaw arm and aimed it right towards O'strom.

"All too easy." Garet mumbled as he jumped down seconds before meeting the blade.

As the machine looked down to where Garet stood, it slowly began to bring its arm back in place only to realize that its arm was stuck. The contraption tugged its arm trying to free itself, but it was no good; the blades were too wide it couldn't reach the tree. "Guess you should have came at me horizontally not vertically huh?" Garet taunted as he looked at the trapped machine. Garet could see that The Shredder's pulling was causing the tree to come out from the root; he had to be quick. "Core you're up!" Garet signaling his Djinn. "Okay here I go!" In a matter of moments Garet's body was surrounded by an orange ball of intense heat. The ball then began to fly towards the trapped arm coming closer and closer. A loud Boom was heard as the orange ball went through the arm severing it from The Shredder. The machine wobbled around yet again from its collision.

Dr. Hazmat's mouth fell to the floor, as his eyes threaten to come popping out.

"Inconceivable! How can this be happening? This little punk is winning! It is downright hysterical!" The doctor said inside his head.

Garet looked at The Shredder then looked to see Hazmat wobbling and trembling. "You know I don't know which "broken down" more. You or your machine. Garet said while scratching his head.

Interrupted from his train of thoughts, Dr. Hazari regained composure and said calmly, "I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you. You haven't won this battle yet."

"You're right I haven't won, but that's about to change in a second!" Garet yelled as he ran towards The Shredder.

There was no way it would be able to recover in time before Garet struck the final blow. As Garet ran he noticed something glowing in center of The Shredder's eyes. Suddenly a blast of red light was seen flying Garet's way. Luckily for him he was able to duck his head before the blast hit him. Garet looked back only to see the tree where he set The Shredder up was nothing but a pile of ash. Garet heart beat grew louder and louder as his breathing once again grew heavier and heavier.

"AW MAN! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS THING LEARN HEAT VISION?" Garet wailed while punching the ground with his fist.

Garet looked up to see the machine standing over him, while charging the blast. Garet rolled back before the blast hit him and started running. Garet looked around while running. The good news was none of the shots made contact with him, the bad news was the shots wasn't far off, and the worst news was that with every shot that missed him a tree was left in ashes. Unfortunately Garet was so distracted by his surrounding that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and tripped over a trunk of a tree nearby. A loud "Oof" was heard as Garet fell face first to the ground. Garet raised his head up spitting out the dirt that was in his mouth and shook his head to get all the cobwebs out.

"Well that could've gone a hell of a lot better. Oh well it could be worst right?" As soon as Garet finish saying that he saw a large shadow appear over his head, and quickly turned around to see The Shredder standing over him again charging his attack.

"Oh shit…" was all Garet could say as he looked up at the glowing red light that was about to fry him.

The blast made contact and a large explosion was heard. Hazmat could only look on with pleasure, he did it! He won the fight! There was no way anyone could have survived that blast. The doctor began to laugh hysterically while celebrating his victory. The doctor then looked on to see the remains of his new victim. Hazmat turned to leave until he heard loud coughing coming from where the blast was made. As the smoke cleared up he was left speechless when he saw Garet lying there in the same condition he was before the blast hit him. Garet continued to cough while waving his hand to get rid of the smoke.

"Oh man for a minute I thought I was a dead man! Thanks for the save Flash. I owe you one." Garet said to the Mars Djinn that appeared on his right shoulder.

"No sweat boss, just watch where you're going next time! You're lucky you got out of that with some minor bruises and scratches!"

Garet laughed at his own buffoonery. "Yeah I guess you're right about that. I'll just be more careful that's all." Garet tried to assure his Djinn.

"Good because I can't always come to your rescue like this Garet!" Flash said before disappearing.

Garet then got back to his feet and looked towards Hazmat. "That's a pretty handy trick you installed in this thing." Garet commented on Hazmat's work.

Hazmat remained speechless as he began to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "H-H-How did you do that?" the doctor struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

Garet then waved his index finger sideways. "Sorry pal. A good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Magician or not let's see how you manage yourself when I increase the speed of its shooting!" Hazmat said before pressing a button on the controller.

"You're gonna have to come up with a new trick pal. Garet O'strom never falls for the same trick twice." Garet said while dodging the rays of heat shot from The Shredder.

"This is getting old real quick. It's time I put an end to this." Garet thought.

Garet then began to run around The Shredder while closing in. He soon found himself standing right next to one of the long, tall, spindly legs; he could see that the machine lost track of him as its right eye began to look around franticly.

"Yo Shredhead! Looking for me?" Garet said while suavely leaning on the right leg of its enemy.

The Shredder then looked to wear Garet stood and began to charge and fired another blast of intense heat towards Garet.

"Too predictable." Garet said to himself as he leaped out of the way before the rays made contact thus causing the machine to destroy its inner right leg.

The machine was walked unsteadily trying to gain balance, but found it difficult seeing that he blast one of his legs; eventually it got the hang of its disability. Hazmat looked at his precious machine. He could hardly recognize it any longer. The Shredder had one outer hand to his left, one inner hand on his right, one eye on his right, and now stood on three legs.

"Impossible…i-i-i-it's impossible! Who the hell is this guy? How is he doing all of this? Where did he come from?"

The doctor thought to himself as he stood there watching in horror. Then it hit him, where exactly did he come from? This is the first time he had seen Garet, surely he wasn't from Kolimaotherwise he would've known. It was then that another realization was made; judging by his mysterious powers he must've broken his way through the wall he made, and if that was the case then that meant… Hazmat grew silent as he registered all of this information down. His body began to tremor uncontrollably as he started to laugh hysterically.

"How could I have been this blind? It makes sense now! McCoy was the one that sent you here didn't he?" He asked while looking at the sky. "Yeah? So what if he did?"Garet asked the doctor. He didn't like where this was going as his stomach started to churn.

"I realized your plan Mr. O'strom. You sent us to this forest so that the villagers can escape the way you came am I right?"

Garet remained silent he knew he was caught red handed like a mother catching her son trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. So McCoy thinks he can pull a fast one on me does he? Well then I guess I'll have to fix that won't I Mr. O'strom? It's time The Shredder and I paid a little visit to Bilibin. I don't need his money or his precious town anymore. There will be plenty of towns to choose from once I make repairs. I congratulate you for the damage you have caused, but it should still be enough to destroy the town. It's time to say goodbye to your precious town O'strom; you have failed and now both the people of Kolima and Bilibin will suffer!" Dr. Hazari said before walking away from the battlefield with The Shredder following him.

"That's not fair!" Garet yelled as he ran after the two.

As Garet pursued the two, a tree suddenly fell on top of him. Garet tried squirm himself free but the weight of the tree was far too heavy for him to move.

"HAZMAT YOU COWARD! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Garet cursed at the doctor as the two disappeared from the forest.

"Damn it! If I don't that thing makes it to Bilibin it will be disastrous. The town will become a sea of blood and flames. I got to get out of here!" Garet yelled.

He had to be quick. He placed his hands on the tree as the tree began to slowly to turn to ashes. Garet quickly got up to his feet and sprinted towards the direction Hazmat dissapeared to.

As noticed the two were making their way to wall as he manage to catch up to them. Garet knew if he didn't stop them here it was all over for the people of Kolimaand Bilibin.

"Stop!" Garet yelled as Dr. Hazari and The Shredder turned around to see Garet right behind them in fighting stance.

"You sure are a persistent bastard aren't you?" Hazmat said.

"I have a father thank you very much!" Garet countered.

"It matters not as you can see I am only a few feet away from destroying that puny little town that was once called Bilibin." Hazmat said before continuing to make his way towards the wall.

"I won't let you!" Garet yelled as he bolted towards The Shredder.

The mechanism raised its outer left arm to swing at the warrior only for him to duck and grab hold of one of its claws. Garet then swung himself back and forth and lunged himself on top on The Shredder's head. The machine began to twist and turn trying to shake off the intruder as Garet continued to hold on tight. Suddenly the right eye slithered it's way up to find Garet's location. Once it located him, the eye began slowly to wrap its way around his legs and sent hurling towards the wall. Garet's backside met the wall leaving a crater of his body as he fell to the ground.

The machine wasn't done yet; it then blasted the wall right behind him and Garet soon found himself buried under a pile of rubble. Hazmat looked at wreckage

Garet was under and said, "Silly little boy you just don't get it do you? You have. It is over. So why do you insist on delaying the inevitable? You don't even come from that village. You said it yourself. So why do you continue to stand in my way? Why do you continue to stand to your feet when you're better off staying down?"

Garet slowly emerged from the pile of ruins and said, "It's because I made a promise to someone." "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Because you made a PROMISED to someone? You are such a child. In this world all promises are made to be broken. Only those with power shall prevail as they are the ones that make the rules." Hazmat said mocking Garet.

"Is that what you think? Do you honestly believe that there's meaning in power used to hurt others? I've seen guys like you. I've seen how you inflict fear in people's hearts to doing whatever the hell it is you want to do. I've seen the pain and suffering that guys like you cause to people and their loved ones. I also know what it feels like to stand there helplessly and watch something happen and not having the power to stop it. There were times where I could only stand there and watch my friends endure the pain. That feeling of helplessness, I hated it! That's why I made a promise to myself. I swore that if I had the power to make the situation better, whether it is for a friend or a stranger, I would do it! That is why I continue to fight! All of the people's hopes are on my shoulder, and that is a burden I solemnly accept! That's why I won't allow you to go any further than here!" Garet yelled his declaration.

Garet's face was now crimson all around as he received another cut from the falling rubble. His tried to stand tall and firm but the bruises he had on his arm and legs along with the pain throbbing back, and the lost of blood prevented him from doing so as he wobbled from side to side.

"Uh oh. It looks like I'm running on empty fuel here." Garet said while pondering his options.

"Well I could summon Meteor, but it's too risky to pull it off here since this place is so close to the forest. I could use my abilities, but right now I don't think I could really concentrate. Oh man what I give for a vial or a potion right now." Garet said to himself as he regretted not coming fully prepared. "It looks like I'm going to have to do that move. It's a great risk because if it doesn't work then I'm screwed, but I don't see any other way to stop this thing." Garet said as the broken down piece machinery slowly came towards Garet.

"Hey Forge can you hear me?" Garet silently whispered as an orange light soon emerged over Garet's shoulder.

"I'm here Garet. So what's the game plan?"

"I'm gonna have to do _**that **_move." Garet said dryly.

"Oh no, not that move! Garet we talked about this! We told you that move was forbidden have you forgotten what happened the last time you performed the move?" Forge said reminding Garet of the consequences.

"That was a long time ago." Garet said to the Mars Djinn.

"That's not the point Garet! That move is dangerous and it strains the body. If you were in better condition and had the Cleric's ring I wouldn't mind if you tried it, but look at you! You doing the move right now would be complete suicide, there's no telling what would happen to you! You know that you have to have control when performing this technique." Forge nagged on.

A pulse form around Garet's head, he really didn't have time for this. "Look Forge I know what I'm getting myself into, but the way I see it I have no other choices right now. You know the situation I am in right now; so unless you can think of another alternative then please shut the hell up and help me!" Garet shouted at the Mars Djinn.

Forge was quiet, he didn't expect Garet to snap like he did, but he understood why he did it. He knew that there was no other way to stop this monster and ensure everyone's safety but to do what he was about to perform the technique. Forge sighed.

"As much as I don't like you doing this technique, I understand the position you are in right now. I am ready whenever you are. Forge said as he disappeared.

"Thanks pal I'm sorry that it came to this." Garet said acknowledging his friend's disapproval. Garet then closed his eyes.

As he was concentrating, the image of Emily and her family flashed through his mind. Soon other images of Lord McCoy, Lady McCoy, Tret, Laurel, and the people of both towns appear in his head. "They're all counting on me. I can't let them down! I won't let them down!" Garet yelled as red aura began to surround him.

Garet slowly closed his eyes to concentrate, once he reopened them his auburn eyes were replaced with purple ones as he slowly raised his right hand towards his opponent while firmly holding on to the sword with his left. Suddenly a purple circle formed around the machine trapping it; above the machine stood a purple ray light forming into a shape of a sword.

"This attack is for the all the sins you and your dreaded machine has done to everyone! With this attack I claim victory! ARCHERON'S GRIEF! Garet yelled as he brought his hand down.

The colossal purple-hilted sword was sent crashing down into The Shredder, letting loose a veritable water spout of purplish-blue energy as it digs into the target, and detonating in a large explosion of dark energy. As the smoke began to clear there stood The Shredder with a large hole in the middle of its head while electricity was seen all around different areas as it just stood there, while Garet was seen down on his knees agonizing in pain.

His eyes reverted back to normal, but it felt as if someone had sucked all the energy out of him. He also felt his skin becoming more sensitive, as if he got a sunburn or something; his body was aching everywhere.

"Damn it! It's worse than last time!" Garet said as he fell to the ground clutching on to his right arm.

Suddenly The Shredder began to move; it was still functional. Dr. Hazari leaped for joy upon seeing this, and seeing Garet lying on the ground in agony.

"Well well it looks like that was the last ace in the hole you had up your sleeve wasn't it Mr. O'strom." The doctor said from behind the machine.

"I'll admit I was worried for a minute there, but it would seem as if fate would be smiling on me this time. Game over Mr. Ostrom you lose. But don't worry you won't live to see the destruction of the village. In order to honor you I'll grant you a quick painless death. Go my Shredder! Bring this battle to an end and claim my victory!" Dr. Hazmat commanded as the machine crept closer to Garet.

Garet could only watch helplessly as The Shredder drew closer and closer to him; it wasn't long before the machine appeared over him. Garet clenched his teeth as he looked on terror, as he was still bound and couldn't move an inch of his body.

"In the end I still couldn't do anything. I'm sorry everyone I tried my hardest, but it still wasn't enough. Forgive me Emily it looks like your big brother isn't going to make it back after all." Garet thought to himself as he closed his eyes awaiting his death.

There was a brief silence as nothing was happening which greatly confused Garet. As Garet opened his eyes he saw The Shredder standing there over him motionlessly. Hazmat was confused as much as Garet was he didn't know what was going on with his machine.

"What is the matter with you? Did you not hear me? I said to destroy him!" The doctor said as he pressing buttons on his controller, as The Shredder remained still.

A buzzing noise was heard as electricity surrounded The Shredder completely; it was becoming unstable and it looked as if it was ready to fall apart. A large boom broke the air as pieces of The Shredder started to fall to pieces. Garet and Hazmat sood there dumbfound, they didn't know what the hell just happened. One moment the machine stood there ready to deliver the killing blow to the fire adept, the next thing you knew it was nothing but scrap metal.

Garet looked down to see something moving under the fragment remains. Out of the rubble emerged a rat. Garet looked down and noticed that the rat looked at him with a look of familiarity.

"No freaking way! It can't be! I don't believe it! You're the same rat from yesterday aren't you?" Garet asked the rat with astonishment and yet bewildered look in his eyes.

The rat continued to stare at the Mars adept. Garet then looked at the remains of The Shredder, then he looked back at the rat. "Did you do this little guy?" Garet rat answered the boy's question with a nod while standing on two legs. Garet could only laugh to himself.

"Well I'll be damn. I guess it is a good thing I didn't eat you back there after all." Garet said to the rat; then a realization came to him.

"This is the second time an animal has helped with something, I guess I have a way with animals after all! Garet said while laughing at his inside joke.

His laugh was soon stopped by the doctor's scream. Dr. Hazari fell to his knees while holding pieces to his contraption.

"My creation…My masterpiece…shattered…..IN PIECES! How could a small child destroy a one hundred and fifty ton machine? It's inconceivable! It makes no logical sense whatsoever!" The doctor said aloud while looking at the remains of his creation.

"Actually doc, you would've won if it wasn't for this little guy." Garet said presenting the rat to Hazmat.

"A rat? My creation was destroyed by a rat? How was this possible? What kind of sick joke is this?" He asked Garet as the blood started to rise to his head.

"To be quite honest with you I don't know myself. I'm guessing it was one of those times when The Shredder fell to the ground; the rat must've went in and taken it out from the inside. You know what they say doc, big things come in small packages." Garet said.

"Grr…without The Shredder all my plans are ruined. It's time I made my escape; you may have won this round Mr. O'strom, but I assure you the next time we meet I shall reign supreme!" Dr. Hazari said as he ran past Garet.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Where not done yet? Get back here you coward!" Garet yelled as he remained bound thanks to side effects of using the sword's ability.

"Sorry but that's all the time I have for now. Ta-ta for now!"

Hazmat yelled back while running, his running soon came to an end when came approached what appeared to be an angry mass of villagers and guards. Their weapons varied from household supplies all the way down to weapons used for battle. Garet could see people wielding brooms, sticks, pick forks, swords, maces, axes, etc. What stood out to Garet the most was to see who was leading the group. In front of them stood a little girl with grey eyes and reddish brown hair tied into two pigtails while wearing a green dress. Right behind her stood an older woman that looked exactly like the little girl, but her hair was straight rather than tied as it went down shoulders length; she was holding a broom. The two were none other than the new member's of Garet's family Emily and Eleanor. Garet notice Bartholomew standing right beside his wife along with both Lord and Lady McCoy as they were lead the angry mob towards the Dr. Hazari.

"You're not going anywhere doctor!" Bartholomew said from the crowd. Garet was puzzled as he stood there and watched.

"What's going on? Why are all of you here?" Garet asked the group of people.

"We're here to help you big brother! Emily said.

"She's right, we were afraid that something bad was going to happen to you so that's why we gathered everyone." Eleanor said.

"For so long have we just sat there and did nothing but blame one another for not doing anything fix it." The innkeeper said. "And for so long have we been trapped, living in fear of this man, and waiting for the day for someone to rescue us." Rosaline added.

"Then one day a brave young man came to our town. When he found out about the terrible monster that have been terrorizing innocent people he immediately set out to defeat the monster." Steiner said.

"The boy had nothing to gain, but had plenty to lose." Bridge added to the story.

"The boy then took on the horrifying monster head while giving the villagers enough time to escape and be reunited with their loved ones." Bartholomew said while holding his family tightly.

"Although the villagers were safe, the boy was still out there battling the monster endangering his own life." Lady McCoy mentioned.

"A young lass noticed that this and set out to go rescue her elder brother. Before she had the chance to leave her parents stopped her. She yelled at everyone saying how unfair it was for us to pass the burden on to a complete stranger when he had nothing to do with any of this." Lord McCoy said recalling the event.

"It was then that the parent's hold on their child loosened, because she knew she was right. The child wanted to go help her big brother fight; so he would know that he had a home to return to. Seeing the girl's dedication to her brother gave everyone the courage to fight alongside her. The villagers made their way down to help the boy that was doing so much for both villages. Eleanor finished the story.

"Big brother that boy is you!" Emily happily exclaimed at her big brother.

"You've already done enough for us laddy. Now let us take care of the rest for you." Lord McCoy said to Garet.

"And the first thing we are going to do is make the good doctor atone for his crimes." Bartholomew said while pointing an axe towards him.

Upon hearing this, the doctor immediately took off the opposite direction. His head was still turned towards the direction of the angry mob as he ran into Garet causing him to lose balance and fall on his rear. He looked up to see Garet standing on his feet with his arms folded.

"Please Mr. O'strom. Don't hurt me." The doctor said while groveling before Garet.

Garet looked down at the doctor while shrugging his shoulders and simply said while pointing to the angry crowd, "Hey I'm not the one looking for payback." Garet simply moved to the side and bowed his head while presenting the doctor to the crowd. "He's all yours now. My work here is done."

"LET'S GET HIM!" Emily said while forwarding the crowd to go after Hazmat.

Hazmat eyes shrinked as he saw the fuming mass heading right towards him. "No! Stay back! I command you all to stay back! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Dr. Hazari said while being pursued by the mob. Garet laughed at the scene, but it was cut short as he fell to his knees.

"Big brother!" Emily yelled while running to Garet's side with her parents following behind her.

Tears started to escape from her eyes; she never saw anyone this badly hurt before, and to make it worse, it was her big brother that was hurt She also could hear Garet's heavy breathing; it pained her to see him this way.

"Hey kid what's the matter?" Garet said as the girl embraced him tightly.

"You're hurt big brother!" Emily said while burying her face to his side.

Garet scratched his head while holding her and laughed. "What are you talking about? These are no big deal. I've been through worse. Besides your big brother is a super hero right after all right? And super heroes always heal quickly." Garet said while showing a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Wow big brother is so cool! Don't you think so daddy?" Emily looked up to ask her father.

"I'll say he is! You did a great job there Garet! I never imagine anyone capable enough to destroy that contraption!"

"Well you know what they say, ain't nothing to it, but to do it."

"Regardless I can't begin to tell you how proud we are of you Garet. You have reunited us as a family again. I can't begin to express how grateful I am to you." Eleanor said while tearfully hugging Garet.

"Um…well…it's no big deal. I mean I did make a promise you guys that I would bring all of you back together again didn't I?" Garet said while his cheeks turned slightly red.

Eleanor smiled at him and simply said, "Yes, yes you did."

Garet then tried to rise to his feet but was clearly having trouble standing. Luckily Bartholomew gave him a hand as he acted as crutch holding him up.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry." He said reassuringly to Bartholomew as he puts him down.

Garet slowly walked towards the direction the mob went. "Where are you going big brother?" Emily asked.

"I have to go check on Tret and Laurel, the guardians of the forest. I have to make sure they are ok!" Garet yelled back.

"But Garet you're badly wounded." Eleanor said expressing her concern.

"It's ok I'll be fine." Garet said back to her.

"At least let us go with you Garet. So that we know that you will be ok." Bartholomew offered.

"That won't be necessary. You guys run along and get some payback on that jerk face!" Garet said while the three stood there and watch as he disappeared into the forest.

As Garet walked into the forest, he looked around at the aftermath of the intense battle and frowned upon seeing the damage he helped caused. He started to wish that he took Bartholomew's offer. His vision was getting blurrier due to the blood loss. His body felt heavier and heavier while everything in him was still aching. He was still having trouble breathing as his breaths were short and heavy. Garet soon found himself falling backwards as his body hit the ground with a loud thump! Garet looked up into the sky and smiled.

"I did it. I manage to save everyone without the help of the others. I doubt however it would've taken them this long as I did, or they wouldn't have caused so much damage to the forest. Oh well, not bad for a screw up. Right now all I need is some sleep…" Garet said as his eyes began to close.

Laurel's eyes shot open upon feeling Garet's life-force fading quick.

"What is it Laurel? What did you see?" Tret asked his fellow guardian.

"The warrior has successfully destroyed the evil that was causing harm to our children along with the people of Kiloma. However the battle appeared to be too much for him, as I can sense the life rapidly leaving him."

"Yes I can sense it too. Garet has done more for us than we could ever ask for. It is time that I show him my gratitude." Tret said.

"Tret wait! Let us do this together!" Laurel insisted.

"Laurel you do realize that if you go through with this you will be exhausting the remaining strength you have?"

"I could ask you the same thing dear." She said while smiling at her mate.

"Laurel the forest needs you to be here in my absence. Please for our children's sake live."

"Tret I feel the same way you do, besides our children need you as much as they need me. We are two halves of a whole; one is no good without the other." Laurel explained to Tret.

"Very well, but we must hurry his life-force is nearly gone." Tret instructed as both trees closed their eyes and began to focus their energy towards.

Over on Garet's end smooth, calm, gentle waves of green light began to surround him. The cuts, the scratches, and the bruises that once appeared all over the warrior's body vanished within an instant. Garet's wheezing was replaced by normal breathing as he laid there and rested. Inside Garet's mind he heard a voice calling out to him. He looked around to find where the voices were coming, but found no one.

"Who's there?" Garet asked.

He turned around to see two tree faeries standing right behind him. "Tret? Laurel? What are you two doing here?" Garet asked confused by their presence.

"We are here to express our gratitude for you heroic deeds." Laurel said.

"And we are here to say our farewells to you as well." Tret added.

Garet was baffled by the last comment. "What do you mean by "farewells"?" The Mars adept asked the two spirits.

Laurel could only sigh as she really didn't wish to share the news with him just yet. "Well as you already know Garet all life in this forest is connected to us, as we are the guardians of the forest. Because of the damage done by that dreadful monster we suffered the damage as well." Laurel began to explain.

"The battle between you and that fiend only made our life-force decrease faster and faster. When you manage to defeat the monster we had just enough energy to sustain ourselves and our children. Tret said to the fire adept.

"Then I don't understand what went wrong? What caused you to use the remainder of your energy?"

"It was you Garet. You were the reason." Tret replied answering Garet's question.

The Mars adept was bewildered. What did they mean by him being the reason? "I don't get it! How exactly am I the reason? It doesn't make any sense!" Garet yelled with a voice of anxiety.

Laurel took a deep breath and explained. "Although you emerged victorious from the battle you were gravely wounded were you not?" Garet nodded confirming what the female tree said. "It turns out that those injuries were far greater than you thought. When you collapsed and fell asleep you were actually dying. We could sense the life leaving you. So in order to save you we used the remainder of our power to restore you back to health." Laurel finished explaining.

The news didn't sit well with Garet he felt like someone hit him below the belt as he looked at his hands. Garet lowered his head down as the feeling of shame and guilt started to eat its way into Garet's mind.

"Tell me why? Why did you save me? I wasn't worth it! Now you and the forest are gonna die all because of me! Garet said as he fell to his knees while holding his hands over his head.

"Please Garet do not be sad. We are happy to sacrifice our lives to help save you. You have done so much for everyone, ourselves included; we had to find a way to repay you." Tret said explaining their reason behind there actions. "We are glad to know there are people like you in the world that will carry on the burdens of others and go out of their way to help them. We are honored in doing this, so please do not blame yourself." Laurel spoke trying to ease the mind of Garet but to no avail.

"Our energy is fading; I can feel the cold sleep creeping it's way up from our roots. Goodbye Garet and thank you for everything." Tret said as the two trees disappeared from the boy's mind.

"Tret! Laurel!" Garet yelled towards the fading figures.

Garet's eye flew open as he sat back up gasping like mad. "A dream? Was it all a dream? If so then why the hell did it feel so real?" Garet asked himself as he got to his feet.

Garet noticed that he didn't have any problems getting back on his feet; he looked around him to see that all visible injuries were gone. He felt refreshed. Garet stood there silently taking in what had just transpired.

"It wasn't a dream. It really happened." Garet thought to himself as he looked up at the whistling trees as the wind blew.

The guardians of the forest saved him and were going to die because of him. Garet felt like someone gave him a knockout blow. Even though he meant well by saving everyone, he was the reason why the two tree faeries forfeited their lives. Garet could feel the moistness from his sweaty palms as he formed them into fists. He couldn't let it end like this. There had to be something he could do right?

An idea came into Garet's mind. He remembered how The Water of Hermes save Tret the last time he supposively "died". Maybe there was a chance that the two could still be saved. While clinging on to that last shred of hope, Garet sets his sights his sights towards the cold town of the north. He was going to Imil.

Emily saw Garet coming towards their direction and fast. She was about to greet him until he saw him run right past her. "Big brother where are you going this time?"

"Sorry kid I have to head to Imil; the fate of Kiloma's Forest, along with Kolimahangs in the balance! Garet said as he ran off.

"Big brother!" Emily yelled to the fire adept but he already was half way gone.

"Don't leave me behind…"

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! I bet none of you guys expected me to update this quickly huh? Well the thing is I originally intended this and the previous chapter to be one huge chapter, but then I thought to myself: Why not break this chapter into fragments? It would keep readers on the edge, as well as not trouble them reading a REALLY LONG chapter. This was my first boss battle. Overall I am pleased at what I have done. The Shredder was a machine after all so it really couldn't do a whole lot. Another factor was the environment where they were fighting at. As Garet mentioned he could've easily used his advance Psynergy, but he knew that would have caused more damage to the forest than it probably would've against the machine. As I mentioned above this was originally going to be posted with the previous chapter, but that wouldv'e been about 20,000 words crammed into one chapter! O.O. So yeah I know there was some repetition of some words in the chapter, but I did try my hardest to use some synonyms. ^_^U. As always read, enjoy, and leave a comment!**

**Pinayangel528 & NickNasby: I thank you soo much for all those helpful tips you guys have given me I couldn't have done it without you guys. I do hope to hear from you guys as the story goes on. **


	9. Mysterious guest at the lighthouse

**Do7: Are you serious? It's been that long?**

**Garet: Yeah man. You really need to start paying more attention with the dates**

**Do7: I can't beleive it's been four weeks since I last updated! I thought it was two! Gah!**

**Garet: That's not the worst of it. **

**Do7: What do you mean?**

**Garet: It turns out that we lost about 70% of our reviewers because you took so long. -_-**

**Do7: What? NOO!**

**Garet: I'm sorry to tell you that buddy.**

**Do7: If anyone needs me I'll be in the back. T~T *leaves room**

**Garet: While I go check on my friend here the rest of you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mysterious guest at the lighthouse.**

Time was of the essence as Garet sprinted like a mad man towards Bilibin Cave. His sprinting was soon replaced with a slow jog and the fire adept found himself coming to a complete stop once arriving at the cave. Garet felt as if his heart was beating a million times per minute, as he put a hand against a wall for support while breathing heavily.

Although the two guardian spirits did manage to restore him back to health, the combination components of his battle with Dr. Hazari and The Shredder and him sprinting immediately after the battle towards the frozen town to the north left Garet utterly worn out. He was appreciative of the cold air the cave provided as he was sweating up a storm.

While he was resting up, Garet sat down and started to reflect back on the battle and the damage he helped cause to the forest. Sure he won the fight, but could he say that he really won? It didn't feel like it. Garet look down at his hands; it was thanks to the two guardians of the forest that gave the last of their energy to ensure that he would live. He thought back to the moment when he spoke to the two.

_"Don't you worry I promise to not only save them, but I will save you and your children as well." _

His heart grew heavy thinking back to the empty promise he made to them. It was his entire fault that Tret Laurel died, and it was his fault that Kolima Forest was going to die because of him as well.

"What would you guys have done?" Garet asked aloud thinking back on his friends he left at Vale.

He was pretty sure that Isaac or Felix, hell he was sure that anyone of his friends wouldn't have been totally reckless like he was. "What am I doing? Here I am feeling sorry for myself when I have a chance to save everyone! Alright then it's time I get moving!" Garet said as he got back to his feet and continued making his way to the town frozen to the north.

"Achoo!"

Garet stopped dead in his tracks and turned around; the sneeze sounded very light and feminine like it came from a child.

"Alright I know someone is here! Come out and show yourself. I don't have all day." Garet said to the mysterious intruder while folding his arms.

A figure soon revealed itself from behind the corner from where it hid causing Garet's jaw to drop. The figured turned out to be none other than Emily.

"Hi big brother!" She greeted Garet while a huge smile that would bright up a room.

"What are you doing here?" Garet yelled at the little girl while firmly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I was worried about you big brother. You looked all beat up when you finish fighting The Shredder, and then you just ran off towards Imil; I couldn't help but follow you."

"That's not the point! It's far too dangerous for you to be here! You could've gotten hurt or worse killed! Does your parents even know you are here?" Garet howled.

Emily shook her head no to Garet's dismay. Garet placed a hand over his forehead and began to walk back and forth.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Garet moaned aloud.

Garet was brought back down to Earth when he heard Emily's sniffling. He looked back at Emily to see tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry big brother! I didn't mean to make you mad! It's just that you just finished fighting, and you took off out of nowhere; I figured that you must have been tired! Look, I even brought all the things that you left back at the house! I knew you had to be tired from all that fighting! You also said that you were going to Imil. I never been there but papa told me stories about how cold it was. That's why I got you a jacket and some gloves; so you wouldn't be cold! Please big brother don't be mad at me I only came here because I love you!" Emily wailed as she buried her face to her knees.

Garet looked down at the weeping child. "Nice going O'strom! The only thing this girl was trying to do was help you and what did you do? You yelled at her! Smooth move you asshole!" Garet's inner thought scowled towards him as guilt started to eat its way at the fire adept.

Garet picked up the girl while lightly brushing her hair gently and said, "Aw come on Emily don't cry. Look I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't want to see my little sister get hurt that's all, and I'm pretty sure that your parents are worried sick about you as well. I really appreciate your concern about me; so please don't cry."

Emily looked at Garet in his eyes; she could see that Garet was being sincere with his apology as his eyes showed a mixture of guilt, compassion, and concern towards her.

"It's ok big brother. You're right it was dangerous for me to follow you here. I'm sorry."

"Well you are safe and that's all that matters, but I think we better take you back home. Your parents must be worried sick."

"Please Garet can I come with you? I never get to go anywhere outside the town and I always wanted to see what snow looks and feels like. Mommy said she would take me, but that was before dad was taken away. Please big brother can I go please?" Emily pleaded with big gleaming eyes with her lips poking out and her eyes sparkling like polished trophy.

Garet's cheeks turned red as he quickly shielded his eyes; he was too familiar with this trick. He knew that if he looked into the girls eyes he would end up submitting to her. He thought back to all those times Sheba and Jenna pulled that same trick in order to make him do what they want, and now here is a little girl half their age and she is familiar with the trick.

"No! I will not fall for the same trick twice! No! Forget Emily! We are going back to Bilibin and you are going back to your parents!" Garet yelled while covering one hand over his eyes.

"Pwetty please big brother? I promise I'll be good." The little girl said to Garet while tugging at his leg.

Garet looked to see what was pulling at his leg, only to regret doing so as he fell into the girl's gaze. Garet could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"She looks so sweet and innocent how can I say no to a face like this?" Garet thought to himself.

He then shook his head to snap himself out of the gaze. He had a mission to accomplish, and taking her with him would slow him down.

"Look I'm sorry kid, but I can't take you with me. You're gonna have to understand that I just can't ok?" Garet said as he kneeled down to her smiling hoping that she would understand.

Unfortunately for him, things didn't go as he had hope. Her smile quickly faded away as her mouth started to tremble. Garet saw that her eyes were watery as the tears continued to build up inside her threatening to come gushing out like a waterfall.

"Nope! Not this time! I will not be swayed by tears any longer." Garet said turning his head away from the girl with his eyes closed; trying to dismiss the girl's feelings.

He looked back and noticed this time that not only was her eyes still watery, but the color of her eyes resembled that of a freshly ripe apple. The tears continued to build up inside her ready to gush out like a waterfall. Garet folded his arms and tapped his right foot trying to ignore her once again, but the sweat emerging down his face along with his heart pounding what felt like a hundred miles per hour proved difficult. Garet could feel the combination of guilt and panic starting to eat its way at him.

"There has to be something I can do to prevent her from crying! Then again I never was good with children. Oh man what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Garet thought to himself.

Garet looked back down at Emily and swore that her eyes were about to pop if he didn't do something. There was only one way to end this; he would have to take her with him. Garet dropped his head and let a huge sigh signifying his defeat.

"Alright! Alright! You win! You can come with me okay? Just don't cry please?" Garet pleaded.

In an instant the girl's face lit up upon hearing those words. "Yay! Hooray!" The girl yelled while jumping around with joy.

"Hold it!" Garet placed a hand in front of her signaling her to stop.

"Huh?"

"Before we go anywhere let's get one thing straight, I'm the one in charge of our little party here got it?" Garet said the eight-year old child.

"Okay big brother! I promise I'll be good! Emily said as she ran ahead leaving the fire adept standing there dumbfounded.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just got tricked?" Garet asked himself aloud.

He could only laugh while nodding his head with astonishment; this girl robbed him of his senses and played him like a harp. Then again maybe it was for the best that she came with him. Taking her back to Bilibin then coming back here certainly didn't make any sense at all. In fact it would only delay him even more.

"Big brother hurry!" Emily called from the distance interrupting Garet from his thought.

"I'm coming!" Garet called back as he ran towards her direction.

As they traveled deeper into the cave, Garet noticed that the air was getting colder and colder; they had to be getting close to the exit. Although he was a fire adept, he wasn't used to the cold weather like the Proxians. He could feel his body shaking and he was sure his hair was standing on end as the cool breeze slapped against him. He decided to put on the coat and gloves Emily gave him.

"Aw that feels much better." Garet said to himself as the warmth surged throughout his body.

"Big brother! Big brother! Come quick!" Emily yelled.

Believing that she was in trouble, Garet raced towards the exit where he found Emily just standing there.

"Emily! Are you alright? What's the matter?" He called out as he made it to her to her side.

"It's so…beautiful…" Emily said in a calm manner.

"Huh?" Garet was confused by her comment.

Emily walked out into the snow. She slowly extended her palm to catch a snowflake and saw how it slowly dissolved into water. She then extended her arms and fell back. The chill sensation crept its way towards the back of her, but she didn't mind as she slowly extended her arms and legs up and down against the snow. Garet smiled upon hearing the girl's laughter; he could tell she was lost in her own world. The smile soon faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. He didn't want to ruin her fun, but he knew he had an important task at hand.

"Come on Emily. Let's go." He signaled her as he made his way towards Imil.

"I'm coming!" She said as she quickly hopped up to his feet and followed him. It took the duo about ten minutes to reach their destination.

"Wow is this the place?" Emily inquired.

"Well yeah…sort of. This is Imil, the frozen town of the north. Where we actually need to go is to The Mercury Lighthouse for The Water of Hermes, but first we need to speak with some people here first." Garet explained.

Emily nodded her head and followed Garet as they entered the first house. Inside was an old couple sitting next to a fire place.

"Can we help you young man?" The elder lady asked the two upon entering.

"It's been awhile. How have you been Mr. and Mrs. Appendale?" Garet asked the two.

"Wait how do you…Garet it's you! These old eyes hardly recognized you! How have you been?" Mrs. Appendale asked as she embraced Garet with a hug.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've seen you two. I've been busy as of late." Garet said as he returned the embrace.

"Garet?" Mr. Appendale asked upon hearing his name causing him to wake up from his slumber.

"It's me Mr. Appendale. Good to see you again!" Garet announced.

"Wait if you are here does that mean that Mia is here as well?" The old man asked. Garet shook his head.

"Sorry pops it's just me this time. She and the others are back at Vale." Garet stated.

"Wait! You two know Mia?" Emily asked the two elderly people.

"But of course we do. After all she is our granddaughter." Mrs. Appendale proudly announced.

"Emily's eyes sparkled with fascination upon hearing this. "Wow that is so cool!" She yelled with excitement. "I think big brother likes your granddaughter a whole lot!" Emily went on to add.

"EMILY!" Garet yelled as he quickly put a hand over her mouth as his face turned burning red.

"You'll have to excuse her. She is young and naïve that's all." Garet said while smiling nervously trying to prevent himself from being embarrassed any further.

Mr. and Mrs. Appendale laughed at Garet's edginess over the matter.

"Ah to be young and in love. It brings me back to the times when Horace and I were young. We always were in denial of liking each other, but one day we just went with our feelings and the rest as they say is history."

"Ah yes I remember those days Sarah as well. I remember our friends teasing us because we sat together. You were so embarrassed that you pushed me off the ledge we were sitting on and got me stuck into the snow." Mr. Appendale recalled.

"So big brother and Mia are acting the same way you two did when you were younger? I knew it! I just knew big brother had a thing for Mia!" Emily said as she couldn't hide her excitement.

Garet felt as if he could die at any moment. His face was already red as he started to break into a sweat. His body was so hot that he was causing the air in the room to become dry.

"Wow is it hot in here or is it just me?" Emily inquired.

Garet scratched the back of his head, and let out a groan; he knew they wouldn't just drop the subject as he would like.

"OKAY I'LL ADMIT IT! Garet yelled as he turned the other way.

"I like her." He murmured.

"What was big brother? I couldn't hear you." Emily pressed on.

"I like Mia." He said a little louder.

"What was that sonny? My hearing isn't as good like it used to be." Horace added on.

"I really like Mia." He said this time while gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't make clear of what you said there Garet. Try it one more time, and this time say it loud and say it proud!" Sarah said trying to encourage Garet on.

"Come on big brother you can do it!" Emily cheered him on.

Garet couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if his whole body was going to explode at any given second. His heart beat was getting faster and faster; the feeling of anxiety was at its peak. He was so embarrassed that he didn't care anymore. He turned around and yelled with everything he had.

"I LOVE MIA! I can't help it! I'm in love with that girl! I love how she is munificent and caring towards others! I love how she relies on her wits rather than relying with her fists! I love how soft-spoken she is and how she knows when and when not to approach someone when something is bothering them! I love that she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind when the time comes, and I love her ability to forgive others when people act like a total ass towards her when she didn't do anything to deserve it! I love the patience she has to wait on someone whether they are a few minutes or a couple of hours late. I love how she shows humility where some people like to brag. I love how she has composure and not allow things to get the better of her; hell I even love when she gets angry and how aggressive she can get. I love her smile and how it can make anyone's day despite what they went through. I love her eyes and how they show her calm, gentle nature, as well as the fact that she knows she is not perfect. I love how they also show the struggle she had to overcome in her life as she yearns to make the lives of people she cares about better at the expense of her own. I love her long soft blue hair, and how it shines just like the ocean when the sun reflects its rays upon it. I love her peaches and cream like skin that could make someone fantasize of sinking their mouth into. I love her soft, warm, gentle touch that makes it feel like they are lying on clouds itself. I love the scent of vanilla that fills the air every time she is nearby. I love how the fact that she is a Mercury Adept, and how her hands heal while mine does nothing but destroy. I love how she makes my body feel weird every time I am around her, and how she has the ability to make me mix and choke on my words as I am stuffing my mouth with a crap load of food. She is everything I am not and better! She inspires me to be a better person! That is why I can say without a shout of a doubt that I LOVE MIA APPENDALE! Garet yelled as he breathed heavily.

The room had gotten quiet all of a sudden making Garet feel uneasy.

"What? Was it something I said?" Garet asked.

He then noticed two females wiping the tears from their eyes while Mr. Appendale applauded Garet.

"That was so beautiful!" Mrs. Appendale complimented as she wiped a tear from her eye. Emily could only nod her head with approval as she blew her nose on the tissue.

"It had to take a lot of courage to go on and admitting that." Horace said as he placed a hand on Garet's left shoulder. Garet scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Well yeah something like that. She is one of the reasons why I am taking this journey." Garet then went on to explain him leaving Vale and why he left.

He also told everyone about his time in Vault, Goma Cave, and the battle he had against Dr. Hazari and The Shredder. He also told them how the two spirits of the forest saved his life at the cost of their own.

"I see…Well Garet I must say that you have experienced a lot these past couple of days wouldn't you agree?" Horace asked the fire adept.

Garet only shrugged and said, "I suppose you could say that."

"So the main reason why you're here is to retrieve our empty bottle and fill it with the healing water to save the two forest faeries?" Sarah asked to which Garet nodded his head.

A frown formed across the old couple's faces as they looked at one another. "Sorry Garet but our bottle isn't here. I reckon Megan and Justin are the ones in possession of it right now; I'm sure if you ask them for it and explain your situation to them they will be happy to give it to you." Horace advised Garet.

"Alright we'll go and see them now. Thanks for everything!" Garet said as he head towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you two again." Emily said as she did a courtesy and headed outside.

As Garet reached the door he came to a stop and turned around towards the couple.

"By the way do you mind keeping what I said about my feelings about Mia a secret? I don't want anyone finding out just yet, and besides I want to tell her how I feel." The couple chuckled upon hearing his request.

"Alright Garet we promise not to tell a soul." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Garet said as he exited the Garet left, Sarah looked at her husband.

"I wonder if we should have told him she feels the same way towards him as he does for her."

Horace shook his head no and said,"Those two will have to figure it out for themselves."

Sarah nodded in agreement and turned away towards the stove to make dinner. As Garet left the house, he looked around to find where Emily took off to.

"Hey big brother look!" A voice called from his left.

Garet looked towards his side only to find no one.

"Up here big brother!"

Garet quickly ran towards the bridge where he found Emily skating gracefully on the ice.

"Emily what are you doing? Get out of there!" Garet called to her.

"But big brother this is so much fun! You should try it with me!" Emily suggested.

If there was one thing Garet knew for a fact when it came to him, it was that fire and ice don't mix. He thought back to the time when he attempted to skate on the ice only to come crashing into Imil Fall's Cave. The only good thing that came from that was the fact that he found his second Djinn Fever inside the cave. Just the thought of skating and slipping on the ice sent chills up his spine.

"I think I'll pass. Now come on. Have you forgotten that I am in charge?" Garet reminded the girl.

The eight year old could only pout as she remembered what the agreement was.

"I'm coming…" She said dryly, but not before picking up some snow and forming it into a ball.

She always heard stories from her father about how fun snowball fights were, and as long as she was here she had better take advantage of the opportunity given to her. Without warning, she chucked the snowball towards Garet's direction. The ball made contact with its target as Garet fell face first in the snow. Garet shook his head trying to comprehend what had just happened only to hear a child's laugh from the distance. He looked to see Emily on the ground laughing her head off at what had transpired. Garet's eyes narrowed down, he was not amused.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny sis. Now if you don't mind we need to get moving." Garet said as he got to his feet.

Upon saying this, Garet found himself once again face first against the ground along with Emily laughing in the background. That was it! Enough was enough! He wasn't gonna let her get away with that one. He quickly scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball, and threw it towards the girl's direction. Fortunately for her, his accuracy wasn't all too great; either that or he was throwing a warning shot. Emily looked up to see Garet forming another snowball in his hand; she had to make a break for it.

"Eek!" Emily shrieked as she skated away from Garet as he fired a barrage of snowballs.

"Take this! And this! And this! And that!" Garet yelled from the bridge.

Emily continued to skate away as she covered her head trying to protect herself from the onslaught of the snow. Once she got off the ice, she knew she had to find cover she looked to her left and noticed the two large doors. They look just like the doors that led to the great healer back at Bilibin. Without delay, Emily emerged into the chamber. Garet who noticed this held a huge grin on his face.

"Just how I planned it." Garet said to himself as he entered the chamber right behind Emily.

Inside the chamber stood two children. One was a boy with short straight blonde hair. He looked around Emily's age as he stood behind a desk. The other was a girl with orange hair tied into two pigtails. She looked a year or two older compared to the boy as she stood right next to him.

"Welcome weary wanderers. What aid do you…Hey wait! I remember you! You're that meanie from a couple years back!" Justin announced as he pointed towards Garet.

"Hey you're right Justin it is him!" Megan affirming what her fellow Mercury adept was saying.

"Oh yeah…Sorry about that." Garet smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want meanie? If you're looking for Mia she isn't here." Justin said with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Actually I was here for…" Garet started to say before he was cut off.

"Maybe he is here to yell at us like he did the last time Justin." Megan said while interrupting Garet.

"That's not true. I'm just here for…" Garet tried to explain himself before being rudely interrupted yet again.

"Hey you might be on to something Megan." Justin said as he turned his attention to Garet.

"Are you here to bully us? I told you already I don't like meanies." Justin said glaring at Garet.

"I told you guys no! If you guys would just listen for just…." Garet pleaded with the two as he was losing patience.

"I wonder what Mia sees in this guy anyway." Megan said to Justin as he nodded his head in agreement.

A pulse was forming its way across the head of Emily as she stood there with her eyes closed, her teeth tightly clenched, and her left hand balled into a fist. Who exactly was these two and how dare they call her big brother a "**meanie**". These thoughts surged inside of her head like a thousand volts.

"Who do you think you two are calling my big brother a meanie? The only meanies I see are you two!" Emily roared at the two.

The two were taken back for a second; they were so focused on Garet that they didn't even notice the girl that was with him.

"This guy is your brother? I feel sorry for you. Is he mean towards you all the time?" Justin asked Emily.

"My brother is not a meanie! My brother is a superhero! He saves everyone from bad guys everywhere! He even saved papa and all the people of Kolima and Bilibin! He is one of the nicest guys you will ever meet!" Emily yelled at the pair.

The two Mercury Adepts looked at one another, then back at Garet, then back at each other. It wasn't long before the two was found on the floor laughing their heads off. Garet could feel a sweat drop falling on the back of his head. Garet looked at Emily and started to back away from her slowly. If looks could kill, the two Mercury adepts would be six feet under. He noticed the steam coming from her ears as well as the steam coming from her nose; her facial expression made him feel like he was looking at a fire breathing dragon. Before the fire adept could calm the child down, she lost it.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! HE IS A GREAT PERSON! HE'S THE BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND I LOVE HIM!" Emily screamed as loud as she could as hot tears streamed down her face.

Garet quickly wrapped his arms around her in order to calm her down.

"Emily it's gonna be alright. They are right I can be a meanie at times. They have all the right in the world to be mad at me." Garet said calmly while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But big brother…I don't like them! You're not a meanie! You're not!"

Garet laughed and said, "Thanks kid I appreciate that. But the truth is…I can be a jerk at times, but I am working on it."

He turned around and looked at the two children that stood across from him.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you two. I didn't mean any harm behind that. I know I can be rash and a jerk at times so therefore I here I am saying it one more: I am sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Garet asked the pair.

The two adepts looked at Garet and smiled.

"What do you think Megan?" Justin asked his partner.

"Well…maybe we were a little hard on him, and he did say he was sorry. I forgive him!"

"I agree! He did say he was sorry and did you see how he comforted his sister? I take it back! He is not a meanie!"

Justin and Megan both smiled and looked at Emily, whose eyes were still puffy from the tears she shed.

"We're sorry for what we said earlier. We didn't mean to make you upset. Will you forgive me?" Megan asked as she extended her hand to Emily.

Emily looked down at her hand, then she looked back at the girl; she didn't know what to think. She looked at the girl's eyes and could see the friendliness that was within her. She then noticed her wide grin that was spread across her face; it was so contagious that Emily found herself smiling as she shook her hand. Justin then came from behind the counter and extended his hand.

"Will you forgive me as well Emily?" He asked.

Emily nodded as she took his hand and shook it. The three then came together and formed a group hug. Garet smiled he was happy to see that Emily made some new friends.

"This is a warm touching moment and I hate to ruin it, but I need both of you guy's help. Mr. and Mrs. Appendale said you two were in possession the empty bottle that can hold the sacred water."

"We have it. Why do you ask?" Megan asked.

Garet and Emily sat on one the chairs and explained the chain of events that happened recently. They talked about Dr. Hazari and The Shredder and how they terrorized all of Kolima and held them for ransom. Garet also told them of how he went down and fought against the dreaded machine, and how he freed the people of Kolima. He mentioned of how everyone from both villages came together thanks to Emily efforts, and they chased Dr. Hazari away. Finally he told them how Tret and Laurel sacrificed their lives in order to save Garet's life, and how the sacred water could save them both as well as the forest. The two just stood there in awe.

"I heard about a monster roaming in Kolima Forest, but I had no idea that the people of Kolima were being held hostage by a man and a machine. It had to be rough for you two." Megan said towards the two as they both nodded their heads.

"In the end, the two guardians had to use the last of their life-force to save me; if my hunch is correct The Water of Hermes should bring them back to life. That is why I need the bottle so I can use it to save them."

"Well we love to help you Garet, but we sort of have a little problem of our own."

"What's the problem?" Garet asked the pair.

"Well you see ever since Mia left, we had to take on the role of being the guardians of the lighthouse." Emily started to explain.

"Recently there has been a mysterious person lurking around the lighthouse. This person appears to be wearing a brown cloak over his/herself so we couldn't really identify who he or she was. Every time we try to confront this guy, the person vanishes. Even if we did manage to confront this guy, I doubt there is little we could do. Although we know a few psynergy attacks, we doubt they would be really useful; we're not really the fighting type." Emily finished saying.

"Alright I'll tell you what. If I help you track down and confront this mysterious intruder will you help me with my situation?" Garet offered.

"Would you really do that for us?" Justin asked.

"Sure no problem! I'm sure Mia would've done the same thing if she was here. I'm also sure that she would want me to help you two the best way that I can."

"You really like Mia don't you?" Megan asked the fire adept.

A slight blushed formed across Garet's face as Emily grinned towards him.

"That's right. I do like her, but it's not official just yet. I still have to ask her out first." Garet smiled at the two.

"Well whenever you two make it official, just know that I approve of your relationship." Megan winked at Garet.

"Me too! I'm ok if you two become an item." Justin added in.

"Garet's cheeks grot redder and redder as he scratched his head yet again.

"Aw big brother is embarrassed!" Emily teased as the other two children joined in.

"Wait here." Justin said as he went behind counter and grabbed not one, not two, but three empty bottles.

"Here take these three empty bottles. Each of these can store a portion of the water." Justin explained.

"But I only need two." Garet said.

"Well I figured you will need one for yourself since you will be doing all of the fighting if we have to." Justin said.

"Good point." Garet said as a sweat drop formed across Garet's back.

"Hey big brother can I come?" Emily asked the fire adept.

Garet looked down at her and said, "Even if I said no you would probably come anyway. So I really have no other choice but to let you come with us. Just remember who is in charge okay?" Garet said to the young girl.

"YAY! This is going to be so much fun!" Emily squealed with exhilaration.

"Is everyone ready?" Garet asked as he looked at the three children.

They all looked at each other, then back at Garet and nodded their heads.

"Alright then, let's go." Garet signaled as the four made their way to the lighthouse.

Mercury Lighthouse, the lighthouse that comprises the element of water. Garet looked at the tall structure that stood before him and couldn't help, but smile as he reflected back to the first time he came here with the others. He remembered the solving the lighthouse's riddles with his friends, he remembered how they failed to prevent the lighthouse from being lit, and most importantly, he remembered there climatic battle with Saturos. The battle was long and laborious, but nonetheless they were victorious. As the four entered the structure they soon came upon the fountain containing the mystic water.

"Look big brother! That has to be the water you were talking about!" Emily exclaimed as the four made their way to the fountain.

Garet then took out the three bottles and began to fill them up; as soon as he was finished he couldn't help but smile.

"With this I can now save Tret and Laurel." He said to himself.

"Alright let's get down to business and find this trespasser! He has to be in here somewhere." Garet said as he got to his feet.

"Look! There he is!" Justin said to the group as he pointed towards the entrance, and sure enough stood a figure in a brown hooded cloak looking towards the group.

The figure slowly turned the other way and disappeared into the lighthouse.

"Hey wait!" Garet called out, but to no avail as the interloper disappeared.

"Come on you guys! That guy is getting away!" Garet said as the four quickly ran after him.

As they made their way deeper in the lighthouse they found themselves coming across a room filled with water.

"He had to come through here; it's the only possible way in order to advance deeper within the lighthouse." Megan said as the group looked around frantically.

"Look over there!" Emily yelled as she pointed towards their left.

The group turned only to find their intruder to already be on the other side of the room and turning to leave yet again.

"Impossible..." Justin began to say. "How in all of Weyard did he manage to make it over there?"

"He must've swam over there." Emily suggested.

"Not likely…" Garet said. "This isn't your regular water. This water will rise to warm temperatures and will boil you alive if you try to swim through it. Besides if you looked at him carefully his clothes were still dry."

"But he couldn't have possibly made it over there unless..." Megan started to say while looking at the glowing tiles.

"Unless this guy made his way by going across these tiles." Garet finished her statement.

"But that's impossible! There's hardly any tiles here, and they are distant apart from one another! How exactly could he have gotten across?" Emily exclaimed as she was clearly baffled by what the two were saying.

Justin smiled and said, "Here let show you."

Justin then hopped on the glowing tile that stood before him. The group looked on as they saw the tile glow for a mere second; once it stopped, Justin took on hop towards the water to which he found himself afloat.

"See Emily? This is how must've came thru, and this is how we'll follow him." Justin said as he hopped across the water three more times before coming across the next tile.

Emily looked on in awe as she watched Justin make his way across the water. The way he made his way across the water was like skipping rocks across the river; she never seen anything like it.

"I'll go next." Megan said as she stood on the tile and made her way across the water.

Once Emily saw Megan go across the water excited sensation coursed through the girl's body; she could hardly contain herself.

"I want to try!" Emily said as she quickly hopped on to the glowing tile.

As she was about to make a jump for it she was stopped by a voice from a distance.

"EMILY STOP!" Garet yelled in sheer horror.

"What's wrong big brother?" Emily asked innocently.

"Whatever you do, do not make jump off that tile into the water. If you do you'll fall in. The reason why those two are capable of going across there with no worries is because they are adepts." Garet went on to explain.

Emily scratched her head pondering what Garet just finished telling her.

"What's an adept?" Emily asked.

"An adept is… It's sort of like…. Hmm I wonder how I can put this in terms so that you will be able to understand." Garet said as he tried to figure a way to answer the girl's question.

A light bulb suddenly emerged inside his head.

"An adept is someone that has super powers like myself." Garet enlightened Emily.

"Oh so they are super heroes like you?" She inquired.

"Well yeah…sort of." Garet sheepishly answered.

"Oh…I see." Emily said as she hopped back to where Garet was.

Garet could see the look of defeat written all over her face. It was as if she was being left out on all of the fun. Garet then squatted down with his back facing her.

"Here hop on. We'll both cross it together." Garet said as he winked at his sister.

Instantly Emily's eyes lit up as she hopped on her back. Garet then jumped on top of the glowing tile, watched it glow, and began hopping on top of the water. Emily held on for dear life. She knew if she let go she would pay dearly, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the experience of water hopping.

"Wheee! Faster big brother faster!" Emily yelled as she couldn't hide her delight and enjoyment.

Garet smirked and said, "You've just said the magic words. Hold on tight!"

His short and slow bunny hops were replaced by quicker and longer ones. Eventually they made their way to the others.

"That was so much fun! We have to do that again some time!" Emily said as she hopped off Garet's back.

"We'll do that again sometime, but for now let's go nab us an intruder!" Garet exclaimed.

After they hopped over the tile from the next room they stumbled upon a room with three waterfalls. Emily quickly to the other side of the room, but soon found that there was no door. "

It's a dead end. Now what are we going to do?" Emily asked the others.

Megan pointed to the waterfall that stood in the center. "We're going to go thru there. Let me show you what I mean." Megan said as she went to go demonstrate.

Within the blink of an eye, the little orange haired girl disappeared within the water.

Emily looked at Justin and asked, "Is it safe for me to go thru?" Justin nodded his head and said, "Don't worry it's not like that previous room we were in. Go ahead and try it."

Emily then looked at Garet who silently nodded his head as she slowly approached the waterfall. Still feeling unsure, Emily hesitantly extended her right hand towards the water while closing her eyes. She soon opened her eyes as she felt the cool, soft liquid come in contact with her bare skin. She let out a sigh of relief and then decided to emerge herself within the fall to which the others followed.

Once they finished they found a room filled with water leading to a stairway on the other side, with two glowing tiles in the water. As they made across the water and ascended up the stairs, the group came across a statue that stood in the center of the room. Behind it was an entrance, but at the same way towards the right of it stood a stairway.

"Which way do we go now?" Emily asked the group.

"We take the center path, the one to the right leads us to a section of pipes, and we already figured that out." Garet answered.

With that out of the way the group ran inside the room in the center; there they came across a room of statues. Once they leaped over the grass and climbed down the ladder and back up the other one, the encountered a statue that blocked their way. Justin and Megan frowned.

"With this statue in the way we won't be able to advance any further!" Justin cried out.

Garet grinned and said, "Wait here you guys. I'll handle this." Garet stood right in front of the statue, closed his eyes, and extended his left arm.

Instantly a giant ghostly hand appeared as it moved the statue to its right.

"Cool! Big brother was you the one that brought that ghostly hand out of nowhere?" Emily asked Garet.

Garet was looked at Emily with a look of shock, but yet amazement.

"You saw that?" Garet asked.

"Uh huh. That was a neat trick you did! That's why you are so cool big brother!" Emily praised Garet which caused a huge grin to form across his face. "Uh guys we had better get a move on. We still have a person to pursue." Justin said.

"Oh right…" Garet said as the three hopped over and made their way to the next room; Garet could only stand there and watch.

"Amazing! She could actually see psynergy. Not a lot people outside adepts are capable of performing it, let alone seeing it." Garet said inside his thought.

"Big brother hurry!" Emily called out as she came from the room.

"I'm coming!" Garet called back as he made it across.

Once they gotten past the room with the pipe, they soon found themselves once again in a room with waterfalls; only this time there were six.

"Which one do we go thru this time?" Emily asked.

"We don't go thru any of them this time. There is an exit at the end towards the bottom left." Justin responded as they scurried across the room and into the next.

The next two rooms was a bunch of twists and turns. First they had to run to the left, then straight down, then towards their right which led to stairs. The next room was just like the previous only they had to go in the opposite direction from where they came. This room was also much longer than the previous as they had to leap over some small ledges. Once they finished going thru there they ran across another room filled with waterfalls. It was a dead end just like the first one. They were going to have to go thru the falls, but the question was which one?

"Let's take the one all the way on the end towards the right." Megan said as ran towards the end of the room; sure enough, Megan was right.

The four once again emerged into the falls where they found another statue blocking their way, to which Garet moved it aside with his psynergy and went up another set of stairs. As the four ran down another path, Emily found herself feeling restless.

"How far are we from reaching the place where we are supposed to be heading?" Emily asked the trio.

"We're almost there! We just need to go down this room and the next and then we'll make it to the aerie!" Justin yelled from behind.

"Do you think that guy will be there? I mean how can we be sure he is going to be there in the first place?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest, but this would be the only logical place for him to be at; seeing that we went thru nearly every room!" Justin answered.

As they entered the final room; Emily noticed that the small room with nothing but a statue and the waterfall from which they came out of. She noticed the rainbow that stood over the waterfall. Although the sight was beautiful, Emily was baffled. This couldn't be it could it? She then turned to see Megan walk towards the statue.

"Megan is everything ok?" She asked as she made her way towards her only to be stopped by Garet.

Emily looked at him puzzled, to which Garet replied, "Just watch."

Emily watched as Megan slowly closed her eyes with her hands clasped together as she faced the statue. Suddenly a small fairy appeared from thin air and circled the statue while dropping fairy dust. After it disappeared the ground started to shake. The combination of being caught off guard as well as losing her footing thanks to the short tremor , Emily stumbled to the ground as she looked frantically and noticed the rainbow that once stood magnificently around the waterfall vanished. Suddenly the shaking stopped. Garet could see that the little experienced caused Emily's body to shake as he made his way towards her and helped her up to her feet.

"W-W-Wh-What w-w-was that?" Emily asked as she held on to Garet's leg for dear life.

"It's ok Emily. That was just our ride making preparations to take us to the top." Garet said as he chuckled.

Bewildered by his statement, Emily looked up at Garet with a puzzled expression. Garet could see that she was going to need another demonstration.

"Justin? Would you mind showing her what I mean?" Garet asked the young Mercury adept.

He nodded his head and walked towards the waterfall. Rather than going through like the previous times, the waterfall carried him up.

"Where did he go?" Emily asked Megan.

"To the aerie..." Megan said as she watched her companion ascend to the top and made her way to the falls.

Garet and Emily both watched as the falls slowly raised Megan higher and higher.

"So what do you think of your little tour so far?" Garet asked his little sister.

"I feel as if I'm in one of the bed time stories papa tells me before I go to bed." Emily said as she continued to gaze upon the falls.

She then turned to face Garet; her eyes gleaming like the sun as her eyes showed a look of exhilaration and gratitude as she hugged her sibling.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you. I'll never forget this!"

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time, but we're not done just yet. We have a person to catch; so are you ready to ascend to the top?" Garet asked Emily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Emily chirped as she ran towards the fall. As she stood there she looked around and noticed nothing was happening.

"So how does this work again?"

"Just stand there and wait. It'll start eventually."

Listening to his instructions, the little girl remained where she was. It wasn't long until she felt her body starting to sink within the water as she was felt herself being pulled up by flowing water.

"Big brother! Big brother look! I'm rising! I'm actually rising! WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Emily squealed as she rose to the top.

Garet could only smile; it was moments like this when he wished he was her a little younger. Once she was no longer in sight Garet slowly made his ways to the falls.

"Elevator going up!" He yelled as he pointed his index finger in the same direction.

Soon enough Garet found himself going up. Once he made it to the top he noticed the three children waiting for him.

"That was so much fun! Can we do that again?" Emily asked the group.

"Maybe another time Emily, right now we got bigger things to worry about." Garet told his sister.

Emily looked around to see where she was. She walked towards the edge and looked down. She was so high up that she could see the bottom of the lighthouse, with that in mind she knew that if she fell she would also be done for. She then turned her attention to Megan and asked her if this was their final destination to which the girl nodded her head.

"Alright you guys! It's time we get move across. Megan you go first." Garet said.

Megan nodded as she hopped over the three floating steps and successfully making it to the other side. Garet nodded his head and said, "Justin you're next."

Justin looked over the edge and began to step back. Although he knew how to get through the lighthouse, he never once made it to the top of the aerie. The only reason why he and Megan knew so much was because they traveled through the lighthouse with Mia a few times. Justin stood there nodding his head sideways. His body wouldn't stop shaking; it was if someone had put ice in the back of his shirt.

"I can't do it…" Justin said as he took another step back.

Garet looked at the boy perplexed. "What's wrong? Haven't you been up here before?"

Justin shook his head no. "What about that time you spoke to us when we were in Mars Lighthouse?" Garet pressed on.

"We were down at the entrance. We only knew this much because we traveled with Mia inside the lighthouse. This is our first time making it to the top, and on top of that I'm afraid of heights." Justin replied back sadly.

Garet let out a huge groan as he slapped his forehead. "Now what are we going to do?" He yelled as he walked back and forth.

"I'm sorry. You guys go on without me. I'll just stay here." Justin tried to suggest.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here. Mia would never forgive me if I did such a thing. Hmm…what do to what to do…?" Garet pondered as he paced the floor.

Justin felt ashamed of himself. He was suppose to be a guardian of the lighthouse, and here he is afraid to hop on a few floating steps. Suddenly Justin felt something warm grab his right hand. Taken back by this, he looked down and noticed that it was a hand. As he looked up he saw Emily standing right beside him with a smile on her face. Justin felt his cheeks turning red; whether it was from the fact that she was holding his hand or the fact that she was smiling at him was unknown to him. A smile slowly crept across the boys face even though his cheeks remained red.

"It's ok Justin. We can cross this together." Emily said to which Justin nodded.

Emily looked at the first floating step and leaped. After she made the first one she extended her hand out to the young Mercury Adept to which he gladly accepted it when he jumped over. They repeated the process the next three times, and before you knew it they made it across. Garet was both impressed and proud how Emily handled the situation. Garet was sure he was gonna have to carry him over, but that was not the case anymore. Garet quickly hopped over the steps and made it where the others were.

"Hey Emily?" Justin called.

"Yes Justin?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping back there."

Emily giggled and said, "I'm glad was able to help, but Justin…"

"Yes? What is it?" He asked with a concerned look.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said smiling at him.

"Huh?"

Justin looked down to see what the girl was talking about and sure enough there he was still holding on to the girl's hand. Flustered and embarrassed by this, he quickly jerked his hand away.

"Oh I-I-I ugh didn't that! It's just that um… well I er…did mean that, but not till we done did that! No! No! I didn't mean that….I mean…Oh man…." He groaned as he put a hand on over his face. His cheeks were burning red.

Emily giggled at the boy tripping over his words as a small blush formed across her face. Once they made to where the beacon was, the children couldn't help but notice the giant blue sphere that was floating spiraling around and around before them.

"It's so big…" Emily said as she looked on in awe.

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden I feel happy…" Megan said to the group.

"Yeah me too…" Justin said.

Garet watch the three staring at the sphere before them.

"Yeah she's a beauty alright, but let's not forget the task at hand alright?" Garet reminded them.

The three quickly snapped out of there trance and looked around.

"There's no one here." Emily said to the group.

"But that's impossible! This is the only way he could've gone!" Megan exclaimed.

"Maybe he got lost inside?" Garet suggested.

"I don't think so. He's been lurking here for quite some time now, so I highly doubt that he would get lost." Justin countered.

"Wait hold on!" Emily yelled. "We're not alone….I know it's strange but it's like I can feel someone watching us." Emily said looking around alarmed.

"Hey you're right I can feel it too!" Justin exclaimed.

"I can feel it now too." Megan said agreeing with the other two.

Garet stared at Emily for a second. He could feel it as well now, but the question was how she was able to pick it up? Deciding he would deal with that later, Garet stepped forth and called out to the stranger.

"Look we all know you are here! There's no point in hiding from us any longer! So why don't you come out and show yourself you coward!"

As if it was complying to Garet's demand, the hooded man slowly emerged from behind the spiraling sphere.

"Hey you! Quit sneaking around! Now I have a couple of questions for you. Who are you and what do you want from this place anyway?"

The hooded man began to walk away, but stopped as it heard the sound of a sword unsheathing. The figure turned around and saw Garet in fighting stance with his sword along with Justin and Megan wielding wooden staffs.

"We're not done with you yet pal. Now are you going to answer our questions or will we have to make you answer them?" Garet said warningly.

The figure slowly raised his hands and pointed towards the sphere. Garet took a quick glance to see what was going on. When he saw that nothing was happening he then looked back at the intruder.

"Look I don't know what's going on and I don't want to fight you, so how about you answer our questions and leave this place and we'll be on our way. Garet suggested.

The hooded figure just remained there with his finger pointing towards the sphere.

"Dude what are you doing?" Garet asked as he lowered his weapon.

"Ahh! Big brother look!" Emily shrieked.

Garet spun his head around and looked at Emily and saw that she was pointing at the sphere. He then looked at the sphere a second time, and what he saw made his mouth drop. Something was coming out from within the sphere. The sight was dreadful. It was as if the beacon was experiencing the "**joy**" of childbirth as the blue substance stretched and separated itself from the beacon. Once it successfully did that it splattered all over the floor. The group looked at the liquid. Justin slid his finger across the thing and he felt his finger wet and slippery.

"It's just water." He said to the group.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" Garet said looking at the substance. Garet then turned his attention back to the stranger.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but party's over! Now will you leave peacefully or what?"

Garet looked to see the man pointing in the same direction. Garet really didn't know how to take this guy anymore.

"Ahh big brother! The water!" Emily yelled.

"It's forming into something!" Megan finished.

Garet whirled his head around to see what was going on yet again and saw that the substance was starting to take form. Garet looked on and saw that it slowly formed into a human body.

"It can't be… You can't be alive!" Garet said as he looked on in pure disbelief once he saw what the formed turned out to be.

The figure appeared to be a middle age man with silvery blue skin. His silvery blue hair would remind you of the color you would see off a frozen mountain as his hair shimmered off the sphere's light matching perfectly with his rough and scaly but yet smooth and well toned skin. A portion of his hair stretched over the side of his face, but not enough for people to lay their eyes upon his red eyes as well as his pointy ears.

He wore white pants with various forms of bluish armor from his chest to his waist down along with two gauntlets around his arms. The most noticeable thing he wore would have to be the long blue cape that looked like the sky on a regular day. He appeared to be around Garet's height as he stood there emotionlessly looking at the group while wielding an orange-reddish sword. Garet could feel his heart beating slower as well as his breathing.

"Saturos…" Garet whispered.

* * *

**A/N: After four long weeks, I finally posted up this darn chapter. Sorry it took me so long to do so, I sorta lost track of time and all that jazz. This is the longest chapter I made thus far (Where have you heard that before?). I can't begin to tell you how many countless nights I've spent working on this. To be honest I want to finish this whole story before Dark Dawn comes out because I want to do some tie-ins with the story so that means I might have to make future chapts shorter. I already have an idea where I'm gonna go with this, but I would love to hear what you guys think as well. I can't stress this enough but...I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY! This is my first fanfic and I know what it feels like to read a good fic and all of a sudden people stop. With that being said long chapters like these drain the living hell out of you. So it maybe awhile for me to post up the next chapter. I assure you I won't abandon this fic. To all my readers. Until next time you guys.**

**P.S: I went back and played thru Mercury Lighthouse. I may have went far fetched on the water thing, but I thought it was the best idea at the time. Overall I say I did a pretty decent job describing their passage through the lighthouse. Besides this is good practice for when he goes thru future ones.**


	10. Battles, Promises, and Revelations

**Do7: Oh No! It's really him! What are gonna do?**

**Emily: I'm scarred you guys...**

**Do7: Don't worry you guys! Garet will protect us!**

**Garet: Yeah! I'll just-Hey wait a minute!**

**Megan: Yay we are gonna be saved!**

**Do7: Well perhaps...**

**Justin: *whispers* I don't like the sound of that.**

**Emily: Me either**

**Do7: Did you say something?**

**Emily: No not at all! How about we get on with the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battles, Promises, and Revelations**

Emily stared at the man before her then she looked at Garet. She wasn't sure whether his expression showed the look of fear or shock; it was as if he had seen a ghost.

"Do you know this guy big brother?" Emily asked.

"His name is Saturos. He's a powerful fire adept like myself, but my friends and I defeated him about two years ago but somehow he is back." Garet said while keeping his eyes dead on Saturos.

He felt as if he was peering into his own heart and he felt the guilt build inside him. Despite his methods, Saturos still tried to save his home and they killed them.

"Wait no we didn't! They fell into the beacon! It wasn't our fault! We didn't know the truth! We had to do something right?" Garet thought to himself trying to convince himself that his actions were justified.

Although his reasons at the time seemed arguably understandable it still didn't change the guilt he had in his heart as he stared at the emotionless figure before him.

"Look Saturos I know there is no love lost between the two of us, but I just want to say I'm sorry how everything went down. We didn't know that you were trying to save your home as well as all of Weyard. You were a hero I guess you could say, but anyway I just want to make sure that there are no hard feelings between us." Garet said while extending his hand towards Saturos.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm actually trying to make peace and shake hands with someone I fought and had apart to do with his death. There is too much irony in all this I swear." Garet thought to himself.

As if he was responding to what Garet had towards him, the blue haired warrior instantly raised and swung his blade towards the unsuspecting foe. Being nothing short but pure reflex and instinct, Garet raised his sword and managed to block the attack; however the force of the attacked as well as him being caught off guard made him stumble back and drop to one knee.

"Big brother!" Emily screamed as she the others ran towards him.

"No! Stay back!" Garet yelled to the group, but it was too late.

Saturos had already extended his left hand and out came a storm of fire that scattered into the air and going towards the three children. The three could only stand there as they watched the angry barrage of fireballs came falling at them. Garet quickly sprung to his feet and covered the three as if he was a human shield. Garet closed his eyes as he awaited the impact of the attack. Once nothing happened he looked around to see he suffered only minor burnt marks on his back as well as the fire all over the place. An orange Djinn appeared on his shoulder.

"I swear I don't know what you would do without me!" Flash said to Garet.

"I owe you one buddy." Garet said towards the Mars Djinn.

"Actually you owe me twice, but who's counting?" He said as he disappeared.

Garet looked down at the children he was shielding. "Is everyone alright?" Garet asked to which they all nodded their heads.

"Big brother w-w-w-wh-wh-who is th-that?" Emily asked Garet.

He looked down and could see her whole body trembling as if she had came down with a cold.

"This is starting to become dangerous. If these guys stay here it'll only be a matter of time until they get hurt. But if I choose to remain here and fight then who is going to give the water to Tret and Laurel? " Garet thought to himself. He looked at Saturos who quietly stood there emotionlessly and back at the frightened children.

"Well first things first. I have to get these guys out of here!" Garet thought.

"Emily listen carefully. I want you three to get out of here and deliver these bottles of water to the holy trees in Kolima Forest." Garet said as he gave her the two bottles.

Emily was astonished by what Garet had told her. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna hold this guy off so you guys can make a break for it. I'll catch up as soon as I finish here." Garet replied.

Emily nodded her head as she tightly held on to Garet. "No! You can't stay here by yourself! You'll get killed! Please big brother come with us!" Emily pleaded.

Garet could feel his patience slipping; now was not the time to argue especially when he has someone like Saturos to worry about.

"Look at me Emily! Right now if I tried to escape with you guys he would just pick us off! Out of all of us I'm the only one that is strong enough to fight him!" Garet yelled.

"Now look at what you have in your hands!" Garet instructed as she looked down at the two bottles of water she was given.

"The fate of everything that you know and love rests upon you now! If you don't get that water to the guardians of the forests IT'S ALL OVER! Everything will soon start to wither away and die; from the forest all the way to Kolima itself! Eventually Bilibin will suffer from this lost as well! That is why you MUST deliver this water! Do you understand what I am telling you?" Garet asked as he firmly grasped Emily around her shoulders.

This was too much for Emily to handle. The sound of the bottles clinging together could be heard as Emily's hands trembled while hot tears streamed down her face.

"I'm scared big brother! I can't do this all by myself!" Emily yelled.

Suddenly Emily felt two warm hands come over on top her hands. She looked up to see it was none other than Justin smiling towards her. "Don't worry Emily! You won't have to do this alone. I'll be with you every step of the way!" Justin bravely stated.

Emily's cheeks went red from either him declaring how he'll stick by her or the fact that he was holding her hands. "Thank you Justin." Emily said smiling while her face was slightly red.

"Um no problem." He said while turning his head trying to hide the blush that was starting to form across his face.

"Hey don't forget about me! I'm coming with you guys too! Besides it'll be safer if there was three rather than two." Megan said from behind Emily.

Seeing her newly found friends standing by her side gave her the courage to go on with this important task that her brother had given her.

"Thank you Justin. Thank you Megan. You guys are the best!" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Finally understanding and accepting the task she was given she looked at Garet sternly.

"Don't worry big brother! I'll bring these bottles to the forest spirits before it's too late!" Emily said.

Garet looked down and saw the look of determination on her face and smirked. "That the spirit! I know you can do it. You wanna know why? Because you're my little sister, so that means you are a super hero on your own terms." Garet said while rubbing his Emily across the head.

He then turned his attention to the two Mercury adepts and said, "I appreciate you doing this. I'm sure Mia would be proud of you guys if she could see you now."

The two let his words sink in for a minute and they nodded their heads showing the same determined look as Emily. The group turned to see Saturos slowly making his way towards them.

"I'll hold him off long enough for you three to make a break for it. This isn't goodbye! I will catch up once I beat this guy I promise." Garet said to the group as he turned his attention to the blue haired warrior.

Without a second to spare, Garet charged at him with full speed. The two blades clanged as the two came at a standoff.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GO NOW!" Taking advantage of the distraction given to them, the three quickly hopped over the floating steps and made it down the elevator.

As the elevator descended the three down Emily quickly yelled out to him

"Big brother don't die!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Garet mumbled to heart was at ease once he lost sight of them.

"They'll be safe. I sent Corona, Scorch, and Forge with them unknowingly. If they face any danger those three will help. Besides Emily still has Ember with her, so yeah. Right now I better take care of this guy." Garet thought to himself as he pressed against his blade against his foe.

He then pressed his body against his blade and forced Saturos off as he stumbled to regain composure. Garet and Saturos stared at one another neither one showing any form of emotion whatsoever. They stood there gazed at each other what felt like an eternity until Garet let out a huge grin.

"You know something? I am honestly excited about all this. I always did want to see how I would fair out against you in a one on one fight, and now here is my chance!" Garet said breaking the silence. As if he was responding to what Garet had said, a smirk formed across Saturos' face.

"So you're excited as well huh? Well that's good, but what do you say we skip the warm up session? I'm kinda in a hurry right." Garet suggested.

Saturos answered by leaping towards Garet with his blade held over his head. Garet readied himself and blocked the attack. The two took turns taking shots at one another only for the opposing opponent to intercept each attack. Back and forth back and forth the two swordsmen danced on around the aerie. As the duel progressed on, Garet noticed something quite odd. Every time he forced Saturos back, the blue haired warrior stumbled and fell. He also noticed how he always rocked from one side to another when he made his way towards him. Something wasn't right here.

"Hey Saturos! I thought we agreed to skip the warm up session! Quit goofing off and fight!" Garet yelled hoping that would get the warrior's attention. Saturos glared at Garet and got back in his fighting stance.

"Now that's more like it! LET'S GO!" Garet hollered as the two charged at each other once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily, Justin, and Megan ventured through the snow as they headed towards Bilibin Cave.

"I don't see the lighthouse anymore you guys. I think we are getting close to the cave." Justin said to his companions.

"If I'm not mistaken all we have to do is cross that bridge coming up and we'll make it into the cave." Megan said as she observed the surrounding area.

"If we continue at the pace we're going we'll make it to the cave in about seven more minutes. Let's just be thankful that the snow had stopped falling otherwise making our way through the snow would become even more difficult." Megan said noticing how light the snow was as they could move around with ease.

Emily then stopped and turned around back towards the direction of the lighthouse.

"Garet should've already caught up with us by now. What is taking him so long?" Emily thought to herself as she idly stood there.

Once Justin saw her not moving he made his way over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily we have to get a move on. Remember Garet is counting on us to deliver that water okay."

"But…"

"I wouldn't worry about Garet. There is no doubt in my mind that Garet can take that on that blue haired creep show. Just like he has a role to fulfill, we have ours. Do you really want to let him down?" Justin asked Emily as she shook her head no.

"Well then let's get going then." Justin said as he extended his hand to which Emily accepted.

Out of nowhere Emily and Justin found themselves on the ground bottom first with someone on top of them who happened to be no one else but Megan.

"Ow Megan! What did you do that for?" Justin asked as he waited for a response, but nothing came.

Justin then looked over to catch a glimpse of Megan's face to see what was going on with her. When he did he saw the look of fear, not just any fear, the fear that you are looking at death straight in the eye. Emily made her way over to her companion and saw her expression as well. The two looked at one another both confused and concerned about what it was that had gotten their friend so uptight.

"Megan what's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Emily commented still keeping her eyes on her friend.

Megan opened her mouth, but nothing was coming out. It felt like she was choking on the words as she put both of her hands over her neck. This was starting to freak both the kids out. Now it looked like she was suffocating. Justin placed both of his hands over her shoulders and began to shake her, hoping that would snap her out of her trance.

"Megan? What in all of Weyard has gotten you so shaken up?" Justin yelled.

The only thing Megan could do was point her finger in the direction in front of her. Justin and Emily both turned around and felt an intense chill starting to stir its way up their spine. About fifteen feet away from the three children stood not one, not two, but three dark figures standing about eight feet tall respectively. Each of them were massively built and heavy bodied as their brown fur stood out in the winter snow like a sore thumb. They also had long extendable arms and as a compliment to their features, they came equipped with vicious long, sharp, pointy claws that slightly curved at the end that could easily slice through human flesh like a hot knife through butter. The group looked to see their menacing brown eyes glancing towards them as they advanced closer to them.

"M-ma-ma-ma-Maulers!" Justin screamed while struggling to get the words out.

"What are those things?" Emily asked while keeping her eyes locked on the wild creatures.

"They're Maulers! They are the meanest and most vile creatures you will ever meet. They are known for their brute strength and are the strongest and most feared creatures around here. They will demolish anything or anyone insight and to make matters worse, I hear that some of them feed on humans, and it would appear that it's around their dinner time!" Megan said as the hint of fear could be heard from her voice.

"Wait you said some of them. Maybe they'll leave us alone if we don't bother them." Emily tried to suggest optimistically.

Justin and Megan both stared at her in disbelief for a minute and then shook their head no. "Uh Emily? I hate to disappoint you but they are called MAULERS for a reason! They don't care if you mess with them or not! They are all bronze but no brain! They don't know the word mercy or compassion!" Megan yelled.

"But they're blocking our way! There has to be something we can do!" Emily cried out.

"Well let's look at our options." Justin began. "We could always try to outrun them, but that's out of the question because we are so far away from Imil or the lighthouse and these things can outrun the three of us. We could sit here and try to explain our situation, but what good will that do since they can't speak human tongue? We could COMPLETELY IGNORE THEM!" He stressed that last part while starring at Emily to which she rolled her eyes. "In which we will no doubt get ripped limb from limb. We can wait here for them to come at us and do nothing which is just as bad as the last option. Our last option would be…" He started as he pulled out his wooden staff towards the front. "We fight these things and pray for the best!"

Megan was appalled by Justin's last suggestion. "Justin are you insane? Do you honestly believe that two eight year olds and a ten year old child really stand a chance against these three abominations that are three times our size?" Megan yelled at her partner.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Justin countered, in which Megan remained silent. "I didn't think so." He spat on. "Besides I'm not suggesting we fight them to the end, but long enough for the three of us to make a break for it." He said quietly.

Megan looked at Justin until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see it was none other than Emily's.

"Megan I'm scarred as much you are, but what choice do we have? Fighting them seems like our only option. I can't bear the thought of letting my big brother down. Whatever happens we'll face it together!"

Emily said as she extended her hand out to her while smiling. Megan stared at her for a minute. Why was it that looking at this girl reminded her so much of Mia? It was like when she was looked at Emily she saw Mia herself. The two did not look alike in any form or fashion, but it was something about her that made her feel warm, comfortable, and safe.

"You're right Emily! Let's do it!" Megan said smiling as she took Emily's hand and shook it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Don't give up without a fight!" an unfamiliar voice said out of nowhere.

The three looked around to see the source of the voice.

"We're down here!" Another voice called to the three. They looked down to see three Mars Djinns looking up at them.

"Hey you're big brother's little helpers!" Emily said as she held them in her palms.

"That's right he sent us to help you now you have three Djinns to help you." Forge went on.

"Make that four!" a feminine voice said from inside Emily's shirt. Ember popped herself out of Emily's coat and joined the group.

"Thanks you guys." Emily said towards the Mars Djinns. The three children quickly huddled together in order to devise a plan.

"Ok we all know that we won't be able to beat these three in a fight straight up. We'll have to outsmart them. So here is what we are going to do…" Emily began whispered to the group. After a few minutes of deliberation, the group finished.

"Ok so everyone knows what to do right?" Emily asked the group.

"Yes!" The two yelled together.

"Alright then let's do it." Emily said towards them.

Suddenly a large shadow appeared over them. They looked up only to see a mauler standing over top of them with one of its paw raised high in the air and coming down at them at full speed.

"SCATTER!" Emily screamed as the group jumped out of the way in different directions.

They looked up to see one bear coming towards them respectively. Emily slowly backed away as the bear drew closer and closer to her. She quickly looked at the ground then back at the mauler, before kicking some snow in its face. She saw that she had successfully had blinded him if only for a mere moment as the bear stumbled back covering its eyes.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she quickly high tailed it to the closet pine tree. The mauler shook his head trying to recover from the surprise assault. It looked to see an auburn hair girl sprinting towards a tree. The mauler let out a huge roar as ran after her. Emily turned around and could see that the fiend was gaining on her and fast. Once she made it to the tree she glanced to see the snow and ice that was covered it.

"I hope this works." Emily muttered as the mauler heading straight for her.

Emily remained where she was until the bear was only a few feet away from her. She quickly leaped out of the way; unfortunately for the mauler, it was running at such high speed and due to the snow being slippery that once it realized what was going on it was too late. A loud crash was heard as the mauler met the tree head first. As if to add insult to injury, a pile of snow and ice that lied on top of the tree came crashing down and buried the creature under the tree. Emily looked back at the scene and let out a sigh of relief. Sadly her victory was short lived as she saw movement coming from the snow. Without delay she quickly ran to where the others were.

Meanwhile, Megan quickly drew her wooden staff and readied herself against the beast that stood before her. She knew she had to be smart about this. She closed her eyes and extended her rod towards the mauler. Instantly daggers of ice were sent hurling towards the beast, but sadly it didn't look as if it did much.

The beast looked at her with a look that said "Now what?" She decided to try something different this time. She once again closed her eyes and pointed her rod towards the bear. This time small shards of ice started to pile its way up on the mauler temporarily leaving him stuck. She quickly whacked the mauler on the head with her rod and scurried away to her right.

Back with Justin he wasted no time going against his adversary. He quickly ran around the entity in hopes that he would make it dizzy. He was pleased to see that his efforts paid off when he saw the mauler covering his eyes and stumbled back.

"Okay Forge I'm ready!" Justin cried out.

Almost instantly, red aura was seen surrounding the boy's body.

"Alright Scorch your turn!" Justin yelled out.

Magma then formed around the end of Justin's staff as he charge at the staggered foe. In one swift motion, he raised his staff in the air and trusted the end down towards the mauler's foot. The mauler let out a huge howl of pain as the intense heat melted a portion of its foot. Justin looked on as the mauler rolled around in the snow trying to cool of the intense heat it felt.

"Time to go." Justin said quickly as he dash to his left.

Once the mauler finally recovered from the blow it looked down at its foot and saw that it was a portion of it was ruined. Filled with rage it looked around frantically to find where the culprit had gone to. Once he spotted Justin he let out a loud roar and chased after him. Once Justin heard the mauler's roar he didn't dare to turn his head; knowing that if did he did he wouldn't like what he would see. The adrenaline of fear surged inside the young boy as he picked up the pace.

"Justin!" A cry was heard.

He looked ahead to see Emily running at full speed towards his direction with a pissed of mauler right on her trail.

"What now Megan?" Justin asked as he drew closer to Megan.

"On my signal jump to your left and I'll jump to my right!" Megan called out.

"Alright!" Justin could feel the mauler's breath on him.

He was too close for comfort. The mauler took a swipe at Justin only missing him by inches as he tore some fabric off his jacket. Justin was now coming in arms reach of Megan. This was it! It was now or never!

"Justin jump!" Megan yelled as the two flew in their respective directions and causing the two maulers to come crashing into one another.

As the two rose back up, they saw two brown figures lying there moaning. Justin and Megan smiled at one another and did a high five to one another.

"Justin! Megan!" Another voice called out towards them.

The two Mercury adepts looked in behind of them and saw Emily running towards them with a now recovered mauler hot on her trail. The two looked back in front of them after hearing a loud growling noises coming behind. They turned to see both maulers fuming with rage as they slowly advance towards them. Emily soon caught up with them and the three children found themselves surrounded.

"This doesn't look good you guys. Anyone have any suggestions?" Megan asked.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I got nothing." Emily said towards her friends.

"I guess our only hope now lies in the fact that we have weakened them enough to take them head on!" Justin shouted as he readied his staff.

Megan quickly did the same. Emily looked over towards the north of her to where Garet was last seen. He should have already finished his opponent off by now.

"Please big brother hurry…" She silently prayed in her thoughts.

* * *

Back at the lighthouse, Garet back peddled as he managed to dodge another blast of rising lava that the Prox warrior shot at him.

"Man oh man! His timing is starting to get better and better. Had he been a tad closer I would have been roasted!" Garet said to himself as he looked on.

Garet breathed heavily as a trace of blood was seen falling down his head along with some burn marks around his arms as well on chest area. Garet smirked as he rose to his feet and looked at Saturos. Saturos face was bloody and bruised. His straight yet curly silvery blue hair that proudly shined was now loose and hung all over his face. Blood and burns could be seen all across his arms. His armor looked like it took a heavy beating as the cracks numerous of cracks were seen around it, and his cape was burnt down to size.

"You don't look to good. Ready to give it up?" Garet called out to his opponent. Saturos glared and shot an angry barrage of fireballs towards him.

"Guess not…" Garet mumbled as he countered Saturos' fireballs with a barrage of fireballs of his own.

A huge explosion was made upon the impact of the two psynergy meeting. Saturos then emerged from the smoke with his blade raised in the air. Garet could see the sword glowing with a familiar orange. Not having enough time to block, he simply turned his body to the left. Unfortunately he received a cut across the side of his face. Garet yelled out in agony from the intense heat from the sword made contact with his flesh. Garet instantly fell to one knee as he used his right hand to cover his right cheek. Garet eyes narrowed as he looked to see the satisfying look on the mars adept's face.

"You are so gonna pay for that…" Garet said menacingly as he wiped the blood from the side of his face.

Garet then shot a blast of heat of intense heat towards him. Saturos quickly rolled to his right dodging the roaring flames. Saturos then made it back to his feet only to be tackled back to the ground by a pissed off Garet. Garet quickly started throwing punches on the face of Saturos. After receiving numerous of blows to the face, Saturos somehow manage to throw Garet off of him. Garet quickly sprung to his feet and glared at Saturos.

"That teach you to mess with me…" Garet said coldly.

Saturos slowly rose to his feet. His cheeks were now puffy from the heavy haymakers Garet threw at him. Saturos spat the blood that was hanging from his bottom lip. He vision was blurry, he was starting to see double. Without even thinking he launched himself towards Garet only to be greeted with a right hook to the face. The punch sent Saturos tumbling back and falling to the ground. Garet could see Saturos was at whit's end. He didn't have a lot left in his tank.

"Alright Saturos it's been fun, but it's time I brought this contest to an end!" Garet said towards the fire adept.

"Alright Fugue you're up!" Garet called out, but no response.

"Fugue?" Garet asked while looking around the Mars Djinn.

"Fugue where are you?" Garet called out.

"What do you want?" The Mars Djinn asked annoyingly.

"I need your help." Garet said to the small creature.

"Well what if I don't feel like helping you? What then?" He asked spitefully.

"What's this all about?" Garet asked sensing hostility towards him.

"I don't know. Maybe I it's from the fact that I don't like being left out in battles!"

"What are you…Wait a minute! You're not referring to my fight against The Shredder are you?" Fugue only turned his head away from Garet and remained quiet.

Garet scratched his head and tried to explain. "Look Fugue it was nothing personal. That thing didn't have Psynergy. So using you would've been a complete waste!"

"Hmph! That's beside the point!" Fugue said annoyingly. Garet sighed this was going nowhere.

"Fugue you are right. I should've used you despite everything. I'm sorry, but right now is your time to shine. I need you to help me win this fight. I can't do it without you." Garet said to the djinn.

"You mean that?" Fugue asked as he turned his head around.

"I do. So what do you say?" Fugue took some time to think about this.

"Well you did say you were sorry, and you do have a point about my usefulness against that dreaded machine. Oh what the heck! Let's do it!" He chirped as he floated in the air disappeared.

Suddenly a projection of fast-moving glowing red musical notes was sent hurling towards Saturos' way. Saturos quickly shielded himself from the attack with his hands, but surprisingly he didn't feel any pain. He looked at Garet quizzically as he raised his right eyebrow towards him. Garet just looked at him and grinned. Seeing Garet smile made Saturos' blood boil. He extended his right arm out trying to summon another volcanic blast towards him, but nothing came. He tried again, but the result was the same as the last. He looked at his hand then he glanced up at Garet who sat there and laughed.

"Looks like my last move tapped the last bit of psynergy you had in you. It's too bad really. Looks like your good for one last clash. What do you say Saturos? One final charge; winner takes all." Garet proposed as he picked his sword from the ground.

Saturos raised his blade in response and readied himself for one final strike.

"Alright Fever it all comes down to this."

"I'm ready whenever you are Garet." Fever said as he disappeared into the sword.

Both adept's swords emitted a bright shade of orange light. They looked at their blades and towards each other silently telling the other that they are ready to go. Both swordsmen then charged at one another at full speed. It happened so fast, but yet it felt like a lifetime to the both of them as they ran towards each other. A loud explosion was made upon the swords making contact with one another.

As the smoke cleared the two warriors stood back faced against one another. Suddenly Saturos lost handle of his sword as it fell to the ground. Saturos sluggishly walked towards Garet direction. He put a hand over his shoulder and smiled. Garet won this fight. Garet turned to look at his former adversary and saw that he was starting to dissolve back into water. The liquid then made its way back inside the sphere. Garet lowered his head down giving his opponent a moment of silence. Even though that thing wasn't really Saturos, it certainly fought like him.

Garet looked back at floating sphere, and thought back to the battle. He knew Saturos was not at his peak of his power just like he wasn't; however it seemed like Saturos was more affected by the power of the lighthouse than he was as he was able to overpower him on more than one occasion. He also noticed his moves were sloppy as most of his attacks hardly touched him. Garet didn't understand why he wasn't affected just as badly.

He then thought back to their first battle and the aftermath. He remembered how Alex came out of hiding, and explained why Saturos wasn't able to fight at full strength. He remembered how Alex explained how both fire and water was opposing elements, and how he knew what he was getting himself into.

The main thing that stuck out in Garet's mind was when Alex said, "However he failed to appreciate the power of this lighthouse…As did I…"

What did he mean by that? Was that the reason why he lost? Did he have a greater appreciation of the power of the lighthouse? Was it because of how he protected the two Mercury adepts from his attack or was it because he was in love with a Mercury adept? As much as he wanted to know the answer, he knew now was not the right time. He then turned his attention back to where the mysterious hooded person stood. When he turned around and looked the person was gone.

"Who was that guy?" Garet asked himself. "Oh well. Bottom's up!" Garet shrugged as he pulled out the Water of Hermes and drank it.

"Man that was refreshing!" Garet said.

"Well I guess I should get going now, but before I go I better fill this baby up to take as a souvenir." He said holding his bottle.

Garet then hopped down towards the elevator. As he descended down his thoughts wandered to the three children he sent off.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Garet thought to himself as the elevator came to a stop.

* * *

Emily slowly raised her head from the snow. She looked to see both of her friends standing in front of her. She could see the cuts and scratches Justin and Megan had on their arms and legs. She could see the black eye Justin suffered, as well as Megan's swollen cheek. How they were able to stand was nothing short of being miraculous. She could tell however that they didn't have a lot of fight left in them from hearing their heavy gasps for air.

"How much psynergy do you have left Megan?" Justin asked while looking at his fellow Mercury adept.

Megan shook her head and said, "It's no good. I'm completely drained."

"Yeah…me too…" This is bad Justin, even with the help of Garet's djinn we are still no match for these creatures. If it wasn't for Corona increasing our defense and Ember replenishing us some psynergy we would be dead by now. "

"I know but there's gotta be a way for us to win! There just has to!"

Forge called out to them. "Don't give up you two! Now that you used all of our abilities you can use us to achieve a greater power! Now use all four of us to summon Meteor!"

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked the Mars djinn.

"Wait I remember Mia mentioning something about "summons". They are powerful abilities produced by the Djinns as they bring forth spirits to help those who call for them. Justin don't you get it? This is our chance to win!" Megan exclaimed excitingly.

"It is? That's great, but how does these summons work exactly?"

"One needs to focus their psynergy and channel it to the Djinns required to do the summon. At least that's what Mia told me. She also told me it takes a lot of concentration." Megan said to Justin.

"Well it's settled then. You'll summon this "Meteor" while I distract them long enough.

"Justin please be careful." Megan said to her friend to which he nodded.

"Justin….no…." Emily weakly called out to him as she tried to reach out for him.

Justin both boldly and rashly charged at the three maulers. The next thing happened so quickly. As Justin ran towards the three beasts, one of the maulers successfully landed a clean swipe across Justin's face. Justin's cry echoed through the outdoors as he fell to the ground covering his face in pure agony. The maulers were not done yet. They surrounded the boy and took turns taking swipes at him. Tears came streaming down of Emily's face uncontrollably upon hearing the boys screaming in pure pain. Suddenly the boy's screams faded. Once the maulers stepped away from the boy the following image made Emily's heart stop.

There stood Justin lying in a pool of his own blood as it stained the snow turning it to a fresh coat of red. His clothes were torn to pieces. Portions of muscles were now visible as his skin was ripped off; the sight reminded Emily how her mother peeled an apple before she gave it to her. Emily's mouth hung open, but nothing came. What could she say? What could she do? She blinked a few times praying that if she did that the wounds would disappear, but alas his wounds were real, and he was going to die if someone wasn't done fast. Sadly there was nothing she could do. She could only watch him helplessly cling on to the little life he had within him. This site was traumatizing the girl's head. She could feel her mind slipping away from her to the point where she might actually go insane.

"JUSTIN! NOOOOO!" Emily screamed using all the strength from within her lungs to do so as her screamed echoed through the woods causing a flock of birds to fly away.

Megan's concentration broke upon hearing her new friend's scream. She looked towards the direction and saw the remains of her best friend.

"JUSTIN! I'M COMING JUSTIN!" Emily called out to her fallen friend as she ran towards him as fast as she could.

Fearing that she would suffer the same fate as Justin, Emily called out to her.

"MEGAN! WAIT!"

It was no use. Megan was too focused on Justin that she had channeled everything else out. Her sights were on Justin and Justin only. Unfortunately she paid no attention to the three maulers that were next to him, and that was her downfall. It was only when one of the mauler's arms grabbed hers was when she finally became aware of what was going on. She tried to free herself from the entity's grip, but it was too tight. The beast tightened its grip on her as the sound of something crunching together broke the air. Megan yelped out in pain as she fell to her knees. She looked at the bear with pleading eyes begging it to let her go.

The bear however had no intention of letting her go as he tossed up and down repetitively dislocating her shoulder in the process. She didn't have time to yell as she thrown over and over like a rag doll. Blood was starting to fall from her head and she found herself losing consciousness. Emily then saw the three bears surrounding around her prepared to strike her down as they did Justin.

She had seen enough. She wasn't going to let another friend meet the same end as him. Gathering the strength from within her she made it back to her feet. Her body was aching begging her not to advance any further. Emily ignored her body's pleas; she had to save her friends.

She quickly formed balls of snow and sent them hurling at the three maulers. She was happy to see that her shots made contact with the three beast's faces. The three maulers shook the snow off of them and turned their attention to where Emily was. She was already dragging her fallen friends to safety. She turned around to see the three vicious animals coming her way. Immediately she stood in front of her friends with her arms widen across.

"I won't let you hurt them! You'll have to go through me first!" Emily yelled as she glared at the three fiends. She looked back her friends and smiled sadly.

"You guys did all you could for me. Now let me protect you." She said silently.

She then turned her attention to the advancing figures. Resistance at this point seemed fruitless, but that wasn't going to stop her. She remembered the stories that Garet told her. Despite the odds, Garet and his friends never gave up, and neither would she.

"I will protect everyone! I will protect everyone! I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" Emily screamed.

Suddenly a red aura was seen around her as she closed her eyes and extended her hand towards the mauler in the center. Suddenly cloud of flames in the form of a small serpent was sent flying towards the mauler's direction. Upon making impact, the mauler was disintegrated into nothing but a pile of ashes. The remaining two maulers looked down to where their brethren once stood. The beast was gone within the blink of an eye.

The two stared at Emily who had already fallen to her knees catching her breath. That little display of psynergy took a lot out of her. The two maulers wasted no time with their attack as it bum rushed Emily tackling her to the ground. The first mauler instantly hurled his claws repetitively against the girls flesh. Before Emily's body met the ground, the second mauler and sent her hurling towards the tree where she fooled it earlier. A loud thud was made.

Emily swore she felt as if she broke something. She looked down at her torn coat to see the blood spewing out of her and fast. She felt both warm and cold at the same time, and for some reason the pain was gone. She then remembered the promise she made to Garet as she looked down at the bottles of water she hid behind the tree.

"That's right…I made a promise to my big brother. I promised that I would give these bottles of water to the spirits of Kolima. I can't let him down! He's counting on me! He's counting on all of us!" She said as she looked back at her comrades.

She slowly walked towards the two fiend's direction, with the bottles in her hand.

"Get out of my way! I have to deliver this water! It's an emergency…The fate of many lives relies on me!" She said as she defiantly stared at the two bears.

Suddenly Emily was sent flying into the tree as the one of the maulers took a clean swipe at her. As she was flying images were flashing before her. She saw the people of Kolima, the people Bilibin, Harold, Lord McCoy and his lady. She also saw more important images like Mr. and Mrs. Appendale, Justin and Megan, her mother and father, but the last one image she saw was Garet standing tall looking at her with a huge smirk on his face.

A smile formed across her face and a tear escaped her eye as she closed them awaiting impact. As she made contact with the tree she could feel her eyes getting heavy and her mind fading away, she also saw the remaining two maulers drawing closer and closer to her. She did she could've sworn someone was calling out for her from the distance, but she wasn't sure; her body was in too much pain in order for to comprehend anything. She whispered her last words before slowly drifting away in darkness.

"Big brother…"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh this does not look good for Emily and the others. Let's hope they turn out ok. Overall I am pleased with how this chapter turned out. Ok first off I know some of the stuff is kinda far fetched and everything but just bear with me. I kinda been hinting that Emily was an adept in the previous chapter. Emily's determination to protect Megan and Justin helped trigger her untapped powers. I didn't go in depth with the fight like I did with Garet's battle with The Shredder because there were two battles going on seperately. The two events coincided with one anther so yeah. Once I post the next chapter up I'll let you in on a secret. **

**Pinayangel528 & NickNasby I thank you guys for sticking with me. It really means alot to hear from you guys.**


	11. Farewell but not goodbye

**Do7: We have reached the end of our first story arc. How do you feel so far Garet?**

**Garet: So far so good. I can't tell you how good it feels to be the main character in a story for once**

**Do7: What do you mean by that?**

**Garet: Well usually I play as a supporting role in a stories it's very rare for me to be a main character in a story.**

**Do7: Well what about-**

**Garet: ONE SHOTS DO NOT COUNT!**

**Do7: Oh...Well nvm then. **

**Garet: Let's just get on with the story... **

**Do7: Garet are you sulking?**

**Garet: NO!**

**Do7: O_O *Sweatdrop* On with the story then...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Farewell but not goodbye.**

As Emily drifted away in the dark she could have she heard a voice call out to her. It was hard to make out the words, but the voice started to become clearer and clearer.

"Emily…I'm here for you sweetie…It's your mommy." Eleanor said as she changed the rags on top of her slumbering daughter.

"M-M-Mommy?" Emily asked as she was slowly coming too.

Upon hearing her daughter answer back Eleanor turned back around and gripped her daughter's hand tightly.

"Yes honey I'm here and so is your papa." Eleanor said gently to the resting child.

"Papa?" Emily asked.

Bartholomew took hold of his daughter's other hand and gripped it tight.

"Yes baby. Daddy is right here, and we're not going anywhere until we see you open those beautiful eyes of yours." Bartholomew said to his daughter. Emily slowly opened her eyes to see her parents looking at her from the side.

"Where am I?" Emily asked her parents.

"Oh Bartholomew she is finally awake! Oh thank goodness! You're back home sweet heart, and you're safe." Eleanor said calmly as she hugged her while tears fell from her face.

Emily looked around and sure enough she saw that she was in the comfort of her own room resting on top of her bed. Suddenly images of Justin and Megan filled her head. Her eyes widen in horror from the realization that they were still out there.

"JUSTIN! MEGAN!" Emily screamed as she popped out of the bed only to be restrained by her parents.

"Ugh! Let me go! Megan and Justin are still out there! They could still be alive for all we know! I have to save them!" Emily screamed.

"Don't thrash around sweet heart! You just woke up! You was out for two whole days! We know that you've experienced quite a lot as of lately, which is why you must calm down honey!" Bartholomew said while restraining her arms.

"We almost lost you out there! I won't almost lose my daughter a second time!" Eleanor yelled while holding her daughters legs.

"But you don't understand! My friends are out there somewhere! I have to save them! They need me! Please let go of me!" Emily cried out while tossing and turning trying to break her parent's hold on her but to no avail.

"Emily it's gonna be alright. You won't have to worry about Justin and Megan. I assure you the two of them are back in Imil resting." Her father told her.

Upon hearing that statement, Emily stopped resisting, and looked at her father bewildered. Then she remembered the bottles of water that she dropped, and Garet.

"What about the water? I forgot to bring the bottles of water to the tree spirits! The forest along with the people of Kolima is gonna to die because I forgot to bring the water! What about big brother? He's still fighting that man on top of the lighthouse! We have to save him!" Emily yelled frantically. Her mother placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Emily I want you to relax ok? First of all, your brother Garet is alive and well, because he was the one that carried you back here. Secondly, after he dropped you off, he headed towards Kolima Forest. I am certain that he gave the two tree spirits the sacred water. Once he finished his business there, he returned and stayed by your side along with us. He left to go to check on them again not too long ago. We planned to meet him once you came to, but I don't know if that's a good idea considering how delirious you are right now."

"No no I'm fine!" Emily said quickly.

"I don't know…What do you think honey?" Eleanor asked her husband while studying her daughter.

"Well if she says she is fine I don't see the harm. Besides, this time we will be with her should anything happens." He said while he winked at his daughter.

"Well it's alright with me, but only if she stays in our vision. We'll talk about you sneaking off to go with your brother later." Eleanor firmly said with her eyes narrowed.

"Deal!" Emily said rather quickly. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at her mother who gave her an amused look and laughed.

"Well we had better get you dressed then dear." Emily nodded her head as her parents went into the closet to get out some clothes.

* * *

"So yeah that's pretty much what happened." Garet said to the two tree faeries.

"I see…I must say that this does not bode well for the remaining lighthouses." Tret said to Garet.

"Do you honestly think this guy will try to go to the other lighthouses?" Garet asked.

"Well let's just say I wouldn't put it past this person." Tret said.

"Well I suppose you have a point there." Garet said to the tree spirit.

"So what will you do now Garet?" Laurel asked.

"Well after I say my farewells I had better get a move on. It's been fun here no doubt, but I still have a lot of places to go." Garet said.

"Well we do wish you the best on your voyage Garet. Please feel free to visit anytime you like." Tret said to him.

"I appreciate that." Garet said as he waved farewell.

Garet then made his way through Kolima where he was showered with applauses and cheers. A huge smile formed across Garet's face as he decided to absorb the moment in. Garet decided to wave to the people as he was passing by. As he was getting near the exit he stopped. As soon as the people of Kolima saw their hero stop they immediately became quiet. Garet then raised his right fist in the air. Once the people saw this they went back to cheering and applauding. Garet turned his head back towards the villagers and grinned. Once Garet made his way to the drawbridge he saw three familiar faces; one of which was running towards him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Emily screamed as she leaped towards Garet. Garet immediately caught her and spun her around in the air.

"How are you feeling kid?" He asked while looking at her inquisitively.

"I'm fine big brother thanks to you!"

"Well that's good to hear!" Garet said as he put her down to the ground. The two then made their way across the bridge where Bartholomew and Eleanor were waiting.

"So this is it huh? It's time for you to go isn't it?" Eleanor asked with a hint of sadness within her voice.

Garet nodded and said, "Yeah…well…I really do need to get a move on, but that doesn't mean that I won't come visit or write to you guys."

Eleanor smiled and said, "I'm sure Emily will like that…As will I…"

Out of nowhere Eleanor embraced Garet with a huge hug as tears came falling from her face. Garet returned the embrace, and looked at her.

"What's wrong Eleanor?" Eleanor shook her head as Bartholomew patted her on the back.

"No I'm fine really…It's just that…Even though we've only met for a couple of days, I already consider you as one of my own." She said to Garet.

Touched by her words, Garet embraced her with a second hug and said, "I feel the same way too mom…"

Upon hearing him call her that she tightened the embrace. She let of go of as she allowed Bartholomew to say his farewells.

"Well Garet, I really wish I had more time to really get to know you a whole lot better, but I can't thank you enough for reuniting me with my family." He said as he extended his hand out to him.

"I appreciate that sir. I know one thing is for certain though, they are very lucky to have you in their lives. I just hope that I'll become a good father one day." Garet said as he accepted and shook his hand.

"By the way Eleanor told me about your girlfriend-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Garet as a blush formed across his face. Bartholomew laughed.

"I used to feel the same way when it came with Eleanor, but in all seriousness Garet. You'll never know how she feels unless you tell her; besides, it'll feel as if a boulder has been lifted off your shoulder. Then you'll get into the hugging and kissing, and before you know it you're in the bedroom…"

Thwack!

"Sorry honey…" Bartholomew said while rubbing his head as he saw Eleanor giving him "the glare".

Garet just looked him. He didn't know what to say after hearing that. Garet then looked to his back to see Emily sitting on the edge of the draw bridge. He saw her dangling her feet over the water and stared down at it.

"Emily?" Garet asked as he sat right next to her.

"So you're leaving right?"

"That's right I need to get going."

"Well you should get going then there's no point in you staying here right?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about some things first."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well first off I wanted to apologize for making you three go through what you went through." Emily thought back to the three maulers. Just the thought of those three fiends sent chills to her spine.

"It's not your fault Garet. If we stayed back where you were we probably would've been killed." Emily said plainly.

Garet was surprised. He was so used to Emily calling her "big brother". He kinda liked it; nonetheless he decided to ignore this for now.

"Once I found the three of you lying there not moving, I was scared that they killed you, and that I was too late. I'm sorry for failing you. Big brothers are supposed to be there to protect their little siblings." Garet said while staring at the water.

"You didn't fail! You came for us in the end and that's all that matters!" She yelled at him angrily.

Garet was taken aback by her yelling he was not expecting that either. After seeing the surprised look on Garet's face she brought her eyes back towards the water while narrowing them.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

Garet laughed while rubbing her head and said, "Don't worry about. It's no big deal."

"By the way, what happened after you found us?" Emily asked Garet. Garet put a hand under his chin as he thought back to the scene.

"Hmm…let's see now…Oh yeah! I remember now! Well you see what happened was…" Garet began to explain.

* * *

Once Garet left the lighthouse he ran as fast as he could towards the others.

"I better get a move on! I lost a huge amount of time back there. I just hope that the others got a good distance ahead of me." Garet thought to himself as he ran down the winter wonderland.

Suddenly a cry of nothing but pure agony filled the air causing Garet to stop dead in his tracks.

"That sounded like…Justin!" Garet said aloud as he picked up the pace.

"Shit! If anything happens to those two Mia will never forgive me!" Garet thought to himself as he ran towards the noise.

"JUSTIN! NOOOOO!" Garet's felt the panic rising within him.

"That scream came from Emily! Damn it! What the hell was I thinking making these three go out in the wilderness by themselves?" Garet mentally slapped himself as he felt his feet leave the ground.

He was running at maximum speed now. Garet could see figures within the distance; he was getting close. As he sprinted towards the group, he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw a small orange cloud in the form of a serpent and devoured its target. Garet was bewildered. Who in all of Weyard could have possibly done that? Last time he remembered Megan and Justin were both water adepts like Mia. He glanced his head a little closer to see who it was and nearly fell to the ground once he realized who was responsible. It was Emily! She casted "Fume". Garet stood there frozen with his mouth hung wide open.

"That means…Emily is an adept. Not just any adept, but a fire adept." Garet said quietly as he looked on.

Garet felt excitement flowing inside him. He would've loved nothing more but to leap for joy upon finding out that his sister is an adept like himself, and on top of that she casted her first psynergy at such a young age. He thought back to Jenna and how she never manage to learn that move until she was seventeen, and this girl did it at the age of eight. Sadly the joyous moment ended abruptly as he looked to see Emily being hurled towards a tree, and as well as being rapidly slashed. He had to make a move! It would be nothing short of a miracle if she survived that attack for a girl her age. He silently prayed that he would make it to her before it was too late.

"EMILY!" Garet called out as she was now visible.

The two maulers looked towards the sound and saw a man running towards them. The maulers immediately backed off once Garet arrived at the tree. Garet looked at Emily and checked her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. He saw the deep gashes on her mid region from the previous attack as her head was sunk down. Without a second to spare, he pulled out the bottle of water he had been saving for himself.

"It's a good thing I filled this baby back up before I left." Garet said to himself as he held the bottle in his hand.

He then looked at Emily and raised her head up and gently poured the water down her mouth.

"Hey there kid. You did great back there." Garet began to say to her.

"I saw what you just did. I have to admit, I never saw that coming. My little sister is a fire adept, no better than that. She is a super hero! I can't tell you how proud I am of you three right now. You three gave it your all, and that's all I could ask for."

Garet went on as he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath and sighed. "I'm just sorry that I had to put you guy through this. I should have told you to wait down at the entrance. What a fool I am. What I have made you three go thru is beyond unforgivable, but still I'm gonna apologize to you guys anyway. Now let me atone for my sins." He then looked at the other two lying there motionlessly.

"I'm glad Mia isn't here to see this. She would've freaked." Garet thought to himself as he picked up the two bottles that were lying in the snow.

"These were supposed to be for Tret and Laurel, but I'm sure they would agree that you need them right now, after all you are just kids." Garet said as he gave them water.

"I'm sure you did all you could to protect Emily from these bastards. I appreciate that. I'll finish what you guys started." Garet said stared at the remaining two maulers.

He turned back around to pick the two up and set them both next to Emily. He was happy to see that almost instantly all of their life threatening wounds were gone. All they needed now was some rest. His smile soon faded as he gave a death glare towards the two maulers.

"You worthless pieces of shit! You have no shame do you? Picking on innocent little kids. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Garet snarled as he slowly stomped towards the two.

With every step he took steam arose from the ground. Upon seeing this, the two maulers took a step back.

"Oh no...I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." Garet said coldly and menacingly at the same time.

Almost instantly a wall of fire came from behind them blocking their escape. Garet put his drove his sword into the ground and leaned on it.

"The only way you two are gonna be able to leave is by coming through me. So which one of you guys want to die first?" Garet asked.

Suddenly the mauler on the left growled loudly and ran towards the fire adept. With its right paw raised high in the air, it then sent it crashing towards Garet. Within a blink of an eye the arm was sent flying in the air as blood showered the snow. A howl of agony could be heard. It all happened too quickly in order to be comprehended. There stood Garet with his sword slouched over his shoulder as blood dripped off the tip of his blade; while the mauler was on the ground whimpering.

Garet looked down at the maimed mauler then looked at the other one and said, "Your turn." With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, the mauler just stood there frozen as Garet slowly made his way towards him. The creature then put both hands over his eyes as it awaited the fire adept to deliver a heavy blow. Garet was disappointed. He was hoping this one was going to put up a fight just like its buddy. Hacking off something would've just been downright cruel…But he didn't care! As he raised his sword only to put it back down once he saw the mauler crouch down with its hand over its face.

"Pathetic." Garet muttered as he drove his sword into the snow. He then pointed to the direction behind him.

"Get your friend and get the fuck out of here! I will not repeat myself!" Garet instructed as he pointed to the direction behind him.

Without delay the two maulers took off running in the direction Garet pointed. Garet watched as the two maulers ran off, and looked at left hand.

"5…4…3…2…1…Time's up." Garet said as he closed his eyes and pointed at the two fleeing figures.

As the maulers fled they suddenly stopped as they felt the ground starting to become warm up under them. They looked down to see the ground starting to shake from under them. Out of nowhere four fiery pillars appeared and engulfed the two bears. Their cries of pain were overheard by the blast. As Garet looked on he couldn't help but to smile.

"Heh. Burn in hell." Garet muttered as walked back towards the children and smiled.

"I better take these guys home." Garet said as he slumped both Megan and Justin over his one shoulder and Emily on the other. Once he had a grip on the children he slowly made his way towards Imil.

* * *

"After I dropped them with the Appendales, I asked them to look after you while I go back to the fountain. Once I did that I came, picked you up, dropped you back home, and headed towards Kolima Forest." Garet said finishing his story.

"So…Justin is ok then?" Emily asked in which Garet nodded.

"What about Megan?" Garet nodded his head once again.

"I didn't want them to get hurt any more. I wanted to protect them more than anything in the whole wide world. The next thing I knew I saw a fire snakey thing coming at a mauler. I didn't know how I did it but I just did." Emily said looking at her hands.

"That was your adept instincts coming into play. Sometimes when an adept is in trouble their psynergy activates. Psynergy takes huge concentration, you have to imagine that you are doing that thing or casting that creature. I'm amazed how you were able to learn an advanced technique such as "Fume" at such a young age. You'll probably be better than me once you get older."

"Oh that's cool…" Emily said looking down at the water. Garet scratched his head and sighed.

"Well I guess I had better be going then…" He said as slowly got up from the ground only to feel someone holding on his leg. He looked back down to see Emily with her head down muttering something.

"Don't go…" She said.

"I didn't hear that Emily what was that you said?"

"I said don't go!" Emily yelled as she shot her head up as tears formed down her face.

"What's the matter Emily?" He asked the little girl while picking her up.

"I don't want you to go! You're my big brother! I'm afraid that if you leave that this will be the last time that I ever see you!" The little girl wailed.

"Garet brushed her hair and said to her, "You know that's not true Emily. I'm your big brother remember? This will not be the last time you see me."

"Take me with you. Please big brother? I promise I'll listen to you." Emily pleaded.

"You know I can't do that. Besides if I recall correctly, the last time I told you to do something you wound up almost getting killed. I can't risk that, and there will be monsters a lot stronger than those three maulers."

"That's why you need me! I'm an adept now! I can help you! What happened back there wasn't your fault! Please big brother let me come!" Emily tried once again.

"Look at me Emily." Garet said causing the eight year old to look at him.

"How do you think that would make mom and dad feel if I just allowed you to come with me? That wouldn't be fair would it?" He asked her.

Emily looked at her parents as they watched on. She knew Garet was right, but that still didn't cover the pain she feeling in her heart.

"I still don't want you to go. I love you big brother." Emily said to him.

"I know, but sometimes there are things in life you are going to have to do, even if you don't wanna. Now listen Emily. You are an adept now. That means you are the super hero of the Bilibin and Kolima. Can I count on you to look after both towns while I'm away? Garet asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir!" Emily happily chirped upon hearing her new mission.

"That's good to hear. Now I got something for you." Garet said as he pulled something out of his bag.

Emily looked to see it was a full bottle of water. "Is that-" "That's right it's the water of hermes. I want you to keep it safe, and don't use it unless you have to ok?"

"I will big brother." Emily said upon receiving the water.

"That's not all. I want you to close your eyes and open your hand."

Obeying her brother's instructions, she closed her eyes and opened her hand to feel something warm and fuzzy on top of it. She opened her eyes to see a Mars djinn in the palm of her hand.

"Ember and I talked about it and she said she would be more than happy to stay behind with you. She'll be helping you protect the two towns, plus she'll teach you a variety of different kinds of psynergy techniques. I want you to keep her safe until I return okay?" Garet said happily.

"Oh thank you big brother! This is the best gift ever! I promise I'll take good care of her until you come back!"

"Glad to hear that. Emily she's all yours now." Emily looked down at the Mars Djinn and rubbed her against her cheek.

"That tickles!" Ember said to Emily. "Emily? Let's look after the towns together!" Ember said to Emily in which she nodded.

"I got one last gift for you Emily." Garet said as he placed his left palm over her head and closed his eyes. Emily started to glow red for a second.

"There that should do it." Garet said upon letting the girl go.

"What did you do big brother?" Emily asked looking at Garet confusingly.

"You now know the Psynergy technique known as "Move". Whenever you see a huge object blocking your way all you have to do is imagine moving it away with your hand. I'll let Ember fill you in on the details." Garet said as they walked back towards her parents.

After saying there farewells Eleanor gave Garet a basket of food that she cooked that would last for days. Before he left they asked the keeper to take a picture of them with the camera Bartholomew brought with him. In one picture it showed Bartholomew on Garet's right while Eleanor was on his left. Garet was seen in the middle while holding Emily in a piggy back style. Bartholomew and Eleanor were laughing while Emily was shouting with joy as Garet smiled while looking back at her. The second picture showed Emily up on Garet's right shoulder flexing her arm while grinning as Garet did the same while flexing his left arm. Emily put that picture in her room on the dresser right beside her bed, while she put the water on top of the shelf. She looked back at the picture and smiled.

"I'll see him again someday, and when I do I'll show him how much I have grown since the last time. Until then big brother, please be safe." Emily said inside her head.

Emily then ran downstairs towards the door. "Mommy I'm outside I'll be back later!"

"Alright honey just be careful!" Her mother called out.

"I will!" Emily yelled as she headed out the door on to her next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Emily and the others turned out to be ok. That's a relief; I suppose you could say all's well that ends well. Ok I know some of the things are far fetched such as how Emily's instincts came into play. Well for starters if you look back to when Isaac and co. went to Kolima Forest for the first time, they almost got turned into trees if not for their psynergy forming a barrier around them. They even admitted that they had no idea how that happened. That's where I got my idea from. I know Garet teaching her "Move" was far fetched, but just bear with me. I got that idea from the time when Hama transferred the knowledge to Ivan on how to learn "Reveal". ****This chapter brings the end of the first story arc. Overall I think I did a decent job; I know there is room for improvement for certain areas but I'll get better. These past three chapters were honestly suppose to be one big chapter, but when I read it over I decided that it would be best to seperate them into chapters. That way you the readers won't lose track from where you were reading. I just was too lazy to post all of them up at the same time, and I wanted to give you guys enough time to enjoy the chapter. As always please feel free to leave a comment. Until next time. Ciao. ^_^.**

**P.S. This is not the last time you will see Emily. As you all know she is now in possesion of Ember, and Garet said he will return to retrieve her. But who is to say that she won't be seen sooner than that? **


	12. Changes & Preparations

**Mia: He's been in there for an awful long time. Do you think something might have happened?**

**Felix: Eh. Who knows he's probably slacking off again knowing him.**

**Ivan: Aw come now Felix. He wouldn't do something like that. Would he?**

**Jenna: Well let's just say we wouldn't put it past him.**

**Isaac: Or something bad might have happened to him.**

**Piers: Well let's pray that not the case**

**Sheba: 2591989, 2591990, 2591991...**

**Ivan: Uh Sheba? What are you doing?**

**Sheba: Oh well Do7 said he was going to try something and asked me to time to see how long it takes him to complete this chapter**

**Jenna: What did he say he was trying to do?**

**Sheba: I'm not sure. 2591997, 2591998, 259199...**

**Do7: TIME!**

**Sheba: 259200.**

**Do7: What! Are you sure it's been that long?**

**Sheba: Yep! It's been four weeks and two days. **

**Do7: Aw damn it! I gotta get moving then! Everyone get to your places we are starting this story right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Changes, & Preparation**

"Mom I'm heading to the plaza for groceries." Aaron called out.

"Ok sweetie, just don't be out to long." His mother called out to him as he left the house.

Letting out a huge sigh he made his way down the took the family a few days to get over the fact that Garet left once again, but soon enough everything reverted back to normal.

One huge difference Aaron noticed was how quiet it was in the house. Now that Garet was gone there was really no excitement going on inside the house. There was no longer anyone for Kay to chase around the house with a frying pan in her hand after discovering that her flower bed was destroyed yet again. There was no longer anyone to fight with James over Marie's cooking. There was no longer anyone for Marie to nag about putting aside their responsibilities around the house for their training. There was no longer anyone who had a desire for Mark to share his wisdom on how to become a good and successful mayor. There was no longer anyone to make Barbara get up and make them a batch of her homemade bread. Each family member was taking the Garet's absence hard, but no one probably took it harder than Aaron.

To Aaron, Garet was more than his big brother he was everything to him. He was gonna miss his older brother training him on becoming a warrior. He was gonna miss how he and Garet would get themselves in trouble, and how they would bail on each other at times. He was gonna miss hearing Garet's jokes, and his tips about dealing with women. There was so much that Aaron was going to miss, but the main thing he was gonna miss was the fact that he could go to Garet if anything was bothering him. Aaron saw Garet as his rock, his pillar of strength, and his hero.

Now that he was gone, it felt as if he was lost at sea within a misty fog; Aaron felt like a part of himself left with Garet. Even though Garet explained his reasons for going and Aaron said he understood, he could still feel the hurt, the anger, and the confusion that Garet placed in the young boy's heart.

Despite feeling all of these negative emotions, the feeling of pride stood above all the others. Garet left the family in his hands. Just the fact that Garet entrusted him with that responsibility made him forget all about his hostility over his brother. As Aaron made his way down the steps he stopped and looked at the clear skies and smiled.

"You just wait big brother. The next time you see me I'll be a lot stronger! That way the next time you set out on an adventure I'll be able to come with you!" Aaron thought to himself as he went back to making his way down the steps.

Unfortunately for Aaron, he was so lost in his thoughts that he lost his footing over the stairs and began to tumble down the stairs which resulted in Aaron landing on his back. Aaron slowly rose to his feet as he let out a small groan from the aching pain he felt in his lower back region.

"Ow! Oh yeah! That's gonna leave a mark!" Aaron said as he rubbed the lower part of his back. Aaron couldn't help but laugh at his carelessness.

"Geez it looks like a part of you is starting to rub off on me Garet." Aaron said as he rose back on his feet and looked back at the stairway.

He then turned around to see people staring at him. Aaron's cheeks growing warm as he scratched the back of his head.

"If anyone is concern, I'm okay!" Aaron assured the crowd.

Seeing that he was okay, the townspeople went back to whatever activities they were doing. Aaron then proceeded to make his way towards the plaza, which was only a few yards away. As he was making his way towards the plaza, he couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone has gotten all of a sudden. It was like everyone was having a moment of silence. Another thing he couldn't help but notice was how everyone was staring at him. It wasn't a look of spite and anger, but rather a look of pity and concern.

"Hmm…I wonder what's gotten into everyone?" Aaron thought to himself as he walked on.

Aaron dismissed the thought due to assuming that the people were looking at him because of the fact that he tripped and fell down the row of stairs, along with the fact that he is the mayor's grandson. Once Aaron arrived to his destination, he went to the front clerk.

"Good evening Mr. Lewperd." Aaron greeted the man.

Upon hearing the twelve year olds voice Nathaniel Lewperd looked up to see Aaron standing right across from him.

"Oh…Uh hello there Aaron; didn't see you there. What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing really, I'm just here to do a little grocery shopping for mom. I figured it was the least I could do to help her around the house."

"Well feel free to look around." The innkeeper said to the young fire adept.

"Ok thanks Mr. Lewperd." Aaron said as he turned away to go shopping.

"Aaron!" Mr. Lewperd called out. Aaron quickly turned around and turned his attention towards Mr. Lewperd.

"Yes sir?" Aaron asked.

Mr. Lewperd looked at Aaron for a second before shaking his head.

"Never mind, it's not important. Enjoy your shopping son."

"I will thanks." Aaron said before walking away.

Mr. Lewperd just continued to stand there and as the young boy proceeded to shop; he was so focused that he hardly noticed the pair of arms that wrapped around him.

"That poor boy... Do you think he will be ok?" Mrs. Lewperd asked from behind.

"I don't know Linda. He's going through a tough time for someone his age. All we can do for him and his family is to show our support, and if he needs us, we'll be there for him just like his family had been there for us."

"Hmm now where did they move the loaves of bread to this time?" Aaron thought to himself as he looked around the shelves trying to find where they put all loaves of bread.

"Oh here it is!"

Aaron exclaimed happily as he quickly took a loaf off the shelf. He then pulled a list from his pocket and check if he had gotten everything.

"Let's see…Loaf of bread, carrots, tomatoes, milk, ointment, butter, a jar of honey, and a jar of jelly. Yep looks like I got everything!" Aaron said as he crossed out everything on the list.

Aaron's eyes lit up once he saw the candy section. There were all sorts of candy. There were peppermints, butterscotch, liquorish sting man, lemon drops, gum drops, lube cubes, and so much more. For Aaron, there was only one candy in particular that stood out among the others and that was a Munch chocolate thought of sinking his teeth into the warm rich chocolate made his mouth water. Aaron looked at the list, then back at the chocolate bar.

"I'm sure mom won't mind if I add this with the other groceries. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Aaron said while rolling his eyes to the left as a huge grin slowly formed across his face.

After he finished purchasing his items he made his way out, only to bring himself to a complete halt. For some reason Aaron felt as if he was being watched. He turned his head around to see several people quickly looking away from him as he turned back around.

"What's gotten into everybody? Why are people constantly looking at me as if something bad has happened towards me? At first I thought it was because I fell down those rows of steps, but now when I think about it everyone has been looking at me the same way this past week." Aaron said as he exited the store.

He then thought back to earlier during the week. Everywhere he went, whether he was school, outside training, or taking a walk, everyone was staring at him with a grief-stricken expression over there face. He was lost in his train of thought that he failed to watch where he was going only to end up colliding into someone from behind.

"Hey buster! Watch where you're…Oh Aaron it's you! Are you alright?" The feminine voice asked.

Aaron rubbed his head as he looked up to see a girl with reddish brown hair, with auburn eyes to match it. "I'm fine Jenna. Sorry about bumping into you like that." Aaron said to her. Jenna could only smile.

"Oh it's fine Aaron. I know you didn't mean to, but I think it's best that I look and see if you are hurt or anything." Jenna said as she kneeled down and leaned towards him and began to inspect the boy.

Aaron could feel his face turning red and his palms starting to get sweaty; Jenna was a little too close for comfort. Looking at her blank eyes, he dared not moved fearing that she was waiting for him to do something. He took comfort by the sweet scent of cinnamon that surrounded the girl and began to close his eyes and relax.

He could feel her warm soft hands as they brushed against his hair then work their way down to his arms and legs. Once she was finish was got back up and smiled.

"You're feeling a little warm over the top of your head, but other than that it appears you are just fine. Just be careful and take it easy ok?"

Aaron stared at Jenna and could only nod in response. Upon seeing him nod, she smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Good. Here let me give you a hand" She said as she extended her hand and pulled Aaron back up to his feet.

"Thank you Jenna." Aaron said while looking down.

Jenna giggled and replied, "It's not a problem Aaron."

The two then began to laugh for a minute.

"So…Aaron… Are you ok?" Jenna said as she carefully chose her words.

"Huh? But Jenna, didn't you already check to see if I was?"

Jenna could only giggle at her poor choice of words.

"That's not what I meant silly. What I mean was how have you been holding up lately. Is everything alright with you and your family?"

"Well it's taking some time, but I think everything is starting to go back to normal or as normal as it's gonna get." Aaron said assuringly.

"I see…Well that's good I suppose."

"But everyone has their moments at times. To be honest, it hasn't really sunk in completely just yet with any of us. It's hard to imagine him leaving us on such short notice, but I have to be strong for everyone; Garet wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want me to be strong for the family's sake, as well as his sake. So I have to honor his last request that he gave me before he left. I say I'm honoring it quite well, but there are times where I…" Aaron stopped in midsentence while lowering his head down and balled his fists tightly.

Jenna looked down to see the boy's arms trembling as he held his head down. Her heart went out to the boy. She knew exactly what the boy was going through. She thought back to that night where she witnessed and was brought to believe that her parents along with her brother Felix were killed by that rockslide. She was thought to believe this for three years until she was reunited with her brother Felix, who then told her about their parents surviving that incident.

She remembered the long days, and the endless nights where she mourned over the loss of her family. Now here is Aaron, a twelve year old child who was forced to carry such a heavy burden by staying strong for the family's sake. Almost instantly she wrapped both her arms around Aaron and held him tightly.

"It's ok Aaron. You don't have to hold it in. It's alright to cry Aaron; there is no shame in doing that. We're all one of the same. We laugh when we are happy, and we cry when we are sad. Please Aaron don't afraid to let it out." Jenna said as she held on to Aaron like a mother.

Aaron remained quiet as he stood there not moving. Right now he was given the opportunity to let out all the sorrow. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and looked to the side.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to allow any tears from within him to come out. He waited and waited, but nothing came. Why did nothing come out? Did he not miss Garet? Of course he did! He wished Garet never decided to leave Vale in the first place. So why was it that he couldn't bring himself to shed a tear for someone that meant so much to him? Suddenly his mind went back to when he last saw his older brother.

_"Last time I had no choice to leave, but this time I have to leave in order to find my purpose. I'm sure you will understand when you get older. Don't think of this as me leaving you on purpose; think of it as a way to make myself as a better brother, friend, and person okay?"_

A small smile crept across Aaron's face. He now knew why he couldn't cry over his brother. It wasn't because he didn't care; it was because he now understands what Garet was talking about. Garet left in order to learn how to become a man. Aaron knew deep down in his heart that if the tables were turned and it was him instead of Garet leaving, Garet would've understood completely.

He also would've applauded him for his courage. A tear made its way down Aaron's face as he broke away from Jenna's embrace. Jenna looked at Aaron and was surprised to see he was smiling.

"Aaron is everything alright?" She asked bewilderedly.

Aaron shook his head and smiled. "I can't cry anymore. I already cried over him before. Garet would never let me live this down if I kept crying. Besides I will see again and when I do, he'll see how much stronger I've become. Another thing that prevents me from crying is because I feel his presence. It's like he is watching me right now at this very moment. I appreciate your concern Jenna, but I'll be alright. Trust me." Aaron said to her.

Jenna could only look at him. She then narrowed her eyes as she peered into his. She saw a glimmer in his eyes. Even though she wanted to talk to him more about the issue, she knew that now was not the time to do so. She let out a small sigh and nodded her head.

"Alright Aaron I guess you made your point, but Aaron there is no shame for you to cry? If you ever feel like you need to talk about something, feel free to come look me up ok?" Jenna told the young Mars adept as she embraced him in a hug once again.

"Thank you Jenna. I will be sure to keep you in mind." Aaron said as he picked up his groceries and made his way home.

* * *

Jenna looked on sadly as watch Aaron slowly make his way up the stairs. The boy was in so much denial right now. She was sure of it. Maybe she shouldn't have pressed him over the matter. She remembered how people acted towards her when her parents were "dead". She wished everyone would just move on and forget like she did at the time. But truth be told, she just wanted to deal with the problem on her own. She was happy that everyone was concern about her, but constantly asking if she was ok and apologizing for her lost got annoying.

That is why when she and the others told about Garet's demise, they made them swore that they would not mention this around the O'stroms.

"He's coping with this on his own. If he needs me I'll be there for him. I owe it to him at the very least. Wouldn't you agree Garet?" Jenna asked as she looked up into the sky awaiting an answer. When nothing came she let out another sigh.

"Well I guess I better going. There's someone I need to go check on." Jenna said quietly as she entered the plaza; once inside, she made her way towards the front clerk where she was greeted by Mrs. Lewperd.

"Hello Jenna how are you today?" Mrs. Lewperd asked the fire adept.

"I'm fine ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"Jenna I thought I told you to call me Linda."

"I apologize Linda. By the way, where is your husband?"

"Nathaniel just went up stairs not too long checking on our guest. He should be coming down shortly." Linda informed Jenna.

"Thank you Linda. Is it ok if I wait by the steps?" Jenna asked to which Linda nodded.

Jenna then made her way to the bottom of the steps where she waited for Mr. Lewperd to return. It wasn't long when she heard heavy footsteps. She glanced at the stairs and saw Mr. Lewperd making his way down the steps with a look of disappointment and concern written all over his face. Upon making it down the steps he turned his attention to Jenna.

"Good evening Mr. Lewperd." Jenna greeted.

"Good evening Jenna. I see that you have been waiting for me. I'm assuming you are here to do your daily check up on Mia?" Nathaniel asked.

Jenna nodded and said, "Yes I am here for that very reason. How is she doing today?" Jenna asked full of concern.

Nathaniel only nodded his head. "She's getting worse Jenna. She stopped eating for the past three days. She hardly gets any sleep, and when she does sleep, she is tossing and turning while screaming and calling out for Garet. She still hasn't said a thing to me or Linda for the past two days, and her temperature is getting even worse than before. You can hear her cry from time to time. She's a wreck Jenna. I'm afraid if she continues this behavior, we'll lose her." Mr. Lewperd told her.

"May I see her?" Jenna asked.

"Go right ahead. Maybe you can reach out to her. I did all I could. I'm sorry Jenna, but the rest is up to her." He said sadly as Jenna made her way up the stairs.

Jenna looked down the hall towards the left and entered the second door. She looked around the room and spotted Mia sitting motionlessly next to the window with her head down. Due to the blinds being close, Jenna could only make out her figure.

"Mia?" Jenna called out to her friend, but Mia did not respond back.

"Mia I'm coming in." Jenna announced as she made her way towards her.

Once she reached her, she kneeled down to looked at her. Jenna's heart ached to what she saw before her. Her beautiful, bright, clear and shiny blue topaz eyes were now replaced with a dark, dull and faded teal color. Jenna also noticed the outer part of her eyes were bloodshot red; along with dried tears staining the sides of her beautiful face. Dark black circles were seen around the outer parts of her eyes due to the lack of sleep. Her skin was now pale; in fact she was so pale that her skin was white as the snow itself. Her rich aqua blue hair also grew fainter as it no longer resembled the shallow ends of the sea, but rather a powered blue.

The water adept known as Mia that was once full of love and joy was now nothing more than a hollow shell of her former self. Jenna felt as if she was staring at a zombie as she looked on watching her friend sit there frozen in a vegetative state. Mia was there physically however, Jenna knew that she was lost somewhere in the deep depths of her mind. Jenna's heart ached towards her friend. She was familiar with the pain of loss all too well. The pain is too excruciating for words. Jenna put her hand across Mia's cheek; it was then where she discovered how cold Mia was. She sadly smiled as she gently rubbed the side of Mia's face.

Upon feeling something warm across her face, Mia raised her head and took hold of the hand. The hand was soft, warm and welcoming. She managed to bring her light blue eyes to meet with the auburn red eyes which belonged to Jenna.

She opened her mouth slowly as she said in nothing short of a whisper, "Garet?" Jenna nodded her head upon hearing this.

"No Mia. It's me Jenna." The Mars adept said sadly.

"Jenna?" The Mercury adept asked.

Jenna nodded her head yes as tears threatened to make their way down her face.

"I came to check on you Mia because I was really worried about you." Jenna admitted.

Jenna then placed a palm towards Mia's forehead.

"Your fever still hasn't gone down. In fact you're starting to get worse. I think it's better for you to stay in bed rather than forcing yourself up." Mia remained silent as crystallized droplets fell from the side of her face.

Out of nowhere, Mia embraced Jenna in a hug.

"It hurts…Jenna. It hurts so much." Mia said towards her friend hoping she would understand.

Jenna was torn. Apart of her wanted to cry alongside Mia, but Jenna also knew that she had to be Mia's pillar of strength right now. With that in mind she returned Mia's embrace.

"I know Mia…I know…" Jenna said quietly as she patted the back of her friend.

"How could he leave me all alone like this Jenna? It's not fair! Every time I try not to think about him, images of him begin to flood my mind! At times it feels like I can hear his voice, and every time I turn my head around I feel as if he will appear right before me. I feel like I'm losing my mind Jenna! All I want is for the pain to go away!" Mia cried out as her hold on Jenna grew tighter.

Jenna was speechless. What could she say? What could she do for her friend? The only thing she could do was to continue to hold on to Mia. If it wasn't for the fact that Jenna was trying to put on a strong front for her friend, she would've broken down as well. Jenna squeezed her eyes as tight as she possibly could; holding back the tears was getting harder and harder with each passing second.

"We're here for you Mia. You're not when alone dealing with this. We are all hurting just like you are. It's ok for you to hurt Mia. It's perfectly normal to feel this way when you lose a loved one. I know what it felt like. So please don't feel as if you have to fight it." Jenna said as her voice was cracking.

"I never got the chance to tell him how I truly felt about him Jenna. I never got the chance to tell him that I love him." Mia said in between sobs.

"He knows how you felt Mia, and I'm sure he still feels the same way, but Mia how do you think he would feel if he saw you right now in such a broken state. He wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to stay strong, and continue to help others like you always have." Jenna said while placing both her hands over Mia's shoulders while looking directly into her eyes.

Mia could see the tears falling down Jenna's face. Seeing the tears fall from her friends eyes mad Mia forget about the pain she was in as she brought her in another hug.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. I forgot how much he meant to you as well. You are right. He wouldn't want me to be like this. I was so wrapped in my own sorrow that I didn't even consider yours or the others feelings. I guess despite our differences with each other there is one thing we have in common. We all loved him dearly and we shall miss him together." Mia said as she held on to the weeping fire adept.

Jenna broke from the embrace and looked at Mia who was smiled sadly at her friend.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Jenna?" Mia asked.

Jenna suddenly remembered the main reason she came to see Mia besides to check on her.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that the "celebration of his passing" is tomorrow."

"I see…Thank you for informing me." Mia said quietly.

Jenna felt uneasy upon hearing that. She could hear the disappointment in Mia's voice.

"Mia will you be alri-"

"I just want to be alone right now Jenna. Thank you." Mia said cutting Jenna off as she opened the blinds and turned her attention to the window.

"Of course… I'll see you tomorrow then." Jenna said sadly as she rose to her feet and left.

She turned around one last time to see Mia still staring quietly out the window.

"Mia listen I don't like any of this either, but we have to face the fact that Garet is no longer with us. It's the least we can do for him, and I'm sure it would be something he would want." Jenna said, but instantly regretting what she said.

Instantly Mia whipped her head around and gave Jenna a cold and intense look. Jenna's body quivered for a moment. She never saw Mia like this. Mia always had that gentle, pure, sweet, self-giving, and peaceful expression on her face. The look she displayed on her face was hostile, cold, and threatening. Jenna felt as if Mia was looking at her as if she was here sworn enemy. There was no passion in her eyes. Jenna also looked to see that she was firmly gripping her hands over her laps. Right now there was no telling what was going on in Mia's mind, and that was what frightened Jenna.

"I'm sorry Mia. I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"I heard enough Jenna! You say it would be something that Garet would've wanted, but how can you be sure? Tell me Jenna since you know everything; did Garet want to die? Did he want to cause pain and suffering to his family and friends? Did he want to make me feel the way I feel right now? Tell me Jenna. Did he want any of this?" Mia yelled, trying to contain the anger that was starting to boil inside her.

Jenna stood there quietly taking in what her friend said.

"Mia…Listen to me. I know what you're going through. I've been through it before." Jenna said sadly.

That was the last straw. Mia could not take anymore, without hesitation Mia leaped out of her seat landed on top of the Mars adept causing both adepts to come crashing to the ground. Instantly Mia grabbed the collar of Jenna's shirt bringing the fire adept to her face.

"No Jenna you don't know what I'm going through! What exactly have you lost Jenna? Did you lose both of your parents at the age of fourteen? Did you lose the man that you love? No Jenna you didn't! You still have your mother and father, Felix, and you still have Isaac! Don't you dare say you can relate to me! Everything in your life is perfect, while my world has fallen apart even more!" Mia shouted as her grip was now firmly across Jenna's neck.

Jenna clutched on to Mia's cold hands trying to loosen her grip. She could feel the life starting to sap away from her each passing second. Jenna glanced up at the woman that stood on top of her. Was this the same Mia she had befriended these past years? If that was the case then why did she feel as if she was in the hands of a murderer? She glanced up only to see the vicious look on her friends face.

"Give him back…" Mia said as if Jenna was the cause of Garet's death.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GARET!" Mia shouted as hold gotten tighter.

Jenna felt as if her neck was about to snap off. Her breathing grew slower and heavier. In one last attempt, with the little strength she had left, Jenna tried to reach out to her friend.

"Mia…please….you're…choking…me…"

Coming back to her senses, Mia looked down at and saw that she was indeed choking the life out of her friend as Jenna's face was starting, Mia released her hold on Jenna and got off of her as Jenna placed both of her hands across her neck while coughing like mad.

"Jenna…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I just—I mean I—I'm so sorry." Mia said as she looked at her trembling hands.

"It's ok Mia." Jenna coughed

"I probably would have been the same way if it was Isaac. I can't be mad." Jenna said as she continued to rub her neck.

Mia could see the red mark around the adept's neck. Without a second to delay, Mia closed her eyes and gently placed her hands across Jenna's neck. Her hands started to glow blue as the mark soon disappeared from Jenna's neck. Jenna once again placed a hand across her neck and noticed the soreness was no longer there.

"Thank you Mia."

Mia remained silent. What could she say to her? She knew that there was nothing Jenna could possibly say that could justify the actions the water adept had just done to her. Their friendship has now been severely damaged; all because Mia allowed her temper to get the better of her. She found it quite ironic really. All this time she lectured her friends about controlling themselves at certain times, and now here she is doing the exact opposite of what she preaches.

She was a hypocrite. Mia looked down at her trembling hands in horror. Mia looked at her hands as if they were covered in a victim's blood. She was hysterical. The hands that were once used for create and preserve life, were now that of a killer, or at least that's what she felt. Jenna seeing Mia paralyzed in pure shock over what she did, desperately tried to reach out for her.

"Mia...I—"

"Please Jenna….just go…I think I have done enough damage for one day." Mia said quietly as she got back to her seat and turned her attention back outside the window.

"Mia…I'm so sorry…" Jenna whispered as quietly got up, shut the door, and descended down the stairs where Mr. Lewperd stood waiting for her.

"Well how did it go?" Nathaniel asked.

Jenna just gave him a blank expression and said, "I don't know."

Mr. Lewperd honestly wanted her to tell him everything that happened upstairs, but the look in Jenna's eyes told him that it was probably better if he just let it be. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what happened up there.

Once Jenna made it to her house, she opened the door and slowly walked in. She instantly fell on top of the couch and put a pillow over her face as she let out a loud groan.

"Judging by the sound you are making, I'm guessing your little visit didn't go out to well." A voice said to her.

Jenna sat back up only to see Isaac staring over her from the side of the couch.

"Shut up." Jenna muttered silently as she plopped her head back down onto the couch with the pillow over her face.

Half amused and half concern Isaac sat next to her. "What's the matter? You can tell me." Isaac insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jenna said from under the pillow.

"Aw come now Jenna, if you talk about it you might feel better. You do want to feel better don't you?" Isaac inquired.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Jenna snapped as she chucked a pillow at Isaac which successfully connected on his face.

Isaac let out a huge sigh as he narrowed his eyes down towards Jenna, whose body was now faced down on the couch. Normally Isaac would let Jenna have her way, but not today.

"Alright Jenna so you want to play hardball huh? Well two can play at that." Isaac thought to himself.

On that note, Isaac looked at the resting figure began to poke her. Upon feeling a load of weight on top of her, Jenna looked up to see Isaac lying on top of her.

"Isaac! What the hell are you doing?" Jenna yelled being completely taken aback by his actions.

"What does it look I'm doing? I'm lying on sofa. I must say it feels quite nice." Isaac said to her.

Jenna tried to move the earth adept off of her, but he was too heavy.

"Get off Isaac!"

"But I don't wanna! Besides I feel comfortable lying this way!" Isaac whined.

"Yeah? Well I don't! Now get off!"

"Hmm…Let me think about that…Nope I don't think I will." Isaac said.

Jenna continued to rock side to side hoping to throw Isaac off, sadly her attempts were futile.

"The more you resist, the longer I will stay like this." Isaac said to her.

"What do you want from me?"

Isaac turned her around so that her eyes were meeting his.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. It's obvious that something happened, and I want to know. Now tell me what happened." Isaac said in a serious tone.

Jenna could feel her cheeks turning red as she stared into his grayish blue eyes that complimented his golden blonde hair. Isaac then smirked and slowly leaned in with his eyes close. Jenna's eyes widen in shock upon seeing Isaac slowly make his way down to kiss her. She felt her body getting hotter and hotter, she could feel his breaths getting warmer and warmer. Giving in Jenna slowly closed her eyes and formed her lips together waiting for both of their lips to lock together; when she realized that nothing was happening she opened her eyes only to see Isaac with a triumphant grin on his face.

Before Jenna could say anything, Isaac in a smooth manner pressed his lips against Jenna's. Jenna was caught completely off guard; one minute Isaac was about to kiss her, the next minute he wasn't, and now he's kissing her. Isaac made sure that he pulled away before Jenna could have the chance to let the kiss sink in. He slowly pulled away and smiled leaving Jenna completely speechless. In one swift motion Isaac managed to turn the tables on Jenna; now he was in control.

"Jenna I won't force you to tell me, but I know something must've happened down at the plaza. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's Mia…" Jenna began as she looked down at the floor.

"Yes? What about Mia? Is she alright? What happened to her?" Isaac asked uneasily.

"Everything! I feel as if we are losing her Isaac! She's so different now! She hardly eats and she hardly sleeps, her fever is worse than before, and her skin is so pale that it resembles so much like the snow itself. But the scariest thing was the look she gave me when she was on top of me! She looked at me as if I was the one responsible for Garet's death. For a moment I honestly thought that she was going to kill me! Her eyes were filled with betrayal, resentfulness, and sorrow all swirled together, but yet she also had the look of emptiness within her Isaac she's one of my best friends, but at this rate there's no telling what she will do to herself or anyone else for that matter!" Jenna yelled who at this point was in Isaac's arms crying.

The earth adept held the mars adept very tightly.

"Shh…It's going to be alright Jenna. I'm so sorry Jenna. I should've went with you. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you, or Mia for that matter. Right now she is going through a difficult time, and she now needs us more than ever. Love is a powerful thing Jenna, we both know that. Right now Mia lost the person she fell in love with; imagine how you would feel if you lost me." Isaac said to Jenna.

Jenna dreaded the thought. Having Isaac in her life is one of the best things she ever has gotten. Just the thought of Isaac being gone forever was horrifying. Jenna's hold on Isaac grew tighter, fearing that if she let go he would disappear. Jenna enjoyed this embrace. Whenever she was in Isaac's arms she always felt safe and secure. Jenna also felt that whenever he held her on to her the way he did, she felt that nothing in all of Weyard could stop him. It's moments like these when Jenna believed that time itself just for the two of them; at the same time it was moments like these that Jenna wished would last forever.

His arms were muscular, but not as big as Piers', or Garet's. She could also hear his slow heart beats as she rested her head against his chest. Even though Isaac was her boyfriend, a red blush formed its way across Jenna's face. She looked up at him and stared at his bluish grey eyes. His expression showed love, compassion, determination, and confidence. A small smile formed across the Mars adept's face. She was lucky to have him in her life, but at the same time her heart went out to Mia.

She no longer had the opportunity to have someone love her the same way as she loved that person.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her, whenever she needs us, we'll be there. All of us." Isaac said to Jenna.

"Thank you Isaac. I feel so much better now."

"Well it's all comes with the package of being someone's boyfriend, and a "good" one at that." Isaac said as the two began to laugh.

Jenna then looked around and noticed it was just the two of them.

"Isaac where is everyone?" Isaac pondered the thought before he answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Taviar went out not too long ago; where I don't know. As for Felix and Sheba, they went over to the O'stroms. They said they would be back soon."

"So it's just you and me here all alone?" Jenna asked.

"That would appear to be the case. Why do you ask?"

A devious grin formed across Jenna's as she pushed Isaac down to the couch and got on top of him.

"Well let's just say it's my turn to get a little payback for that little stunt you pulled a few moments ago." "

Oh really? Well by all means do your worst." Isaac said as he matched her devious grin with his.

"As if I need your permission to do that." Jenna said before sinking her lips down into Isaac's.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm baaack! Aaron announced.

"Oh welcome back sweetie. How did everything go?" Marie asked her son from within the kitchen.

"Okay I guess. I found everything you wrote on the list with no problem."

"That's good dear. Go ahead and wash up dinner will be ready shortly." Marie told her youngest son.

Obeying his mother's instructions, Aaron went up stairs to wash up. There he found Kay finishing up in the bathroom.

"Hey sis!"

"Oh Aaron it's you! I didn't expect to see you. You startled me for a moment."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you big sister."

"No, no it's quite alright. You didn't mean it, unlike another younger sibling of mine." Kay said in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eye.

Aaron laughed upon hearing this. He knew she was talking about Garet.

"You miss him huh?"

Kay was silent. Although her flower bed was back to health again, she sometimes missed seeing a training stone lying over top of her flowers, SOMETIMES. As much as Kay enjoyed the peace and quiet around the house, she soon found it unnerving. As surprising as it sounded she did miss Garet and his buffoonery. Now that Garet was gone, she felt as if a part of her left with him. Despite feeling the way she did towards her younger brother's absence, she wouldn't allow herself to completely admit that she was missing him.

"I suppose you could say I do. Let's just say I have my moments." Kay responded to him.

Aaron could only chuckle at her sister's stubbornness.

"Uh huh riiight…" Aaron said as he went into the bathroom to wash up.

Once he finished he went downstairs where the family was waiting for him.

"Sorry if I kept everyone waiting." Aaron apologized as he got onto the table.

"That's quite alright son, we've arrived not too long ago." Mark said to his grandson.

The family blessed the food and began to eat there meal. Aaron looked around the table, watching his family eating. Once again everyone was quiet at the table. Aaron silently let out a groan of frustration. How long was everyone going to keep this up? Aaron couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something about this.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Aaron roared as he angrily slammed both of his fists at the table causing his family to look at him.

James frowned and asked, "What's the matter with you son?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with all of you?" Aaron countered back.

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Oh come on people don't act as if you don't know! I mean look at us! Never in my entire life have I seen us this quiet before!" Aaron said.

"You two hardly ever touch your food!" He said pointing to Marie and Kay.

"You don't eat as nearly as much as you used to. Instead you are surprisingly being considerate, and on top of that YOU'RE EATING YOUR CHICKEN WITH A FORK! WHO THE HECK DOES THAT?" Aaron yelled at James who just blinked at his last sentence while staring at the silverware in his hand.

Aaron was only getting warmed up. "You don't babble on about how things were "back in the days"! Instead all you do is fall asleep. The only normal person at this table besides myself is grandma, and that is saying a lot compare to the rest of you!" Aaron finished saying.

"What's the matter with all of us? Everyone in the house has been so differently and out of character ever since Garet left to go on his journey. I can't believe how losing one member of the family has changed us so dramatically! Seeing how everyone is acting, I'm afraid to think how you guys will be when Kay, Garet, and myself move out the house when we get older! Mom if you want to lecture someone about responsibility, lecture me! I'll try some of the meals that you cook if you want. Dad if you need to fight someone over mom's cooking I'll face you!" Aaron said as he chugged in a mouthful of bread in his mouth.

"See? I can do it!" He said while his mouth was still full.

He then gulped the food down and drank the glass of water next to him. He then continued on.

"Kay if you want I'll destroy your flower bed! That way you can chase me around the house with house hold utensils! Grandpa I'll pay more attention to your lectures about being a good mayor! All I want is my family back! Right now I feel as if I'm living with a group of strangers! I…just want my family back…" Aaron said as he lowered his head down on the table.

There was silence at the table. Everyone could only look at one another, then back at Aaron.

"He's right…" Kay began breaking the silence.

"We have all been acting strange this past week. It's like every time Garet goes out on a journey, we all can't seem to function as a family. Why is that?" Kay asked the family.

No one answered.

"Well for me, I guess it's due to the fact that there is never a dull moment whenever Garet is around, and now with him being gone, it feels like I lost apart of myself. I'm so used to him being around and now that he is gone I guess I miss him…" Kay admitted to which everyone at the table as went over and hugged her brother.

Mare and James looked at one another and nodded as they both got up and went to hug both children. "All three of you are our heart and souls." Marie began.

"I guess we haven't fully coped with the fact that all of you are growing up. It's just so hard to let you go." James said as his embrace around his family grew tighter.

"We've been parenting over all of you over the past twenty years; just because we know you will all one day leave and go on your own, doesn't make it any easier for us to accept. No matter how old all of you become to us you'll always be our babies." Marie finished as crystallized droplets fell down the side of her cheek.

"We're so sorry son. It's just that Garet's departure just gave me and Marie a reality check. We had no idea that we were causing you so much pain." Mark and Barbara, not wanting to be left out of the hug made their way over to the rest of the family and joined the embrace.

"We all miss that boy dearly, but we all know this is something he has to do for himself. All we can do now is wait and pray for his safety." Barbara said.

"He knows that there will always be a home for him here, and that we will help however we can. At the same time we all must learn to get on with our regular lives. We all must find strength in one another and move on not only for our sakes, but for Garet's sake as well. I'm pretty sure he to see us acting this way." Mark replied.

The family remained in there embrace. It may have seemed like a small thing to others, but for them the group hug meant so much more. The hug was so powerful. It acknowledge their sense of losing one of their own, but at the same time everyone was able to find strength, warmth, understanding, and most importantly closure.

No longer would anyone be seen moping over the lost of Garet, but instead they would now anticipate his return and the fascinating stories he would have to share. A small blush formed around Aaron's cheeks. Not from embarrassment, but rather from happiness that his family that was once lost has now found their way back to him. Never in his life has he ever felt so safe. It was moments like these where Aaron felt absolutely unstoppable. As everyone broke from their group hug, Aaron could see the smiles on everyone's faces as everyone around the table went into conversation.

"Garet…You don't have to worry about us anymore. We'll be fine now. I'll continue to look after the family until you return. I promise I won't fail you…" Aaron said inside his mind.

"Hey Aaron!" Kay called out to him interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh? Um…yes big sister?"

"I said just because Garet is gone, that doesn't mean you have the right to crush my flower bed. Because if you do….Well let's just say there will be _**dire **_consequences." Kay said sinisterly as she cracked her knuckles.

A sweat drop formed down the back of Aaron's head as he quickly chewed some of his food and slowly swallowed it down. Aaron then reached for the last dinner roll only for James to quickly snatch it before he did. Aaron looked up to see his father widely grinning at him.

"Sorry son, but if you are gonna have to move a lot faster than that. Otherwise the food will be gone before you know it!" James said as he took a huge bite out of the last roll, but not before winking at his son.

"You're on dad!" Aaron said accepting his father's challenge.

Everyone at the table laughed, when suddenly a loud knock was heard at the door.

* * *

"Remind me again why am I doing this again Sheba?" Felix asked as the two adepts made their way towards the O'stroms.

"But Felix I thought you wanted to get some fresh air?" Sheba interjected.

"No not that. Why am I going with you to the O'strom residence?"

"Well I had to bring someone with me. I didn't want to do this by myself."

"Yeah, but why me? Wasn't Isaac more suitable to do this situation rather than me, considering that he was closer to Garet than I was? I'm not sure if you haven't realized it or not, but I'm not really the people person."

"Well Isaac volunteered to stay behind and wait for Jenna, and both Ivan and Piers are helping with the ceremony so that leaves just you Felix." Sheba explained.

"But couldn't I have stayed at the house and waited for Jenna? There's no telling what those two will do now that they have the house by themselves." Felix said as the pondered over what those two could possibly be doing.

Suddenly Sheba stopped froze and turned around. Felix could easily tell Sheba was either annoyed or upset with him about something from the way she was putting both her hands over her hips. Another way he was easily able to tell something was bothering her was from the look Sheba was giving him as her eyes narrowed midway. The stare wasn't exactly cold but at the same time it wasn't exactly friendly either; to put it in terms it had a look of someone who was uninterested.

Confused by her actions, Felix returned her stare by staring blankly at her.

"What did I do? Why exactly are you giving me "the glare"?" Felix asked the wind adept.

"I see how it is." Sheba began slowly.

"So you would rather stay at the house and wait for your sister rather than go somewhere with your girlfriend? Is that it?" Sheba asked in a confused but blunt manner.

Completely taken back from her comment, Felix stumbled back a little with both of his hands out in front of him.

"No it's not anything like that I'm just saying—"

"Saying what? That you **DON'T** want to spend time with me? Am I no longer good enough for you Felix?"

"What? No! Of course you are! You know that! It's just that—"

"Or perhaps it's because you found someone else. Tell me Felix, are you looking at someone behind my back?" Sheba asked interrupting him once more.

"You know the answer to that Sheba. Don't start with me." Felix warningly said.

"And exactly what am I starting? All I am asking is why exactly is it that you didn't want to come with me to the O'stroms. After all **YOU'RE **the one that said he would rather wait at the house for Jenna and have Isaac to tag along with me!"

"First of all, you know what I mean Sheba. Second I never said that I would rather wait at the house for Jenna. If that was the case I would've done it. I only suggested that Isaac was more suitable for this than I was." Felix said in a defensive manner.

"There are problems with what you're saying Felix. One, I had to constantly ask you to come with me; had I not done that you would've indeed stayed back at the house. And second, you say all this but your heart speaks differently." Sheba said with a hint of sadness as she turned away from him.

"What do you mean exactly?" Felix asked as he walked towards her.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Sheba yelled stopping Felix dead in his tracks.

The earth adept frowned. "What has gotten into her all of a sudden?" Felix thought.

"Sheba? What's going on? What did you mean when you said "my heart speaks differently?" Felix interrogated.

"You're mind Felix, I read your mind. You really didn't want to come with me." Sheba answered silently.

"Sheba…"

"After everything that we all been through, you still can't trust Isaac? Do you despise him that much?" Sheba turned around and asked; Felix wasn't sure if she was asking out of anxiety or anger.

With that in mind he took a deep breath and quietly answered. "You got it all wrong Sheba. For starters I don't despise Isaac. I never have, it's just sometimes we don't exactly see eye to eye about certain things from time to time. Another thing is I do trust Isaac, now JENNA on the other hand is different. I know my sister Sheba. She can be a little crazy sometimes; you of all people should know that."

Sheba turned back around and thought about this. "I suppose you have a point. It's just that I feel a lot more comfortable with you with me rather than Isaac. We hardly had any time for ourselves because we were so busy helping rebuild the village, and now all of a sudden Garet is dead I just thought …you know…this would give us to bring us together even more. I don't want us to drift apart that's all… " The wind adept confessed sadly with her back still turned.

Felix slowly walked up behind Sheba and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sheba listen to me." Felix began.

"This past year hasn't been easy for any of us. It's like after we overcome one obstacle another one get's in our way. I know we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately, but I want you to know two things Sheba. The first is that I came with you because I wanted to. The second and most important thing I want you to remember is this: My heart will always belong to you and only you." Felix said to Sheba who at this time was already turned around.

"Felix…" Sheba said as her emerald eyes met his hazel brown eyes.

Their faces drew closer and closer to each other; Felix could feel his heart beating a million times a minute. Slowly both adepts closed their eyes brought their lips closer and closer to one another. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. A smirk soon formed across the wind adept's face.

"Race you to Garet's house!" Sheba said as quickly pulled away, pushed the tall brunette warrior to the ground and darted off.

A loud thud was made as Felix was now seen lying on the ground. He slowly lifted his upper body off the ground and looked to see Sheba running off. Felix could only shake his head in amusement; deep down he knew Sheba fooled him once again.

Slowly, the earth adept rose back to his feet and walked towards the direction the wind adept went off to. Sheba looked over her shoulder. Felix was no longer in her sight. She decided to catch a quick breather next to the house beside her.

"I'm sure Isaac won't mind if I sit here to catch my breath. Felix should make it by the time I finish resting." Sheba said aloud as she sat down.

Sheba could feel the cool, refreshing, and relaxing breeze blow across her face. As the wind went past her she let out a small sigh of relief. Sheba then let her mind wander for a little bit. She started to think about how her family was doing back in Lalivero. It had been an awful long time since she had seen everyone. She had hoped everyone was doing ok.

Her mind was made up. After Garet's funeral ends tomorrow she would go back and check on everyone back in Lalivero. That's when it hit her. Garet's funeral was tomorrow. She also remembered why they were heading over to the O'stroms.

They were suppose to inform them that his funeral was going to take place tomorrow, considering that they are the only ones in the village that knows nothing about it. This was because Jenna had made everyone in the village promise not to mention anything relating to Garet or his death to any of the O'stroms. She knew they were mourning over the loss of him and they didn't need anyone else to bother them about it. The funeral tomorrow would be the time where every can show their support to Garet's family. Sheba and the other adepts knew that the O'stroms would probably hold a private funeral for Garet, so tomorrow was a way for the whole village to say goodbye to him.

Sheba brought her knees closer together as she buried her face in between. She couldn't believe Garet was gone. It was so sudden, and came with no warning. One moment there he was with a bucket of paint on top of his head due to Sheba's clumsiness, then before you knew it, he was out of everyone's life. Sheba enjoyed Garet's company. He was always fun to hang out with. Whether they were pulling pranks on one another, arguing, or even on the battlefield, Garet made everything interesting. Sheba loved Garet. She thought of him as the "fun older brother she never had", and now he's gone. Tears started to well up in Sheba's eyes. Luckily she managed to fight them off.

"I won't cry any longer, not until tomorrow." Sheba said aloud as she raised her head up.

She looked around and still found no traces of Felix.

"Geez what is taking him so long?" Sheba pondered.

"Oh well I might as well do this myself then." Sheba slowly rose to her feet and walked to the where the O'stroms resided.

She suddenly stopped and couldn't believe what she saw before her. It was Felix standing there talking to James O'strom. What were they talking about, and more importantly, when and how did he get there? Surely she would've sensed him had he past her. Sheba watched as all three of them shook their heads in acknowledgement, and Felix turning around and leaving.

Now Sheba's curiosity was piqued. What exactly did he say to them? The wind adept slowly marched towards him. Felix met her half way and grinned.

"Hey you what's up?" Felix asked in a cocky tone.

"Um what just happened?" Sheba asked as she poked Felix across his chest.

"What do you mean exactly?" Felix asked.

"Don't play dumb with me buddy! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Now exactly how the hell did you get to the O'stroms before I did?"

"The answer is simple. I walked here and you wasn't there. End of story." Felix shrugged.

Sheba stared at Felix with her lips poked out. There was just no way he could have passed her without knowing.

"Well don't just stand there! What exactly did you tell him? I hope you wasn't too blunt about it Felix! Don't forget that this is a difficult time for all of them! " Sheba nagged on. Felix shook his head and heavily sighed.

"Calm down Sheba! The only thing I told him was that there was a funeral tomorrow early tomorrow morning, and that it was of great importance that they came. Oh by the way, I also informed them to wear black."

"Did they ask who was it for?"

"I didn't give them time to ask. I just told them and left." Felix said as he looked at the wind adept.

Sheba blinked. She was very sure that she was gonna have to do all of the talking, but somehow and someway Felix proved her wrong.

"Wow I'm impress Felix Taviar." Sheba complimented.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "What's with the formality all of a sudden?"

"Oh no reason in particular." Sheba said while smiling.

"Well now that we set out to do what we were suppose to what do you want to do now?" Sheba asked.

"How about we go for a walk? It's been quite some time since you and I have been able to spend some quality time with each other." Felix suggested.

Sheba gasped. "Why Felix, are you being romantic?"

"Hey don't get used to it." Felix said as the two left to enjoy their evening stroll.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the O'strom residence, James sat back down at the table while at the same time pondering over the information he received. Upon seeing the puzzled look on her father's face, Kay reached out to him.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing is sweetheart." James replied.

Kay knew better though. He knew there was something on his mind. She then thought of a way to pry the information out of him inwardly rather than directly.

"So dad, who was at the door?"

"It was Felix." James said while keeping his eyes glued on the table.

Felix was at the door? That would certainly explain the puzzled look on James' face. It was very rare for Felix to come here and visit, especially by himself. She would be surprised too if she was in James' shoes, but still, what in all of Weyard did he say to him? She had to know.

"That's weird. What did he want exactly?"

"He said that we're having a memorial service tomorrow in the morning."

"A funeral? For who dad?"

"He didn't say. He just said that it since we are the head family of this village it's important that we attend."

"Why that's preposterous!" Mark yelled.

"If there was a death in the village, I certainly would've known about this. I **AM** the mayor after all."

"Well whatever the reason may be, it must be for the best. I suggest we all get ready for bed, for tomorrow as you all have heard we have a funeral to attend to." Marie said as she and Barbara disappeared into the kitchen, while James and Mark went upstairs leaving Kay and Aaron at the table.

"Well I better get going too." Kay said smiling as she got up from the table.

"You got a minute sis?" Aaron stopped her.

"Sure Aaron. What's the matter?" Kay asked as she sat back down.

"Has anyone been acting strangely towards you lately?"

"I don't know who you are implying so I'm gonna have to say no. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just lately I've the way people are staring at me. Their expressions are full of concern and pity, as if something bad happened to me." Aaron confessed.

"Now that you mentioned it, people have been acting quite strange this past week. Whenever I enter somewhere all eyes are on me, and the whole place is silent for a second." Kay said as she thought back.

"Why is everyone acting so weird sis?"

"I don't know Aaron. I really don't know."

Kay could see the disappointment on her brother's face and desperately tried to cheer him up.

"Come on Aaron lighten up will you? There's no point in worrying about how weird everyone is acting. Besides what would Garet say to you if he was here now?"

"Knowing him he probably wouldn't have noticed." Aaron said in a joking manner. "

That is so true!" Kay said trying to hold her laughter.

The two just stared at one another, and then broke out into laughter. Once they allowed their laughter to subside, Kay looked at her brother and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Aaron."

"Huh, what did I do?"

Kay giggled as she shook her head.

"I would say it's what you said rather than what you did." Kay answered.

"Everyone…hasn't been themselves ever since Garet left. We failed to realize that our sorrow was starting to tear our family apart. It was your outburst that helped make us realize how much of a mess we were. Now we can fix that. So I just want to say thank you." Kay said as came down and gave Aaron a hug.

Aaron's face turned red. "Um…well…it's no big deal sis. Really it isn't…" Aaron fluttered.

"But it was Aaron! It truly was! You have no idea how bad we were all falling apart. You even said it yourself. "You wanted your family back." At first it felt like Garet was the glue that held everyone together, but now, we the strength to move on. So I shall say it once again. Thank you Aaron." Kay said as her hug grew tighter.

Aaron didn't know what to say. Sure he spoke from his heart, but he had no idea that it would affect the others this greatly. Still, if it meant that his family would go back to the way they were then that was alright with him. Aaron slowly returned her sister's embrace.

After that Kay gave Aaron a kiss on his forehead and told him good night. It wasn't long before Aaron went up and got ready for bed himself. As he lied in his bed he let his mind wander.

He thought about Garet, and wondered how he was doing with his adventure. He then thought about his family, and pondered if things would truly go back to the way they were before. As he eyes grew heavier he then thought about everyone's strange behavior around the village. What has gotten into them all of a sudden?

"Oh well there's no point in worrying about it now." Aaron said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: After four long tiring weeks I finally post the next chapter. Sorry I'm a little late you guys, but there are some things you can't rush. (Btw no Mr. annoymous this chapter is not even close to being finish.) As I was saying here's the thing. Usually my chapters are long as you can tell. So what I'm gonna start doing is write the whole chapter out and then I'll split it into sections. I'll post the second part of this when I get the chance to since I'm already done with this main chapter. Btw I know Mia seems a little wild but just bear with me on this. I'll post the next chapter asap.**


	13. One Misunderstanding Leads To

**Do7: Alright everyone take your places!**

**Sheba: Ivan what is this all about?**

**Ivan: *shrugs*How should I know?**

**Isaac: What's going on?**

**Do7: I want everyone here to announce who exactly they are for future purposes**

**Piers: But doesn't everyone know exactly who we are?**

**Do7: They may know your first names, but not your last names. So let's get to it! Isaac you go first!**

**Isaac: My name is Isaac Garstola.**

**Felix: Felix Taviar.**

**Jenna: Mine is Jenna Taviar.**

**Sheba: I'm Sheba Marsolon.**

**Ivan: I'm Ivan Coriallo.**

**Piers: I go by Piers Tidewater.**

**Mia: My name is Mia Appendale.**

**Do7: Now we that we got that out of the way let's continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: One Misunderstanding Leads To...**

It was morning as the bright rays of the sun hit across the fire adept's face. He stirred a little, but was soon brought up out of his bed when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Aaron! Rise and shine son it's time for you to get ready!" James yelled outside the door.

"Five more minutes dad." Aaron muttered, still half sleep.

"Get up Aaron! We'll be leaving soon." James said impatiently.

Aaron sluggishly dragged himself out of bed and opened the door to get ready. He did his morning routine which was brushing his teeth, wash his face and brush his hair. By the time he finished this he looked downstairs and saw that everyone was ready.

"Geez, when exactly did you all get ready?"

"We got ready about an hour ago." Kay informed her younger brother.

"You think you guys would have gotten me up around the same time as you all did."

"We did and you said, "Give me five more minutes."" James said while nodding his head sideways.

"It would appear that a little bit of Garet is starting to rub off on you Aaron." Barbara chuckled.

"Yeah well sorry about that." Aaron laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine honey. Just meet us down there when you finish getting dress. The service starts in half an hour." Marie informed her youngest son.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you all down there!" Aaron said as he disappeared into his room.

"Be sure to lock the door when you leave!" James yelled as the family headed out.

"Yes sir!" Aaron yelled back from the other room.

* * *

"So is everyone ready?" Isaac asked the group.

The six adepts looked at one another and nodded.

"We're all set Isaac." Ivan informed.

"Alright then let's go." Isaac said as he and the others made their way down to the main entrance.

As the others descended the stairs Isaac stopped. Upon seeing her boyfriend standing in the same place, Jenna made her way towards him.

"Isaac?"

"It's funny you know." The blonde began.

"I always imagined me and Garet growing up together watching our kids grow. I also imagined that I was going to be the one to die first instead of him. It's funny how life works sometimes you know." Isaac said with his head hung down with his fist balled up.

Jenna slowly wrapped her arms across the earth adept and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm here for you Isaac. There is no shame for you to mourn over him. You're not alone in dealing with this. We both loved him dearly and together we shall miss him. Today is a day for sorrow as well as a day for us to heal."

Isaac shook his head.

"No." He said softly. "Sorrow can wait. As for the healing goes, some wounds heal a lot faster than others, and there are some wounds that never heal. The same can be said about this situation." Isaac said as he broke from the embrace and headed downstairs.

"Isaac…I miss him too."Jenna sadly whispered as she followed the blonde warrior down the steps.

* * *

"Mia what are you doing up? You should be resting." Mrs. Lewperd said to the water adept as she came down the steps wearing a plain white robe.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lewperd. Really I am. All I'm going to do is go for a walk." The water adept smiled.

Mrs. Lewperd examined Mia for a second. Mia was still pale as the snow itself, however when Linda checked her temperature she was surprised to see that it had dropped back down to normal.

"I don't know…" Mrs. Lewperd said as she still had her doubts.

Mia smiled. "I could use the fresh air, besides it's not good for me to stay cooped up inside like this. As soon as I finish my walk I'll head right back."

"Well you do make some good arguments…I suppose there's no harm in going out for a stroll. But Mia, please take it easy okay dear?"

"I will ma'am. Thank you." Mia said as she turned around and went out the door.

Once Mia came outside she instantly regretted the idea of coming out. Instantly all eyes were on her. She looked at everyone with a blank expression and noticed that everyone was wearing black except her. Instantly she turned the other way and walked up the stairs. Jenna, seeing her friend tried to go after her, but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. It was none other than her older brother Felix.

"Leave her be Jenna."

"But Felix…" Jenna protested.

"You've done all you can for her. Right now it's best that you leave her alone. She needs to deal with this by herself." Felix said to his sister.

Jenna reluctantly sat back down and waited for the ceremony to start. As Mia walked up the stairs, it was there when she encountered the O'stroms. Not wanting them to see her how she is quickly loosened her hair, and lowered her head as she quickly went past them. Sadly her plan failed.

"Well hello there Mia. How are you this morning?" Marie called out to her.

"Damn it!" Mia cussed to herself.

"I'm fine ma'am." Mia said quietly.

She didn't dare to look at them; she didn't want them to see her like this.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Are you going to the funeral as well?"

"I…don't think so…it brings to many sad memories."

"I understand honey. Mia is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, you usually look at the people when you are talking to them." Marie informed her.

Mia knew she was caught. She slowly turned around her hair covering her face as her head remained lowered. Marie walked to her and brushed her hair to the side. She already noticed how her hair had faded but now she her pale face. She also felt the side of her cheek and felt that she was extremely warm.

"Mia you look awful! What happened honey?"

Mia said nothing; she was too ashamed and embarrassed to say anything.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting!"

"I just needed to go for a walk that's all…" Mia said.

"I understand that you don't want to stay inside Mia, but you must—Oof!"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Mia had already embraced her in a tight hug.

"I miss him Mrs. O'strom! I miss him so much that it hurts! I never told him how I truly felt about him!" Mia cried.

Marie embraced the child and patted her across the back.

"I know honey, I know. I know he feels the same way Mia, but you mustn't be sad dear. You will see him again one day. But for now we must deal with that fact that he is no longer here honey."

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'strom, but I need to be by myself for now." Mia said as she ran off.

"That poor girl I hope she'll be ok."

* * *

Mia ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from everyone. She felt as if no one understood her pain, and to be honest, she doubted anyone ever would. Even though Mia knew that Marie was right, Mia didn't want to hear it right now. She lost so much in her life; her mother, her father, Alex to a certain extent, and now Garet.

She was a black cat; wherever she went she always seemed to bring back luck. She ran across the bridge and down the steps, but in the process, she tripped and fell. As she tried to pull herself up she looked at her reflection in the water. She was pitiful. No wonder why everyone pitied her. She couldn't even recognize herself.

This was all that she could take. She lost her parents, the love of her life, and nearly killed one of her best friends. She was sure she already told the others of what she did to her and they would no longer accept her. Mia looked around and spotted a large boulder and a smile slowly formed across her face.

"This will work perfectly." Mia said happily.

She quickly pulled out a long coil of rope from within her robe. With all her strength she pushed the boulder near the edge of the water. Once she did this she tied the rope around the boulder and herself. Mia's heart was racing. She was really going to do it. The main thing that put her mind at ease was that she would see Garet soon.

"Justin, Megan, everyone…forgive me…" Mia said sadly.

Mia took one last breath before pushing the boulder into the water, which dragged her down in the process. Instantly, Mia could feel the coldness of the water beginning to crawl into her skin as she sank deeper and deeper. She could also feel the darkness slowly starting to sink in within her. It wouldn't be long now until she entered the eternal cold sleep.

How ironic, the element that brings life would be the one that would claim hers. She was starting to lose consciousness due to the lack of air, along with the cold water smacking against her. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. They were screaming for air, but Mia lost her will to live. She knew it was stupid to give her life up for a boy, but why live a life you don't want to live? Why dwell on the things that will scar you forever? At least she will be reunited with her loved ones.

Her lungs reached its peak; it could no longer sustain the girl. The last bit of air escaped the girl's mouth as she continued to her eyes slowly closed.

"Garet…"

* * *

Back at the funeral everyone had took their seats. The only thing that was keeping them was the great healer.

For James he was awfully figitive this morning. He knew death was inevitable, but he couldn't shake off this bad vibe he was getting from this whole ordeal. Marie placed a hand over his to assure that everything was going to be alright. It was around that moment where the great healer arrived. Everyone stood to their feet in reverence of the great healer, as he was the oldest member in Vale. Once he got to central stage he signaled everyone to take their seats.

"They say that death is the end of one journey, but the beginning of a greater one." The great healer began.

"They also say that when someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure. I think I speak for all of us when I say this is true. As you get older you think seeing people pass would get easier and easier. Allow me to tell you all that it isn't; especially when they are young and have a bright future ahead of them. Today we are not here to mourn, but to celebrate the life of someone very dear to us all. He was a man who has touched the hearts of those around him; whether it was by his goofiness, or by his huge grin. He may have been rash, but deep down he was a loveable young man who loved his family and friends dearly."

Isaac lowered his head as crystalline tears fell from his eyes. His best friend, the person that was with him from the beginning is no longer with him. Although he had Jenna and the others, he felt as if he was truly all alone. Dora looked over at her son; it pained her to see him like this. She wanted to cry as well, but she knew she had to be strong for his sake. She looked at Kyle; Kyle looked at her and nodded as they went to comfort their son. Kay looked around and saw almost everyone weeping over the lost of this person.

"Whoever this guy was had to be important. I wonder who it could be." Kay thought to herself.

She then focused her attention back to the great healer who was finishing up his speech.

"In conclusion, he may be gone from this world forever, but his spirit lives on within his family. He lives through his father and mother: James and Marie O'strom. His grandparents: Mark and Barabara O'strom, and through his siblings: Kay O'strom, and Aaron O'strom."

Upon hearing their names being called the O'stroms looked at one another with puzzled expressions. Surely they were not talking about Garet. Garet left the village, he didn't die. No one said a thing though, but instead continued to listen on.

"So now we here we are to celebrate the life of Garet O'strom."

"WHAT? WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY SON IS DEAD?" James angrily roared causing everyone to stir.

* * *

Aaron quickly sprinted down the path towards the plaza.

"Oh man I'm extremely late! Feet please don't fail me now!" Aaron yelled as his breaths grew faster and faster as he picked up the pace.

Suddenly as he was about to make a turn to the left which would have lead him to the steps, he saw something or rather someone that caused him to stop his dead in his tracks. He looked across the bridge and saw Mia along the river side staring at her reflection in the water. Not wanting to frighten her he remained silent and watched as she got up to her feet and walked over. He noticed her pushing a rather large boulder to the side of the river.

"What is she doing?" Aaron thought aloud.

It was only when she pulled out the coil of rope and tied it around the boulder and her waist when he it finally dawned to him. This girl was about to drown herself. Without a second thought, Aaron sprinted across the bridge and down the steps to where the blue haired girl stood.

"MIA WAIT!" Aaron called out to her, but it was already too late.

Mia had already plunged below. Aaron rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasing seeing things. He couldn't believe this was happening. One moment Mia was looking at her reflection, the next moment she is sinking like a rock in the depths below.

"If anything happens to her Garet will kill me for sure!" Aaron panicked. "I got to save her for him!" Aaron said as he gathered all the courage he could muster before diving after her.

Aaron slowly descended down. Deeper and deeper he went desperately looking around for the beautiful water adept. Aaron was so thankful that Piers taught him how to become an even better swimmer as well as holding his breath for a long period of time.

As he soon reached the bottom he looked around and spotted Mia floating lifelessly while being tied to a boulder. Aaron knew he had to hurry, he was sure Mia had just ran out of air. There was still a chance that she could be saved. Aaron quickly swam to her side and urgently tried to loosen her from the ropes.

"Why did this knot have to be so tight?" Aaron whined inside of his head.

It was then when Aaron felt his lungs tightening up. He was running out of air. If he left her now to go back up for air it would certainly be too late, but at the same time if he didn't get any air he would be done for. Aaron tried to untie the rope, but his attempts only made it tighter and tighter. Suddenly an idea came into Aaron's head. He quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a knife that Garet gave him for his tenth birthday.

Using the blade he quickly cut the girl free, placed her arm under him, and started to rise to the surface. He vision was starting to get blurry, as he was starting to feel the effects of going underwater without air. Aaron tried to go as fast as he can, but he found that carrying a girl through water to be rather difficult. To him Mia felt like dead weight.

"Just a little…longer…" He said begging his body to hold out a little longer.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…" As he rose to the surface, Aaron let out a huge gasp for air, as he coughed some of the water out of his mouth.

He slowly dragged Mia back on the surface. After he finished catching his breath he turned his attention towards the unconscious figure.

"Mia? Mia wake up!" Aaron yelled out to her, but it was no good she wasn't breathing.

"Come on…Come on! Please Mia you can't die on me! Garet will flip out on me if you do!" Aaron said to her dreading the thought if Garet received word that Mia had drowned while he was away.

The news would eat him alive. There was no way Garet would be able to live with himself. Aaron shook the thought and tried to shake her, but it was a no go. He remembered what Piers taught him. He then pressed both of his hands on top of each other and placed both of his hands in between her breasts and pressed down.

He did this process about thirty times until he saw some progress as Mia manage to spit some of the water out. Aaron checked her pulse she was still was hardly breathing.

"What should I do now?"Aaron thought back to what Piers said.

Aaron's face immedieatly turned red as the thought came into his mind. He was going to have to breathe air into her. Never in his life did he think he would have to perform the kiss of life on someone, especially to someone very close to Garet.

Although he had was reluctant at first, the situation called for it. He slowly closed his eyes, opened Mia's mouth and brought his face closer to hers.

* * *

"Oooh…" A weak Mia groaned.

"So you're finally awake huh sleepy head?" a voice called unto her.

"Who's there?" Mia called out to the voice.

"Aw come now. You don't recognize my voice Mia? I'm hurt." The voice teased on.

"Garet? Garet is that you?" Mia called out to the voice.

Suddenly a figured appeared before her.

"You guess right. Did you miss me?" Garet asked before getting tackled to the ground.

"More than you will ever know!" Mia shouted.

"Well if I get this kind of greeting I definitely would've left a lot earlier and more frequently."

"You better not!" Mia yelled as she glared at him.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Sheesh, what's your problem?" Garet asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I missed you so much you idiot! You have no idea how much stress you caused me this past week!" Mia yelled.

"Well I'm here now babe, and I'm all yours, but first there's something I want you to do."

"What would that be?" Mia asked.

"I want you to wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up Mia. Wake up. Wake up." Garet kept saying.

* * *

"Wake up Mia! Wake up!" Aaron called out to her one last time, but to no avail.

"I guess I have no choice then." Aaron shrugged as he slowly brought his face down to hers.

Meanwhile Mia squinted her eyes as she slowly opened them. When she looked up she saw Garet slowly bringing his lips towards her. Without hesitation, Mia quickly brought his face down to hers and pressed her soft lips against his and weakly smiled.

"Garet I can't believe it...You are here…I thought you were dead…You never should have left me Garet. You...were gone for so long. I'm so glad you're back Garet. I missed you. I…I love you Garet." Mia weakly said as she lost consciousness.

Aaron stood completely silent next to the water adept. His now enlarged eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets as he continued to stand there with his mouth hung wide open. He couldn't process what just happened, his mind went totally blank. Mia had kissed him. She didn't just kiss him, oh no, she kissed him right in the lips.

Aaron was used to receiving kisses from Kay, Marie, and Barbara, but this was different. Never in his life has anyone kissed him right on his lips. Another realization crept its way up Aaron's spine. This was his first kiss! He always wondered what his first kiss would be like, but NEVER in his thirteen years did he expect to receive his first kiss from the girl who was in love with his older brother. Sure Mia was drop-dead gorgeous, but still. She was in love with Garet not him. This was FAR more embarrassing than that "bed incident" that happened over a week ago.

Aaron shook his head and looked back down at the unconscious figure. Right now he had to get her some help, but could he just leave her there? It decided that it was best that he took her with him. After that little stunt, there's no telling what this girl would do to herself. Aaron gently placed Mia on top of his back and slowly made his way towards the plaza.

* * *

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY SON IS DEAD?" James yelled.

The feelings of confusion, disbelief, and anger were all swirled into one as he rose to his feet. All eyes were on him now as he walked to the stage.

"Mr. O'strom what exactly is the problem? Please return back to your seat so that we may continue the service." The great healer told him.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL SOMEBODY TELLS ME JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" James roared.

Immediately Marie took to the stage to calm her husband down.

"Please control yourself dear."

Marie turned her attention to the great healer with eyes full of concern.

"Please great healer, what is this all about?"

"I was informed that your son had passed away."

The healer informed her. Marie could feel her heart starting to ache upon hearing those words. She quickly breathed in and then exhaled.

"When did he pass away? I must know."

"I was told he died about a week ago on this exact day."

"That's impossible!" Kay said as she got up from her seat and went to the stage.

"Garet was still alive around that time! I know because Aaron and I had seen him with our very own eyes!" Everyone began to stir after hearing this revelation. All kinds of mumurs could be heard. Realizing things was getting out of hands Mark and Barbara went to the stage.

"It would appear that there seems to be huge misunderstanding. Tell me Xavier, who told you all of this?" Mark asked.

"Why it was Isaac Garstola that informed me." The healer answered.

"Isaac Garstola, please come forth." Mark called out.

Isaac hearing his name being called stood to his feet and marched towards the front.

"Yes sir?"

"Where exactly did you receive this information?"

"Well to be honest, from you guys sir." Isaac said honestly.

"Please explain son." Mark said.

"Well this happened on the day after we completed the village. We were all preparing to go to the beach and celebrate, and I volunteered to retrieve Garet." Isaac began.

"I remember that day, and I do recall that you came to see us. Please carry on." Mark instructed.

"Well once I entered the house, I noticed that everyone was extremely quiet, which was quite strange considering it's usually lively there. I also noticed the expressions on everyone's face. It looked as if someone had died. So then I put two and two together and…"

"You assumed that Garet died." Barbara finished as Isaac nodded.

"Isaac what in all of Weyard made you possibly believe that Garet had died?" James asked the blonde.

"At first it was an assumption, but when you said that Garet was no longer here, that helped confirm my guess. Then I went on to asked when did he die and you said last night."

"Hold on Isaac. I recall you asking me when did he leave, not when did he die." James interjected.

"When I asked that question, I was asking you when exactly did he died. I thought you understood what I was saying."

"Oh I get where you are coming from now. Well that is understandable. I guess I was a little vague with what I told you." James said.

"So this is all a big misunderstanding?" The great healer asked the group.

"Yes Xavier it would seem so. Well Isaac this is certainly quite an interesting twist wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir. This whole thing is my entire fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion like that. I should have known better to do so. I await the punishment of my actions." Isaac said as he lowered his head down.

"WAIT!" Jenna yelled as she ran to his side.

"If you are going to punish Isaac then you might as well punish me, for it was I who told the villagers about Garet's death, and told them not to mention it around you guys." Jenna confessed as she held Isaac's hand.

"Jenna what are you doing?" Isaac whispered.

"I'm not gonna sit here and allow you to take the fall in all of this! I am to blame just as much as you." She whispered back.

"Hold on! If they are going to get in trouble then I'm guilty as well, for I was with Jenna and committed the same dastardly deed as her. So if you want to blame another person, blame Sheba Marsolon of Lalivero!" Sheba said while walking to her best friend's side.

"Count me in as well. I told the O'stroms about the funeral. I wasn't very clear about all of the details." Felix announced to everyone making his way to the front followed by Piers and Ivan.

"Blame us as well, for we were the ones responsible for the preparations of the memorial service." Piers Tidewater said to the mayor.

"We're all in this together mayor. So if you are gonna punish one us, then punish all of us." Ivan Coriallo said.

"You did all of this just for us?" Mark asked the warriors.

"We not only did it for you guys, but we did it for Garet as well. We all loved him dearly. We figured that you would do a private funeral where you would show the body, so we made a public one so people could pay their respects to him." Jenna proclaimed honestly.

Mark looked at Barbara who smiled and nodded; then he looked back down at the six adepts that were in front of him. A huge smile formed across his and the other's faces.

"Garet is extremely blessed to have such dedicated friends such as all of you." Barbara complimented the group.

"It's been a long time since I've seen such dedication for a friend like the one you all have shown over my grandson. It fills my heart with great joy looking upon each and every one of you that is standing before me right now. None of you are in any trouble; none of you have done anything wrong. I wouldn't dare punish any of you after going this far for my grandson and my family. In fact, I would like to praise you on all of your efforts to help us. So from the bottom of my heart, I would like to say to the six of you as well as everyone else, thank you."

At that moment everyone stood to their feet and applauded the six adepts for their valiant effort to honor their fallen friend. The six of them couldn't believe what was going on. First they find out that Garet is not dead, and now they are being praised by everyone.

"Can today get any weirder?" Sheba whispered in Felix's ear.

"Don't jinx it." Felix said as he shrugged.

"Wait a second everyone!" Ivan said gathering everyone's attention. "If Garet is not dead, then where is he?"

"I can answer that!" Kay answered as she went to the booth. "Well you see, my brother, he—"

"MOM! DAD! GRANDPA! HELP!" A voice cried out from the distance.

"That sounded like Aaron." Marie said as her motherly instincts started to kick in causing her to panic.

"Aaron where are you?" Marie called out to her youngest child.

"I'm up here!" Aaron called back out.

The group looked up the stair way and saw Aaron who was soak and wet.

"What's the matter son? And why are you soak and wet?" James asked his son.

"It's Mia! She's in trouble! She tied herself to a rock and fell into the river! I managed to save her, but she needs help!" Aaron called back.

It wasn't long before Isaac, Jenna, Sheba, Felix, Ivan, and Piers raced up the stairs with James trailing them from behind. They all gathered around to where the young fire adept stood, and there was Mia lying motionlessly. Her hair was damped, her body was cold, and her temperature was getting worse.

"We need to get her out of these clothes! Everyone to the plaza now!" Piers yelled as he scooped up Mia into his arms and ran down the steps and headed straight to the plaza with the other adepts right behind him.

Marie couldn't believe what she just heard. Mia had actually tried to commit suicide! She knew something was bothering her. Deep down she just knew that she should have followed her or made her return to the plaza after checking her temperature. All of this happened because she believed Garet to be dead. Marie could tell Mia was deeply affected by Garet leaving, but she had no idea it was this serious and now she knows why. All this time she believed Garet to be dead. It's no wonder why she acted the way she did.

Marie couldn't really blame her though. Love is a very powerful thing, and if she was in Mia's position, there was no telling what she would've done. Mia had experience more than her fair share of heartaches and pain for someone her age, and right now she really use a mother figure right now. It was for those reasons that Marie felt obligated to go to Mia's aid, as she quickly made her way to the plaza.

* * *

"Oooh where am I?" Mia asked as she slowly came to.

She looked around only to see that she was back in her room at the plaza. Mia slowly tried to bring herself up off the bed, but her throbbing head prevented from doing so. Mia looked out the window. It was dark outside now, as the sun had long been set. Mia wondered what exactly happened to her.

The last thing she could recall was seeing Garet's face the rest was a complete blank. But how could she have seen him? Garet was dead after all wasn't he? If that was the case, why did he seem so real? She felt his smooth face, as well feel his warm lips locking with hers. As she pondered these thoughts, in came Sheba.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. Did you enjoy your sleep ice princess?" Sheba said teased, as she replaced the damped towel over her head with a warmer one.

"We thought we lost you for a minute girl. You gave us all a scare back there. Everyone was worried about you, especially Mrs. O'strom and Jenna. They never left your side. I told them I would look after you while they get some sleep. They have been working and worrying themselves to the grave these past three days over you." She continued.

"Three days? That's how long I've been out?" Mia asked in pure disbelief the wind adept in which Sheba sadly nodded.

"I have to let them know that I'm ok!" Mia said as she tried to bring herself off the bed. This time however, she was pushed back down by Sheba.

"Take it easy Mia! You just woke up out of a three day coma! You have to take it easy!"

Suddenly the door opened and in came Jenna holding a tray of food with some along with a cup of water.

"Jenna what are you doing here? I thought I told you I would look after her!"

"I just thought I would bring her something to—" Jenna stopping herself in mid sentence and dropping the tray upon seeing Mia awake.

Jenna backed away while placing both of her hands over her mouth. Mia was awake! She was truly awake!

"MIA!" Jenna cried as she rushed towards her friend.

Once she got there she locked both of her arms around her giving her the biggest bear hug one has ever received in their life. Mia returned the embrace. As they were hugging Mia could feel something wet falling on the back of her. She broke away to seeing Jenna shedding tears.

Why was she crying? After everything she did to her, why would she drop a single tear over her? It didn't make sense.

"Why are you crying Jenna?" Mia asked confusingly.

"Because I was scared Mia! I was scared that we were going to lose you! You just stood there not moving for the past three days. We didn't know when or if you was ever going to wake up! There was a moment where I really thought we had truly lost you!"

Jenna's words pierced Mia's heart. After all the stress she had been put this woman through, she was still here for her.

"Why…" Mia said softly with her head lowered.

"Why what?"

"WHY WOULD YOU GO SO FAR FOR ME AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT YOU THROUGH?" Mia yelled at Jenna as tears came rolling down her face as well.

"Because you're one of my best friends Mia. I was never mad at you, not once. I knew you were not yourself, and if it had been Isaac that was thought to be dead, I probably would've been in the same position as you are right now. I'm sure Sheba could say the same." Jenna said as she turned her attention to Sheba who smiled sadly while nodding her head in approval.

There words continued to strike Mia down to the core. It felt as if they were slowly killing her with kindness. Feeling ashamed, Mia buried her face inside Jenna's chest. Jenna held Mia close as the two adepts continued to cry. Sheba glanced away; deep down she wanted to join in their teary hug session.

She was worried about Mia just as much as everyone else. She glanced back to see Jenna and Mia both inviting her to join in. Sheba at first was reluctant, due to her embarrassment of them finding out that she felt left out, but she quickly ran towards them and the three of them continued to cry.

"Oh Mia what could have possibly made you want to kill yourself?" Jenna asked her friend.

"I'm sorry it's just that I lost so much in my life. Then I thought about how I kept pushing all of you away, and it lead me to think that none of you guys would never accept me as your friend again. I was at the point that I decided that life was not worth living any longer, and so…I tried to end it. All I wanted was for the pain to go away that's all." Mia said remorsefully.

"Don't ever think that we will never accept you Mia! We're your friends! Our love will always be the same for one another!" Sheba interjected.

"I know now, and I'm sorry. Could you guys ever forgive me for what I've done?" Mia asked the two.

"We already have Mia." Jenna informed her.

"There is a condition however." Sheba brought to Mia's attention.

"Yes of course! Anything you would like for me to do I'll do it!" Mia complied.

"You have to promise us that you will never throw away your life like that again. Do we have a deal?" Sheba asked the water adept.

Mia nodded as she said, "Deal!"

The three adepts once again came together and formed a group hug. After that was over Mia let out a heavy sigh.

"What am I going to do with myself now? I'm an emotional wreck, I'm in poor physical condition, and the man that I fell in love with is gone." Mia sadly stated.

"That's the thing Mia! Garet isn't dead! He's very much alive!" Jenna exclaimed excitingly hoping this news would cheer Mia up.

"He's alive?" Mia asked choking on those words.

"Yeah Mia! It turns out there was a huge misunderstanding. Kay told us that she and Aaron will explain everything tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"That's right so in the mean time we had better get some sleep." Sheba suggested to the group to which they agreed.

* * *

The following morning went like a regular day for the most part for Mia. She was stuck in her room. Whenever it was time to eat Mr. Lewperd came upstairs and gave her the food. Even though Mia knew how to take care of herself just fine, she knew that she was in no position to argue especially due to her actions this past week and a half.

Later on Marie paid Mia a visit, and they also had a teary session. That afternoon, Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Mia, Ivan, and Piers all arrived to Mia's room and awaited the arrival of Kay and Aaron. As they were waiting for them to show up, everyone had a few choice words for Mia. Mia said nothing but sat there silently and took what they said. Fortunately for Mia, Jenna and Sheba came to her defense. The two sides were still in a heated discussion when Aaron and Kay finally arrived.

"Um is this a bad time?" Kay asked the group as she and her brother stood there watching the adepts argue.

Everyone stared at her and Aaron for a second. "Um no, not at all. We was just finishing up our conversation wasn't we **Felix**?" Jenna asked as she put on a fake smiled at her older brother. Felix rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry about all of this." Ivan apologized. "We were…discussing something very serious, and we didn't see come in. We're all ready so please tell us what happened to Garet."

Aaron stepped forward and began telling what happened. "Okay on the day in which we finished building New Vale, I found my older brother lying on top of a hill on the outskirts of town. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that he was questioning how significant he was to others. He said that he was no real asset to the team back on your journey two years back, because the only thing he did was cause nothing but trouble to everyone. He also said that he really didn't contribute to the rebuilding of the town; or at least it felt like he didn't. He said he felt this way due to all the mishaps that happened during the restoration of the town, and on your adventure. "

Isaac remembered when Garet tried to help him patch up the rooftop on several different houses only for him to create several holes on every single one of them causing them to go back over them multiple times. Sheba and Jenna remembered when they were painting the houses. Every time they were painting he used a different color everyone else was painting with causing them to start all over.

Sheba and Jenna remembered when Garet accidentally spilled an entire bucket of blue paint on Sheba and a red bucket on Jenna. This led to a paint fight between the three of them. Once the battle had ended, all the houses were covered in various colors. To say that the villagers not being too happy about their paint war was an understatement at the very least.

Ivan thought back to when they were in Altin Peak and how Garet caused a giant, angry boulder to come tumbling towards them, by him ignoring the sign's warning and kicking the log down.

Piers recalled the time when he allowed Garet to take the stiller of the ship and how he almost ended up crashing the ship into an iceberg because Garet saw it as a small chunck of ice that they could easily sail past, while making their way up north to Prox.

Felix recalled the time they were on Treasure Isle and their battle with the Star Magician. The battle was going rather smoothly at first; it looked as if the advantage was on Felix and the other's side. That was when Garet started to become arrogant with his attacks. Felix warned him not to light up, but Garet wouldn't listen. Then all of a sudden The Star Magician's attacks started to become a lot more fiercesome, along with the elemental spheres. There was one sphere inparticular that stood out in Felix's mind more than the others. It was the red one. He remembered how the red one slowly made its way towards them and exploded out of nowhere sending Felix, Garet, Sheba, and Mia flying back nearly knocking them out cold.

Mia then thought back to the time in Jupiter lighthouse when she fell into Karst's trap and how Garet heroically jumped after her. What people didn't know was that he had actually saved her. As Mia was falling Garet quickly wrapped his arms around her and used himself as a human shield to protect her from the impact of the fall.

Then everyone thought back to when Garet leaned against a support beam inside the plaza and how it feel, bringing down the whole plaza with it. Since the plaza was nearly complete and it took them about another good three months to rebuild it.

"He said he couldn't stay here when all he does is caused more harm than good. He also said that he needed to find his place in the world, and it wasn't in Vale. At first I was against the whole idea of him leaving again. I told he was selfish and blind, and how his place was here in Vale. I asked him what was going to tell Isaac, Mia and the others. I went on and yelled at him about not considering our feelings. I felt as if he was turning his back on all of us, especially me. He then walked up to me, gave me a hug and said that he was sorry that he put me through so much. He went on and said that he had to leave in order to find his purpose in life. He went on and told me not to think of it as him leaving on purpose, but for him to better himself so that he can become a better teacher, brother, and friend. I then looked at him and I knew that there was no talking him out of it. Even though I knew this deep down in my heart, I tried to stop him one last time by asking how he thought that Isaac and Mia would feel about him leaving. He then said that Isaac would probably come around. As for Mia he said he was doing this for her as well as himself, so when he returns he could truly be the man fit to be with her. The last thing he told me was for me to tell you guys not to follow him and for me to look after my family."

Everyone was speechless. They had no idea Garet felt this strongly about all of this. Still, while the story may be somewhat sad it was romantic on the most part. If it wasn't for the fact that both Jenna and Sheba were in a relationship, they would have been jealous of Mia. Isaac was proud of his best friend. He understood completely how he felt, and wished him the best in finding his purpose.

"Before he left I made sure I gave him the frost jewel, the catch beads, pound cube, tremor bit, burst brooch, the lifting gem, and teleport lapis." Kay told the others.

"So that's why you asked for all of those things. So you could give them to Garet to help him on his journey. Am I right?" Piers asked Kay in which she nodded. The room became silent once more.

"I have to find him. I have to tell him that he's not worthless, and that he is signigficant to all of us." Mia brought to everyone's attention.

"I agree with Mia. So what if he made a few mistakes here and there. Haven't we all? We relied on his strength just as he relied on ours." Jenna insisted.

"He was always there for us when we needed him, we should do the same for him." Sheba added on.

"Another thing we need to consider is that there was never a dull moment with Garet around. He always made everything interesting." Ivan said to the others.

"So it's settled we'll set out on Pier's ship to look for Garet." Jenna stated as the other three adepts nodded their heads in approval.

"Forget it you guys" Felix said cutting them off. The four looked at Felix confusingly.

"What do you mean by that Felix?" Jenna asked her older brother.

"I meant exactly what I said. You guys can forget about going after him."

"But Felix…why?" Sheba inquired.

"Look you guys, I'm happy that Garet is alive and well, but he left on his own free will." Felix began.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Jenna asked not liking where this was going.

"What I mean is that it's pointless to go after him?"

"Pointless? How could you say something horrible like that?" Jenna questioned her brother angrily.

Felix let out a huge sigh while rubbing his forehead. "I'm not saying it to be mean Jenna. I'm saying because it's true. Garet left to find his purpose in life right? So what exactly the point for us to go after him and bring him back here when he doesn't want to come back? He even said for us not to follow him."

"But Felix he left because he didn't feel like he was a valuable asset to the group. Can you really agree with that?" Ivan asked the earth adept.

Felix simply shook his head no.

"I can't say that he wasn't, but then again I can't say that referring to anyone. Everyone played an important role in rebuilding the town as well as on our quest."

"That's exactly the reason why we should bring him back. We just need to show him that we really appreciated everything that he has done for us." Sheba interrupted.

"It's not gonna work Sheba. Besides, what right do we have to stop him on his journey to find his purpose? The answer is simple. We have none." Felix said with his eyes closed as Jenna looked over to see Piers nodding his head in approval.

Mia lowered her head and said, "If none of you will help me look for him, then I'll look for him on my own!"

"You can forget that too Mia! You're in no condition to be going anywhere!" Piers stated.

"I can take care of myself thank you!" Mia yelled.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that after you not only made yourself ill, but tried to commit suicide? I'm sorry Mia, but for yours, Garet's and all of our sakes, I won't let you go. You may not care about your current state, but I do!" Piers lectured on leaving his fellow water adept silent.

Jenna turned her attention to Isaac, hoping that he could talk some sense into the others.

"Isaac please! Tell me that you don't agree with those two? Tell the others that we should go find Garet! They'll listen to you Isaac! They have too! Garet is your best friend right? Don't you wish to see him again? Please Isaac, you're our only hope!" Jenna pleaded.

Isaac looked down into Jenna's auburn eyes; he then looked at Sheba's, Ivan's and Mia's. He could see that they were all the same. They had the look of desperation. Deep down Isaac wanted to see the guy he considered as a brother, but he knew Felix was right. If this wasn't so important to Garet then he never would have left. He also knew if the roles were reversed, Garet would respect his wishes, and he should do the same with his.

"I'm sorry you guys, but out respect for Garet, I'm gonna have to side with Felix on this one." Isaac announced sadly with his eyes closed.

Jenna could only stare at Isaac in pure disbelief. She felt her entire heart breaking upon hearing those words. She couldn't believe that Isaac had actually chose Felix's side over her and the others. Confusion and betrayal spun like a tornado inside the girl's mind. Her knight in shining amour had forsakened her.

Mia buried her face in between her knees. She couldn't believe this was happening. The moment she finds out that Garet is indeed alive she's not allowed to see him. Not only that, but the fact that Garet not wanting to come back saddened her as she quietly sobbed. Sheba and Ivan could only watch as the ice princess wepted over the fact that she was not allowed to see her beloved one.

"How can you be so cruel Felix? All she wanted was to see the person she loved! Is that so wrong?" Sheba shouted furiously at Felix.

"I understand that all of you are mad at me right now, but this is how it is. I don't like it either, but we're gonna have to deal with it." Felix calmly said to the group.

"LIAR! IF YOU HONESTLY LOVED GARET THEN YOU WOULD HAVE WANTED TO GO AFTER HIM!" Sheba screamed as she stormed out of the room.

Kay looked around the room. The tension was rising and she wanted no part of it. She knew this was something that they would have to sort out.

"We'll be on our way now. Come on Aaron."

"But…" Aaron said to her sister as she warningly shook her head as the two made their exit.

Felix silently sighed once again. "What am I going to do now?" Felix pondered as Piers placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled.

"She just needs her space right now Felix. I'm sure she will come around eventually."

"I suppose you are right. Thanks Piers."

"Anytime my friend, but for now, I think it's best for all of us to leave." Piers suggested.

Heeding his advice, everyone made their way towards the door and left, all except for Ivan. Ivan looked back at Mia who was still in feeble position.

"Mia? Are you going to be ok?" The young wind adept asked trying to reach out to his friend.

"I just want to be alone right now." Mia said from her position.

"Of course…" Ivan sadly responded as he exited the room.

As Ivan was starting to make his way down the steps, he could hear Mia still weeping in the back room. Ivan lowered his head in shame as he went down each step one by one.

* * *

That night, Mia was actually resting peacefully until she heard a tap like noise against her window. At first she thought it was a bird, but the continuous taps made it impossible for her to go back to sleep. The Mercury adept slowly went to the window and saw Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan standing outside looking at her.

"Jenna? Sheba? Ivan? What are you guys doing here?" Mia asked keeping her tone in a whisper.

"We are here because we have decided that we were going to help reunite you with Garet." Jenna answered back.

"But you guys didn't you hear what Felix said?" Mia asked the group.

"Oh we know, and we don't care." Ivan said bluntly.

"We all decided that we are not going to give up on looking for Garet and neither should you!" Sheba informed.

"It's up to you Mia. Do you want to stay here or go out and look for him? We'll stand by you no matter the choice you make." Jenna announced.

Mia was touched by the three's dedication as a smiled slowly formed across her face. Mia quickly changed into her clothes and made her way outside by climbing out the window.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mia asked her fellow adepts.

"Well the plan is for us to use Pier's ship as our method for traveling so our first order of business is to head towards the ship. Sheba did you bring the hover jade?" Jenna asked.

Sheba then pulled out a bluish green stone from her bag and presented it to Jenna.

"Here it is!" Sheba proud fully presented.

"Alright everyone let's get moving." Jenna whispered to the group as they made their way out of the town and towards the ship.

Once they arrived, the four quickly climbed aboard and began to make the preparations to leave.

"Ivan take the tiller! You're the only person out of all of us that knows how to steer this thing." Jenna ordered.

"Aye that be true matey!" Ivan tried to say in a pirate accent, but failed miserably.

Mia sadly looked back at Vale. She was grateful for their help, but this was something she had to do.

"I hope Piers won't get too mad at us."' Mia said expressing her concern.

"Don't worry Mia. It's for a noble cause. I'm sure Piers will come around eventually."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. Piers what do you think?" A voice said from behind the group causing them to freeze in place.

"Oh no…" Jenna said in horror as she and the others slowly turned their heads around, praying that it wasn't the people who they thought it was.

Unfortunately luck was not on their side, as Felix, Piers, and Isaac emerged from out of the shadows.

"How did you all know that we were planning on using Piers' ship?" Sheba asked the three adepts.

"Let's just say that we didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what you guys were planning." Isaac said to the group.

"Everybody off the ship now!" Felix demanded as he angrily pointed to the ladder.

Obeying his command, Mia, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan made their way down. The group sat in complete silence as Felix paced across the floor. Jenna knowing that her brother was very upset right now, turned to look at Isaac who stood there with his arms folded and his eyes narrowing down at her and the others.

"You know what? I'm speechless right now." Felix announced to the group.

"I don't know what exactly what to say to you guys right now! How dare you all try and take Piers' ship without his permission!"

"Well we wouldn't have if you guys just allowed us to go after Garet like we wanted!" Jenna yelled in their defense.

"Don't you dare bring this thing back on us Jenna! Right now the four of you are all at fault here! For starters Piers' is your friend, or so I thought! And second, mom and dad raised us both to be better than that!" Felix scold.

"What about stealing the elemental stars? That was initially wrong, but in the end we saved all of Weyard!" Sheba exclaimed.

"No matter what you guys say, it still doesn't justify for what you all did!"

"But Isaac wouldn't you have done it if it was me?" Jenna asked the earth adept.

Isaac was quiet. He knew that if he answered honestly that it would be proving their point, and right now they were dead wrong.

"It's not about what I would have done Jenna, right now it's about what you have done." Isaac countered.

"I'm disappointed in all of you, but if I say which one of you caught me completely by surprise, it would be YOU Mia!" Felix called out.

"Isaac and I always considered you in high regards when it came to doing the right thing. I considered you as an example that both Jenna and Sheba should follow, but lately I'm not so sure now. You make yourself sick, try to kill yourself, and now this? I'm can't believe I'm saying this to you but you're actions as of late sicken me." Felix stated coldly to the water adept.

Mia said nothing. Guilt had once again subsided into the girl's mind. She could feel it starting to eat its way at her. What could she say to them? They were right; she has been acting foolish as of late. The only thing she could do was just sit there and take what they were dishing out at her. Jenna however wasn't going to stand for this.

"Felix that's not fair!" Jenna shouted.

"She's gone through so much in her life! Cut her a break!" Sheba added on trying to desperately defend her friend's honor.

"You say all this stuff now, but I wonder what you guys would do if the roles were switch!" Ivan helped pitch in.

"That's enough everyone." Mia silently told the others causing them to look at her confusingly.

Mia then walked out in front of the group and faced the two adepts.

"Yes. I came up with the idea to take Piers' ship and go off to find Garet." Mia lied to the group, stunning the other three.

As they were about to interrupt, Mia motioned them to stop and let her continue. The three sadly looked at one another and agreed to let her finish.

"I planned to leave in the middle of the night and take off, before anyone realized I was gone. At first I intended to go on my own, but that was when I realized that I didn't know how to handle the tiller of the ship. Therefore I recruited Ivan to come with me. After I got him, another realization hit my mind; in order to fly I would need the hover jade which was in Sheba's possession. Since she and Jenna were staying together, I invited the both of them to come and join me. The blame is all mine and none of theirs."

Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan stared at Mia with their mouths hanging wide open. Not only did she just lie for what it would appear to be the first time ever, but she also made a good one at that. They couldn't believe how far Mia was going for them. Isaac and Felix both had a hard time believing this, but the remorseful look on Mia's face proved to be difficult.

"Alright then Mia, all we want to know is why. Why did you do it?" Felix asked as Piers at that time joined them.

Mia looked up in the sky and said, "To be honest Felix that is something I've been asking myself this whole time. Why? Why couldn't I save my mother and father from dying? Why couldn't I stop Alex from leaving and eventually betraying us all? Why was it that no matter where I was, or what I did, I was always causing harm to the people that I held dear?"

She then looked at Isaac and the others and smiled before continuing on.

"That was when I stumbled across Garet and the rest of you guys. When I first saw Garet, I was fascinated at Garet's behavior. Never in all of my life have I met anyone like him. At the same time I was also afraid to engage him in conversation due to my reserve nature. But it was during our adventure that my fascination for him magnified even further. He was such an enigma; I could never figure him out. He always tried to maintain a certain level of confidence. Deep down he is a loveable goofball that loves his friends and family dearly. When push comes to shove, you can always count on him to get you out of a tight spot. He's hothead who's all for speaking his mind and always stands up for what and who he believes in. And he may not always display it, but deep down he really cares. It was those strong qualities that I adored."

At those words, her voice dropped slightly in volume as memories of Garet pervaded her mind.

"He was everything I wasn't and so much more. I always wanted to him to notice me, but I was always too timid to approach him. Deep down, I felt that he would never take a true interest in me; considering how he always talked about saving Jenna. I was envious of her because of that. It wasn't until the time where I fell into Karst's trap, and he risked his own life to save me was when I felt differently on the matter."

A smile slowly formed across the girl's face, as she thought back. She firmly placed both her hands across her heart, and continued.

"He made my heart flutter. It felt as if for that single moment I was the only thing that seemed to matter to him. That was when I realized that I was starting to fall for him. Ever since then I tried to bring myself out of my coyness and talk to him. When I finally got to talk to him, even though I didn't really get to tell him how I truly felt for him, I enjoyed our conversations. As time went on I found it easier to approach him. I felt myself coming out of my shell; I was comfortable around him as well as everyone else. He filled the void that had been placed in my heart for the most part of my life. Then all of a sudden…"

Mia took a moment to recollect herself. Everyone could tell that she had still not completely taken in the fact that Garet was truly alive.

"I found out the man that I have grown to love and adore was dead. When Isaac told us that news it felt as if someone or something went up inside me and destroyed me from the inside. I was dead, while at the same time being alive. I was empty while being full of sorrow and despair. I began to think that I truly was a black cat doomed forever to bring misfortune to the people I love, and it would only be a matter of time until I brought misfortune to all of you. That's when I secretly made up in my mind that I was going to put an end to everything. Once my attempt failed, I wondered what I was going to do with myself. That was when Jenna told me Garet was alive."

"When she told me this it…"

Felix could hear the crack in Mia's voice. He looked to see that tears were already escaping her eyes. He gave her another moment to recollect herself.

"It felt like time itself stopped just like it did when I found out he was dead. One moment he was dead the next moment he was alive. I didn't know what to believe anymore. The only way that to keep my mind from going out of control even further was for me to see him. That is why I set out to go look for him, no matter what or who stood in my way. I had to know that he was real." Mia finished.

Jenna, Sheba looked at Mia in awe. That story was just as romantic as the one Aaron told about Garet. Both girls looked at their respective partners with pleading eyes, hoping that they could find it in their hearts to not only forvie them, but allow them to look for their friend.

"Well Felix? What do you think?"

"I don't know. This **is **Piers' ship, so I think it's best that he decides what we do." Felix simply stated as he turned his attention to the male water adept.

"Well Piers, what do you think we should do? The choice is yours."

Piers turned around and thought it over for a moment.

"Well after hearing a story like that who wouldn't want to help you reunite with the person you love?" Piers said as he turned around and smiled.

Instantly Jenna and Sheba jumped for joy, happy that they were going to help out. Ivan looked at Isaac and Felix, who were both seen with a grin across their faces. Mia stood there with both her hands covered over her mouth. She walked over to Piers and looked him straight in the eye.

"You mean it? You will really help me after everything that I've done?"

Piers laughed. "Well what you did was wrong indeed, but you did it for good intentions. I can't get mad at you about that. Besides, we all know that you were lying about this whole thing being your idea."

"You did but how?" Mia asked.

"We saw Jenna and Sheba sneaking out the front door." Felix explained as both Jenna and Sheba laughed nervously.

"Well I guess we better get a move on you guys! Garet is waiting for us!" Ivan said as he motioned the group.

"Hold it you guys. There is one condition in order for us to go." Piers said stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Mia's fever has to go down before we begin. I say it will take about another week for it to go down completely. Does that sound fair Mia?"

Mia nodded her head in approval. "Alright then, now that we got that out of the way I suggest we get some shut eye." Piers suggested as he motioned everyone to head back into the town.

* * *

The days went by fast, and Mia was doing everything she could to stay healthy, until the day came where they were going to embark on their journey. Mia couldn't recall the last time she felt this great. Her skin was no longer pale. Her hair and eyes were restored back to regular color, and for once in a long time she was seen smiling. As she made her way down the stairs she came across Mr. Lewperd.

"Well doesn't someone look nice today?" Mr. Lewperd complimented causing Mia to giggle.

"Well I had to make sure I that I was taking better care of myself considering what today is."

"Oh that's right! So when exactly are you heading off?"

"We're leaving right now. I'm just finishing packing that's all.

"Well Mia you take care of yourself you hear? I know it's been a hellish three but you managed, and for that I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Mr. Lewperd for everything. If it wasn't for you along with my friends I don't think I could've made it." Mia said as she gave the innkeeper a hug.

"It was my pleasure Mia. Now you better get moving. You don't want to keep your friends waiting now do you?"

Mia giggled. "I suppose you're right about that. Take care Mr. Lewperd!"

"You too Mia! And tell Garet I said hello when you see him!"

"I will!" Mia shouted before exiting the plaza.

As she headed towards the town gate, she stumbled across Aaron who was watching the others leave from a distance back.

"Hey Aaron!" Mia called out as she walked towards him.

"Oh Mia! I didn't see you there. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel wonderful thank you!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So you are leaving to look for my big brother right?"

"That's right Aaron. I need to see him. I need to tell him what's in my heart." Mia confessed.

Aaron knew Garet felt the same way for her as she did for him, but decided to let the two find out.

"Well I wish you the best of luck with all that. I wish I could come with, but Garet left me a job to do, and that was to watch the family while he was gone."

"I'm sure you will do a magnificent job Aaron. You proved that when you saved me." Mia said reminding him of his heroic deed.

"It's no big deal really…"

"Yes it was Aaron! I would have been dead if it wasn't for you! So from the bottom of my heart I just want to say thank you! Thank you so much!" Mia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

Aaron's face blushed, but soon smiled and returned the embrace.

"Anytime Mia, anytime. You may not be blood, but we do consider you as family."

Mia was touched by what the young man had said to her. She knew she had her grandmother and grandfather along with Justin and Megan back in Imil, but to hear that she was apart of someone elses family. It made her feel worthwhile. Without a word, Mia leaned down and kissed Aaron on the cheek. After that, Mia smiled, and headed towards the ship.

Upon receiving the kiss, Aaron's mind flashed back to the time when he saved Mia and when she kissed him on his lips. Aaron's face was red as a tomato upon remembering the little incident. He felt it was best for everyone's sake that he didn't mention what happened.

"Hey Aaron?" Mia called out to him again breaking him from his concentration.

"Yes Mia?" "Let's keep that little kiss a secret for now." Mia winked at him before leaving.

"Wait! You remember that?" Aaron yelled but she was already out of earshot.

Aaron could only look on in amazement. Garet had found an interesting girl indeed. Once Mia arrived to the ship, she was greeted by Piers, who was took her luggage.

"You ready for this?" Piers asked his fellow water adept.

"Yes. Yes I am! Thank you so much for doing this!" Mia said as she gave Piers a hug.

"It's my pleasure Mia. Besides I know what it's like to miss the person you love."

Mia looked at Piers bewildered. "Piers, you have a lover?" Piers nodded.

"Well who is she?" Mia asked.

"Mia what's taking you so long? Hurry up and get up here!" Jenna called from above.

"I'll tell you more about it later." Piers assured as the two went up the ladder.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Piers asked the group.

"We're all set captain!" Ivan called from the crows nest.

"Alright we cast off! Everyone begin to focus your minds." Piers instructed as everyone closed their eyes and focused their psynergy.

Suddenly, the boat was starting to float, the wings from the side began to flap and before anyone knew what was happening, they were off. Mia took one last glance at Vale as it grew smaller and smaller. She was greatful to all the people there for their love and support. Now however there was one thing she was thinking about and that was finding her beloved fire adept.

"Wait for me Garet. I'm coming. Just wait for me…" Mia said as they continued to fly off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay folks there you have it! The others finally found out that Garet is alive and well and now begin their search for him. Everything is now set in motion. To be completly honest with you this is one of my favorite chapters thus far. Now I know it was extreme for me to make Mia try and kill herself, as well as kiss Aaron straight on the lips. I assure you that this is probably the only time she will be in this helpless state or whatever. I noticed some things here and there while going over these chapters, so I had to do some editing here and there. From here on out I will do chapters on Garet, but their will be chapters focusing on Mia and the others and who they come across until they find him, but that won't be for a WHILE. I know it's been late and all that stuff, but with the editing and school, and all that jazz it was kinda hard for me to stay focus writing this without falling asleep in the process. So here's what I'm gonna do. There will be times where I just go ahead and write the whole arc down, and their will be times where I just post up the chapter while continuing to work on the current arc. So we are looking at about roughly 2-5 weeks. Right now I need to generate how this next chapter is gonna go. I know the main ideas, it's just the details that are killing me. The main thing that I trying to on this chapter was going from one scene to the next, and continuing to master the concept of "showing and not telling". I still need to improve but I'm working on it nonetheless. Overall I am pleased, but I'm gonna tone the sappiness down a bit. I love the last names that I came up with. I totally made them up as you can tell. I can't stress these two things enough. The first is that this is just the begining, and second I will not abandon this story. (This is the last time I will say this btw.) I thank all my viewers for sticking with me so far. Feel free to leave a remark, and see you next time!**

**P.S: Another important thing I should tell you is that I'm probably going to go back in the previous chapters and do some editing. It depends on how I feel really. :D**


	14. Lost & Found

**Do7: Oh my God! I'm late!**

**Garet: Late? You're beyond late! Do you know how long it's been?**

**Do7: Uh...**

**Garet: YOU'RE TWO MONTHS OVER DUE!**

**Do7: IT'S BEEN THAT LONG? O_O**

**Garet: Yeah! You'll be lucky if anyone remembers this story**

**Do7: Wait! I can explain!**

**Garet: I'm sure you can, but we better not keep the people waiting any longer.**

**Do7: You're right! We are WAAAAY behind schedule. Let's get moving Garet!**

**Garet: Don't have to tell me twice! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lost & Found**

"Man I hate monkeys!" Garet angrily yelled as he put his sword back in his sheath.

Garet was all battered and scratched up as he had just finished up an exhausting battle against another killer ape. Garet turned his attention back at the hollow stump and angrily marched his way towards it.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE DOWN THERE THAT WANTS SOME OF THIS?" Garet angrily roared down the hole.

There wasn't any response to his challenge; Garet wasn't sure if there were anything or anyone left inside that stump or if there was they were too intimidated to face him due to him single handily taking down a vicious, menacing, blood thirsty killer ape who was hell-bent on taking Garet down. Whatever the case may have been, Garet really didn't care as sat down and layed his back against the stump.

"At least I something for all that trouble I went through." Garet said as he looked at the aqua colored gem.

The object had an oval shape to it, but was hollow in the center of it. It was so bright and clear that it makes you feel like you were staring at the essence of water itself.

As Garet caught his breath, he looked around and noticed the various colors and tints of the leaves that surrounded him, as they went from a lightish green to dark blue in all different shapes and sizes. He noticed how quiet the forest was now. This wasn't the type of silence Garet felt back in Kolima, this was different. He couldn't explain it, but this forest had a more calm feeling to it than it did when he was in Kolima.

He could hear the birds chirping, the whistling of trees as they brushed against one another, the breaking of twigs, and the flow of the water in the stream as they hit up against the rocks. Garet decied to take a giant whiff and when he did, he felt the refreshing sensation of fresh air entering his lungs. The fire adept closed his eyes to take the moment in; for the first time in awhile, Garet actually felt at peace as a cool breezed blew across his skin. Garet had to admit if it wasn't for all the monsters that dwelled in this forest along with the fact that you can easily get yourself lost, this would actually be a good place to take someone out. Garet decided that once he got back to Vale after his adventure he would deffinately take Mia out here for a picnic or something like that. He pulled out the picture he took of her out and smiled.

He remembered when he took the picture; it was during one of the times when she visited the O'strom residence. She was looking thru the various books Mark had on his bookshelf in the living room. She was finishing reading one of the books and began to put it back on the top shelf when Garet out of nowhere called her. As she turned back to look at Garet a white flash came out of nowhere before she knew it she found herself chasing after Garet as he laughed hysterically while holding the camera in his hand. Her expression was blank, but you could see the confusion on her face as she looked back to see who was calling her as she was trying to put the book back on the case.

"Mia…" Garet silently said as be slid his finger across her face on the picture.

Deciding not to waist anymore time, he got back up on his feet, put both the picture and the douse drop away, and walked across the trek leading him out of the forest. He took one final look back at the forest. Out of all of the time he spent wandering in the forest, the last five minutes was his most pleasant now looking back.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Damn it wasn't I here five minutes ago?" Yell a frustrated fire adept as he found himself coming back to the same place for the fourth time.

Garet found himself lost within realm of Mogall Forest. What may have just mere hours felt like days, perhaps even months to the fire adept as he ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. If he ever got out it would be nothing short of a miracle. The deeper he went the more lost he felt. It was like entering a void, but instead of nothingness there were trees, lots and lots of trees.

"AARGH WHERE AM I?" Garet yelled as he sat down and leaned his head against a hollowed stump.

Garet thought back to the last time he was here with the others, and tried to relate how it was different from then to now. Suddenly a realization hit Garet like a ton of bricks. He remembered that the only way they got through the forest was by using the orb of force which allowed them to summon the power to hit up against the hollow causing a hideous ape to come flying out of the inside and fleeing into the forest. Garet could only shake his head in fustration as he did not think about bringing the orb of force, and because he didn't bother to go to Fuchin Temple to retrieve another one if there was one; how exactly was he gonna get out now?

Garet knocked his head continuously against the stump for not taking the time to fully prepare himself for his journey. As Garet kept knocking his head up against the wall, an idea formed in Garet's mind as he looked at the hollow stump.

"If all I have to do is hit this stump with enough force to cause some creature to come sprawling out then that means…"

Garet quickly got to his feet and began to back away from the tree so that he was a good feet away from it. If all he had to do was hit the tree with a good amount of force then a good charge at the tree would certainly do the trick. He readied himself into a starting position, and started to sprint towards it. The tree grew closer and closer the faster the fire adept moved. This was it! Garet just knew that this plan was going to work. He would finally be out of this god-forsaken forest. Nothing could stop him now, at least so he thought.

Garet's focus was so concentrated on that tree that he failed to realize he was closing in on a root that had grown from under the tree. By the time Garet realized what just happened it was far too late as he was already sent flying towards the tree head first due to the momentum he was traveling at. "Here we go again." Garet said to himself as he shut his eyes tight awaiting for the impact.

A loud boom was heard as Garet's face met with the stump face first. Garet's body vibrated uncontrollaby as it was absorbing the shock from the collision. It felt like someone had just nailed him with the psynergy helm splitter. Right now he felt like his whole entire head was splited wide open, as his head continued to spin and his ears continued to ring. Garet wasn't sure which one was worse, this collision or the one back in Goma Range. Garet pulled away from the stump as rolled around the ground with both of his hands covered across his face.

"AARRRGGHHH THAT HURT GOD DAMNIT!" Garet angrily yelled in agony.

While rubbing his head Garet looked around. He must've hit his head real hard, because was seeing double, no triple. Everything looked all hazy, loopy, and out of place. Every time Garet tried to get back on his feet, he always tumbled over and fell back on the ground. If Garet wasn't in so much pain he would have found this funny. Everyone always gets on him for not using his head and now when actually uses his head it still did him no good.

As Garet lied on the ground with his eyes closed, it felt like everything around him was twirling around him. Once he recovered from his lightheadedness, Garet looked at the hollow stump. Nothing had happened. Garet could only let out a sigh of frustration; not only did his plan fail, but it backfired on him as well. The fire adept once again leaned his head against the stump as he tried to figure out another plan. Deciding not to think on an empty stomach, Garet went into his pack and pulled out a basket that Eleanor made for him before he left.

Garet was about to pull out a sandwhich from within the basket, out of nowhere, a blue blur emerged from out of the hollow tree, grabbed the basket, and fled into the forest. Everything happened so quick that Garet's mind wasn't fully able to register everything that had just transpired. He looked at his right hand, which was holding the basket; when he finally realized that the basket was gone, he looked around frantically for the basket. Garet couldn't believe the afternoon he was having. First he end up getting lost in a god-forsaken forest, then he collides head first into a tree stump, and now his food was missing; Garet had struckened out. As Garet looked for the basket he noticed the trail of food that was left behind.

Garet balled his hand into a fist as steam came out of his ears and nose, his right eye twitched like mad. Someone or something had taken his food. If there was one thing you should never do, it was to never mess with Garet's food. He wasn't just mad that someone just taken his food, that was the least of his concern. He was mad because whoever was responsible for doing all of this, they were wasting food on the ground. To make matters worse, Eleanor was the one that made him that food. Whoever was responsible for this Garet was gonna make sure that they would pay dearly for their actions.

Without a moment to waste, Garet quickly sprung to his feet and followed the trail. As Garet looked around he noticed that the area was a lot different from where he had been before, but right now that didn't matter to him. The only thing Garet wanted to do right now was find the culprit responsible for taking his food. He found more trails of food lying on his east and sprinted off towards that direction. Garet noticed that every path he took was different than the previous. He decided to mark his trail he was following to prevent himself from getting lost even further. He also took note that bigger portions of food were now being left over, as he ran in persuit of the fiend. Garet prayed that there would be some food left by the time he caught up with this guy.

After following the last bits of food, Garet scanned the area to see if there were more clues for him to follow. Unfortunately for him, that was the last of it. A frown formed across Garet's face. Surely he didn't take the wrong path; that couldn't be it. The trail lead him here, so why wasn't he able to find anything? Garet continued to search when he spoted his the basket standing right in front of another hollow tree stump.

Without delay, Garet ran down the path, walked across the log, and came towards the basket. Garet looked inside, and to his surprise there was still an ample amount of food left for him to eat. He also noticed a bright light coming from the south of him; a smiled formed across Garet's face when he learned that he had reached the end of this forest.

"I guess everything worked out on its own." Garet thought as he scouped up the basket and made his way down the trek.

After taking a couple of steps away from the stump, Garet heard a loud thump nearby; he could feel the ground below him starting to shake. As the noise grew louder and louder, Garet looked around in order to find the source of the noise when a realization dawned to him; the noise was coming from behind him. He turned around and sure enough he saw his answer. The stump was vibrating and the sound of pounding intensified. It was so intense that Garet was sure that the stump would bust into two if this kept going. Whatever the case may have been Garet knew something was in there, something big.

"I just knew there was going to be a catch to all of this." Garet said to himself as he put the basket out of harms way, and pulled his sword from its sheath.

Not one to delay the inevitable, Garet called out to the creature.

"Hey! Are we gonna do this thing or what?"

In an instant out popped a fiend coated in light-blue fur standing about eight to nine feet tall, Garet was sure it would've been at least been an inch or two taller if wasn't for his shoulders hunched over. The creature was built like an athlete as Garet noticed his broad arms and legs, and its canine teeth that could crumble a bone warriror's head in a single bite.

The feral creature continued to angrily gaze at the fire adept that stood before it as it suddenly began to beat its chest while letting out an angry cry. Instantly, Garet quickly backed himself away to give himself a safe distance and presumed fighting stance as the killer ape continued to beat its chest like mad.

"I better not charge at my opponent this time around. I don't want to be reckless, but still what should my opening attack be?" Garet asked himself.

All of sudden the killer ape began to bolt its way towards Garet. It moving at such incredible speed that Garet barely manage to pull away towards his left before the ape was able to pounce on top of him. Garet had just got himself back on his feet when the fiend once again lunged its way towards him; Garet once again barely avoided contact by jumping towards his right, however due to his quick reaction, Garet accidentally tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

Garet looked up to see the killer ape agrily roaring while pounding its chest. Garet clenched his teeth as he glared at the figure before him. He wasn't sure whether or not the beast was mocking him. One thing was for certain, and that was he needed to start going on the offensive rather than defensive. Garet slowly picked himself up and got back into stance. He looked to see the ape was now throwing his hands up in the air continuously. This confused the fire adept greatly, but he kept his eyes locked on the beast nonetheless.

What Garet didn't realize was that above the creature formed several small orbs or water which was sent straight towards Garet. By the time Garet realized what was going on, he was plowed by the watery spheres, knocking him to the ground. That was the final straw for Garet; he was completely pissed off now.

The now drenched warrior extended his hards towards the monster and a storm of fire had once again scattered in the air, hurling its way towards it. As the balls of flames began to close in, the ape leaped up in the air and disappeared within the trees. Once the smoke cleared, Garet walked towards the scorched ground and kneeled down to scan the area. He looked around to see where the killer ape may have gone. He knew that there was no way that an attack as "fireball" could possibly reduce someone that big to ashes. Garet looked and looked, but there was no sign of the creature; it was so well blended its surroundings.

Another idea formed inside Garet's head. If this thing was indeed capable of using psynergy, then Garet should be able to track it down by sensing its psynergy. This was gonna take massive concentration, with that in mind Garet closed his eyes to focus.

There was a decent amount of beings inside the forest that possessed the power of psynergy. Garet would have to concentrate harder in order to find the one with the biggest energy reading. Reading psynergy levels was something that Garet always had trouble with. He was the worst when it came to reading psynergy levels out of everyone else back home.

He was focusing so hard that it felt his head was about to burst at any given second, but soon enough Garet's efforts paid off as he felt a large spike of psynergy nearby. It was real close, now all Garet had to do was pinpoint the exact location. When he did, the energy was right above him. By the time Garet looked up, it was far too late for him to react as the ape came crashing down rolling on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Now completely defenseless along with being at the mercy of the killer ape, Garet could only shield his face as he had endured the multiple swipes the killer ape made across his face. The beat down continued, but for some reason the ape stopped what it was doing. Instead it grabbed and spread both of the fire adept's arms to the side, and let out the loudest cry it made thus far.

The scream was so sharp and agonizing especially up close that Garet was sure that was going to do some internal damage to his ears. He wasn't sure which was worse, the scream or the ape's foul breathe. The hold was starting to get tighter and tighter; if Garet allowed this to continue he was sure that both of his arms would be shattered.

"Torch!" Garet yelled out.

In an instant Garet's body began to glow whitish red and the air around him started to intensify. The killer ape looked down at the glowing figure below him. He was becoming hotter and hotter to hold on to; not only that but the air was extremely hot. The killer ape jumped off as it cried in agony while looking at his now burnt hands.

Garet got back up and ran towards his sword. He was in arms reached when out of nowhere he was knocked back by the back of the killer ape's hand. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head Garet looked to see the monster charging right at him. Garet moved out of the rampaging primate's way only for it to come crashing against the hollow tree stump.

"I know how that feels like." Garet said to himself watching what had just occurred.

Taking advantage of the situation Garet ran to retrieve his sword; this time he was successful in doing so. Not wasting time Garet ran towards the staggered foe and took two clean swipes right across his chest. The killer ape howled in pain as blood began to drop from its chest area. With the momentum on his side, Garet extended his hand towards the fiend and soon came a huge patch of flames sweeping its way across the side of the killer ape. The ape was now running around in both horror and in agony as it was now covered in flames as it quickly jumped into the water.

The fire adept remained in fighting position. He knew that the creature was not done just yet.

The ape soon emerged from the water. Due to the flames, most of the fur that covered the beast was gone, as it was replaced by blood and severe burn marks. The killer ape tried to make it back on its feet but it was no use; its body had taken far too much damage. The only thing it could do was continue to violently stare at the fire adept. Garet seeing that this battle was over for the most part, put his sword back in its sheath, grab his basket, and began to head towards the exit. Ignoring the pain while feeling completely ignored; the killer ape blindly ran towards the fire adept.

Without delay, Garet pulled the dark sword with his free hand and took another clean swipe down at its lower right thigh. The ape instantly fell to the ground rolling in pain while holding on to its quadricep.

Still refusing to back down the killer ape once again raised his hands continuously in the air and this time a purple seal formed its way around Garet seemingly trapping him. Garet was familiar with this move. The ape was trying to bind his psynergy. Garet was gonna have to concentrate in order for this not to work. Whoever's will was stronger would win. To Garet's surprise he didn't have to strain himself in doing so as the seal slowly dispersed. Garet had to guess it was due to how badly wounded the killer ape was.

He looked to see that the ape had somehow made it back on its feet. Despite the fact that the ape was trying to tear him limb from limb, Garet had to admire the ape's fighting spirit. The killer ape angrily growled at the fire adept as it once again disappeared into the trees. Garet grinned.

"This again huh? Let's see you get me this time."

Since Garet had already read its psynergy level earlier he had no trouble this time tracking it down. He was a couple of branches away from being right under him. He looked up towards the direction where the killer ape had hid and before he knew it, out flew the killer ape flying towards him at full speed.

"Ok I had just about enough of you." Garet said as he snapped his fingers causing two fiery pillars to rise up engulfing the monster and burning it to a crisp.

Garet looked at the beast as it stood there lifelessly on the ground. Out of pity, and to prevent the fire from spreading, Garet pushed the burnt corpse over the edge into the water.

"Man I hate monkeys!"

**

* * *

**

Garet nodded his head as he came back to the present time. The sooner he left the better. With that in mind, Garet turned back around and headed towards the light.

"I never thought I would miss the sight dirt so much!" Garet said to himself as he noticed the open field around him.

There was not a group of trees in sight, and right now Garet couldn't care less if he saw one. Without delay Garet pulled out his map and looked at it.

"Let's see…Where exactly am I? If I just got out of Mogall Forest then that would mean that I would be here. Ah it looks like Xian is not too far from where I'm at. I wonder how Fehzi is doing. I guess I'll pay her a visit."

Garet put his map back into his pack and started to head down southeast towards the village of Xian.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long for me to post the next chapter. I have been suffering from a serious case of writers block! I also had exams to take care of as well. Once again I apologize for being this late! As I said in my previous reviews, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC! No matter what it takes, I'm going to see this through the end! I already have the ideas for the rest of my chapters. The problem is just the flow, and getting the details down! Who knew that the small things could be such a huge play maker? Anyways since I'm on winter break, you better believe that I will be devoting most of my time to this story. The next chapter will be posted soon, and when I say soon I MEAN REAL SOON. Cya in the next chapt you guys!**

**BTW: I also went back on the first previous chapters and did some tweaking to them with the paragraphs, dialogue, details, etc. I just thought I would let you all know.**


	15. All The Things You Said

**Do7: Alright listen up people this chapter is going to be a little different from the previous ones.**

**Garet: What do you mean by that?**

**Do7: What I mean is that this chapter is like a filler chapter.**

**Garet: What!**

**Ivan: Calm down Garet! You'll be in this chapter, but the attention will be off you for a moment.**

**Garet: Ivan? What the hell are you doing here?**

**Do7: Ivan plays a vital role in this chapter. **

**Garet: Say what!**

**Feizhi: Ivan you're here! XD *hugs**

**Ivan: Hi Feizhi! It's good to see you too! ^_^**

**Garet: I don't believe this... *facepalms**

**Hama: Come now Garet. Everything is not bad as it seems.**

**Garet: Hama you're here too? Who else is here?**

**Felix: I'm here. *sips coffee**

**Hsu: So am I.**

**Garet: What th- I c- It's not... *sigh* Let's just get on with the chapter... -_-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: All the things you said...**

It took Garet about ten minutes to arrive in the small village. He couldn't help but noticed how different everything was compared to his home Vale. The shapes of the housing, the type of wood used on the buildings, the type of clothing, everything was so different that Garet had started to feel like he was a fish out of water. Garet was too busy looking around to notice the woman carrying a jug of water on her back.

A loud thud was made as the two collided into one another. Garet looked around to see water being spilt as the woman could only stared at the ground letting the whole thing sink its way in. She then turned her attention to Garet as a vein started to appear over her forehead.

"What are you doing? You made me spill my water!" The woman yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Garet apologized.

"Hmph!" The woman replied back before going back to the dock.

Garet watched as the frustrated woman dipped the jug back in the water. He then looked back at the ground and noticed there was a lot of water spilt. Garet scratched his head and made his way towards her. The least he could do was give her a proper apology. She was in the middle of retrieving water when Garet finally made it over.

"Uh excuse me."

"What do you want?" The woman said sharply.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about knocking into you."

"Yes I heard you the first time. If that is all you are here for, then you may be on your way."

Garet was taken back a little. He did not expect such a response as he continued to stand behind the female. As the female continued to fetch water from the falls, she noticed that Garet had yet to leave from behind her.

"You are still here? I already told you that I heard your apology for your buffonery. Now please be on your way. I am very busy right now."

Garet twitched his right eye. It was an accident and the only thing he was trying to do was apologize. She didn't need to be a complete jerk about it, and Garet wasn't just going to sit there and take what she said.

"What is your problem?" Garet angrily snapped, "All I was trying to do was tell you that it was an accident!It's not like I meant to run into you if that's what you are thinking! Sheesh!"

The woman stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the figure before her.

"Tell me since you have everything figured out, what exactly made you think that I was thinking such a thing?"

"You said I made you spill your water."

"I said that, because you did make me spill my water. I never said that you did it on purpose. You assumed I was thinking that. So that would be on you."

Garet didn't know how to answer that. If she wasn't upset about that, then what got her so aggravated?

"Well then why are you so worked up then?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but fetching water is hard work on an individual's back. Perhaps I am upset about the fact that I have to once again fetch water out of the stream, thus causing more strain on my back once more."

Garet scratched the back of his head.

"Alright I'll tell you what. I'll fill your jug and take it where it needs to go." He volunteered.

The woman looked at Garet for a second and sighed.

"If that is what you wish, I will not stop you." She said as moved out of Garet's way and handed him the jug.

It wasn't even five minutes in the process and Garet had already felt like calling it in for a day. This was a lot tougher than he thought, and she wasn't lying when it did a number on your back. He felt that his back was going to give out at any given second. Boy did he want to throw in the towel, but everytime he did he looked back at the woman.

Her expression was blank, but Garet felt as if she was looking down on him, waiting for him to quit. There was no way she would give her that satisfaction, but still there had to be an easier way to do all this. Garet looked at water, it wasn't shallow, but at the same time it wasn't deep. If Garet had to guess, the water would go up to his chest. Garet then looked at the woman and grinned. She gave Garet a puzzled look. What exactly was he thinking?

Before she had the chance to ask, she saw a shirt come flying off and heard a loud splash. The astounded look on her face was priceless. She looked to see that both her jug and Garet had disappeared. She walked over to the edge and began to search for any traces of the fire adept, but she found nothing. Minutes continued to pass and there was still no sign of Garet. She could feel the panic starting to surge its way down into her.

"He's been down there for about three minutes; surely this man didn't drown himself. But what if he did?" The woman thought as she continued to search the water, hoping to find any traces of the fire adept.

Seven minutes past by and still no sign of Garet. Something was wrong! No one could have survived that long without any special training! She began to call out to Garet, but there was no response. Speaking in her native tongue, she quickly called out for help.

"Mitsu what's the matter?" An old man appearing in his late ages asked upon arriving.

"Grandfather a tall man with red hair dove in the water and hasn't surfaced since! I'm afraid he might've drowned! He's been down there for awhile now!" Mitsu explained to the older gentleman.

"It's going to be alright Mitsu. You did the right thing by calling out for help. Now tell me exactly how long was he down there." The old man asked her grandaughter.

"If I had to guess, I would say about seven to eight minutes now." Mitsu answered honestly.

"I see…" The old man said looking back down at the water.

"Grandfather please! You have to do something! He might have drowned for all we know." Mitsu said urging her grandfather to take some sort of action.

"Calm yourself child." The old man said calmy.

"Right now it is imperative that we stay calm. The first thing we need to do is go down and see if the young man is ok. I shall go down to assist him. Mitsu since you can't swim you stay here and help bring him up." The elderly man instructed the young woman as he prepared himself to dive down into the water.

"Wait grandfather! What's that?" Mistsu said stopping her grandfather and pointing at the water.

The two noticed something was starting to emerge out of the water.

"Gah! Filling this thing up took longer than I thought!" Garet said as he rose from under the water with the jug in hand.

The two quickly pulled Garet out on the water and back on the land.

"Are you alright?" Mitsu asked in a concerning manner.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just the water was deeper than I originally thought. I was done about three minutes into the ordeal, but I accidentally dropped the thing so I had to go down to the bottom retrieve it. That's why it took me so long to surface. The water was a whole lot deeper than I had anticipated." Garet explained with his head down as he continued to gasp for air.

"Well you safe now and that is all that matters. But you did give my granddaughter a scare for a second there young man, but I suppose everything worked out for the best. Kids these days…" The elder man said as he walked away.

Garet looked at Mitsu and frowned.

"Did I cause you to worry about me?" Garet asked in which Mitsu slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry about that." Garet said while scratching the back of his head.

He then smiled as he presented her the filled jug of water.

"Your water is now filled. Now where do I put this?"

Mitsu was stunned. She couldn't believe the events that had just transpired. No one in there right mind would have pulled a stunt like the one Garet did. This man was a strange one. Nonetheless she was greatful that he was alive and ok, and he filled the jug back up. She looked at Garet and smiled as she motioned him to follow her. Garet was grateful that they didn't have to travel too far because now that this thing was full of water, carrying this thing was extremely difficult than it was before he had filled it with water. He could feel his back aching with every baby step he took. Once they arrived to there destination, Mistu effortlessly took the jug out of Garet's hand, causing Garet's jaw to drop.

"How can you carry this thing? It's so heavy!"

Mitsu looked the pitcher then back at Garet and smiled.

"I suppose it's because of the fact that I do this so often that I got used to the feeling."

"I guess that makes sense." Garet said as he scratched the back of his head while looking down.

"So…I guess we're good now?" Garet asked.

"What do you mean?" Mitsu asked.

"I'm talking about you no longer being mad at me for accidentally running into you." Garet replied.

Mitsu giggled. "Who said I was mad at you?"

"Huh, but you said-"

"I said that I was upset that I had to go back and fill this thing up with water. I never said I was mad at you." Mitsu countered.

Garet opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. She was right.

"Well…still…I hope this shows you how sorry I am for knocking into you."

"I believed you from the start, but I thank you for your thoughtfulness mister?"

"O'stom. Garet O'strom and yours?"

"My name is Mitsu and the man earlier was my grandfather Gen."

"Well you take care of yourself Mitsu. It was nice meeting you." Garet said as he turned away.

A small blush formed across the cheeks of Mitsu as she looked on.

"Thank you Mr. O'strom." She whispered before going inside.

As Garet walked off, he turned his attention to the large building north of him.

"I wonder how Feizhi is doing. I guess I'll swing by and pay her a visit."

Garet said as he went up the stairs. He was getting ready to open the door to the building when all of a sudden a man was sent flying out the door and plowing into the ground.

"What the hell?"

Garet quickly ran down to where the man was.

"Hey buddy? Are you alright?" Garet asked extending his hand to help the man get back on his feet.

The man declined Garet's generosity and sprung back on his feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks though." The man said as he ran back into the building.

Garet could only shake his head in astonishment. That guy was sent flying out of building, but he got back up and treated it like it was nothing. Garet admired the guy's attitude on the situation, but still who or what was so powerful to have knocked that guy that far out? Garet knew he wasn't going to find the answer sitting around as he got back to his feet and proceeded to enter the first thing he noticed as he went in was the number of people that were in there.

There were dozens of people wearing similar outfits. The top was white with five lines of blue coating down the middle, while their bottoms were blue. The outfits were foreign to Garet. The top looked like a combination of both a jacket and a vest. The shoes reminded Garet of house shoes as well as dress shoes people wear when going to a dance, and the bottom looked liked a thick but yet loose pair of pajama pants. He noticed the number of exercises the people were doing, and while Garet was familiar with some of them, most of them were foreign to him.

He continued to look around when he noticed someone was standing in the middle of the ring where the log used to be during his first visit. The guy was dressed like the rest of them, but chose not to wear his top revealing his lean, muscular, rock hard abdomens. His spikey brown hair stood straight up, and while it was nowhere near being as tall as Garet's, it complimented his rich tan colored skin and his hazel brown eyes. The man was unarmed and got into fighting stance as he was surrounded by three other people, one of which Garet had noticed was the same guy that was sent flying out the dojo. In less than a minute the tan skin man had already wiped the floor with the three, and by the looks of it he didn't even have to break a sweat.

"That will be all for now you guys." The man said to the three as he walked over to grab a towel.

Garet noticed that the man had won the attention of nearly everyone, especially that from the ladies as most of them made their way towards him. Garet shook his head out of pure amusement over the girl's behavior. Garet was still looking over at the tan skin man, when he heard a familiar voice coming nearby.

"Aiyah father! What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting!" A feminine voice said from another room as the door opened revealing a middle age man.

The man had long brown hair that was braided together, dark brown eyes, and the weirdest mustache Garet had ever seen in his life. There were two pointy strands of hair on each side of the man's face that made him look something like a catfish. Out of everyone in the dojo his outfit stood out above the others. Instead of white and blue, the color of his outfit consisted of red, green, yellow, and black.

The man's eyes were somewhat squinted, but you could hardly tell when you look at him. The man's expression was hard to read; Garet wasn't even sure if the man was upset or not, in a way looking at this man reminded him of Felix. Garet recognized the man. It was Master Feh, the head figure of the Xian, and the father of Feizhi.

"I am feeling much better now. There is no need for you to concern yourself." Feh clamly replied as a girl around Garet's age followed him from out of the room.

The girl had long purple hair that was tied together causing the back of her hair to form a long pony tail. She had dark green eyes that resembled that of an emerald, and was wearing an outfit similar to what the others were wearing in the dojo; unlike the others however, her top was long sleeved, and the colors she wore had purple, white, and black.

"You're still ill father! The healer told you to remain in bed! You're only making condtion worse than it already is!" The young woman addressed her father.

The older man shrugged it off. "I know my body better than anyone. If I say I am fine then take my word and leave it at that. Besides, my body has been through far worse than this little "condition" I have."

"But father!"

"Enough Feizhi! I need no lecture, especially not one from my own daughter. I suggest you start learning your place young lady, because it would appear that you have forgotten it." Feh said in a sharp but yet calm manner, reminding her of his authority over her.

Those words cut Feizhi deep; she would be lying if she said otherwise. She wasn't trying to challenge his position as her parent; she was only expressing her concern for him due to his illness. Why couldn't he understand that all she had was his best interest at heart? Not only was she hurt by his words, but he down right embarrassed her in front of everyone, whose attention was now focused on her. Feizhi lowered her head and quietly mumbled to herself.

"Stubborn old man…"

"Care to say that again young lady?" Feh challenged her daughter.

"I called you a stubborn old man who is so egotistic that you can't allow yourself to listen or accept any help given to you! Instead you always feel like someone is challenging you when all they are trying to do is help you! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of helping an ungrateful old man that continues to push away the people that love him all because he's too damn prideful to admit when he is wrong and not always right, especially concerning his health! I'm done trying to help you father! You can drop dead for all I care!" Feizhi angrily hissed as she stormed out of the dojo.

"How dare you speak your father that way! I demand you to come back and apologize this instant!" Feh yelled back towards his daughter, but Feizhi wasn't stopping.

Right now nothing that man said to her mattered.

"Feizhi!" Feh yelled but by that time Feizhi had already went out the door.

Everyone stood there quietly as they looked from the door then back at Feh.

"Everyone carry on what you were doing." Master Feh told everyone while rubbing his forehead.

Garet looked back at the entrance where Feizhi was last seen.

"I'm sure she could use a friend right now." Garet thought as he began to make his way towards the exit.

Once he got out, he looked around and spotted Feizhi sitting alone at the docks looking down at the water; she was stilling staring at the water by the time Garet got to her, and was too deep in her thought to notice his arrival.

"Hey Feizhi! Long time no see!" Garet greeted as he sat right next to her.

Feizhi looked to her left and noticed a tall masculine man with long spikey red hair sitting right next to her. He looked familiar, but Feizhi wasn't sure where or when exactly have they met. Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered that this was one of the people that helped her and Master Hama rescue Hsu from under that boulder. She also remembered him when she went to visit and help with the construction of New Vale. She remembered the funny jokes he shared with her, as well as the argument session he had with Ivan about why being a fire was better than wind.

"Garet it's you!" Feizhi exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Garet said as the two gave each other a warm embrace.

"Geez Feizhi you look the same as you did the last time we saw you!"

"I could say the same about you. How is everything back at Vale? I assume the restoration of the town is complete. How did that go?"

A sweat drop formed in the back of Garet's head as he thought back to what happened.

"Uh yeah! Everything went…well for most part!" Garet laughed nervously.

"It's too bad you had to leave early you missed the celebration." Garet told her as she let out a groan.

"That's too bad. I know I would have had a great time there."

"I didn't go to the party either if it makes you feel any better."

"You didn't? But why?"

Garet told her what happened that day. He told her how he felt insignificant to everyone during the reconstruction as well their adventure a couple years back. He told her how he decided to leave Vale and embark on a journey to find his purpose in life; he also told her the experiences he had gone throughout his journey thus far.

"Amazing…" Feizhi said referring back to Garet's story.

"I heard rumors of a monster dwelling around the area Kolima, but all it ever was was just a dreaded machine?" Feizhi asked Garet as he simply nodded his head.

"And are you sure it was Saturos you fought on top of the lighthouse? Didn't you guys tell me that he died on top of Venus Lighthouse?"

"That's exactly what I thought! But now I'm not so sure if that was the real Saturos. Something seemed off when I was fighting him." Garet said as he pondered back to his fight.

"Well you've certainly experienced a lot as of lately Garet! I have to admit I'm envious." Feizhi told the fire adept.

Garet shrugged.

"Yeah well…I guess I'm at the right place at the right time."

"Hey Garet… How was Ivan doing the last time you saw him?" Feizhi asked.

Garet shrugged. "He's fine I suppose. I really don't know considering it's been a minute since I've seen him."

"Oh I see…"

"Is something the matter Feizhi? Did you want to see Ivan for something?" Garet asked, hearing the dissapoinment in her voice.

"Um…well…sorta…" Feizhi said as she lowered her head to avoid Garet's gaze.

A shade of red formed across her face as she fiddled her fingers. Garet raised an eyebrow noticing her sudden timidness. Feizhi was similar to Jenna. She can be soft spoken at times, but for the most part she had no problem telling people what's on her mind. Garet never considered her as the shy type. But the question remain why did she seek Ivan? What was their relationship? Then it dawned to him, relationship! It couldn't be. There was just no way, could it? Garet looked down at Feizhi and noticed her face was turning redder and redder by the minute. Even though he knew the answer, Garet asked anyway.

"Feizhi are you an Ivan-"

"An item as you call it? Yes. I am Ivan's east as he is my west."

As soon as she finished that sentence, Garet found himself laughing uncontrollably as he fell flat on his back with his feet flapping in the air. Out of all everyone he knew, he never expected Feizhi and Ivan to get together.

"Is it really that funny Garet?" The purple hair adept asked Garet as he was still rolling around laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Garet said in between his laughs.

"It's just that I never saw that one coming that's all. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Garet asked as he caught his breath.

"Well we officially got together during my time in Vale, but I guess it all started after you guys finished your quest." Feizhi began to explain.

"Ivan one day came here on a business run for Lord Hammet. I remembered Master Hama once telling me her relation to Ivan before leaving to go to Contigo, and because Ivan was in town at the time, I figured I would ask Ivan if I could go with him the next time he made plans to see her. I was happy to hear that Ivan was planning on visiting her after he takes care of his business here, and that he was more than happy to take me with him." Feizhi said to him as a smile crept across her face remembering back.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

She told him about her stay in Contigo, and how Hama had agreed to resume her training, as well as making Ivan her training partner. She also told Garet that their was some places where Ivan struggled in where she excelled and vice versa, and Hama figured if she paired the two of them together they would help strengthen one another. Hama was pleased to see her theory was working as Ivan show Feizhi how to channel and control the use of psynergy with the mind, while Feizhi taught Ivan how to harness and exert the energy within his own body, as well as teaching him hand-to-hand combat. Hama was also pleased to see that the two were starting to bond with one another.

After they finished their training, Hama usually spotted the two either inside trading stories to one another while laughing and joking around, or somewhere around the village together. One time Hama spotted the two inside a tent playing Lucky Dice. Although Hama was very much against the idea of gambling, she was going to let this one slide once she saw Feizhi and Ivan hugging and celebrating with one another when Ivan landed four of a kind causing the two to hit the jackpot. Every time Hama asked either one of them if there was something going on with the two of them they would just respond by saything that "they were just friends."

When it was time for Feizhi to return back to Xian, Hama could see the reluctant look on her brother's face. It looked as if he wanted to say something to Feizhi, but he decided to leave it alone. After Feizhi's departure, Hama noticed a curve in Ivan's performance when the two trained. Hama could see Ivan's control of chi was improving as his explosiveness grew faster and fiercer as a result of this Hama began to notice the physical features that were starting to show on her brother.

His hair grew longer, his voice got a little deeper, he was about up to her height now, and his body was very toned for someone his age. The rate he was growing at was incredible, and it would only be a matter of time until he surpasses her. It was him using and controlling his psynergy where Hama's concern lied. She wasn't completely sure, but it looked as if he was starting to have a difficult time using his psynergy. She became aware of this one day during a training session when she and Ivan were in the outskirts of the town.

She had Ivan cast a tornado into the open field as a warm up exercise. Ivan usually would have no problem casting a mid-level move such as Tornado, but today Hama could tell something seemed off. He was having a hard time manipulating and controlling the wind inside the spiraling vortex. After a few minutes of struggling, a gust of strong winds suddenly blew by as Ivan successfully formed a tornado. The twister was big, but unlike the usual ones he casts it was loose, sloppy and ready to disperse at any given moment rather than neat, tightly compressed, and controlled. Ever since then she began to test her theory by having Ivan perform different ranges of psynergy.

Almost everytime Hama notice Ivan struggling to concentrate just as he did the first time. She also took note that Ivan was becoming exhausted a lot faster than usual after pulling only a few mid level attacks such as Tornado, Storm Ray, and Shine Plasma. Hama's concern for her younger brother manifested as she picked up on his strange behavior. She would also catch her younger brother beginning to space out more frequently than before, whether the two were in a middle of a conversation or sparring. She could also tell that something was bothering; she could see it written all over his face. Although Ivan would assure her that nothing was wrong, she knew better than to believe him.

She had always believed that the two had established a great relationship where the two could always talk to one another if something was bothering them. Hama started to worry if she had done something wrong regarding him, because now it seemed like he was keeping his distance from her. It was there when she concluded that Ivan needed to spend some time away from her. It wasn't until the time when Hama told Ivan that would be going back to Angara when Ivan finally confessed what was bothering him.

It turns out that he was in conflict with the feelings he was starting to develop for his training partner. Of course he liked her, but the question was did he like her like her, and if he did, there was still the whole situation in whether or not she felt the same for him as he did for her. This was all so stressing and frustrating for the wind adept. Why was he feeling the way he did now? Sure he always wondered what it would be like, but he was sure it would come later.

Hama laughed and told Ivan that it was all apart of growing up, and that he was bound to come across these feelings sooner or later. She then revealed to him that she somehow knew that there was something going on with the two. To Ivan's surprise that helped influenced Hama's decision even more. She explained to Ivan that his conflicted feelings over Feizhi was starting to distract and stunt his performance, therefore the only way for him to conquer this problem is to be upfront with her and tell her how he truly feels. She also told him the worse thing that she could possibly do is not return them, but it was better to know and get it out the way rather than reflect on the possibilities.

Instead of heeding his sister's wisdom about going directly to Xian and talk to Feizhi about his feelings, he instead went to Vale to offer his assistance as well as to clear his mind. He knew he should have listened to Hama, but right now he couldn't face her; he was far too nervous. Unfortunately for Ivan, the universe didn't appear to be on his side, and had already made plans for him regarding the young woman. It was only seven minutes into his arrival and he was already begining to wish that he hadn't come as the last person he had wanted to see wanted at that moment was waving right at him.

Ivan could feel a knot forming inside his throat the moment he saw the purple haired girl making her way towards him. His breathes grew shorter while his heart continued to beat uncontrollably; he wasn't ready to talk to her, let alone see her. Now the question remained; how exactly was he going to get himself out of this predicament? He couldn't tell everyone that he had to go especially when he had just got there, but what was he gonna do now? Maybe he was being overdramatic and was making too much a big deal out of this whole thing, but right now he honestly felt that he would rather fight against the combine forces of Saturos, Mernardi, Karst, and Agatio instead of facing her. He had to do something. He had to think of something, but what?

He broke his train of thought when he felt of pair of warm arms wrap across him and holding him tightly. He looked to see a seventeen year old girl genially embracing him in a warm hug. Ivan quietly stood blushing like mad as a spiral of emotions flooded his mind. He didn't know what this meant. Did she like him as much as he did or was this just a form of greeting? As Feizhi released her hold she looked at Ivan and could see the confusion written all over his face. Before she could ask him what's wrong, the blonde haired boy took off running in the opposite direction of where the girl stood, leaving her both surprised and baffled.

Ivan quickly glanced back and saw that Feizhi was no longer in sight. Deciding to catch his breath, he rested his head against a patch of hay; that was far too close for comfort. Although he manage to do her that one time, Ivan still had to figure out how he was going to steer clear of her the rest of the time he was here, or at least when he finally musters up the courage to talk to her. Whichever came first, Ivan knew one thing was for certain, and that was sooner or later he would have to confront her. The week slowly passed, and Ivan was fairly pleased with his progress. Everytime he saw Feizhi coming towards his direction he always made sure that he either turned the other way, or hid some place nearby until she dissapeared. Ivan had to admit that his behavior did seem childish, but he believed his reason was well justifiable. Two more weeks have past when Ivan began to realize that he hadn't recieved any close call encounters with Feizhi.

Even though he was somewhat okay with this, he still couldn't help but to wonder where she could have gone. Although he was hiding from her, his feelings for her had remained the same; the only problem was he was just too shy to tell her. For some reason every time he felt like he was ready to talk to her, the moment he saw her, he began to get cold feet and run away. This frustrated Ivan very much so, especially when he practiced everything word by word two hundred and seventy one times. When Ivan finally spotted her, he saw her lying on top of a boy close to his age with brown hair and puffy cheeks. Ivan recognized the boy's face. It was Hsu; the same Hsu he helped Isaac, Garet, and Mia rescue from under a boulder a year back. He suddenly remembered Feizhi displaying her concern for the boy a year back when he went to Xian for the first time. It all made too much sense to him now. Feizhi liked Hsu; the sight of the two laughing with Feizhi on top of him proved otherwise.

Ivan felt as if his heart had been smashed into pieces by a boulder. Why didn't he see it before when the answer was so obvious? If Ivan had to choose a word that described him, it would be numb. He didn't know how to feel. This pain he was feeling was unfamiliar to him. He was hurt, but yet he wasn't bleeding. He felt like he was drowning, but yet there was no water suffocating him. He was warm but yet he felt so cold. He was alive, but yet he felt as if a part of him had died. This was the worse feeling he had ever felt in his entire life, and the worst part about it was that he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Ivan looked as the two continued laughing while getting off one another. They looked so happy together that Ivan couldn't help but feel envious of Hsu; he would give anything to be the one down there with her laughing with her.

The wind adept had seen all he could the moment he saw the pair hug one another. To him that was the icing on the cake, and that was all he needed to see to get the picture that Feizhi was now out of his grasp. Seeing all he could handle, the dishearted wind adept turned around and walked away. The next following days were the same as the ones before. Whether it was painting houses, chopping wood, repairing roofs, building homes, or hauling supplies from one place to another, Ivan did all he could to distract himself from the recurring images of Feizhi that flashed inside of his head. The blonde soon began to drown himself in work as he started to double, then triple his work efforts. Everyone around him began to pick up this and began to worry about him.

He had been working two whole days straight with no rest. They could tell he was fatigued from his dreary red eyes along with the dark circles that were visible under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was getting easily agitated with any small thing; and it would be only a matter of time until he self destruct. Ivan was approached by several people including; Isaac, Mia, Piers, Sheba, and Jenna, but he assured each and every one of them that he was perfectly fine, and that he would get some rest soon.

Three days have past and Ivan was still working endlessly. He had gone three whole days, and three whole nights without any sleep. What he was doing was complete madness, but none of that mattered to Ivan. Even though he told everyone he was fine, his actions proved otherwise. He was beginning to hallucinate. That morning Felix and Jenna spotted Ivan talking to a stack of hay. When they tried to reach out to him he snapped at the two for interrupting his conversations with his "guests". The two swore if they could somehow paint Ivan's skin green, he would look exactly like the undead. Felix raised his left eyebrow as he turned his attention from Ivan to Jenna.

"Do I really want to know what his problem is?" The earth adept asked his younger sister who was still looking at Ivan.

"Felix we have to help him! This is the third day he has gone without any sleep! At this rate who knows what will happen if he doesn't get any sleep! We have to help him!" Jenna pleaded her brother to do something.

Felix sighed as he walked towards the demented wind adept. Ivan was still talking to the stack of hay when Felix approached him.

"Excuse me Ivan?"

"Huh?"

A loud THWAK was heard as Felix nailed Ivan on both sides of his neck knocking him out cold in an instant.

"There problem solved." Felix said before walking off leaving Jenna with an unconscious Ivan.

The next day although Ivan was finally able to get some well deserved rest, he still felt horrible. He felt dizzy and somewhat nauseated as the pounding in his head had yet to cease. He wasn't sure how long his legs would hold him as it seemed like they were made of jelly. His body was sore and he still couldn't get Feizhi out of his mind. Ivan breathed heavily. How long was she going to continue to torment her? Believing that work was his only salvation, Ivan grabbed his stuff and got back to work. As he was hammering the last board to a house, he a hand placed on top of his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, only for it to be none other than Garet.

"Hey Ivan! What's up?" Garet greeted the wind adept.

"Oh hey Garet." Ivan said rather plain and dryly.

"Well that's a fine way to say hello to a friend." Garet said disappointedly.

"Oh sorry." Ivan shrugged as he continued to hammer down the last board.

"Wow Ivan. I hate to tell you this, but you really look like shit today man." Garet said truthfully. "Gee…thanks…" Ivan said while rolling his eyes.

"Aww…what's the matter? You can tell Uncle Garet." Garet teased.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Gee that's too bad." Garet said as he snatched Ivan and firmly wraped his arm around his neck.

"Ack! Garet what the hell! Let go of me!" Ivan yelled.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Garet asked.

"No!" Ivan yelled.

"Wrong answer!" Garet said as he grinded his fist across Ivan's head.

"ARGH! GARET THAT HURTS!" Ivan yelled.

"It's supposed to genius!" Garet laughed as he continued to punish Ivan with a painful noogie.

"Let go of me Garet!" Ivan yelled.

His attempts to free himself from the fire adept's broad muscular arm was admirable, but even with all of his training Garet was still too strong.

"Will you tell me what the hell is bothering you then?" Garet asked waiting for his reply.

When he heard nothing, Garet grinded harder and faster across the wind adept's head.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay you win! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Ivan wailed from under him as Garet released his hold.

"Alright Ivan spill it." Garet demanded.

Ivan rubbed the back of his head as he gave Garet a cold hard stare, but nonetheless a deal was a deal. Ivan lowered his head down; he didn't know where to begin. He didn't want to tell him exactly what was going on, but he couldn't dismiss the possibility of Garet giving him some helpful advice; it was better than receiving a noogie that's for sure.

"What do you know about girls?" Ivan asked reluctantly.

"Girls?"

Garet paused to ponder over the question. What exactly did he know? He also knew how to make them angry, and that was something you should avoid at all cost especially if they are fire adepts. He knew how scary girls were when they were angry, as he thought back to all the times he madegirls angry; Kay and Jenna specifically. He knew they could be a pain in the ass, as he based this off his encounters with Sheba. He also knew that there were some girls out in the world that were too perfect to describe; his mind instantly thought towards the blue haired companion. She was so beautiful, so flawless, so caring, and so out of his reach. Aside from getting them upset, he knew practically nothing about them, but he certainly wouldn't let Ivan know that.

"Heh I know plenty! What would you like to know?" Garet asked as he grinned crookedly.

"How exactly do you approach her and get her to like you?"

"Is that all? Well Ivan all you have to do is…"

Everything else was left in whispers as Garet cupped his hand into the blonde's ear. When he was finished, Ivan glanced over at Garet with a doubtful expression.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yeah I'm positive. By the way, who is this girl anyway?" Garet asked Ivan.

"Oh look at the time! It appears that I have go…Help Sheba with…er…Sweeping! Help Sheba with sweeping!" Ivan exclaimed before taking off leaving Garet puzzled.

"Help Sheba with sweeping? Riiiiiight." Garet said while shaking his head as he picked up where Ivan left off.

Ivan stopped and caught his breath once he saw that Garet was no longer in sight. As he was resting, he thought back to Garet's advice. He seriously had his doubts, but right now he was willing to try anything to win Feizhi over. A realization swept the boys mind leaving him paralyzed; he was jealous. Ivan couldn't believe it as he had never gotten jealous over anything before, so why was starting now? If anything he should be happy about the fact that Feizhi was happy. Instead of being happy, he was becoming more bitter and resentful about the subject, and that was what had frightened him.

"Ivan!" a feminine voice called out interrupting his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw Feizhi walking towards him. Instead of running away, Ivan kept his cool, and grinned.

"Hey you what's up?" Ivan greeted in an arrogant tone.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Feizhi said expressing her concern as once again embraced Ivan catching him off guard.

"Uhh…Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Ivan said regaining his composure.

"I heard what happened. You were working none-stop for about three days! I tried looking for you, but I could never find you. When I finally did, you were inside one of the tents resting. I agreed to look after you for the rest of the day, and I never left your left side since." Feizhi told him as a small blush formed across her face.

"You did, but why?"

"Because I was worried about you stupid! I was shocked to see that you had already left this morning when I left to get us breakfast. I've been looking for you ever since." Feizhi told him as her hold tightened.

Ivan was perplexed. He was touched by her kindness, but should she be going out of her way for him, especially when she has a boyfriend?

"Oh…Well as you can see I'm fine! So there's no need in worrying any longer." Ivan told her as he leaned against the side of the house next to him with his arms folded and grinning slyly.

"Um…Ivan? You do realize your leaning against wet paint don't you?"

"Wait WHAT?" Ivan asked in pure disbelief as he looked at Feizhi who was pointing to a sign that said wet paint.

Ivan's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head sure enough, half of his side was covered in paint.

"Aw man!" Ivan groaned as he turned his attention to Feizhi who had one hand over her mouth giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Ivan asked as he cocked his right eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Feizhi said trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah right. Well your information I meant to do that. I was getting tired of seeing the same colors; it was time for something new." He told her.

"Uh huh sure it was." Feizhi teased as the two wind adepts laughed. Once the two stoped there was an akward silence between the two.

"Hey Feizhi?"

"Yes Ivan?" "I…uh… have…er… something… to tell you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"NO!" Ivan said a little too quickly causing Feizhi to flitched and stumbled back.

"I mean nothing's wrong. I have something to tell you that's all."

"Um…okay."

"Let's see now, how did it go again?" Ivan asked with his back turned.

Feizhi was perplexed. She wondered what it was that had Ivan so worked up that he couldn't tell her. Surely they have established a strong and stable friendship during their time in Contigo; he should know that he could tell her anything. She didn't want to pressure him into anything, so she quietly awaited his question.

"Okay I got it!" Ivan quickly stroked his hair back and cleared his throat before turning back around.

"Ahem…Mickey."

"Mickey?"

"I bet your name is Mickey because you are so fine." Ivan said smoothly.

Feizhi frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what that means Ivan."

"Oh well in that case…er…You're dad baked…no…wait… that's not right." Ivan paused as he scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"I'm still not understanding what you are trying to say. My father baked something?"

Now he had deffinately lost her. Feizhi knew that was abosultely no way under any circumstances would her father Feh Xong bake anyone anything. Ever since her mother died, Feizhi was the one in charge of the cooking.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…Oh man!" Ivan groaned as he paced back and forth while biting his lower lip.

He had to say something now otherwise he would look like a complete felt as if his head was going burst due to the marathon that was taking place inside his head. Remebering his sister's wisdom, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything.

"I remember now. What I was trying to say was that you dad must have been a baker, because you have a nice set off buns! Oh wait…"

Feizhi couldn't believe the words that had just escaped his lips, as she continued to stare at him with her mouth hanging wide open. She started to look down at her breasts to look down at her breasts, then back at Ivan.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Feizhi asked with narrowed eyes with both of her hands firmly placed to the side of her hips.

"Wait! That didn't come out right! What I meant was…"

"I think I better go now. I'll talk to you later Ivan."

"Feizhi wait!" Ivan called out, but Feizhi was too embarrassed and to upset to stop as she walked on.

Even though he had wanted to go after her and apologize, he knew that now was not the time to do so. Ivan slapped his face across his head; he knew he messed up big time. Ivan shook head sadly as he left to go get himself cleaned up. The week was drawing to a close, as Ivan silently watched the clouds in the sky. He had already apologized to Feizhi for what he had said to her, and gave up on any further attempts to impress her.

Although the two remained as good friends, Ivan still couldn't resist the desire he had to be with her. It was because of this desire that caused Ivan to get even more jealous every time he saw her and Hsu together. He wanted to be happy for the two, he really did, but his heart wouldn't allow it. He was beginning to feel that Hsu was intentionally using her as a scapegoat to taunt him. He also felt that Feizhi was in on this causing Ivan to not only question their friendship, but to once again avoid her.

Every time Feizhi went over to speak to him, Ivan had either blew her off by telling her he was too busy to talk, or simply pretended he didn't hear her. He couldn't deal with her, and right now Ivan just felt the needed to be as far away from her as possible. Despite all this, Ivan couldn't shake the voice inside his head telling him that this was all in his head, and he should just ask her what's going on.

Ivan looked at the clouds in the sky and closed his eyes. Right now he would give anything to be carefree and not have a worry in the world just like the objects in the sky.

"Ivan? Are you up there?" A voice called from below.

Ivan rolled to his side in order to see who it was calling out for him; to his dismay it was Feizhi.

"Oh hello Feizhi. How did you know I was up here?"

"When I asked the others if they had seen you anywhere Isaac told me I might find you here."

"I see..." "Hey Ivan could you come down here for a moment? I really need to talk to you about something."

"Uh just a minute!" Ivan said before rolling back around.

"What am I going to do now?" Ivan asked himself as he looked back into the sky, hoping the answer would fall right in front of him.

Deep down Ivan knew he would have to come face to face with her sooner or later; he just figured it would have been much much later. He glanced back down to see Feizhi waiting patiently for him to come down. There was no way out of this one; Ivan knew if he had told he was busy she would know something was up, especially when he's not doing anything. Deciding not to delay the inevitable any further, Ivan proceeded down the ladder to face her.

By the time he got to her, he began to notice a couple of things were off; the first was the tense silence that was surrounding the two. He heard this place was the quietest part out of the whole village, but he heard this was ridiculous; there was nothing but complete silence. The second and probably the most disturbing thing Ivan noticed was the look on Feizhi's face.

"Why is she looking at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong…I think." Ivan thought.

He was beginning to think that he was better off staying on top of the roof, because right now it felt like he had dug his own grave by coming down to see her. He quickly turned his attention back to the sky hoping to find something to distract him from the stare Feizhi was giving him; he just couldn't understand for the life of him why was she staring at him like that.

"You're avoiding me." Feizhi said catching Ivan off his guard with shock.

"W-What?" Ivan asked looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I said you're avoiding me."Feizhi asked. Her voice was so innocent, so calm, so gentle, but Ivan could hear the hint of sadness in her voice as well as the accusation behind it.

"Why? Why are you avoiding me?" Feizhi asked.

"Damn! How did she know what I was doing?" Ivan cursed mentally as a cold sweat started to make its way down his back.

It's true he was avoiding her, but he didn't want her to realize it. He had to do something and quick.

"Wha- what are you talking about? I wasn't avoiding you. I just had a lot of stuff to take care of this week that's all." Ivan denied trying to quickly put the girl's mind at ease.

"Why are you lying to me?" Feizhi asked with now an emotionless voice, making the question hit Ivan harder than the innocent tone she used just moments ago.

"I'm telling you the truth Feizhi! I'm not lying! I told you I've been busy as of late!" Ivan said with a deffensive tone.

He didn't like where this was going. Lying was an unfamiliar territory and he wasn't used to being on the defensive. Feizhi shook her head no.

"I don't believe you."

Ivan could feel his anger and frustration starting to build.

"What's wrong with you? I'm telling you the truth! Why don't you believe me?" Ivan snapped.

"Because you're not being honest with me, as well as yourself!" Feizhi yelled back with an equivalent tone.

Ivan felt his body beginning to tense up. He had to get away from her before things escalated even further, as his eyes began to look around the place hoping to find an exit. Feizhi looked to see Ivan slowly backing away from her; he was going to run away from her again.

"I really don't have time for this Feizhi. I still got a lot of stuff to take care of okay? I'll talk to you later." Ivan said as he quickly brushed passed her.

"No not this time." Feizhi muttered as she grabbed Ivan's arm causing him to jerk.

Ivan looked back to see Feizhi firmly grasping his arm staring at him sternly.

"Feizhi what are you doing? Let go of my arm!" Ivan demanded as he matched Feizhi's intense look.

"No Ivan! I will not allow you to run away from me any longer!" Feizhi yelled.

"There's nothing wrong Feizhi! I'm not running away!"

"Ivan please! I get the feeling that you are mad about something and I don't know what it is!" Feizhi pleaded.

Ivan stopped resisting and glared at her. "Since when did you start caring for my about my feelings?" Ivan snapped at the girl causing her to jump; this was a side of Ivan she had never seen before, and his words pierced her like a thousand daggers.

"How could you say something like that? You're one of my closest friends! Of course I care about you're feelings!"

Ivan chuckled upon hearing that.

"Is that a fact? Well sorry for thinking differently." Ivan muttered with his arms folded and eyes closed.

A storm brewed inside the Feizhi's head. She was not only shocked, but she was now offended by his comment; she never expected Ivan of all people to say such aweful and harmful things towards her. She thought the bond they had was strong despite the three months they spent together back on Contigo.

"I don't understand! You're not making any sense at all! Please, just tell me what's bothering you!"

Ivan scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know! You and I both know perfectly well what you two were doing!" Feizhi frowned.

"Two?" Feizhi confusingly asked Ivan whose back was now turned against her.

So it wasn't just her, but the question remained was who was the other. Ivan could feel the blood rising in his head as quickly turned around to face her.

"Yes two! Both you and Hsu!" Ivan yelled.

Making him jealous was one thing, but playing dumb? His couldn't and he wouldn't take it any longer.

"If you want two want to pursue a relationship with another that's fine! I get it; but I don't need him to tease me about it, and I certainly don't need YOU to help him by playing with my emotions! Especially when I…When I..." Ivan was far too hurt as well too upset to finish his sentence.

Feizhi looked to see tears beginning to well up inside the boy's eyes. She tried to reach out for him, but backed away.

"I'm sorry but right now I need to be as far from you as possible." Ivan said before running off leaving Feizhi behind.

It was around mid afternoon as Ivan looked up into the sky. He saw the dark gray clouds covering the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon." Ivan thought.

He still couldn't get his mind off of what had happened earlier. Maybe he shouldn't have said all those nasty and harmful words. Maybe it was all in his head, and it was just a big misunderstanding. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Whatever the case may have been, Ivan decided he would deal with it later. He was putting the tools he used away when he heard someone call him from behind. He turned around and rolled his eyes the moment he saw that it was Hsu.

"Could this day get any better? Ivan said sarcastically inside his head as turned back around to face him.

"What do you want Hsu? Ivan asked trying to guise down his sour tone.

"Have you seen Feizhi?" Hsu asked.

"He's looking for Feizhi, and he's coming to me out of all people; what a surprise..." Ivan thought.

Just how long was these two going to keep this up?

"No Hsu I haven't seen your girlfriend since late this morning." Ivan said annoyingly.

He looked back to see Hsu giving him a dumbfound expression, as if he had said something foreign.

"What are you talking about?" Hsu asked honestly.

"Oh come on! Now you're doing it too?" Ivan yelled causing Hsu to jump.

"What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did! You're taunting me with her because she's your girlfriend!"

"Wait whose she?" Hsu asked the fuming wind adept.

Ivan slammed his hand over his face and slowly proceeded to drag it downwards. He didn't know what to say; he took a deep breath and looked back at Hsu with narrowed eyes.

"Feizhi is the one who I am referring to." Ivan said calmingly regaining his composure.

Hsu held his breath in order not to laugh, but it was too much for him as he was seen flat on his back laughing at the wind adept.

"I don't have time for this." Ivan told the laughing figure as he turned back around to grab his gear.

"I think there's been a huge misunderstanding among us. Feizhi isn't my girlfriend; if anything she's more like my younger sister." Hsu told Ivan while getting back on his feet.

Ivan turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"What? You two aren't a couple?" Ivan asked as Hsu slowly nodded his head yes.

"Impossible! I saw you two with my own eyes! I saw how she was on top of you and the two of you laughed." Ivan frowned.

"Yeah because she accidentally tripped and fell on top of me. She can be quite clumsy from time to time." Hsu explained.

"So it was all an accident? You two aren't dating?" Ivan asked astonished by this revelation.

Hsu laughed. "I already told you, theres nothing going on between the two of us. My mom died after giving birth to me while my father died when I was about five; I was fortunate that Master Feh taking me in and raising me like I was his own son."

Hsu explained. "I'm…sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's no big deal to me now. I like to think that it all worked out for the best, because it was also around that time when I met Feizhi. Ever since then we've been the best of friends. If I had to describe my connection with her, it would be the bond you would see between a brother and a sister who loves and would do anything for one another." Hsu said sincerely.

Ivan took a moment to let everything sink in. Feizhi and Hsu weren't together; it was a huge misunderstanding on his end.

"I don't know what to say Hsu. I'm sorry for falsely accusing you of something that you were never at fault about." Ivan apologized as he lowered his head down in shame.

Hsu smiled. "You're forgiven Ivan. I know there was no harm intended."

"I don't deserve your kind words. How can you forgive me so easily?" Ivan asked as Hsu shrugged.

"I guess I was never the one to hold grudges. Besides, I'm sure you had your reasons for thinking the way you did. You don't seem like the person who would get upset without a valid reason."

Ivan was touched; it was kindness like his that was something that he would never forget. His only hope now was that Feizhi was just as forgiving as Hsu. Ivan quickly packed his things and took off into a mid-jog.

"Where are you going Ivan?" Hsu called out.

"I owe an apology to a friend!"

"Good Luck Ivan!"

"Thanks I'll need it!"Ivan yelled back as he disappeared into the corning.

While he was running, he thought back to what had happened earlier with his talk with Feizhi. He remembered all the horrible things he said to her, as well the look she had on her face; he couldn't imagine what she must've put her through. Ivan mentally slapped himself; how could he have been so stupid? The guilt starting to build up inside of him, but nonetheless, Ivan knew he had to find and make things right with her no matter the cost. The question was how was he going to do this. He wasn't sure if she would be so forgiving like Hsu. Right now he would be lucky if he got the chance to talk to her, let alone getting her to listen and understand.

His mind suddenly flashed back to the time when he and the others went back to Contigo and Ivan confroted his sister about not revealing her relation to him earlier. He remembered most of the conversation, but it was what she had said to him after he recalled his home that stung out the most.

_"Look at me Ivan! You're too sentimental. You would've given up your quest to find your true home, and all would be lost."_

"Hama you were right all along; I am overemtional, and now I might lose someone I hold dear because of it." Ivan said to himself sadly.

He just prayed that he didn't totally severe their friendship. Even if he couldn't be with her, he still valued her as a friend. Ivan spent the rest of the afternoon in search for her, but despite the long tiring search, Feizhi was nowhere to be found. It was late in the evening and there was still no sign of Feizhi anywhere. Ivan had just finished his latest trip around the village, when he decided to rest.

"This doesn't make any sense! I've searched the whole village several times now and I still can't find her! Where could she have gone?" Ivan moaned.

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hammer pounding hard against something. He turned around to see Felix in overalls hammering in the last nail to a board before starting on the next one. Ivan sighed. He was hoping that was Feizhi, but it wasn't. Ivan sunk his chin to his face and sighed heavily as he took a seat on a log nearby.

Feilix was nailing some extra boards around his house when all of a sudden he heard a loud sigh. He looked down to see Ivan sitting with his head slouched over. Deciding to stay out it, he continued what he was doing and left Ivan to his moping. It was only when Ivan continued to sigh loudly about three more times when Felix knew that was his cue to go see what was bothering him.

"Alright Ivan what's the matter?" Felix asked as he sat right next to him.

"Huh? Oh hey Felix. What brings you over here?" Ivan asked the brunette.

"Well I was trying to do a little touch up around my home when I kept hearing you sighing and moping around. I assumed that you wanted me to come down and see what was wrong with you." Felix said honestly.

"Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to be a distraction I'll leave if you like." Ivan said remorsefully.

"No it's alright. I could use a break anyway. So what's on your mind?" Felix inquired.

Ivan looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"There's no point in hiding it Ivan. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that something is clearly bothering you." Felix proclaimed.

"Well…something has been bothering me." Ivan admitted as he looked down at the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it? Who knows maybe I can help."

Ivan stared at Felix in shock. "You want to help me?"

"Ivan, I know you and I don't really talk to one another very often, but I have always considered you as a friend. I may not act like it all the time, but I do care about you guys." Felix clarified.

"Thanks Felix." Ivan said expressing his gratitude as a warm smile formed across his face.

"So do you want to talk about it? Actually let me guess. Girl problems?"

Ivan's eyes lit. "How did you know?"

Felix grinned. "I told you I don't need to be a mind reader to figure these things out. Now what's the problem?"

"Where do I start?" Ivan sighed.

"How about from the beginning." Felix suggested.

It took Ivan roughly ten minutes to explain everything from the time he and Feizhi spent in Contigo to Ivan's misunderstanding.

"I've been looking for ever since, but I'm having no luck." Ivan told the Earth adept as he buried his face into his hands.

Felix took a moment to register everything he had just heard.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed in you Ivan. I never would have thought that you of all people would allow your emotions to get the better of you. I also believed that you would never jump to conclusion without getting your facts straight." Felix told him.

Ivan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was honored that Felix held him in high regards, but now it made him feel twice as bad as before; now it felt as if he had let Felix down.

"I'm sorry Felix…" Ivan said with his head down.

Felix looked back at Ivan as he placed his right hand on top the boy's head. Ivan slowly raised his head back up to see Felix giving him a warm smile.

"I may be a little disappointed in you, but I do understand where you are coming from Ivan. These feelings you have are fairly new to you isn't it?"

Ivan nodded sadly.

"It's not the same when I'm with you guys." Ivan sadly admitted.

"When I'm around her I feel like I'm at my highest; I can't explain it but…the way she makes me feel…it's as if for the first time…"

Ivan paused as he looked back down towards the ground.

"I feel alive." Ivan confessed.

"When she embraces me…it feels like time itself…if only for a moment had stopped… and it's just the two of us."A small smiled crept across Ivan's face but faded shortly into a frown as Ivan placed a hand over his heart.

"My heart begins to ache whenever I see her cry or when she begins worry about me; I don't know why, but I just can't bear the thought of her being sad. She…"

Ivan paused. She made him feel so many things, but he had to say this right.

"She makes me feel different about myself than any other person, and it scares me because..."

"Because what? Why does it scare you Ivan?"

"I'm scared because I never felt this way about a person before in my life. I'm afriad that if I tell her how I feel, it would ruin our friendship."

"I'm not exactly good at this kind of stuff, but don't you think she deserves to know how you truly feel about her?" Felix inquired.

"I guess you're right, but what am I going to do now? I'll be lucky if she'll ever want to see me again!" Ivan moaned as he buried his face into his hands.

"Get a grip Ivan! You won't solve anything by feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Then what am I suppose to do then?"

"You start by doing the hardest thing: You forgive yourself. You might have made a mistake Ivan, but you're still a great person to be around; I'm sure you'll find a way to make things right. She wants to be found Ivan, and you're the only person that can find her. That's why I won't allow you to give up." Felix encouraged his friend.

"I suppose you're right…But what should I do after I put everything out there?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know what to tell you Ivan. You will have to figure that one out on your own." Felix said to him.

Although that wasn't the answer Ivan was hoping for, he accepted that he would have to think of something when the time comes as he gave Felix a nod of understanding.

"I will however, tell you this: As men we sometimes find ourselves in a predicament where we will have to take the initiative. If there comes a time like that don't hesitate."

"But what if she doesn't return my feelings? What if I make a complete fool out of myself?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan the worst thing she can do to you is to say no; besides it's better to find out rather than reflect on the possibilities of what could have been."

Ivan looked at Felix with a wided expression as he recalled Hama telling him the same thing. A small smile crept along the Jupiter adept's face as he rose to his feet.

"You're right. I can't give up! I have to apologize to her as well as tell her how I feel. Thank you Felix."

"I'm just glad I was able to help Ivan."

Ivan suddenly felt something wet hit the top of his head. He looked up to see that the clouds were a dark shade of gray as rain began to pour down heavily.

"We better go inside the sanctum! It's the only place we can find shelter against this rain! I'm sure everyone's there!" Felix informed as the two ran towards the sanctum.

When the two arrived it was just as Felix foretold. The sanctum was practically full with everyone inside.

"Ivan!" The two adepts turned to see Hsu making his way towards them.

"Hsu where's Feizhi? I need to talk to her."

"I was about to ask you that same question."

Ivan'stomach began to churn. He didn't like where this was going.

"You mean she's not in here?"

Hsu shook his head. "I was one of the first people in here; I would have spotted her if she had came in. I was hoping that she was with you."

"If she's not here then that means…"

Ivan paused as he and the others turned looked towards the entrance. Ivan could feel the panic starting to press its way into his heart. It was already raining heavily by the time him and Felix arrived to the sanctum, and from the sound of it, it was only getting worse. What scared Ivan the most was that while he was inside, Feizhi was still out there alone somewhere.

"She's still out there!" Hsu yelled breaking Ivan from his thoughts.

"I have to find her! Master Feh would never forgive me if anything was to befall her!"

Ivan just stood and watched as Hsu made his way towards the entrance. He then looked back at Felix who was looking back at him with a blank expression.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't said all those harmful things to her, she would be in here where it's safe." Ivan thought.

Ivan could feel the despair pulling him under like a sunken ship.

"No! I don't have time to feel sorry for myself! Right now Feizhi needs me and I won't let her down a second time!" Ivan looked back at Felix and smiled.

"I know what I need to do now."

Felix simply nodded before watching Ivan make his way to the entrance. A warm smile formed across Felix's face as he looked on.

"Go get her Ivan." Felix applauded from inside his mind.

"Hsu wait!" Ivan called out upon catching up to him.

"What is it Ivan?"

"I…" Ivan began before turning away.

"What's wrong with me? What am I so hesitant for?"

He looked down to see that both of his hands were rattling.

"Calm down Ivan. Remember this is for Feizhi. You can do this." Ivan said to himself as quickly took a deep breath and turned back around to face Hsu who was now looking with an erie expression.

"Is everything alright Ivan?" Hsu asked him.

"I'm fine now. Sorry about that." Ivan laughed nervously.

"Well was there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…Yes. Yes there is." Ivan began as he took another deep breath.

"Let me go after her."

"What?"

"Let me go after Feizhi instead."

Hsu was caught off guard by this. He never expected Ivan to make such a request.

"You want me to stay behind and let you go after her?" Hsu repeated the request back to Ivan who nodded.

Something seemed off and Hsu needed to know what was going on.

"Before I give you my answer, tell me what is the reason behind your request?"

Ivan took a moment to think; he wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"Well…I think that its in your…best interest."

"My best interest? How do you figure that?"

"Well you have been working very hard as of lately and…you have on nice a nice outfit, I just thought it would be a shame for you to ruin them out in the rain when I can go in your place."

Hsu could only stare out in pure astonishment. That was without a doubt, the worst lie he had ever heard in his life. While it was true he had been working hard, his outfit was far from being considered "nice". There were vissible tears and stains all over him; there was no way he was going to buy that one.

"Ivan if you're going to lie, at least put the effort in making it more believable. Now I will ask you once again, and this time I expect the truth. What is your reason behind your request?"

Ivan let out a small sigh. He knew there was no point in lying to him any longer.

"Do you remember when I told you that I needed to apologize to a friend?"

"I remember." Hsu followed.

"Well the person I needed to apologize to was Feizhi. You see earlier this morning I said some aweful things to her."

"I called her a lousy friend, and I told her she didn't really care about my feelings. I also…"

Ivan stopped. The words were so simple, but yet so hard to say; he could only think how Feizhi must have felt, but still he had to continue.

"I also accused the both of you you of teasing me because of how you two were together, and I told her she had no right to play with my emotions! It's my fault she's out there! If I hadn't said all those things to her, she would be in here where it's safe! That is why I have to find her! I have to make things right between us; I owe it to her! I can't…"

Ivan paused as he bowed down.

"I can't afford to lose her…Please I'm begging you…Let me go after her…Please…"

By now everyones attention was turned towards Hsu as he looked at the figure that stood before him.

"She really means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yes…She does…More than anything..."Ivan silently muttered.

Hsu looked at the entrance then back at Ivan. He wanted nothing more than to look for his sister; but after seeing Ivan's actions and determination to set things right with, he felt it would be downright wrong to deny him of his request. Hsu smiled as he kneeled down and placed a hand over Ivan's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see that my sister has found a dedicated friend such as yourself Ivan. I will grant your wish."

"You will?" Ivan asked as he raised his head from the ground.

"I can tell you are speaking from the heart. You're a good man Ivan. So yes I will grant your request and stay here while you find Feizhi, but you must hurry. The rain is getting worser and worser with each passing moment."

Ivan bowed his head.

"Thank you Hsu! I won't let you down!" Ivan said as he prompt the door open and ran outside to look for his friend.

In only a matter of seconds after he had left the haven of the sanctum, Ivan found himself drenched from head to toe. His hair was now damped, his clothes were soggy, and he could feel the water starting to seep its way into his shoes. It was raining so hard that Ivan honestly believed that if it continued at the rate it was going, the whole village would be flooded in no time. He had to find Feizhi and fast.

"Where are you Feizhi?" Ivan thought as he began his search.

"Feizhi!" Ivan yelled over and over as he ran from one portion of the village to another.

He soon began realize that the weather was starting to get worser than before, if that was even possible. The raindrops seemed to be falling faster and faster; it gotten so bad to the point that Ivan's vision was starting to become blurry as the rain smacked into his face. Ivan's frustration was starting to build: he was wet, he was cold, his vision was now impaired thanks to the rain, and most importantly, there was still no sign of Feizhi. He was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole idea of him coming out here and looking for her.

He was pretty sure by now that she had already made her way into the sanctum. He also imagined the sight everyone laughing hysterically at him because how ridiculous he looked right now. He was about to make his way back when Ivan thought back to his conversation with Felix.

_"She wants to be found Ivan, and you're the only person that can find her. That's why I won't allow you to give up."_

Ivan stopped what he was doing and turned back around. Felix was right. He couldn't give up. Feizhi was still out there somewhere and he was the only one that could find her. With his drive now replenished, Ivan slowly closed his eyes.

"Wind that surronds me hear my call! Grant me the power so that I may see the truth…REVEAL!"

Ivan reopened his eyes only to reveal three tomoe blades forming around the center of his each eye respectively. Ivan began to scan the area once more. He looked around only find nothing which meant only that Feizhi was not in the village.

"If Feizhi isn't here, then where could she have gone?" Ivan asked.

He stepped out the village gates; there Ivan noticed a figure standing alone with their back turned not far from where he was. He focused his eyes to get a better look at the person and was thrilled to see that the figure was Feizhi. He began to call out for her as he made his way across the field; he quickened his pace when she was becoming more visible to his vision. She was still in the same position by the time Ivan got to her.

"Feizhi…" Ivan silently called out.

"Feizhi…" Ivan started slowly.

He knew he had to be careful with his choice of words considering what he had done to her, but what could he really say? The damage had already been done. Mustering up the little courage he had, Ivan took a deep breath.

"Feizhi it's not safe for the both of us to be out here. Come on let's go inside the santum where it's safe. Everyone is waiting for us." Ivan said persuasively to his friend.

"Why are you here?" "W-What?" Ivan stammered.

"Why are you here Ivan?" Feizhi asked.

Sensing the calm rage inside her voice, Ivan felt shivers crawling down his spine as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you talking about? Don't you think it's kinda obvious? I'm here because I was looking for you."

"I see…" Feizhi said with her back still turned.

Ivan knew she was still upset with him, but right now he was more concern about her safety. This was the kind of weather people could get sick from; he could only imagine how long she had acutally stayed out here since it began to rain. He slowly reached out towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Feizhi warned.

"Feizhi please listen to me! It's not safe for us to be out here!" Ivan reasoned

"Then you go back!" Feizhi retorted. "You did say you were only here to see where I was."

"You know what I meant Feizhi!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Ivan was starting to become irritated by her stubbornness. He knew why she was behaving the way she was and he didn't blame her.

"Feizhi I know I said some pretty mean things back there, but—"

"Pretty mean? How about hurtful!" Feizhi interrupted as she turned around and glared.

It wasn't a glare of hatred or anger, but one of sadness and disappointment. When he looked at her Ivan could tell she was crying. Disguised by the raindrops on her face were her tears. Ivan felt his heart sinking. He didn't like to see her in pain like this.

"Feizhi…" Ivan said sadly.

"How could you Ivan? How could you even think I would do something like do something like that?"

Ivan winced and looked down at the ground shamefully. Now he really felt bad about all those things he said before, especially when she did nothing wrong.

"I don't know…it's just that when I saw you lying on top of Hsu the way you did, I got the idea that you two were together, and—"

"Ivan it was an accident! There was nothing going on between us!" Feizhi interrupted.

"I know that now! But back then it felt like…I just thought that…" Ivan trailed off. He had no idea how to tell her without revealing everything.

"You thought what? You can tell me Ivan!" Feizhi told him as her curiosity began to pique.

"It's nothing…" Ivan said while looking away as Feizhi lowered her head.

"You're doing it again?"

"Doing what?"

"Lying to me again..." Feizhi answered sadly.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Ivan!" Feizhi yelled while bringing her head up.

Ivan could tell she was starting to get angry; if the rise in her voice didn't convince him before, then the death glare she was giving him now did. Ivan knew he wasn't exactly good when it came to lying to people, but was he that horrible? Maybe he's easier to read than he thought; still he had to know what her secret was in figuring him out. He couldn't just ask her. He would have to play around with this one.

"Tell me Feizhi, what gives you the impression that I'm lying?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you are not lying."

"What?" Ivan asked, being caught completely off guard.

"It's the only way you'll convince me." Feizhi told him.

"So if I look into your eyes and tell you I'm not lying, you will believe me?"

Feizhi slowly nodded.

"Alright then..." Ivan said as he walked over.

Ivan stared intently into her clear purple eyes, and then he saw it. He saw her soul through her eyes. He could see the pain he had caused her as well the single glimmer of hope that he would tell her the truth.

"I can't do it..." He told the girl as he pulled away.

Feizhi smiled sadly; she was happy at the very least that he didn't bring himself to lie to her again.

She walked toward him and said, "You used to be honest with me. That was one of the many qualities I admired about you. It was also why I considered you as one of my closest friends, because I knew I could trust you with anything; I thought you felt the same towards me..."

"Yeah but…It's not that simple this time around…" Ivan admitted.

"Is it really Ivan, or are you making it that way?" Feizhi questioned with her gaze still fixated on him. "Why can't you be upfront with me and tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not that I can't it's just…" Ivan paused. He still debating if or not he should tell her.

"Ivan stop beating around the bush and tell me! If you truly value of friendship you will tell me!" Feizhi shouted.

"Because I'm afraid of you!" Ivan shouted back causing her to look at him in utter shock and confusion.

"You're afraid of me Ivan?" Feizhi asked.

"YES! I mean NO!" Ivan quickly corrected himself. "What I mean is that..." Ivan paused again.

He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but it was now or never. He sighed heavily before he continued.

"I'm afraid of what we could be." Ivan confessed.

"What do you mean Ivan?" Feizhi asked with a look of concern.

Ivan chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure myself but…" Ivan pointed to his heart. "There's something in there Feizhi."

"In your heart?"

"Yes! I've been having this feeling for awhile now, and I'm still not entirely sure what it is!" Ivan wailed. "I've been feeling this way ever since our training in Contigo, but I didn't really pay much attention to it. It was only after you left when this feeling that I've been harboring inside me begin to manifest. It wasn't long when this came in conflict with my training." Ivan began. "I found myself not being able to fully concentrate, as well as work to my full potential. You were the only thing that I could ever think about, and I couldn't understand why."

"Ivan..." Feizhi said gently.

"When I told Hama about this, she insisted that the feeling that I was having was love. My sister then insisted that I should head towards Xian to tell you how I felt about you. Instead of heeding my sister's wisdom, I went to Vale instead, like the coward I truly am…" Ivan said sadly.

"Don't say that about yourself Ivan…" Feizhi told him trying to comfort him. "It's true though! Instead of confronting you about my feelings, I ran away like a coward! I knew exactly what I was doing!" Ivan yelled as tears started to well up inside his eyes.

"This feeling I have…" Ivan clutched tightly across the middle of his chest. "In all my life, I never felt this strongly about anyone the way I feel about you. It was an area I was unfamiliar with, and that's what scared me. I started to wonder if the feeling I had was truly love or something completely different, and since this was the first time I felt this way towards someone, I had nothing to compare it to. I needed to clear my head; that is why I went to head for Vale instead of Xian. Because I never expected you to be there." Ivan explained.

"Is that the reason why you've been avoiding me?"

"Well that was the reason before I saw you lying on top of Hsu." Ivan said plainly.

"I told you that was an accident!" Feizhi exclaimed.

"I know that now, but how was I suppose to know back then?"

"Well why didn't you ask? I would've told you!"

"Well it's kinda hard to do that every time I turn around there you two are, laughing and smiling!" Ivan yelled.

An akward silence soon took place amongst the two as they stood, drenched in the rain.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Ivan said breaking the silence. "It's just that seeing the two of you together helped me realize how much I wanted to be with you. It's because of this desire that caused me to jump to conclusion without getting the facts straight. It's also caused me to become jealous and resentful towards the both of you, which damaged our friendship. Feizhi I understand that it's probably too late for us to be together, but I don't want to lose your friendship. So from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. Will you please forgive me for my foolishness?"

Without warning, Feizhi instantly faced the opposite way and walked off, leaving a stunned Ivan behind.

"Feizhi? Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, Feizhi continued to walk off. Immediately, Ivan went after her, but as soon as he did, Feizhi took off running down the hill and into the field.

"Feizhi!" Ivan called out, but to no avail.

The chase lasted for a good minute or two. It was only when Feizhi leaped into the tree that stood on top of the hill when their little game of cat and mouse ended; she was still up there by the time Ivan arrived.

"I know you're up their Feizhi!"

There was no reply only silence. Ivan was starting to grow anxious. The two of them had been out here for awhile now, and they would be extremely lucky if they didn't catch anything.

"Feizhi please come down!" Ivan pleaded, but just like the first time, Feizhi did not respond.

Ivan was starting to become dishearten. Had he done so much damage to her, to the point where they could no longer be friends? That had to be it. It would certainly explain why Feizhi ran away from him.

"I see…You're still mad at me aren't you? I'm sorry."

When he heard no reply from her that time, Ivan assumed it was her way of her telling him that she no longer wanted to see him again.

"I understand what you're trying to say. I'll leave you alone from now on; just promise me you'll head back inside the sanctum after I leave, and Feizhi? I'm sorry for everything…"

Ivan heaved a heavy sigh, feeling burdened beyond belief. He honestly he did everything he could to set things right, but in the end it still wasn't enough. Now he had lost the girl forever, and the worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself. Ivan took one last glance before sadly making his back towards the sanctum.

"Do you mean that?" Feizhi asked from within the tree, causing Ivan to stop and turn around.

"What was that?" Ivan asked

"Do you mean every single word you said?" Feizhi asked again; this time coming in plain sight.

"Of course I do!" Ivan heavily enthused. "I wouldn't be out in this god forsaken rain if I didn't." Ivan said half jokingly, half seriously.

A warm gentle smile formed across the face of Feizhi as she began to giggle.

"Woa yena no mai watoshi." She said down towards him.

"Huh?"

Feizhi giggled again after seeing the dumbfound expression on the boy's face.

"I said I am glad you told me what was bothering you." Feizhi said with a smile.

"You are?"

Feizhi nodded. "Mhm. At first I didn't know what to think. You were saying all those horrible things and I didn't know why…" Feizhi's dropping her voice as she sadly remembered what happened earlier.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that."

"No it's ok Ivan! It was a misunderstanding on both our ends!"

"Yeah but…"

"Ivan it's ok! The fact that you came out looking for me shows how sorry you are. Besides I…" Feizhi slowly turned her head away from Ivan. She could feel her cheeks starting to grow warmer and warmer as she twiddled her fingers.

"I'm glad you feel the same way about me that I feel about you…" Feizhi quietly whispered.

Ivan frowned. He could have sworn she said something, but due to the rain it was hard to make out her words.

"Could you repeat that Feizhi? I couldn't hear you!" Ivan called up towards her.

Feizhi's face was now burning red. Even though she knew Ivan felt the same way she did, it didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed about the whole matter.

"I said I like you too Ivan!" Feizhi happily declared.

She looked to see Ivan staring at her with an awe expression. It was like he was in some kind of trance or something. Ivan tried to say something, but he couldn't as his lips quivered with an unknown sensation.

"You…like me?" Ivan asked while trying to collect himself from his shock.

"Yes Ivan I do…That's why I can't stay mad at you, because I felt the exact same way over the matter as you did." Feizhi said genuinely.

"Besides my father, Master Hama, and Hsu, I never used to care what other people thought of me. When I'm with you, your opinion seems to matter to me more than anyone elses. That's why I took what you said so hard." She placed a hand next to her heart. "I don't know what it is I'm feeling! When I'm with you I feel like I'm at my strongest, but also my most vunerable! My father always told me that it was always important to keep your emotions under control. Not doing so is a sign of weakness, which your enemies could take advantage of."

"Feizhi…"

"When I'm around you, I have so many mixed feelings; some that I never felt before, and it scares me! I feel like I'm losing my mind, because…Because I don't know what exactly it is I'm feeling!" Feizhi wailed as she buried her knees to her face as she sat down.

Ivan continued to stand and watch the weeping figure. She's been dealing with these new emotions like he was the whole time, and from the looks of it, it appears that she was having a harder time with them too. Ivan's heart was torn. On one hand, he was happy that she liked him as much as he liked her; on the other hand he hated that these feelings were eating its way at her. He had to do something. He turned away to think, when suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Tuzume Kateywa Nokiau Tonove!" Ivan yelled.

Feizhi raised her head from her knees and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh Tuzume Kateywa Nokiau Tonove?"

"You put vermins down inside your pants with butter and eat them for breakfast?" Feizhi asked while giving Ivan a freaked out look on her face.

"I said that? I thought I said something else. Oh, well I never was good at foreign language anyways." Ivan said jokingly causing Feizhi to giggle.

"Listen Feizhi." Ivan began with a serious tone.

"What I was trying to say is that I'm scared too; probably just as much as you are. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, but I DO know that I like you…a lot! You said you feel the same way as I do right?" Ivan asked as Feizhi nodded in agreement. "Then let's find out together what exactly it is we are feeling for one another. So what do you say Feizhi? I won't do this without you." Ivan said as he extended his hand out to her.

Feizhi looked at Ivan who was staring back at her with an equal intense look.

"But Ivan…What if it's a mistake? What if something happens down the road that would ruin our friendship?"

Ivan simply smiled. "Nothing is for certain that's for sure. But, I'd rather find out, than ponder about the possibilities of what could have been. I'm tired of running away, especially from my feelings. My minds made up. It's up to you now. What do you say Feizhi?"

Feizhi took a moment to think. It was clear that Ivan was certainly up to the challenge, but the question remained if she was. She reflected back to how things were prior and after she met Ivan. As pleasant as the times were before she had met him, Feizhi seemed to enjoy the times she spent with Ivan ra. In such a short time, she had already considered him one of her closest friends. Could she imagine life without Ivan, but most importantly would she? The answer was obvious. Feizhi looked down at Ivan and grined.

"Well when you put it that way, it would appear that I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Feizhi asked jokingly.

"So is that a yes?" Ivan asked hopingly.

"Yes Ivan, but on one condition." she cautioned upon seeing his relief.

"Anything." Ivan promised.

She looked at him with dead seriousness. "You can't lie to me from now on about what you think and feel. No matter how embarrassing or awkward the truth may be to you, I want your word that you won't be dishonest with me anymore."

He took a minute to consider what she had said. "I will try, but only if I get the same in return."

She looked at his face and thought she saw a flash of fear and seriousness in his eyes.

"That's a good start, and of course you can expect the same from me. Now then, shall we go inside? I believe we both need a change of clothing." Feizhi insisted.

She was about to getting ready to climb back down, when suddenly a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the branch where Feizhi had been sitting on. Before she knew what was going on, Feizhi found herself in falling head first towards the ground. Normally this wouldn't be a serious issue for anyone, but since she was falling from so high up, she could end up sustaining serious injuries. She was so shocked over the matter that by the time she recollected herself, it was already too late. Even if she tried to break her landing, she still would be seriously injured. She simply closed her eyes and awaited the impact.

Everything seemed to have suddenly slowed down as Ivan he watched in sheer horror; he could've sworn his heart had stopped. It all happened so fast; the lightning bolt, the tree brach breaking, and now Feizhi falling head first towards the ground. Ivan knew if it was under normal circumstances, Feizhi could catch herself and land to her feet safely since she was so agile. This wasn't the case however. Ivan assumed it was due to the shock that came from the lightning bolt. At the rate she was going, it would be a miracle if she came out of this with just a concussion. Who was he kidding? There was no way she would survive the fall; it was too late.

"It can't end this way…Not when we hadn't even started yet!" Ivan thought as he dead sprinted towards the falling figure.

"FEIZHI!" Ivan screamed.

He had to save her! He just had to, but by the time he would have gotten there, she would have already hit the ground and it would have been too late.

"I can't lose Feizhi, not when I just got her back! Please! If the power of wind meant anything to me at all, now would be that time! I can't lose her! I can't lose her! I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Ivan yelled inside his mind as he activated "Reveal".

In a blink of an eye, Ivan appeared instantly to where the girl was falling, and and extended out his arms.

"I got youuuaaahh whoa!" Ivan cries out as he tries to balance himself, but doesn't manage and falls back, sending the two adepts tumbling down the hill on top of one another.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!" The two cried as there rolling came to a stop.

"Feizhi are you…" Ivan paused upon realizing that Feizhi was pinned underneath him, who was just in amount of shock as he was. "Okay?" He finished as he gulped.

"I'm fine…" Feizhi replied back as she kept her eyes fixated on his.

Ivan could feel the butterflies starting to develop inside his stomach. He thought he gotten past the hardest part, so what was it this time that has gotten him so nervous all of a sudden? Never in all of his sixteen years has he been this nervous than he is right now, as his heart continued to hammer away his chest. He could feel the blood rising to his cheeks the longer he stared at her.

"Oh man! What should I do now? Think Ivan, think!" Ivan yelled inside his head.

He desperately tried to think of something, but everytime he tried to come up with something, his attention would fall back on the girl lying before him. Her emerald green eyes complimented nicely with her amethyst purple hair, and fair lemon pearl skin. She was so beautiful.

A nostalgic feeling had suddenly formed its way onto the both of them, causing the two to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was then when two slowly began to close the gap between them as their faces drew closer and closer to one another. They were so close to the point where they could feel the warmth of each others breaths, when suddenly Ivan pulled away. He was beginning to have second thoughts.

"What if this is a mistake? What if I'm going too fast?" Ivan thought about this when he reflected back to the conversation he had with Felix earlier during the day.

_"I'll tell you this: As men we sometimes find ourselves in a predicament where we will have to take the initiative, when dealing with women. If there comes a time like that don't hesitate."_

"I won't let you down. Thanks Felix." Ivan said silently inside his mind as he gently pressed his lips against hers; closing the small gap between them.

The kiss was short lived as the two slowly broke away and stared at one another intently; it wasn't long before the two found themselves closing in for another kiss. Her lips tasted salty from the tears back when she was crying, as the rainwater mixed with her tears. Her skin felt so soft on his lips. Feizhi felt stunned as her body tensed, but after a moment, she felt herself melting into the kiss and began to kiss Ivan back with the same amount of passion. When he realized that Feizhi accepted his kiss, Ivan wound his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck in return.

"This feeling…"

"It feels so…"

"Wonderful…" The two thought in unison.

For some reason, nothing seemed to matter to them anymore; the only thing that did matter was what they were feeling right now. Neither of them could explain it. It felt like all their desires, all his needs, were being fulfilled by one another; they felt complete. After what felt like forever, they broke off the kiss and looked at each other. Neither felt of what to think nor say. The only thing they could think of was how right the kiss felt. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. His lips formed into a slight grin, and right at that moment, she truly knew that they both felt the same way for one another.

"Ivan…"

"Yes Feizhi?"

"Woteshiwa Kieyu."

"What does that mean?" Ivan asked her.

"You'll have to figure that one out yourself. Feizhi teased.

"Hey no fair!" Ivan whined, before the two broke into laughter.

"Look Ivan the rained stopped!" Feizhi observed.

"Hey you're right. We probably better head back to the others now. I'm pretty sure they are worried sick about us." Ivan suggested.

"You're right. Let's get going."

The two slowly got back up and began to walk back towards the village hand to hand. Once they reached the entrance to the village Feizhi stopped.

"Hey Ivan?"

"What's wrong Feizhi?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About me? Are you sure?"

Ivan frowned. "Don't tell me you're getting second thoughts."

"No…it's not that. I just…"

Ivan gave her a quick kiss and smiled. "Woteshiwa Kieyu."

Feizhi giggled. "You don't even know what that means Ivan."

"Perhaps not, but…" Ivan grasped both of her hands with his causing her to blush. "There's nobody else I would rather go with other than you."

"Ivan…I…"

"Hey! I'll race you back to the sanctum!" Ivan said as he took off running.

"Ivan…Thank you…" Feizhi said quietly before running after Ivan, who was now going up the stairs.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"So that's what happened." Feizhi said finishing her story.

"I see...Wow you and Ivan together as a couple. I still can't believe it."

"What about you Garet? I saw the way you used to look at Mia when she wasn't paying attention. Are you two an item yet?" Feizhi inquired as she grinned.

"What? No! We're not together! At least not yet anyway..." Garet replied sadly.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell her how you felt Garet? I'm sure she feels the same way as you do for her."

Garet sighed. "It's because I don't see myself fit to be with a girl like her."

"That's not true Garet!"

"Yes it is! I'm nothing but a screw up! I can't do anything right! That's part of the reason why I'm on this journey. So that when I do come back, I can be the man that she truly deserves!" Garet explained.

"But Garet…" Feizhi held her tongue.

As much as she wanted to help out, she knew this was something he had to settle on his own.

"I understand." Feizhi said quietly.

Garet nodded. "So how have you been? It's been a good minute since I've last seen you."

"Me? I'm…ok…" Feizhi said hesitantly.

"You say that but your face tells me another story." Garet replied back as he notice the girl staring down at the water grimmingly.

"I'm fine really!" Feizhi said assuringly, but Garet wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh. Yeah right. Seriously Feizhi, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with your father?" Garet asked.

"How did you guess?" Feizhi asked in astonishment.

"I saw the fallout the two of you had inside the dojo moments ago. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"So you were there as well? I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What's going on Feizhi?"

"My father…He is such a stubborn old man…"

"What gives you that impression?"

"Because it's true!" She exclaimed. "My father has been fighting an unkown disease that attacks the heart for quite some time now; his health has been failing him ever since. He's gotten so bad to the point where the medication that he was given doesn't seem like it having any effect on him anymore. In fact we believe that it's starting to work against him, rather than with him. He's practically skin and bones now. He gets weaker with each day passing by, but despite knowing this, he still insists that with the right amount of training, he'll be fine."

"That seems a little farfetched if you ask me." Garet replied.

"Try telling that to him." Feizhi scoffed. "It's no use Garet. Once he makes up his mind, the whole world could come tumbling down on top of him, and he still wouldn't budge! Everyone has tried to tell him to take it easy on himself, but he won't listen! This isn't the first time something like this happened! My father would always try to get up and do something. Whether it was going for a walk, instructing the students in the dojo, greeting travelers, or training, he just won't stay put. Every time I tried to convince him, he would either insist that he was fine or he would just shrug me off and ignore me completely. Today was the last straw! If he wants to believe that I always have to challenge his authority when I'm only going by what the healer told him, then fine! I am not going to waste my time helping him any longer!" Feizhi yelled as she glared down at the water.

"Geez and people say I'm scary when I'm mad." Garet thought.

"I heard that."

"Aw crap! I forgot she could read minds." Garet thought as he gave out a nervous laugh.

He looked back over to at Feizhi who's continued to stare emotionlessly at the water. He could tell that she has been going through a lot as of lately.

"You know…I'm sure he's appreciative of what you do for him." Garet insisted.

"He has a strange way of showing it…" Feizhi retorted bitterly.

"Dad's are always like that! Hell my dad acts like a complete jackass all the time, but I know he means well. I'm sure he means well. I can't blame you for feeling the way you feel right now. Knowing me, I would be just as mad as you are now."

"I'm more hurt than I am mad Garet. I was only trying to look after him like he did me all those times I was sick. Why can't he understand that?" Feizhi said sadly. "Sometimes I just wish something would happen that would cause him to listen to what others tell him." Feizhi continued.

"Don't worry Feizhi everything will work out."

"I hope you're right Garet." The girl said softly.

"So how do you feel now?"

"I feel better now. Thank you Garet."

"Now that's what I like to see!" Garet told her as he noticed the smile that was forming across her face. "Let's leave the grim expressions to Felix. He's good at those." Garet joked as the two broke in laughter.

"FEIZHI!" A voice yelled out from the distance.

The two turned around to see Hsu running towards them at full speed. Feizhi could feel a chill coursing through her veins. Something bad must've happened.

"Feizhi…" He began as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hsu what's the matter? Did something happen?" Feizhi asked praying that her that the bad vibe she was feeling was just her.

Her fears came into fruition she saw Hsu's expression. The terror she saw in his eyes, it looked as if he had seen the entity of evil itself and lived to tell about it.

"M-M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Master Feh! Master Feh!"

That was all Feizhi needed to hear as she took off towards the dojo with Garet and Hsu followed not far behind. She bursted through the doors, there looked around the area and noticed the large group of people that was gathered around in the middle of the dojo. Upon seeing Feizhi's arrival, the crowd quickly made room allowing the girl to come through. As she slowly came towards the middle, shock slowly set in. Her eyes started to steadily grew larger as they trickled across her father lying lifelessly on the ground.

Immediately she went over to check for a pulse. Her body grew cold for the wave of emotion that came over her. The impact of it caused her to become weak as she began to tremble. He was not breathing. Her father, Feh Xong was not breathing. She could feel herself starting to become frantic realizing that her father was possibly on the verge of death. By the time Garet and Hsu had arrived, Feizhi was in the middle of doing CPR on her father for the third time consecutive, while failing to revive him in the process.

Fortunately everyone didn't have to wait very long for the healer to show up as he made his towards Feh. Hsu quickly made his way over towards her and protectively wraped both his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest.

"This can't be happening Hsu. This can't be happening!" Feizhi said from underneath him.

"It's going to be alright sister. Master Feh is strong. He will get through this, you will see."

Feizhi was too lost in her own thoughts to even hear what Hsu had bothered to say. The fact that her father wasn't moving or saying anything was the only thing she could think about. She then thought back to the last thing she said to him before she stormed out of the dojo.

_"I'm done trying to help you father! You can drop dead for all I care!"_

Feizhi found herself gasping for air, practically hyperventilating.

"I did this to him. This is all my fault!" Feizhi thought.

Without even thinking she quickly ran towards him.

"Father? Father please wake up!" Feizhi yelled frantically, but there was still no response.

"Feizhi I understand this is hard for you to see, but I need you to calm down so I can concentrate." The healer told her.

"Father wake up! Please, open your eyes! Can't you hear me? It's me Feizhi! Wake up! Wake up!" Feizhi continued to yell as she began to shake her father.

"Quickly someone get her off of him!" The healer yelled.

Immediately Hsu quickly pulled her off of him.

"Ugh! Let go of me Hsu! My father needs me!" Feizhi cried while trying to squirm herself free.

"I'm sorry Feizhi, but this is for your own good!"

With her father far out of her reach and with no one to blame but herself she pleaded to her father one last time before disappearing behind the door.

"You have to wake up father! Everyone still needs you! I need you! Father! FATHER!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Another Chapter down in the books! Tbh with you all, THIS was the chapter that was giving me all the hard time, I had so many writers blocks dealing with this chapter that it was pathetic! If you didn't know, I am a huge fan of Purpleshipping. (IvanxFeizhi) I think Karis is their lovechild tbh. I'm keeping my theories to myself for now, but yeah...Now when I think about it I should have made this a one shot, I was considering it, but that would mean that I would have to delete all the things I wrote in this chapter, and if I did that I would have been fustrated, because it would feel like a waste. I'll probably do a few one-shot's concerning some of my favorited GS couples. I'm not going to make anymore promises, other than the promise that I will not abandon this fic! (I sound like a broken record.) The problem I'm having is, details, details, details! I have the main idea down, but at the same time I dont want to be blunt about everything. I'm trying to have you the readers get the feel of the emotion of the characters, and the overall mood. Hopefully as the story goes on, I'll get better. I would like to say I'm doing a decent job at the very least. At first the last and this chapter was going to be one huge one, but since it went from Garet, to Ivan, then back to Garet, I just thought it would be best if I made them seperate chapters. I'm way behind schedule, that's for sure. I will try my best to post the chaps faster, but having to deal with my job, college, social life, begining my voice acting work, etc. it's going to be...interesting. Until then I'll see you all next time!**


	16. Did you say kumite?

**Feizhi: Any word from him yet you guys?**

**Garet: Nope.**

**Feizhi: He's been in there for quite awhile. I hope he's ok.**

**Garet: I just hope he get's the power back and running. I'm getting tired of sitting around in the dark like we are now.**

**Do7: *From the other room* Okay Garet! I'm gonna try switching some of the wires! Let me know if it works!**

**Garet: Sure thing!**

**Do7: Alright here goes!**

**-Click-**

**Do7: Did anything happen Garet?**

**Garet: I dunno it's too dark to tell. XD**

**Do7: ... **

**Garet: Sorry nothing happened. D:**

**Do7: Argh! I don't get it! WTH is wrong with this stupid thing? DX**

**Mitsu: Did you try plugging in the cord? :o**

**Do7: Don't be ridiculous! Of course I- Oh wait...Oops... ^_^U**

**-ten minutes later-**

**Garet: Took you long enough. :/**

**Do7: Not now Garet...Let's just get on with the story. -_-U**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Did you say Kumite? Pt.1**

The morning sun rose high above the village of Xian as the light broke through the curtains, hitting the weary adept's face. He stirred a little, but was soon brought up out of bed when he heard the crowing of a rooster.

"Morning already?" Garet groan as he raised his head.

He looked around the room and sure enough it was indeed morning. The fire adept let out another moan before plopping his head back into the pillow. Garet wasn't exactly what you would call a morning person. Back at home if the choice was left up to him he would probably sleep the whole day away, but of course that was something his parent would never allow him to do. His parents firmly believed that life was too precious to waste lying around in bed, and there was plenty for Garet to do for someone his age.

A small grin formed across Garet's face when he realized his parents weren't here; which meant he could sleep without a care in the world. Without delay Garet closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Oh yes if there was one thing he was going to enjoy about adventuring on his own, it would probably be the fact that he would get as much sleep as he saw fit.

As Garet continued to lie there, he found himself unable to go back to sleep. He tossed from one side to another, but still got nothing. He could only let out a sigh of defeat as he placed both his hands over his head and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. It was pretty obvious to him that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. With a sigh, Garet pulled the covers off to the side, and slowly stretched his arms before getting to his feet and heading towards the bathroom groggily.

Once he finished getting himself together, Garet made his way down the hallway and towards the exit. As he was outside Garet looked around. As different as this place may have looked, the things people did here looked similar to the way they did things back at home.

There were people responsible for the harvest, as well those that operated the different stores in the town. There were even some that was spending their time honing their skill in their special training. The only difference Garet saw was the caravan wagon that came into town; he could only assume that it came from Kalay, considering that Lord Hammet set up a business trade along this road.

He then looked to see Mitsu once again carrying the large jug effortlessly making her way towards the docks and back; how she was able to do this, he would never know.

While he was looking around, his eyes laid upon Feizhi who was sitting alone near the docks with her head down. Almost instantly Garet's mind flashes back to the incident that transpired yesterday back inside the dojo. Feh Xong, the head figure of Xian, as well as the head master of the town's dojo was found unconscious.

He remembered how everyone was gathered all around his lifeless body while Feizhi went beside herself as she pleaded for him to open his eyes. Garet continued to stare over at the lonely figure. In the amount of time he known her, he had never seen her look so defeated.

The fire adept slowly began to make his way over towards her, but found himself pausing in the process.

"Maybe I should leave her alone." Garet thought, "After all what can I say to her after everything that just happened?"

He looked back over to see that Feizhi was now in feeble position, as her head was buried in between her knees. That was all Garet needed to see as the knot that was slowly forming in his stomach slowly dispersed. Without a second thought, Garet marched his way towards his friend, who remained in the same position by the time he got to her. Garet then gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which caused her to jump.

"Ah! Who's there?" Feizhi exclaimed as she bolted her head from her knees to look to see who it was.

"Whoa! Take it easy Feizhi! It's just me!" Garet replied back hoping that would the girl's nerves.

"Oh Garet, it's you." Feizhi said as she caught her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sitting here all by yourself. You looked like you could really use a friend right now." Garet answered honestly as he gave her a warm smile.

"I see…Thank you Garet…" Feizhi said softly as she looked back down aimlessly at the water.

Garet scratched the back of his head as the two continued to sit there in complete silence. He had no idea of what to say or where to begin. He had been trying to think of something for the past ten minutes that didn't sound so completely clueless to divert her attention off the events that happened yesterday. His game plan was to allow the conversation to flow on its own, that way it wouldn't feel like he's forcing anything on her.

"So…" Garet began, "You come here often?"

"Only when I have things on my mind." Feizhi said with no emotion at all, her faced remaining glued down towards the water.

"Oh I see…you come here to think. Thinking is good. I oughta try it sometime; that's what almost everyone tells me back at home." Garet said joking, hoping that would bring a smile on the girls face; to his dismay it didn't.

It wasn't long before Garet found himself back in the awkward silence that he was in when he first arrived. He then thought for another topic; this time one that would peak his interest more than hers, but silently admitting, at least to himself that there wasn't a chance in hell. He didn't find anything that interesting, not even fishing.

"Where's Ivan when you need him?" Garet thought as a he let out a huge sigh.

There was no way working around this one. The only thing he could do is be a pillar of support for her.

"How is he doing?" Garet asked.

"According to the healer my father suffered from a severe heart attack that was triggered by the virus along with other factors such as accumulated stress, wear and tear. The healer was able to bring him back into stable condition, but he's unsure how long my father will remain this way. For all we know he could suffer from another heart attack at any given moment. He's back at home, but he remained unconscious ever since we found him as he was yesterday." Feizhi explained.

"I see…This is more serious than I thought. Still, let's just be grateful for the condition he is in now." Garet said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Garet frowned upon noticing the same empty expression that was written on the girl's face.

"Aw come on Feizhi. It's gonna be alright. You're father is a warrior. I may not know the man that well, but he seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't allow some dumb virus to get the better of him."

"You're probably right but it…"

Garet looked back over to see tears slowly beginning to build inside the girl's emerald green eyes. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm the person responsible for bringing this upon him."

"What are you talking about Feizhi? You didn't cause this to happen!"

Feizhi shook her head,"Yes it is Garet! You saw what happened and you know what I said! If I hadn't said all those horrible things, my father wouldn't have suffered the way he did! If I hadn't said all those things, my father wouldn't have to be fighting for his life like he is doing so now!"

"You don't know that! For all we know this could've happened regardless of what you said! You even said it yourself, he's been getting weaker and weaker didn't you?"

Feizhi nodded slighlty.

"Then what good is blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control? I know it may feel that way, but it isn't Feizhi! You're not only being unfair to yourself, but you're being unfair to your dad as well!" Garet explained.

"Yes…But I…I…"

Without warning Garet pulled the girl towards him so she could rest her head on his chest, also covering her from anyone's sight just encase she got embarrassed once she finished.

"It's alright Feizhi. You don't need to be brave on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out."

At this moment crystalline tears were already pouring down her face as she stood there completely stunned.

"I mustn't cry! I mustn't cry! I mustn't…" Feizhi kept telling herself until eventually she found herself burying her face even deeper into the fire adept's chest.

She didn't wail, she didn't scream, she just cried; in fact you could argue that she was sobbing more than she was crying. Garet gently wrap one of his arms around her, while the other ran some fingers across her hair, comforting her.

"If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Feizhi sobbed from under him.

"Everything is gonna be okay Feizhi. I promise, and Garet O'strom never breaks a promise."

Garet told her hoping that would put the girls mind at ease at least for a moment. Even though Garet was unsure how things would actually turn out, right now he believed that Feizhi need to hear some encouraging words.

The two remained how they were until they heard an uncertain cough from behind them; as they turned around, they saw that it was none other than Hsu.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Feizhi, but everyone is waiting for you inside." Hsu told her softly.

"I understand. Could you give me a moment to get myself together?" Feizhi requested as Hsu slowly nodded his head with approval.

Once she was finish getting herself cleaned up, Feizhi gave her brother a silent nod as a way of telling him that she was ready and that she would follow him.

Garet watched as the two began making their way towards the dojo. Inside his head he was debating on whether or not he should follow the two, but ultimately decided against it. As much as he wanted to go accompany them inside, he knew it was probably a bad idea to invite a foreigner and bring him into their affairs that possibly concerned the fate of their town.

"I guess I better get a move on myself, considering what's going on with everyone." Garet thought aloud as a small sigh escaped his mouth.

Not one to waste a whole lot of time, the fire adept slowly rose to his feet and proceeded to make his way towards the exit. Garet's heart grew heavier with every step he made. He knew this was the right thing to do, but that still didn't make it any easier for him to accept. He took one last glance at the dojo; by this time, both Feizhi and Hsu were no longer in sight.

"Good luck you guys." Garet said as he turned away and continued making his way towards the town entrance.

"Garet wait!"

Garet turned around to see who it was that called him. When he saw no one, he shrugged and continued forward.

"Garet!" The voice called back out to him causing the fire adept to once again turn around to see who it was. Garet raised an eyebrow when he saw no one there.

"Okay I know my hearing may not be great, but I am pretty damn well sure that I heard someone called out to me." Garet thought.

"Where are you?" He called back out to the voice.

"I am up here!" The voice responded.

Garet looked up to see a woman in foreign clothing with forest green hair looking down at him from above. It was the girl he helped yesterday.

"Hey Mitsu, what's up?" Garet greeted as he made his way towards her.

"Where are you going?" Mitsu asked with a frown.

Garet shrugged and said, "With everything that's going on, I've decided that it would probably best if I made my way outta here. I still have a lot of places to go to."

"But aren't you going to come inside where everyone is?" Mitsu inquired in which Garet chuckled.

"It's none of my business. What right do I have to go inside?"

"What about Feizhi? She is a friend of yours isn't she?"

"Yeah so?"

"So don't you think she could use your support right now?"

Garet took a moment to ponder over what she said. She did bring up a good point, but should he? ""Hmm…I don't know…I wouldn't want to be an interference, that's all." Garet replied honestly.

Mitsu smiled, "Who said anything about interfering? You are just being supportive. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Garet wanted to say something, but he couldn't. She was right…again. Garet could only shake his head in disbelief. Damn this woman was good.

"Alright Mitsu, you win. I'll go inside and see how this will all go down. After all I wouldn't want Feizhi to think that I wasn't supportive in her time of need." Garet said as he made his way up the stairs where Mitsu awaited him.

Mitsu could feel a smile creeping along her face, seeing as how she successfully manage to persuade Garet into staying a little longer; she was so happy in fact that she had to go behind the red haired warrior just to hide the blush that forming across her face.

Garet could butterflies already settling down inside his stomach once the pair made it inside as everyone's attention was now directed on him. Garet could already feel a sweat drop beginning to form as he turned his attention back at Mitsu with his eyes narrowed.

"Still think this was a good idea for me to come?" Garet asked.

"Perhaps you should ask her." Mitsu replied as she pointed her finger off into a direction.

Garet looked to see that she was pointing towards Feizhi, who was one of the people that was looking back towards him. Garet noticed the gentle smile that appeared on her face she waved towards him. She was pleased to see him. The butterflies he was feeling before had now vanished.

"Remember O'strom, you're here for Feizhi. It doesn't matter what anyone else think, as long as she's okay with me being here." Garet told himself before giving Feizhi a quick thumbs up.

He then looked back at Mitsu and frowned.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did! You know, with the convincing, and the people, and…"

Garet once again narrowed his eyes back down towards the woman that stood beside next. He knew he had better stop before he made himself look like a bigger idiot, if that was possible.

"You know what? Just forget everything I said alright?" Garet said while nodding his head sideways.

"If you insist…" Mitsu smiled, as the three proceeded in. By the time the two had been seated, everyone's attention was now on the two figures that had appeared from the entrance. Garet turned his head to see both an elderly man and an elderly woman. All previous chatter that had been made was now brought to a close as the two figures slowly made their way towards the center.

"Who are those guys?" Garet whispered.

"The man is Chien Zhou, and the woman is Vera-Wang; they are the leading members of our village council." Mitsu replied, as her eyes remained glued on the two elderly figures.

"The village council? What's that?"

"The village council is a small group made up by our elders, whose duties are to not only help govern the village, but to make sure that all decisions are in the best interest of Xian."

"Hold on for a minute! I thought Feh was the person the one that called all the shots. Isn't he the head figure here?"

Mitsu nodded, "It goes deeper than that Garet, but you are not mistaken; Master Feh is the leader of our village, but there is a twist. Although he is indeed the leader of the village, and he ultimately gets the final say regarding a matter, the councilors are there to give their opinions and advice, thus making sure the decisions made are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints."

"So basically, these guys are acting as parents. Is that what you're telling me?"

Mitsu stared at Garet and frowned. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Garet shrugged, "Well from it sounds like, they are basically making sure the mayor behaves like a good boy, does his homework, and makes sure he is in bed at a decent time."

Mitsu couldn't help but to giggled at Garet's remark.

"I suppose you could say that. Basically, they serve as advisors along with being spectators. The two that you see right now are not only the leaders of the council, but they are its oldest members. They both have decades' worth of experience and knowledge and hold a social position similar to that of Master Feh; which is why they are known as The Grand Elders." Mitsu concluded.

"Yup definitely a parent from what it sounds like." Garet teased as the two quietly laughed among themselves.

They quickly got a hold of themselves just as the elders began.

"Everyone may I have your attention please? It brings me great sadness to stand before each and every one of you with the tragic news I bring." The elderly man began, "As I'm sure most of you already know, our beloved leader, Feh Xong was found lying unconscious after sucumbing from a severe heart attack. According to the healer, the heart attack was triggered by a virus Master Feh had caught at a certain point over the year. This caused the vessels in his heart to become very narrow and worn out; other factors that possibly could have been a possible factor included accumulated stress, wear and tear. We are pleased to receive word that the healer was able to bring him back into stable condition."

Upon hearing the great news, everyone applauded. "Unfortunately, there is a downside." The elderly woman interjected.

"While the healer has successfully saved him, we are unsure how long Feh will remain in his current condition; He is still at risk to suffer another heart attack as his state could possibly prove to be temperamental. We regret to inform you all that due to this recent event, he has now undergone in what appears to be a comatose state, and we are uncertain if or when he will recover. As a result of this, all decisions concerning the affairs of Xian will be made by council Zhou, and myself until further notice."

Instantly everyone inside the room began to murmur amongst themselves after hearing this revelation.

"Everyone please, remain calm." Zhou began, ""At this time, we would like to announce the dojo's new leader. Feizhi Lien Xong, please come forth."

Upon hearing her named being called, Feizhi rose to her feet and walked towards the front; once she arrived, Feizh traded respectful bows to the two elderly figures.

"After carefully discussing this with the other members of the council, we have decided that name you as the new Sagwan Master of The Satioshi Dojo." Vera-Wang said to her.

"We all agreed that if anyone should be given this title, it should be the predecessor's daughter." Zhou informed her, as Vera-Wang came up next to him.

"We have been watching for quite some time now Feizhi, and we have seen how you have grown and developed over the years; not only as a fighter, but also as a beautiful young woman." Vera-Wang said to her with a tendered smile.

"Grand elder…I...I am not worthy of such kind words." Feizhi said quietly as she averted her eyes away from the two and towards the ground in shame.

Vera-Wang could tell that the girl was troubled, but after everything that just happened who could blame her?

"Feizhi I want you to look at me." Vera-Wang instructed as she placed both her hands over her shoulders.

Doing what she was told, Feizhi looked back up to see the elderly woman giving her a look of both comfort and understanding.

"I know you are going through a difficult time right now, and I know that you think you aren't ready, but I want you to listen to me." The elderly woman said staring at her intently.

"I've known you're father for over fifty years, and I have been keeping an eye on you you're entire life. When I look at you I see both your father and your mother swirled into one. There are similarities mind you, but more than a few differences as well. You may not have your parent's individual mindsets, but you do have your mother's heart, along with your father's stubbornness and determination." She told her.

"If there is anyone that will lead this dojo on the right path, it is you Feizhi, but the decision is up to you. Do you accept the role of being the dojo's new Sagwan Master?"

Feizhi took a moment let everything sink inside her mind. Was she truly ready to tackle on such a huge responsibility, and most importantly did she deserve to after what had happened? Still, she couldn't just say no could she, especially when the village council had chosen her specifically for this leadership role. That was when Feizhi remembered a lecture she received from her father.

_"Real love is when you become selfless and you are more concerned about other egos than your own. You're now a giver instead of a taker." _

"Yes father. I understand what I must do…" Taking a deep breath, Feizhi looked back at the two elders and nodded.

"I understand what must be done, but before I accept the title, will you please consult this with my fellow students? A leader is only as good as the people they lead. Without them, I am nothing."

"Very well then Feizhi I will grant your request." Zhou said as he faced the audience, "If anyone has anything to say regarding the matter let them speak now, otherwise we shall proceed as planned."

"I'm sorry, but I do not agree with this decision."

When everyone turned to see who it was, Garet recognized him as the guy from yesterday that wiped the floor against three of his fellow classmates. His spikey brown hair stood straight up, and while it was nowhere near being as tall as Garet's, it complimented his rich tan colored skin and his hazel brown eyes, as he made his way towards the front.

"Yes Kyosuke? Do you have a problem with our decision?" Zhou asked as Kyosuke bowed his head.

"It is not your decision where my problem lies; it's your reason behind it." Kyosuke answered.

"Explain yourself." Zhou commanded.

"When someone is awarded the title of Sagwan Master, it means that the individual is highly-experienced in ways of the martial arts, as well as harnessing a mastery over their chi, and they are able to use it sparingly without exhausting themselves. Kyosuke explained.

"Just what point are you trying to prove Kyosuke? You know good and well that Feizhi has both of those qualities down! She is one of the dojo's top prized students!" Hsu said expressing his outrage.

Kyosuke smiled, "I'm not finished though. While Feizhi does indeed have both of those characteristics in becoming a Sagwan Master, the thing I question is her ability to lead us. To be granted the rank of Sagwan Master, one is considered to have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. After what I saw yesterday, I'm not fully convinced that she has reached that level of maturity." Kyosuke said calmly.

"Well what did you expect? She witnessed her father practically being on the verge of death! Who wouldn't go beside themself?" Hsu yelled.

"That's beside the point Hsu. There will be situations such as the one yesterday Hsu, and as leader you are expected to cope with them. Master Feh has always told us the importance of keeping your emotions under control. Not doing so is a sign of weakness; one in which your enemies could exploit. He has mentioned this before did he not?" Kyosuke asked while turning to face Feizhi.

Feizhi remained silent as she glanced her head down towards the floor.

"Are you trying to say that you are more qualified to lead us than Feizhi is?" Kyosuke closed his eyes and nodded.

"Indeed I am. I'm sorry, but that is how I feel on the matter."

"I've had just about enough of your nonsense Kyosuke! The Sagwan Master is Feizhi's birthright! If anyone deserves it, it's her!" Hsu yelled.

"I understand why you are upset Hsu." Kyosuke said calmly, "But right now, our village is going through a difficult time, and the dojo is still an important asset to this village. What we need right now is a leader who can handle the aftermath of this terrible situation, and can continue to keep order here in The Satioshi Dojo. We can't afford to pass the title down to the next heir just because it's their "birthright". Kyosuke explained.

Hsu folded his arms and glared.

"And what is it exactly that makes you think that you're more qualified for the position instead of Feizhi?"

Kyosuke sighed. "It's like I said earlier, we need a leader who has reached a level of maturity where personal feelings will not cloud there better judgment. I have proven this by help leading practice sessions; along with leading whatever team I'm assigned to when we have competitions. Master Feh has even acknowledged me on my ability to lead others. He also told me that it's been awhile since he'd seen a student that has shown such promise the way I did, and my future here looked ever so bright."

Immediately, shockwaves began to course its way throughout Feizhi's mind, as she simply stood there, staring at Kyosuke in pure disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Not once has her father ever praise her for anything she had done in regards to her training. For so long she had she been trying to win gain his acknowledgement, and to hear that he had given it to someone else instead of her, it was beyond frustrating; it was disheartening. Feizhi could only lower head in shame. Perhaps he was more suitable for the position that she was.

Hsu quickly turned his attention to his fellow students. "And what about you guys? Do you all feel the same way?"

No one said anything, instead they either nodded their heads yes or lowered their heads.

"I see…so you all are going to turn your back on Feizhi just like that? You're despicable. All of you are despicable!"

"Don't blame them Hsu." Kyosuke interjected, "I'm the one that proposed the idea. If you wish to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh I blame you alright. But the way I see it, everyone is just as responsible as you are. I still can't believe you all are doing this! You have not only betrayed the trust of Feizhi and myself, but also that of Master Feh!"

"Hsu we're not doing this as an act of betrayal. We're only doing this because we have the dojo's best interest at heart. That is why…" He turned his head back and pointed his finger towards Feizhi.

"I challenge Feizhi Xong to a **kumite**, for the title of Sagwan Master!"

A few gasps were heard rippling across the room upon witnessing Kyosuke's open challenge against Feizhi.

Garet looked back at Mitsu, who had a look of pure shock embedded in her face as if something scared her to death. Whatever this kumite was, there was no doubt in Garet's mind that this was serious.

Slowly leaning towards down towards Mitsu's ear, Garet whispered, "Hey what's a kumite?"

Mitsu looked at the fire adept and frowned.

"The kumite is an invite to a martial arts competition that involves the use of heavy to deadly force. It is a last resort method in settling disputes within our village. Whoever wins the kumite, basically wins the dispute. Its origins marks back to ancient civilization. In order to prevent costly wars with one another, each village would select their strongest warrior and they would do battle against the strongest warrior of the opposing village. Whoever was the last man standing was declared winner, thus winning the dispute for their village. It not only used to settle politics, but also for marriage settlements, successors, land ownership, and honor. When someone was challenged to a kumite, it was used to be a fight to the death, but now it is considered to a "friendly" exhibition." Mitsu finished explaining.

"Whoa that sounds intense." Garet told her as Mitsu nodded sadly.

"It is. Despite its changes over the centuries, one thing is for certain. When you decide to partake in a kumite, you go in knowing that there's a significant chance that you may not come out the same you did priorly."

Garet could feel his muscles starting to tense as he looked back towards the front. The two elders took a moment to talk things over; once they were done, Chien Zhou pulled out a large white book out of nowhere, and began reading.

"According to the text, if a person is challenge to a kumite, that individual has the option of either accepting or refusing the challenge. If the challengee refuses, then the challenger wins by default. **However**…" Vera-Wang stressed before continuing, "Because Feizhi had already been nominated unanimously by the village council, we are granting her chance of declining without surrendering her position."

"But if she does choose this option…" Zhou intervened, "Then Kyosuke will get another opportunity to challenge Feizhi after one year passes, in which Feizhi must accept the challenge." Zhou stated before turning his attention back towards the wind adept. "Well Feizhi, the choice is yours. What will it be?"

"I…I…"

Feizhi was at lost for words; she was in a lose-lose situation. On one hand, she could accept the challenge and fight Kyosuke, who along with herself was another top student within the dojo; with the possibility of losing. On the other hand she could refuse, but if she could did, she knew she would lose the respect of nearly everyone inside the dojo.

"Your jealousy has made you stupid Kyosuke!" Hsu yelled, "If you think for a minute that Feizhi needs to prove herself then you–"

"Hsu…that's enough…" Feizhi said quietly.

Hsu turned his attention back at Feizhi and frowned. He was surprise as much as he was confused by what she had said.

"But Feizhi...I thought…"

"Kyosuke is right. This dojo needs a strong leader, and if everyone here feels this strongly about Kyosuke being leader, then who am I to say no? I can't simply disregard everyone else's opinion just for my own. That would be selfish, and besides…" Feizhi paused as she looked down towards the floor sadly.

"Maybe it's better this way…"

"Feizhi…" Hsu said sadly.

"That is why I have chosen to accept your challenge Kyosuke. I will fight you in a kumite." Feizhi said firmly with a determined expression.

At this point Hsu's eyes were already narrowed, and his fists and teeth were tightly clenched. As much as he couldn't believe everything he was hearing, there was no way Hsu was going to keep quiet.

"_Keturo Damesh_!" Hsu said turning his head towards the grand elders.

Zhou nodded. "Yes Hsu. What is your request?"

Hsu bowed his head, "I humbly request that the kumite between Kyosuke and Feizhi to now be a Kumite-Taijume."

"We will grant you your request, on the condition that the other two are in agreement to this." Vera-Wang said while looking back at both participants.

Kyosuke stared at Hsu before nodding.

"_Seishru_-I accept?"

Feizhi looked at Hsu in pure disbelief; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Hsu what are you doing?" Feizhi asked as she walked over towards him.

Hsu replied, "I'm sorry Feizhi, but I won't allow him to dishonor us any further than he has! You may not see yourself as a great leader, but I do! That is why I am willing to fight by your side just to prove so!"

Feizhi could only look at Hsu in awe. She sensed her brother's spirit burning with passion from within. He was like an inextinguishable flame that cuts right through the darkness, while continuing to shine bright.

She could feel his spirit manifesting its way inside her as she placed both of her hands over her heart. It was warm, welcoming, and comforting, but at the same time she could feel her brother's feelings. She looked at her brother and gave another gentle smile.

"Hsu…_Keishi_…" She whispered as she turned back to face the elders.

"_Seishru_-I accept as well!"

"Very well then, this will now be a six-man elimination. Both teams are now asked to select the member of their group." Zhou announced.

"I choose Yori, and Kon." Kyosuke announced as a boy and a girl walked over to his side upon hearing their names being announced.

"Very well then...Feizhi please proceed in choosing the final member for your team."

Feizhi looked at the crowd, then back towards Zhou and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I won't force anyone to join me if they want to. It wouldn't be fair. I'd rather have someone come willingly, rather than me having to choose someone."

"I understand…" Zhou said as he turned to face the audience. "If there is anyone here who is willing to become a part of Feizhi's team let them come now."

Everyone soon began trading glances with one another before choosing to remain silent. Hsu could only look on with disgust.

"Disgraceful…" He silently muttered.

Feizhi placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled. "It's ok Hsu."

"Yeah you're right. Who needs them anyways?" Hsu said with a huge grin, "It's alright grand elder! We're perfectly fine doing a three-on-two elimination." Hsu remarked.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that Hsu. There must be three members on each side; therefore I implore you to choose your final member."

"I can't do that…"

"You must or else you forfeit the fight."

"So be it then…." Feizhi said her eyes closed.

Hsu looked at Feizhi in disbelief. "Feizhi what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Hsu, but I won't force anyone to help me..."

"But if you don't choose you'll forfeit the fight! All those years, all those hours, everything you've worked for up until now would be for nothing! Are you willing to accept that?"

"If it's for the best, then yes…" Feizhi said defeatedly.

"This is not good! If I don't come up with something fast then we're done for!" Hsu thought as he searched desperately for an idea. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"What about Master Feh? Imagine what he would to you if he saw you giving up this easily! At least do it for him!"

Feizhi replied, "We don't know what he would say because he's in a coma, and he wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for me. Nearly everyone here holds me responsible for what happened to him, and I don't blame them for thinking that."

"Feizhi it's not your fault! You just—"

"I've made up my mind Hsu!" Feizhi yelled.

"Even if it what you say is true…" Feizhi said with her backed turned in order to prevent anyone from seeing the tears that were starting to form.

"That doesn't mean I feel the same way…" She quietly muttered.

Hsu, by that moment could hear the crack in his sister's voice. He looked over and noticed the small puddle of tears that were right next to her. Never in all of his life had Hsu been at a loss of words the way he was right now. He had never seen Feizhi this broken down before. He'd do anything just to make her smile again, but there was nothing he could say or do to make feel differently about the matter. The only he could do now was watch.

Recollecting herself, Feizhi took a deep breath before turning back to face everyone. She then turned her attention to the two elders and bowed.

"I've made my decision, and I choose to forfeit."

The two elders each traded glances of shocks before looking back at the purple haired girl.

"Are you sure you want to do this Feizhi? You still have plenty of time to choose someone. There is no rush."

Feizhi shook her head.

"Everyone's minds seem to be set upon having Kyosuke becoming the new Sagwan Master, and it doesn't look like anyone willing to help me either. I already said I wouldn't force anyone to assist me; instead I would take volunteers, but from the looks of things, it looks like I won't be receiving any." Feizhi explained.

"Then I'll help you Feizhi!" A voice said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked back to see where the source of the voice came from; when they did, they saw a tall, muscular man with red long spiky hair standing to his feet. By this time all eyes were on Garet as he began making his way towards the center.

The two elders looked back at one before addressing the figure that stood in front of them.

"And exactly who might you be?" Vera-Wang asked the red haired figure.

"My name is Garet O'strom ma'am. I come from a village called Vale, in the heart of Angara."

"I see…And you wish to assist Feizhi?"

"That's right!"

Vera-Wang raised an eyebrow as she carefully examined the fire adept.

"Garet is it? Tell me, what are your reasons behind all of this? It is very rare that we have a stranger who is willing to volunteer themselves on matters that doesn't concern them."

Garet smiled and said, "It's like my friend Ivan once told me: It's only natural to help when someone's in trouble; especially if they happen to be your friends."

"Ah so you are friends with Feizhi and Hsu are you?"

Garet nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"I see…Well I think it is very thoughtful of you to offer your assistance to your friend Mr. O'strom. Unfortunately we simply cannot allow this."

"Huh? But why not?" Garet asked confused by all of this.

"You are mere guest in this town. This affair primary concerns the members of our dojo. We could never allow a mere visitor to put himself at such a huge risk." Vera explained.

"But I'm volunteering myself freely. Besides, it doesn't appear that anyone else is going to help Feizhi! C'mon there has to be some way that I can take part of this." Garet implored.

"Hmm…you make an excellent point." Vera-Wang stated as she pondered over Garet's response. "What is your say on the matter Chien?" The elderly woman asked looking back at her colleague.

"Well the boy does make an interesting point. And I don't see it written anywhere that a guest can't take part of a kumite if he or she wishes to do so." Zhou said upon looking back towards the book. "Due to the circumstances I say we grant him the request." Zhou concluded as Vera-Wang nodded.

"Very well then, we will commence the competition in exactly one month from now; that way, this will allow both sides to fully prepare themselves. The dojo will be under the council's watch until the new Sagwan Master is named. If there are no further questions, then this will conclude today's meeting."

"Wait! Won't it be weird for both teams to be training in the place?" Garet asked.

"Indeed you are right Mr. O'strom, but that is something you and the others will have to settle."

"But—"

"That's fine! We were actually planning on taking our training elsewhere!"

"We were?" Garet asked confusingly.

"Of course! Why should we even bother in staying here? It's obvious no one wants us here right Feizhi?"

The wind adept remained quiet. The truth was she didn't know how to answer that question. Feizhi loved everyone here. In her eyes, they weren't just her fellow students; they were something far more valuable. They were her family, and it's this reason alone why Feizhi took everything so hard. It felt as if she was being shunned by the same family that she had loved dearly.

Not only was it saddening, it was disheartening for her as well. Although she didn't want to believe in what her brother had said, at the same time she couldn't ignore the tension she was receiving from everyone the moment after she was named Sagwan Master; she also couldn't ignore how everyone rallied behind Kyosuke the way they did. She could only look towards the exit wistfully before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I don't know Hsu…Maybe you're right. But I do agree with you on the matter that concerns us training elsewhere."

"Alright then! Let's get going you guys; we have a lot of work to do." Hsu said monitoring for both Feizhi and Garet to follow him.

Feizhi was in the progress of heading towards the exit, when she sudden thought caused her to stop and look back towards the room.

"Yo Feizhi! Are you alright?" Garet asked upon being the first to notice had stopped moving.

Feizhi shook her head.

"I'm sorry you guys, but before I go…There's something I need to care of first. It'll only be a minute." She said assuringly towards the two before walking back towards Kyosuke.

"Is something wrong Feizhi?" Kyosuke asked the wind adept upon arriving to where he was.

"Kyosuke…I know I may be asking a lot from you, but will you please look after my father while I'm away? I won't be back until the day of the kumite."

"Is there a reason why you can't do this yourself?" Kyosuke asked warily, refusing to let down his guard.

"I don't deserve to be in his presence after what happened yesterday. Besides, even if I did, I would be reminded constantly of the whole thing by just looking at him. I can't bear to deal with that right now." Feizhi miserably explained while averting her eyes from Kyosuke towards the ground.

"So you're running away then?"

"What?" Feizhi said as she brought her eyes back towards the man in front of her.

When Kyosuke saw the shocked but yet confused expression on her face he could tell that he caught her off guard.

"You sound surprised. Very well, I'll ask again. You're choosing to run away?" Kyosuke repeated the question calmly.

Outraged by his question, Feizhi yelled, "No! Of course not! How could you even say something like that?"

Kyosuke scoffed. "I can say this simply because I am speaking the truth. You say you're the reason why Master Feh is in his current condition correct; instead of taking care of him and making amends for what you did, you choose to leave and pass the burden to someone else. That was my reason for saying all those things, because you are running away. You wish to become our leader and yet you are not willing to take ownership for your actions."

A small grin formed across the boy's face as he chuckled lightly, much to Feizhi's displeasure.

"I could only imagine what the elders would say if they saw you now. What do you think Feizhi?"

Feizhi couldn't believe what she was hearing; the only thing she could do was look at him with her jaw held slightly opened as she processed what he had told her. His words were so simple, and yet they felt like shards of ice were piercing against her skin, and then seeping their way inside of her soul making everything inside her run cold.

"It's not like that!" Feizhi exclaimed, "I just thought I-that I should-I mean I-"

Feizhi could feel herself slipping as she tripped over her words. She was like a new born baby learning how to walk for the first time, but always stumbling and falling over. What started off as a simple request was now a mind-blower for Feizhi, as she instantly began to question herself. Her mind was now split in two; one side was buying everything Kyosuke had said, while the other side was persuading the other to get a grip.

"It's not like that…" Feizhi began as tears were beginning to well up. "I just…I just…" At this point Feizhi was down on her knees face first, as her hands were firmly placed over her head.

Tears had once again manifested their way down the girl's face; falling towards the ground one-by-one, like raindrops dripping of a leaf. By this time, both Garet and Hsu were rushing over to the agonizing adept's side.

"Feizhi! Are you alright? What happened?" Hsu asked expressing his concern for his younger sister. Feizhi said nothing, instead, she simply remained in the exact position while continuing to ramble on.

"It wasn't like that…It wasn't like that at all..."

"**You**!" Garet yelled as he shot his head towards Kyosuke, who was watching the whole thing.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I simply told her the truth in which she apparently wasn't able to handle." Kyosuke said while walking away.

"What did you say? I dare you to say that again!" Garet grunted through his teeth as he rose to his feet and made his way towards Kyosuke.

"Garet Stop!" Hsu yelled stopping Garet in dead in his tracks.

"Believe me Garet, I feel the exact same way as you do, but I simply can't allow it. According to the rules, all fights are to be held in a match, and right now we can't afford the risk of having you or anyone else being disqualified. Please Garet, all I'm asking is for you to be patient for now and wait for the kumite to arrive." Hsu pleaded.

Garet shifted his head towards Hsu, then back at Kyosuke. As much as Garet didn't want to admit it, he knew Hsu was right. Right now he had to look at the bigger picture.

"Alright Hsu, you win…" Garet said with a defeated sigh, as he turned back around and walked back towards others.

"Thank you Garet. As for you Kyosuke…" Hsu said while staring coldly towards the tan figure.

"What was this about?"

"I basically told her how I felt on the situation regarding teacher, after she asked me if I could look after him while you three were away." Kyosuke plainly answered.

"Well can you, or can you not?" Hsu asked rather impatiently.

Kyosuke sighed, "Very well, I'll be sure to have Yori check on him constantly. Is that satisfying enough for you?"

Hsu nodded as he helped Feizhi to her feet.

"Feizhi are you alright?"

Feizhi simply shook her head. "Hsu…Please…Let's just go…Please…"

"Of course …" Hsu replied sadly. He then averted his eyes back at Kyosuke and stared.

"We'll be on our way now. See you in a month." Hsu said before leaving the dojo along with the others.

* * *

It took the group nearly ten minutes to arrive to their destination; to Garet's dismay, he found himself back in to the labyrinth that was Mogall Forest.

"Just when you begin to think that you're done with a particular place, here I am once again in this god-forsaken forest. This is just great…" Garet said to himself as he slapped a hand over his face.

"Of all places why did it have to be here? If I never see another forest again, it'll be too soon."

"I'm sorry Garet, but this was the only place suitable for us to train at." Feizhi said while looking back towards.

Garet could feel a sweat drop falling on the back of his head.

"Oh right! I forgot that you could read minds like Ivan. Sorry about that." Garet laughed nervously.

"It's alright Garet. After what happened the last time you were here I really don't blame you for not wanting to come back here." Feizhi replied.

"Wait how did you—Oh that's right I told you what happened didn't I?"

"That's right you did."

"Oh man! Looks like I'm gonna have to brush up on my memorization doesn't it?" Garet teased as Feizhi chuckled.

"Hold on you guys!" Hsu said with his right hand raised as a way of telling the other two to stop what they were doing.

The two adepts frowned upon noticing the alarmed look on the boy's face.

"Is something the matter Hsu?" Feizhi asked.

"Yeah Hsu what's up?" Garet added in.

"Can't you guys feel it?" Hsu asked as he continued to stare back in the direction where the two adepts stood.

"Yes I can feel it now too Hsu!" Feizhi said while looking back into the same direction as Hsu.

Garet looked at the two and frowned.

"Huh? Feel what? What's going on you guys? What exactly are you guys sensing?" Garet asked the others.

"We're being followed Garet, and from what it feels like, it's more than one." Feizhi clarified.

"Yeah I say there's about two of them." Hsu added.

"Do you think it's one of the guys from the dojo?" Garet asked while looking off in the same direction as the others.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It could be a pair of fiends for all I know." Feizhi answered back.

"I think it would be best that we prepare ourselves for whatever is coming." Hsu told the others as both he and Feizhi got into their respective fighting stances.

Garet moaned, "Dammit! I knew I should've brought my sword!"

"Look! Here they come!" Hsu said as he pointed towards the two approaching figures.

Upon awaiting the arrival of their approachers, Garet and the others looked to see that it was none other than Mitsu, along with her grandfather Gen.

"Mitsu?"

"Hello Garet." Mitsu greeted the fire adept upon arriving.

"What are you two doing here?" Garet asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have come to assist you all." Mitsu smiled.

"And my we ask your reason in doing so is?" Hsu asked while folding his arms.

"We saw what happened back there moments ago." Mitsu began as Gen made his way over towards Feizhi.

"What my grandson said to you was downright inexcusable. On his behalf, I apologize for all the pain and trouble he must've caused you." Gen said while bowing his head.

"Grandson? Wait a sec! You don't mean to tell me that—"

"Yes Garet." Mitsu replied sadly, "Kyosuke is my older brother."

"So what? You've come all this way just to apologize to Feizhi for what Kyosuke said?" Hsu asked while remaining skeptical of the pair.

"We already told you. We have come to lend you our assistance with your training." Mitsu proclaimed.

"Right, and do you honestly expect us to believe you?"

"Yes! We honestly do believe that Feizhi is the rightful successor to the title of Sagwan Master!"

Hsu rolled his eyes. "And why exactly should we believe a single word coming that is coming from your mouth? For all we know, you guys could've been sent here by your brother as a mean to spy on us!" Hsu said accusingly.

"No! We would never do such a thing!" Mitsu protested. "I do not understand Hsu. Why is it so hard to believe us? I thought we were friends."

"Funny, I thought everyone in the dojo were our friends as well, but look what happened. Besides, you two are in relation to the guy who we are to go against a month from now. So you will have to forgive me for being a little skeptical of the two of you." Hsu scoffed.

"There must be something we can do to convince you all." Mitsu pleaded.

"Yes there is something you guys can do. You guys can go back the way you came and leave us be." Hsu coldly told the two as he pointed off towards the direction they came.

"But—"

"We are in no need of assistance from the likes of you, or anyone else for that matter! We are perfectly capable of taking care of our—"

"That's enough Hsu." Feizhi interrupted.

"But Feizhi all I'm trying to do is just—"

"I understand what you're trying to do Hsu, but I don't believe that Kyosuke would stoop so low into having to use his own family to spy on us. And besides, I can tell they are being sincere with us." Feizhi said with a friendly smile.

Hsu looked back at the two and sighed. "Alright Feizhi, if you insist…"

"Thank you for trusting us." Mitsu said bowing her head.

"I'm the one that should be doing all the thanking." Feizhi said as she stepped away from everyone.

"After everything that's happened recently, you all chose to stand by me when no one else would. I can't tell you how much that means to me. So from the bottom of my heart, I just want to say thank you!" Feizhi cried as she fell to her knees and bowed.

"Feizhi I want you to look at me and listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." Gen said kneeling down next to her.

"When I saw you enter the dojo this morning, you were so unsure to the point where it seemed that you were down on yourself. But I saw something differently. I saw someone whose heart was as strong as a gryphon and twice as big. And as I watched you train over the years along with the others, it wasn't your abilities that impressed me; it was something beyond that. Ingenuity, resourcefulness, intelligence, compassion, respect, and honor; these are the characteristics that help make a great leader, but most importantly these are the characteristics that define you. Earlier today, you told the elder that you were not worthy, but I believe you are more worthy than any student who is inside that dojo. Now is the time for you to claim what's rightfully yours, but only if you are prepared to do so. Tell me Feizhi, are you prepared?"

"Yes…" Feizhi said while whipping the tears from her eyes as she rose to her feet. "I'm ready now."

Gen looked at Feizhi and saw that the eyes that were once filled with doubt and uncertainty were now replaced with determination and confidence.

"Attagirl Feizhi! By the time we're through with those guys, they won't even know what hit'em! Garet said while giving Feizhi a thumbs up.

"Garet's right Feizhi. As long as we have each other's back, then there's no way we can lose!" "You guys are right. We can do this. Thanks again for helping me."

"Hey don't sweat it Feizhi. I'm sure you would do the same for me if the roles were switched, and besides it's the least I can do considering you are Ivan's girl now." Garet winked causing Feizhi to blush.

"Oh…um…well I…Anyways…the first thing you need to know is what you got yourself into." Feizhi said while trying to change the subject.

"You mean this whole "kumite" thing? No worries. Mitsu told me everything about it." Garet smirked.

"I see. Well then the next thing we need to know is how familiar you are with chi. Can you tell us what you know?"

"Hmm…Not much that's for sure. I remember Ivan mentioning it a few times; he said something about it being similar Psynergy, but instead requires the focus of the body rather than the mind, or something like that."

"He's right Garet. Chi is the spiritual art of harnessing the power from within one's own body using it to reinforce one's own ability to overcoming obstacles. When Chi is used to bolster one's ability to fight, we call this Kung-Fu." Hsu explained.

"Whoa this really doesn't sound too differently from Psynergy."

"That's because they are basically one of the same Garet; the only difference is where the power is generated from." Feizhi said as she took over the lesson. "When we use Psynergy, we are drawing power from our minds, but when we use Chi, the power is drawn from our own bodies. The downside in using Chi in comparison to Psynergy is that depending on the person, the body has certain limits on how much Chi that individual can stored as well as how highly and how frequently they can extract it. It also requires much time and discipline to improve one's ability to use Chi in the areas where they lack control. I'll use Hsu and myself as an example. Hsu in comparison to me is able to draw on more Chi than I am; this allows him to have incredible stamina, and durability. The reason also is because I lack the brute power he has from within. However, whereas I may lack in the department of strength and endurance, I make up for it with precision and accuracy. Being a wind adept also helps me as well." Feizhi said as Garet looked to see two tomoe blades forming around Feizhi's eyes.

"So you know Reveal now? Garet asked as Feizhi nodded.

"Sweet then we'll definitely have no problem winning this little tournament!" Garet proclaimed with his fist pumping in the air.

Feizhi shook her head, "No Garet. I will not be using Reveal in the kumite.

"What! Why not? Don't tell me you're not allowed to use it?"

"No that's not it Garet."

"Huh? Then I don't get it then. If you aren't forbidden to use it, then why won't you? " Garet asked while raising his right eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want to but I'll probably have to in order to win everyone over." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

Feizhi sighed, "Ever since I became an adept, my life has never been truly the same. Even though everyone in the dojo is aware of my ability, I fear that I will not win anyone over in accepting me as their leader if I use it. They would probably go on and say that it I hadn't used my ability, I would've lost, and therefore no one would take me seriously."

"I think I get it now. This isn't just about you becoming the Sagwan Master? This is about you regaining the dignity you felt you have lost, as well as defend the little you have am I right?"

Feizhi nodded in agreement, her bangs shielding her face.

Garet watched as Feizhi turned away; already he could feel his chest tightening in pain. Although her situation was different from his, Garet knew exactly where she was coming from, especially about the whole dignity thing being taken away.

"Aw man Feizhi….I-I don't know what to say. I know it has to be rough on you."

"You get used to it eventually...But its ok! I'm alright with it! Really I am!" Feizhi happily chirped while turning back around.

Garet knew better than to believe her; he could feel the anguish that she was carrying inside of her. She was carrying such a heavy burden with her, and she was carrying it alone. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right.

He then walked over towards her and gently placed a hand over her shoulder, while at the same time staring intently at her through his auburn eyes.

"Look Feizhi, I know you've been carrying a lot of burden over your shoulders, but you don't have to do that anymore. We're all here for you Feizhi, and we're more than willing to share that burden with you, but you have to let us first."

"But it's not yours to bear…" Feizhi argued.

"Cut the crap Feizhi!" Garet yelled, startling the girl.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe it's not our problem! Who cares! The bottom line is that all of us here are willing to share that burden alongside you! We all believe in you Feizhi, just like you believe in us! Isn't that good enough reason right there?" Garet asked.

Feizhi opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Deep down she knew what Garet was telling her was true.

"You're right Garet. I'm sorry…" Feizhi said quietly. "After all this time, I've been doing lately was continue to feel sorry for myself after in regards to my father. Even though I am still believe I'm much at fault for what had happened to him, I understand that now is not the time to have such petty thoughts. Right now I have other things to worry about, and even thought the odds are stacked against me, I know I'm not alone anymore."

She looked back towards the others and smiled, "I still have you guys, and right now, that's all I need." She finished.

"That's the spirit Feizhi!" Hsu exclaimed, "As long as we have each other, we can do anything!"

"That's right! We have plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming battle, and my grandfather and I shall assist you in anyway we can." Mitsu added.

"Alright you guys, enough of this small talk." Garet said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get down to business."

* * *

**A/N: After about two in a half months, I finally uploaded the next chapter! I'm sure some of you are a little agrivated that it took me so long, but here me out first. I actually had this along with the next chapter done around late January. I was in the process of saving them into my profile, when suddenly my cpu froze. I then shut off my cpu, but when I turned it back on, I got nothing but a black screen. I then tried every method to get around this, but it turns out that my computer crashed on me. I then had to wait about a good month in a half to get another laptop. When I tried to retrieve the data on my previous cpu's motherboard, it turns out that most of my data got corrupted and were lost. I put my heart and soul into my chapters and because all that hard work and effort I put in was now gone out the window, I couldn't stand it! I was so mad about the whole situation, as well as depressed that I had to make you guys wait even longer that I just stopped writing. That little incident totally crushed my passion. Over the next couple of weeks I read over my chapters and I got the feel back. I also kept looking back at the reviews to serve as a reminder that I didn't want to let any of you guys down. But I'm gonna be honest with you. Looking back at this chapter, I like it, but it's not my best work. I feel like I was rushing with this one, and I'm sure some of you can tell; maybe this is just me idk... My reason was so that you guys would know that I haven't gave up on this fic. What I'm starting to realize is with every single chapter that is extremely long I am faced with a serious case of writers block. My guess is b/c of the fact that try to improve with every chapter I make. I very picky with my writing btw. Like I said in my previous chapters; I alreay know how each chapters goes. It's the details that's killing me. I am praying that I will get over this, and start to post frequently like I did in the past. I'm gonna stop announcing deadlines, but do know I will not abandon this fic! NEVER! I'm too obsessed with this. All I ask is for you guys to bear with me for the time being. I will post more chapters frequently in due time. Until then please continue to review and leave a comment.**

**Btw: I know I was awefully vague with Yori and Kon. I'll be more descriptive with during the Kumite. Stay tuned.**


	17. It all comes together

**Do7: Hey guys I'm-Whoa, what happened to this place?**

**Mitsu: Welcome back 7. o:**

**Do7: Oh hey Mitsu! How you been? What happened to this place? It looks totally different since the last time I was here**

**Mitsu: Well that is what happens when you are gone for nearly two years.**

**Do7: Two years!? No way! Was I gone that long!? D:**

**Feizhi: About a year and a half now. What happened? All of us were afraid that you had forgotten us. **

**Do7: No way! I'd never forget about you guys! Speaking of which, where's Garet? **

**Feizhi: Um...I don't think you should see him rightt now. ^_^U**

**Do7: What? Why not? D:**

**Mitsu: Garet has been in a rather foul mood. He said he was going to "knock you out" the next time he saw you, and we were suppose to inform him when you returned.**

**Do7: Is he that upset with me? o_o**

**Feizhi: Upset would be an understatement. I think you better go ahead and get thing's under way before he gets back.**

**Do7: Alright then let's get this thing-What's a monkey doing here? ._.**

**Mitsu: Oh dear...**

***Monkey chirps***

**Garet: What was that!? 7's back you say!? :l**

**Do7: Oh boy...This is gonna hurt.**

*** Gets tackled***

**Do7: Ow Garet you're breaking my arm! Dx**

**Garet: That's not the only thing I'm gonna break either! Where the hell have you been? It's been nearly two years! TWO FREAKIN YEARS!**

**Do7: I can explain! **

**Garet: Save it! Your ass is mine!**

**Feizhi: Uh-oh I think we better go help him...**

**Mitsu: Agreed. **

**Feizhi: While we try to pry Garet off 7, enjoy the rest of the chapter. ^_^U**

* * *

**Chapter 17: It all comes together**

"Gah! Man, oh man…How did I get myself in this mess again?" Garet wondered as he lied back aimlessly on the grass.

He slowly raised his head and looked back towards the large jug that stood idly behind him before releasing a heavy sighed.

"Oh yeah that's right, I volunteered for this. Still, how much longer am I gonna have to haul this damn thing around? This is killing me!" Garet thought as a loud moan escaped him.

"Garet you are on the ground. Is something the matter?" Mitsu asked upon approaching him.

"Mitsu? Mitsu is that you?" Garet asked weakly.

"Yes Garet I am right here. What is the matter? Mitsu asked, her voice filled with concern.

"This thing…weighs a ton…Can't feel…my arms…or legs…Think I…threw out my back…Don't think I'm…gonna make it…" Garet said faintly.

"You have been working very diligently this past week, and I know you are extremely exhausted in doing so..." Mitsu began as she sat down next to the fire adept.

"But you are almost done with this course of training. Please try to hold on a little bit longer." Mitsu pleaded.

Garet sighed, "Remind me again why we are doing this?"

"This is part of your training silly." Mitsu replied.

"I understand that, but what I want to know is why? We've been out here for nearly a week now, and the only thing you've been having me to do is constantly fill this thing up with water. Once I've managed to do so, you would then lead me to an exclusive area within the forest, in which I had to carry the damn thing with me before I had to dump it down into some large tree stump; then you would have me to repeat the process until it was filled completely with water! Look I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm complaining and all, and I'm grateful for your help and all, but don't you think I oughta be doing whatever it is Feizhi and Hsu are doing?"

"But Garet, you are doing exactly what Feizhi and Hsu are doing." Mitsu replied.

"I am?"

"Indeed you are Garet. While what you are doing primarily tests the endurance of an individual, this is by far one of the most important exercises regarding Chi." Mitsu explained.

"Are you serious?"Garet asked sitting back up.

Seeing that she had now gotten the boy's attention, Mitsu continued as she guided Garet towards the water.

"What do you see?" she asked upon arriving.

Garet looked down into the water, but saw nothing other than his reflection.

"I don't see anything." Garet shrugged.

"Look again." Mitsu instructed.

Garet looked back down towards the water and just like the previous time, he saw nothing. Not understanding where she was going with this, Garet looked back at the girl and stared.

"I don't get where you're going with all of this exactly. The only thing I see is nothing but water."

"Exactly, now I want you to imagine this stream as Chi itself; look how all of that energy flows in one direction. Now do you see this jug? I want you to let this represent the human body, the vessel that stores the Chi. By filling this jug with water, you are learning how to store Chi. And by having you dump the water that you have stored into the stump, you are learning how to release the excessive amount of Chi."

Garet took a moment to ponder over what the girl had just told him. Placing a hand under his chin, the fired adept stared long and hard at the large jug, and then back at the water. A sweat drop formed into the back of Garet's head as he turned back towards Mitsu.

"I don't get." Garet nervously laughed.

"Hmm...Perhaps I should be more elaborate...Ok Garet say for example you fill the jug all the way to the top, and then you decide to constantly rush over towards the stump in order to dump the water out. Note that once you have done this a good amount of times, you found yourself completely exhausted. Am I right?"

"I follow." Garet confirmed.

"Well the same principle applies into using Chi; you have to use it sparingly. It is not wise for you to focus all your energy into just one massive move. It is important that you pace yourself when doing this. Remember, slow and steady wins the race." Mitsu finished explaining.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be trying to fill this thing all the way to the top, as well as not going as fast as I can?"

Mitsu nodded her head.

"That's right. This is exercise is not meant to see how fast you can go, but for you to move at a solid pace."

"Oh great, now you tell me! You think you could've told me this earlier?" Garet moaned.

"You never bothered to ask up until now. Besides I thought that it would have been fairly obvious considering how tired you are now." Mitsu countered.

Garet once again opened his mouth to say something, but just like last time nothing came. She was right again.

"Damn I hate when she does that." Garet said, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah well…I still don't get why I'm not training out with the others if they're doing the same thing as I am."

Mitsu shook her head.

"You are not ready yet."

"What?" Garet said while raising an eyebrow.

"It's true that you are undertaking similar exercises as the other two are, however your training is nowhere near as intense as theirs. Keep in mind that both Feizhi and Hsu had been understudying how to harness and control Chi ever since they were little. You on the on the other hand are just now learning. It is fairly obvious to say that the gap in your abilities compared to theirs is as wide as the Earth is from the Sun."

"I guess that's true, but you didn't need to rub it in y'know!" Garet remarked, annoyed by her comment.

"I get that I'm nowhere as skilled as those two are. Hell let's face it, everyone back at the dojo is better than I am..." Garet said with a low voice as he shifted his eyes towards the ground below.

"Garet…" Mitsu said sadly.

"UGH! I can't afford being a total screw-up! I've done that way too already, and this is way too important! Dammit!" Garet yelled angrily slamming his fist towards the ground.

Sensing the additional stress that she caused on the warrior, Mitsu gently placed a hand on Garet's shoulder.

"Garet please, I understand that you feel as if you are under a lot of pressure, but mustn't be so hard on yourself. You should not try to compare yourself towards those two; you would be cheating yourself in doing so. Everyone has to start somewhere Garet; it just so happens that both Feizhi and Hsu had already advanced on by the time you started. It is nothing to get upset about." Mitsu reassured the fire adept; hoping that would lift his spirits.

"Yeah…I guess you're right about that…" Garet dryly replied, his eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Listen Garet, I did not mean to make you upset. I just wanted you to realize that everyone moves at their own separate pace. There is no need for you to compare yourself to everyone else; you would be doing more harm than good in doing so. I am sorry if what I said offended you."

"No, it's not that Mitsu. It's just..."

Garet took a deep breath as memories of his insignificance began to pouring into his mind.

"All my life I've been nothing but a total screw-up. Whether it was with my friends or my family, no matter what I did in order to help them, I always made the situation worse than what it was before." Garet said in a hushed tone.

"I just honestly believed that for once in my life I could do something meaningful to someone without getting in the way. That's part of the reason why I left home and started this journey. I need to find what my purpose is in this world."

"I see…And your other reason?"

"Huh?"

"You said finding your life's purpose was part of the reason you left home. What is your other reason for leaving?"

Garet took a moment to allow his mind to fully register the girl's question. Immediately, images of the lovely blue hair water adept appeared inside his head, causing a huge grin to from across the fire adept's face; oh how he had missed her so. She was everything a guy could want.

She was smart, beautiful, patient, kind, gentle, strong, powerful, and so much more; she was the total package. In Garet's eyes, she was absolutely perfect, and that was the thing that bothered Garet the most; she was perfect while he wasn't. He felt that he didn't deserve to be with someone as flawless as her. He thought back to the times they had spent together during their adventure, but the more he thought back, the more unpleasant the memories began to appear.

He remembered the injuries she tended to due to his recklessness, along with all the times he got her and the others in all sorts of trouble. But the one memory that stood out in Garet's mind was the incident that happened at the Jupiter Lighthouse. He remembered watching Mia fall right before his eyes, before selflessly jumping down to save her, only for him to wound up being the one in peril.

Garet opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head.

"It's nothing…" The fire adept lied as he rose to his feet and walked off.

"Where are you going Garet?" Mitsu asked the weary fire adept.

Garet looked back and shrugged.

"I dunno. I just…need some time to think. That's all." He said while walking off.

Mitsu remorsefully watched as Garet walked off to someplace else. A part of her wanted to go after him, but she knew better than to do so; granted that not only was he frustrated with himself, but she knew that Garet was extremely exhausted from the training he was undergoing. If she were to go after him now she would only make things worse.

"It is probably for the best that I leave him be for now. But still..."

Mitsu sighed as she looked towards the direction Garet had disappeared to.

"I hope feels better." Mitsu said to herself.

She was getting ready to leave, when she noticed something lying on the ground where Garet had been previously.

"Who is this I wonder." Mitsu asked referring to the blued haired female in the photo.

She quickly glanced up towards the direction Garet left towards and back down at the picture.

"Garet must have dropped this. I better give this back to him later; right now he needs to be alone. But still…"

She paused and looked down at the picture.

"I wonder what her relation is to Garet." Mitsu said, finishing her train of thoughts while walking away.

It was nightfall by the time Garet returned back where everyone had been camping. He looked around and noticed no one. He assumed the others hadn't gone too far, due to the small campfire he saw upon his arrival. It was at that moment when a large growl had escaped from the bowels of Garet's stomach.

"Oh man…I'm starving!" Garet said while placing a hand over his stomach.

Luckily for him, he discovered the tray of fish that happened to be sitting next to the fireplace. Without further delay, Garet began to sink his teeth down into the food; he was in the middle of eating when a figure made their way next to him.

"I see that you have found the food that I left for you." The voice called from behind.

Garet turned his head around to see Mitsu making her way towards him while wearing a surprised yet amused look on her face.

"Oh you left this out for me? Thanks! This tastes really good! I really appreciate it!" Garet said in between bites.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, but honestly Garet, it is not wise for you to talk with your mouth full. You could choke." Mitsu informed.

"Sorry about that. But yeah, thanks for the meal. That definitely hits the spot!" Garet said while patting his tummy.

"It was no trouble at all; I had a feeling you would be hungry by the time you had returned. How do you feel now?"

"A little better I guess you could say." Garet replied.

"Oh that reminds me..." Mitsu said as she pulled out the photo and presented it to Garet.

"Does this belong to you?" Mitsu asked, causing the fire adept to nearly fall right from where he was sitting.

Astonished beyond belief, Garet looked down at the picture and then back at Mitsu.

"Where did you find this!" Garet exclaimed, bringing his face close to hers in the process.

"You dropped it right when you we decided to go off on your own. I found it right where you had been sitting. I was uncertain if it was yours or not but—"

The next thing happened so quick that before she could even finish, she was greeted with a strong embrace. By the time Mitsu had realized what was going on, Garet was now staring endlessly at the photo as a huge grin formed across his face.

"I thought I lost this!" Garet said as he kissed the picture endlessly.

He turned back towards with the huge grin still intact and said, "Thanks a billion Mitsu! You're a lifesaver!"

"Oh…It was…no trouble at all Garet…I am glad I was able to help."Mitsu stammered as she began to feel the warmth rise up to her cheeks as she turned away from the fire adept in order to alleviate some of the embarrassment.

"She is beautiful. I can tell that this person means a lot to you." Mitsu said, regaining composure.

"Yeah…She does…" Garet quietly replied.

"Do you mind me asking who she is?"

"Her name is Mia." Garet replied.

Suddenly a realization dawned over her.

"It's her is it not?"

"Huh?"

"You said earlier that you had another reason for leaving your home. She is that other reason, am I correct?"

Garet was taken aback at how quickly Mitsu was able to put things together, but was impressed nonetheless as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah that's right..."

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Mitsu asked as the boy shook his head.

"No not at all! It's just…"

Garet paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the image of the lovely water adept to pervade his mind.

"I could have any trouble in world, only for it to be swept away by just being around her. She leaves you with such an astonishing feeling towards yourself, to the point that you would do anything to keep her happy. It's like when someone cooks you a meal, and the food tastes so great that you end up craving for more!"

Intrigued by his last statement, Mitsu raised an eyebrow and teasingly said, "So you are comparing her to food now?"

Garet shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just sayin! She's so refreshing and delicious that you can't help but to go back for more!" Garet joked as the two laughed.

"But that's the thing…" Garet said, letting out a small sigh.

"Because she leaves you with such an incredible feeling, you begin to feel as if she deserves nothing but the best that life has to offer her. And when you look at yourself…"

Garet trailed off looking back down at the picture with narrowed eyes.

"You start to realize how small and insignificant you truly are in order to be with someone as flawless as her." Garet said woefully.

"You love her…"

Garet replied with a slight nod as his face remained glued to the picture.

"Garet…" Mitsu said sadly, watching the fire adept's expression went from being cheerful and exciting, to doleful, and depressing.

Her heart went out to Garet; although she usually dismisses it, there have been times where she had thoughts of having someone to love and being loved in return. At the same time she couldn't deny the tint of jealousy towards the water adept as a tight knot began forming in her chest.

"Did you tell her?" Mitsu asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you tell her about your feelings?"

Garet shook his head no.

"But why?"

"Because I don't deserve to be with someone like her; not the way I am right now. Not when I always make things worse than what it was before."

"I think you are being too hard on yourself Garet." Mitsu replied honestly.

"You possibly may have made more than your fair share of mistakes, but you know what I believe? I believe there are redeeming qualities within you that balances out all the mistakes you have made."

"You think so?"

Mitsu nodded.

"You could say it is like using Chi; by combining both the negative and positive energy, you end up making something spectacular. The same goes with you Garet. You have both good and bad qualities that separate you from everyone else, but that is nothing to for you to be ashamed of. In my eyes you proved to me that not only were you a stand up guy, who values his friends dearly, but you also showed me your willingness to out of your way for a complete stranger if needed. If this Mia person is indeed who you say she is there is no doubt in my mind that if she were to love you, it would simply be because of who you are, rather than what you would become." Mitsu smiled.

"Thanks Mitsu. I really needed that." Garet said with an appreciative embrace.

Rather than remaining stunned like the first time, Mitsu returned the hug and said, "It was my pleasure."

Once they were done, the girl looked up into the night sky.

"It is starting to get late. I think we had better rest now. We still have much to work on before the end of the month."

Letting out a tired yawn, Garet nodded.

"Yeah I'm beat as well. Good night Mitsu!" Garet said upon leaving.

"Good night Garet."

The next following days went like the previous ones. Garet would fill both jugs up with water and then carry them towards the stump where he would dump them. There was a slight difference compared to his previous times however. Moving in a fixed but yet steady pace, Garet noticed that he was accomplishing more than he had done originally.

He also noticed that he was feeling less pain now had was slowly diminishing; he wasn't sure if it was due to his new work method, or because he got used to the feeling, but either way he didn't really care.

By the time the following week had arrived, Garet was already done with his first course of training and ready to start the next phase.

"Alright Mitsu! As you can see I filled this bad boy all the way to the top!" Garet said pointing towards the stump.

"So, what do you have in store for me this time?"

"Now that you have completed the endurance portion of your training, we will now be focusing our time on speed and agility." Mitsu explained.

"Speed and agility huh? Heh, no problem. What are you gonna make me do? Chase a monkey all throughout the forest?" Garet joked.

"Actually that is exactly what you will be doing." Mitsu replied.

"Say what now?" Garet asked dumbfoundedly, turning towards Mitsu with an eyebrow raised.

But before he could get her to explain what she meant, a loud whistle was heard echoing throughout the forest. The following chain of events happened so quickly that by the time Garet realized what exactly had happened, he was staring up at whatever it was that had tackled him.

Judging by the beige color on its skin, the blue fur, the round eyes, the length of its tail and its large oval shape head; Garet was staring at what appeared to be a blue monkey as it continued to bounce giddily on top of the fire adept.

"Bibpy!" Mitsu called, causing the blue monkey to look towards her.

Recognizing her, the monkey hoped off Garet and hoped into the girl's arms.

"Ooh Ah! Ah!"

"I have missed you too Bibpy." The girl replied, tickling the monkey's belly.

Rising back to his feet, Garet stared towards the two with his mouth hung wide opened.

Upon seeing his expression Mitsu smiled and said, "Garet I would like to introduce to you to Bibpy. He is your primary focus for this course of training."

"A monkey?"

Garet narrowed his eyes, looking down towards the monkey and then towards Mitsu.

"You're kidding right?"

Shaking her head Mitsu replied, "Your task is simple: All you have to do is catch Bibpy and bring him back to me."

"That's it?" Garet asked, staring awkwardly at Mitsu.

"Mhm."

"So all I have to do is catch this guy and bring him back to you? That's it right?"

Mitsu answered with a simple nod.

Slapping a hand across his face Garet said, "And here I'm thinking how difficult this course was going to be prior to the previous one…"

"I assure you Garet, capturing Bibpy will not be an easy task. Both Feizhi and Hsu told me that it took them quite awhile before they were able to catch him." Mitsu warned.

"Really? They had a hard time catching this small guy?" Garet said pointing down at the monkey.

"Heh! No sweat! By the end of the day I'll have brought this guy back before dinner!" Garet gloated.

"Very well then Garet. Then let us begin."

Kneeling down towards the monkey, Mitsu whispered, "Have fun, but try not to overwork him okay?"

"Ooh! Ah! Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Bibpy cried before jetting off.

"WHOA! DAMN!" Garet yelled, in reverence at how fast Bibpy took off.

If he hadn't seen it for himself he sure as hell wouldn't have believed it. Never in all his life had he seen something so small take off so fast the way Bibpy just did. He looked at Mitsu, who at this point was simply shaking her head with her arms folded and eyes closed.

"I tried to warn you…"

"Yeah but this—I mean he—I thought tha–Did you jus—Oh come on!" Garet moaned as he took off running towards the Bibpy disappeared to.

"Damn where the hell did that little runt run off to?" Garet yelled while resting against a nearby tree.

The sun was already setting in the sky and so far Garet has had no luck on locating Bibpy.

"I've been out here hours and there is still no sign of him! Then again everything looks same, he could be anywhere!" Garet thought.

"Ooh Ah Ah!" Recognizing the sound being Bibpy's, Garet quickly got to his feet and scanned the area for the blue monkey.

"Wherever he is, he's close." Garet thought.

"Ooh! Ah! Ah!"

Hearing the voice coming right above from him, Garet looked up into the closest tree and there was Bibpy. Pointing towards the monkey, Garet yelled.

"Hey you! Don't move a muscle! I'll be right up!"

Slowly making his way up the tree, Garet was surprise to see that Bibpy was actually waiting for him to make it up to the top, as he continued to wait on a branch nearby. With his target in reach and nowhere to run, a triumphant grin slowly formed across the warriors face.

"Looks like I will be bringing this guy back by the end of the day after all." Garet thought as he gradually crawled across the branch.

"Looks like its end of the road pal. Hate to do this, but you're coming with me!" Garet shouted upon reaching him.

He then extended his right, only for Bibpy to jump leap on top of his head and flip over to the other side.

"What the—" Garet said, as he turned his head back to see where the monkey was.

"Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ah! Ooh! Ah!" The monkey taunted as continued to jump back and forth.

"I suppose you think you're really clever huh?" Garet said back towards the monkey.

As if a further mean to add insult towards the Mars adept, the blue monkey turned around and began slapping his bottom right in front of Garet. Both appalled and outraged by the monkey's course of action, Garet glared daggers as his eyes radiated both anger and humiliation.

"Why you little…" Garet hissed angrily in between his teeth before turning back around and making his way across.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you! Gonna shove that huge head so far up his small ass he'll be shit for brains for the next two months!" Garet mumbled.

Continuing to make his way over, Garet moved hurriedly across the branch when a loud crack was heard, causing the fire adept to come to an abrupted halt. Looking down at from where he was at, Garet noticed the branch beginning to break from under him.

"Oh this is bad. Really bad." Garet thought, trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

He cautiously continued making his way over; unfortunately for him the cracks grew louder in doing so to the point that if Garet made even the smallest movement it would send him crashing below.

"Oh great! What am I gonna do now? At this rate, the tree is gonna break from under me!" Garet thought frantically.

In the corner of his eye Garet looked to see Bibpy looking down at the branch.

"Wait what is he—Oh no! He's not about to do what I think he is, is he? Garet thought glancing towards Bibpy, who was now staring at him with bulged eyes. In sheer horror, Garet watched as Bibpy slowly made his way towards the broken branch.

"No No! No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No!" Garet said while shaking his head frantically.

"Ooh-Ah Ooh-Ah?" Bibpy said placing one foot on the branch.

"No! Don't!" Garet yell waving for him to stop.

"Ooh-Ah! Ah!" Bibpy cried before jumping on, as Garet closed his eyes tight, awaiting the fall.

Noticing that he was not falling, Garet opened his eyes to see that nothing had happened.

"Ha!" Garet laughed pointing towards the blue monkey at his failed attempt to make him fall.

It was right at that exact moment when the tree, with one final snap, broke off sending the fire adept crashing below.

"OOOOHHH CRAAAAAP!" Garet yelled as he descended down, following up with a loud slash.

"Man I hate monkeys…" Garet mumbled emerging from out of the water and gazing back towards the tree.

He could already hear the laughs from above courtesy by Bibpy.

"Yeah that's right! Laugh it all up! I'll be back!" Garet said warningly with his fist raised.

"Man this just might take a little longer than I was expecting." Garet thought.

Deciding to call it quits for now, Garet turned away and made his way back towards the camp.

* * *

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh! I'll get him for sure this time!" Garet said to himself while letting out a small chuckle.

These past five days were nothing short but a living hell for Garet as he had absolutely no luck in catchy Bibpy. No matter how fast or how hard he tried, Bibpy would always emerge victorious by either outrunning, outsmarting, or outmaneuver Garet. Each time Bibpy would leave Garet completely worn and exhausted.

He was so exhausted to the point where he was actually beginning to miss the water exercise he was doing the week before. At least when it came to that exercise, Garet now knew to work at a steady pace. This exercise was entirely different. While stamina did play a significant role, it was not the exercise's primary concept.

The objective was to capture Bibpy, which relied heavily on speed and agility; the two areas specifically where Garet lacked in. Ivan and Sheba were always the fast and agile ones; he on the other hand would be one half of the groups' muscle. Although these past few days weren't exactly what Garet would consider a "day at the beach", it wasn't a complete bust for him.

He noticed the significant increase in speed he had achieved, as he was now able to keep up with Bibpy; even if it was for a short amount of time. Signs of his agility increasing also showed. It didn't take as long climbing trees, his movements were both swift and controlled, and he was able to leap at various portions from one tree to another.

But what stood out the most to him was how familiar the forest was starting to become, and it was with this reason alone why Garet believed that today would be the day where he would finally capture that monkey. Unlike the past five days where Garet had been running around endlessly, this time he had a plan.

Since this was normally around this time where Bibpy would come to this portion of the forest to eat, Garet made sure to have no encounters with the little runt as he prepared a trap. The trap was pretty simple: Garet would leave a trail of fruit leading towards a huge hoard. Once Bibpy went over towards the stockpile a vine would snatch him right from under his feet; leaving him right for the picking.

"This is perfect." Garet said clasping his hands together.

"Yes siree! There will be no getting out of this one!"

"Getting out of what?" A gentle voiced asked from behind.

Turning his head back, Garet looked to see Mitsu slowly approaching.

"Hey Mitsu! You're just in time!"

"In time for what?"

"In time to see that little monkey of yours fall into the trap I've set up!" Garet proudly stated.

"But Garet, doing this would defeat the purpose of this course of training." Mitsu said with a hint of disappointment.

"I wouldn't say that." Garet countered.

"Otherwise how else would you explain that?" He asked, pointing towards his trap.

Unsure what exactly she was looking at, Mitsu stared profoundly at Garet before asking, "What is that?"

"It's my trap." Garet replied.

"Oh…Um Garet? How confident are you regarding your plan?"

"What are you talking about? There's no doubt in my mind that this plan will work!"

"But Garet…your trap…it looks so…"

Mitsu stammered, searching for the right word to say without offending him.

"It looks so one dimensional."

"Well gee what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well it just looks so simple that I honestly cannot see anyone falling for it."

"Is that what you honestly think?"

Mitsu simply nodded with her eyes close. At this point, a vein had visibly appeared on the boy's head as grabbed Mitsu by the arm, leading her behind the bushes nearby.

"Hmph! I'll show you my plan will work! Just you wait!" Garet mumbled.

The two wouldn't have to wait long for the monkey, as he would appear a few moments later. He noticed the fresh pile of fruit that was left in the middle of nowhere, and casually began making his towards it.

"Heh! That's right little guy. Go on and enjoy yourself. By the time you finish, the trap will have already come into play and you'll be easy picking!" Garet smiled deviously.

After being put through hell for the past five days, victory was finally going to be his! No longer would he have to worry spending countless hours tracking down that god-forsaken monkey! Quietly poking his head out, Garet's jaw sank towards the ground upon discovering that both Bibpy and the food were gone.

"What the—" Garet stammered, approaching the trap.

"This doesn't make sense! How the hell did he manage to slip past my trap?" Garet wondered while scratching the back of his head.

Without a second thought Garet stepped into the circle; only to find himself being dragged off the ground and into the air seconds later.

"OH COME ON!" Garet groaned.

"Garet are you—" Upon seeing Garet dangling upside down, Mitsu quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Garet asked, staring over towards the girl raising his eyebrow.

At this point Mitsu's head was already facing the opposite side as she giggled quietly.

"I am sorry! I truly am!" Mitsu laughed.

"Are you alright Garet?"

Merely folding his arms with his eyes closed Garet simply replied, "Hmph! I'm vine! Just vine! Thank you!"

Regaining composure, Mitsu bowed her head.

"I apologize for laughing."

"Huh? Nah it's no big deal. Even I have to admit, I look pretty stupid right now. But you know something? I'm completely out of ideas on how I'm supposed to catch this guy."

"Surely you do not believe that?" Mitsu implored, clearly disappointed.

Shrugging his shoulders Garet replied, "Look Mitsu, I did all I knew how in order to catch that damn monkey. Let's just face it, there's no way I'll be able to catch him. He's too fast for me."

"I did warn you that catching would prove difficult. Even still…" Mitsu began, before kneeling down to pick up the photo Garet dropped.

"Perhaps all you need is the right motivation…"

Continuing to stare down at the photo then back towards Garet, Mitsu slowly raised the picture out into the air. Before he had time to ask what exactly was she was doing, Garet noticed another hand coming down from over her. He then watched helplessly as it slowly descended down, snatching the object right from out of the girl's hand and disappearing back into the trees. It wasn't long afterwards when Bibpy was seen hoping out of the tree, fleeing with the picture in hand.

"Hey wait!" Garet called out, but it was far too late.

Quickly whipping his head back towards the girl Garet yelled, "Mitsu what the hell! Why did you do that!"

"Do what Garet?" Mitsu asked feigning ignorance.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Garet roared savagely, causing the girl to lose footing and stumble back.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW MUCH THAT PICTURE MEANS TO ME!"

At this point Garet was seen seething through his teeth while glaring daggers at the girl. He wasn't simply mad; Garet was pissed! The waves of heat she felt radiating towards her was suffocating as much as incredible; it was like being trapped inside a ring of fire, waiting for the flames to close in and erode her.

"Incredible…" Mitsu manage to gasp out as she fell to her knees.

Quickly burning the vine that was wrapped around his legs, Garet landed to his feet and took off after the little thief.

"Damn! Where did that little guy run off to!? He couldn't have gotten far!" Garet said in between breaths as he continued to run.

"Ooh-ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

Turning his back around Garet spotted Bibpy dancing on a nearby tree while waving the picture endlessly.

"Hey you little bite-sized midget! Give me back my picture!"Garet snarled.

As a mean to taunt Garet even further, Bibpy came up with another idea. He slowly extended his arm down towards the Mars Adept as a friendly gesture, before pulling back a second later.

"I'm warning you…" Garet said in a hushed tone with his head lowered.

"Give…it…back!"

Ignoring the boy's threat, Bibpy simply stuck out his tongue and continued to dance around in the tree. Without saying another word, Garet bolted towards the tree; moving at such high speed that by the time Bibpy caught a glimpse of him, he was already in the middle of elevating himself up the branches.

With Garet being only a few meters away, Bibpy began leaping towards one tree to the next. By the time the blue monkey stopped to catch a breather, Garet was nowhere in sight. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Bibpy rested his back against the tree.

It was usually after he had eaten when Bibpy would take this time to rest, but due to his run-ins with Garet shortly afterwards, he simply didn't have time to. Still, he couldn't complain though; after all this was the most fun he had in ages. If it wasn't him, he would probably be wasting the day away up in some nearby tree.

At least now he has someone to keep him occupied. One thing was for certain; if he already hadn't gotten on Garet's bad side, he certainly was now. Despite knowing all of this, Bibpy simply shrugged it off as he began to doze away. After all it wasn't like he was able to catch him. He was slowly drifting away when he heard a familiar voice close by.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you!" The voice chimed.

Instantly Bibpy's eyes shot wide open to see someone standing on the branch across from him, someone familiar. He quickly wiped over his eyes in the event he was hallucinating, but his eyes weren't betraying him; Garet was truly right in front of him.

"Alright pal…" Garet began, interrupting the monkey's train of thought.

"You had your fun, but the playtime is over! Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It makes no difference to me. The easy way is for you to give back what you stole and come back with me, like a good little monkey. Or you can make things even more difficult for yourself and run away; in which the only thing you would be accomplishing is pissing me off even further! So…What's it gonna be? Make your move!" Garet said with a wicked grin as he cracked his knuckles.

Bibpy took a moment to consider his options. He could either give up and go back with him, or he could make a break for it and run. Well he certainly wasn't going to go with the warrior's first option; he was having way too much fun for it to end abruptly. But the real question was how in all of Weyard was he able to catch up to him so quickly?

Bibpy was almost certain that he created some good distance in between them; this apparently wasn't the case considering that he was approximately about a good twelve feet away from him. But still this wasn't making any sense. Based on his previous encounters with the fire adept, it should have at least taken him fifteen minutes at the minimum.

As baffling as this all was for him, Bibpy decided that he would worry about it later; right now he needed to get as far away from Garet as possible. With that in mind, Bibpy slid his way down off the tree and took off running.

"I see… so that's how you wanna play it huh?" Garet growled as he watched the fleeing monkey.

"Alright! Ready or not, here I come!" Garet yelled as he jumped down.

He was getting ready to go after him when an idea suddenly came to mind, causing him to stop dead on his tracks. Glancing over towards the direction where Bibpy had fled, a small grin crept across the fire adept's face as he was last seen running towards the opposite direction.

"Alright looks like this is the place." Garet said while observing the area.

"If I'm not mistaken, he should be coming around here at any moment. Guess I better hide." Garet thought as he hid behind a nearby tree.

And just as Garet predicted, Bibpy was shortly seen running towards the area as he came to a complete stop. Breathing heavily, Bibpy turned his head back to see if there were any traces of the boy; fortunately for him, the coast seemed to be clear. With a quick sigh of relief Bibpy went over to a nearby tree to once again rest.

As he did, he stared back down at the picture and remembered the fierce expression on the fire adept's face. Already he was beginning to regret snatching the picture out of Mitsu's hands. He could only imagine the horrors Garet had in store for him when he catches him. His only hope now was to continue to avoid the angry fire adept at all costs. The question was how long would he be able to keep this up?

Sooner or later Garet would eventually learn his way around the forest and would use that as an advantage. Then again, after considering how easily he was able to outsmart and outmaneuver him for the past several days, the chances were slim. Still he couldn't ignore the fact that there was always that possibility.

"Hiya speedy. What took ya?"

Almost instantly Bibpy's face grew pale as his eyes widened. He immediately turned to his right only to see Garet was sitting right next to him while chewing on a banana.

He looked into the boy's eyes but for some reason he found himself completely unable to read him. He certainly didn't look mad like before, but at the same time he didn't look extremely thrilled either. He was just sitting there chewing on the banana as if there were no trouble in the world. Gulping down his last bite, Garet extended the banana out towards the monkey.

"Hey wanna bite?" Garet offered.

Rather than accepting the warrior's kind gesture, Bibpy used this as an opportunity for him to run as he was once again seen fleeing the area.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it eh? Well it makes no difference to me because you're not getting away this time!" Garet shouted before chasing after Bibpy.

The chase continued on throughout the evening and Bibpy had yet to find some kind of way to get Garet off his trail. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how fast he ran, he could not get rid of him. He tried running, skipping, climbing trees, and tree hoping, but all to no avail. Garet would just keep on coming, and kept on moving at the same pace as he did.

This wasn't making any sense! They've been at this for hours! No one was able to keep up with him for this long! No one; not even Feizhi! How was he doing it? Where was he getting this energy to keep up with him? Bibpy was now starting to get a little tired, a little bored, and a little fed up of seeing the same person everywhere he went.

Bibpy tried escaping into several parts of the forest in order to throw him off; he even went as far as to running towards Fuchin Temple, but he still couldn't shake Garet off. This guy was unshakable and so refused to be shaken. Having no other place to go, Bibpy decided it was time to head back to the place where this whole fiasco began and settle things there.

It was then when his heart slowed, beating languidly against the walls of his chest when he discovered that Garet was nowhere in sight. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. He was just behind him a moment ago, and out of nowhere he vanished. Normally Bibpy wouldn't put a lot thought behind this, but the fact that Garet had been chasing him for several hours straight, he couldn't help but to think something was up.

He had to be somewhere close by waiting for an opportunity to present himself. Again he wouldn't be nearly as worried was now had he not been so worn out. Right now he had absolutely nothing left as his body exalted helplessly towards the ground. He tried to push his thoughts elsewhere, to think of a plan of escape, a way to outsmart him, but he couldn't come up with anything and his body wasn't going to allow him to move from his exact spot.

His thoughts were once abruptly interrupted when he heard a loud rustling noise coming from the bushes nearby. He turned his head over towards the direction where the noise was being made; expecting Garet to pop out at any second. Instead three figures, each standing around five feet respectively appeared before him. The creatures were coated with Sunkist orange fur, and came equipped with canine sharp teeth that could easily tear through living flesh. Their feral robin blue eyes glowered with venom and menace, as they slowly approached the blue monkey.

Just by looking at them, Bibpy knew that these three weren't here for a friendly visit. He guessed it was around their dinner time, and he was their main course. With the three apes slowly closing in on him, Bibpy knew he would have to come up with something and something fast. He attempted to escape up the tree behind him, only to feel a sharp tug on his tail causing him to lose grip and fall. The next thing he knew, Bibpy's head was ringing after being slammed hard into the ground.

He blinked his eyes groggily and saw that everything was out of focus as he sluggishly rose to his feet. He didn't have time to focus too much on the pain as he looked to see the ape towards his right was flying towards him. Luckily his reaction had far exceeded theirs, as he easily dodged the attack by rolling forward. He once again tried to make a break for it, only to once again feel a sharp tug on his tail; this time causing him to crash back-first into the tree.

The impact took all the air out of his body as he fell face first towards the ground. Slowly raising his head from the ground, Bibpy looked to see the three apes were already pouncing towards him. Mustering up the last bit of strength, twirled himself into the air; causing his tail to slap into their faces, which sent them crashing back.

This victory was short lived however, as one of the apes quickly retaliated by biting him on the shoulder; pinning him down into submission. A loud scream of anguish was soon heard echoing throughout the forest, as the last thing Bibpy saw was the coats of orange fur getting closer and closer before blacking out.

"Damn! Where did that little runt run off to this time?" Garet mentally cursed.

"Great. This is just great! You were this close to nabbing the little theif, and you lose him. Nice going O'strom! I knew I should've taken that left instead! Dammit!" Garet mentally yelled, as he slapped a hand over his face.

"Alright alright…Calm down Garet. Let's stop and think about this" He said taking in a deep breath.

"He couldn't have gotten too far. I just gotta stay focus. Now where could he have gone?"

As if to answer his question, Garet heard a loud screech not too far from where he was.

"Hey that sounded like….Oh boy, I gotta move!" Garet said as he ran over towards where the cry came from.

When he arrived he looked to see three orange apes pouncing on top of something. It was hard to tell what it was considering that they were so crowded together. Still, for some reason everything in his body was telling him to go see what they were doing. He then climbed to a nearby tree to get a better view, only to see something that would've caused his eyes to come flying out had they not been so well connected.

Right before him stood Bibpy lying helplessly on the ground, while the three apes continued to maul away at him. The color crimson could be seen almost everywhere, as it stained all over the light blue fur. If the situation wasn't so serious, Garet would've joked around saying that this was something he could imagine seeing the fusion dragon reproduced.

Of course, now was not the time for him to be thinking of something impractical like jokes; if he didn't do something fast, Bibpy was finished! Carefully moving himself across the branches, Garet positioned himself to where Bibpy and the apes were right below him.

"Alright O'strom you can do this." Garet said to himself as he looked down.

Taking in one final breath, Garet began to count.

"Well here goes nothing…" Garet said before jumping down.

"BANZAI!"

Instantly the apes looked up to see a mysterious figure falling right towards them. Quickly moving out of the way, the three apes looked back to see a tall man with red hair staring forebodingly towards them while holding their prey in one of his arms.

"Bastards...You don't have any shame do you? Ganging up on smaller creatures... Why don't you three pick on someone your own size!?" Garet growled.

He glanced around to see that the three apes were once again closing in towards them.

"Uh oh this isn't good. It looks as if they're trying to close in on me. On normal circumstances I'd be more than happy to take these jokers on. But…"

He looked down at the blue monkey and frowned.

"I can't afford a big battle here. If I do, I'll just be endangering Bibpy in more ways than one. Right now I gotta get him outta here! But how? Heh. I guess I should've thought things more through before jumping down; then again thinking was never my strong point." Garet laughed.

The loud growl of the three apes broke Garet from his train of thought as he looked to see that all three getting closer; so close to the point that they were almost in striking distance. It was now only a matter of seconds until they made their move, and Garet knew it.

"A three on one eh? That doesn't seem too fair now does it?" Garet mocked.

"Alright then, you want him so badly? Well come and get him!"

Seeing an opening towards his right, Garet took off running with the three apes not far behind.

* * *

Nearly half an hour had past, and the three apes were still chasing after the pair.

"Damn! These guys don't know when to quit! At this rate I'll never get rid of them! If I'm ever gonna have a shot at getting past these guys, I'm gonna shake them. But how?"

Looking ahead, Garet noticed that he was coming up towards a large group of bushes.

"That'll do!" Garet said before disappearing into the bushes.

With the three apes running to an abrupt stop upon their arrival, Garet silently watched as the three bickered amongst themselves. Seeing this as a golden opportunity to escape, Garet quietly made his way through the bushes.

Everything was running smooth until a small cough was heard. Quickly looking down at Bibpy, then back out the bushes, the fire adept looked to see all six eyes staring menacingly towards their direction.

"Oh great…" Garet moaned before bursting out of the bushes.

He then began to elevate himself up a tree nearby, only to once again see the three apes closely pursuing him. For some reason they seemed to be moving a lot faster than before. That's when it dawned to him; they weren't moving faster, he was getting slower.

The combination of chasing Bibpy all day, and now trying to escape these three, pretty much did him in. Still was not time to reflect as he continued to move himself upward. It wasn't long before Garet found himself unable to go any further as he reached the peak of the tree.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for us little guy." Garet frowned, looking down the unconscious figure.

With no where left to go, and the apes steadily approaching, things were not looking good for Garet. If he wasn't in so much trouble he would consider this situation to be quite ironic. Considering where he was things were looking down instead of up. Again he would have to come up with a plan, otherwise he could kiss both his and Bibpy's butts goodbye.

Not that he would; maybe his, but certainly not Bibpy's. He took another glance down, and noticed a broken branch that looked familiar. That's when Garet realized that this was the exact same tree he climbed when he first spotted Bibpy; which meant the creek was right below them. It was a long way down, but he could either take it or leave it. He glanced back towards the orange apes; who were now a few feet away before making a decision.

"Nice day to go for a swim." Garet said before jumping off and plummeting into the water below.

While he was under, Garet knew he would have to create some distance; that is if he didn't want to face off with the three stooges. With that in mind Garet swam as far as his lungs would carry him. As he resurfaced, he slowly pulled himself out the water, while gently placing Bibpy against another tree. He looked back towards the direction they swam and saw no sign of the three apes.

"Phew! I think we lost them!" Garet said with a sigh of relief.

It was right at that precise moment when multiple loud growls were heard nearby. Slowly turning his head back, Garet looked to see dozens of apes coated in the same sunkist orange fur as the previous three staring directly ferociously towards them.

"Oh great…Don't tell me I landed into their nesting ground." Garet groaned.

Noticing that their attention wasn't exactly on him, Garet looked over to his right to see that all eyes were focused on the resting figure. Already Garet could feel the tight knot forming inside his stomach, as he saw where all of this was going.

"This just isn't my day..." Garet sighed, shaking his head as he moved out in front of Bibpy.

"Sorry guys, but monkey isn't on the menu today. You guys want my little buddy back here? Well you're gonna have to get past me to get him!" Garet said defiantly towards the crowd.

Looking for a weapon Garet noticed a large branch out in front of him. Promptly picking it up Garet got into fighting position.

"Alright you bastards you want some…"

Garet began silently while glaring out towards the ravaging group of primates.

"COME GET SOME!"

* * *

A light breeze gently blew past Mitsu, as she anxiously awaited the return of the fire adept. The sun's rays had long since passed over the horizon as the velvet darkness of the night sprawled throughout the atmosphere. Looking up into the night sky Mitsu smiled gently, admiring the sight of the moon as it bathed her and her surroundings in an ethereal glow.

Back at home, she paid little to no mind to it simply because she didn't have the time to, but looking at it now, it was truly a magnificent sight to behold. While she was gazing towards the sky, she thought back to what had happened earlier with Garet.

Even though she only knew him for a short while, she had never seen him so upset the way he was with her. Still, could she blame him for feeling that way? After all, Garet did mention to her how much that photo meant to him. "I hope he is not too upset with me." Mitsu thought, letting out a small sigh.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She forced herself to take her gaze away from the sky, and towards the person who had spoken to her.

"Oh, it is only you Hsu." Mitsu sighed placing a hand over her chest.

Upon seeing her reaction Hsu frowned and asked, "Did I startle you?"

"Only a little." Mitsu confessed.

"I apologize for that. I didn't intend to scare you."

"No! No! It is fine! I just did not expect anyone to be out so late." Mitsu explained.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing towards you. What are you doing up so late anyways? Does it have something to with Garet?"

Mitsu nodded as her eyes wandered towards the forest.

"He would normally be back by now. The moment I noticed the food I left out for him was untouched, I began to grow concern."

"I see…Well do you mind if I sit here and join you?"

Mitsu looked up in surprise, unable to believe what she had just heard. For all she knew, she thought Hsu didn't want anything to do with her or her grandfather.

"You wish to sit next to me? But I thought–"

"I was wrong for acting the way I did." Hsu interrupted.

"I was just so upset with everything that had happened back at the dojo, and when you guys said you wanted to help us, I thought you guys came as a way to spy on us. I'm sorry for lashing out the way I did."

Mitsu gave Hsu a warm smile as she shook her head.

"There is nothing to forgive. I do not blame you for feeling the way you did. I am his sister after all. I too would be wary if the tables were turned."

"Thanks for understanding Mitsu."

"Anytime Hsu. So, what brings you out so late?"

"Well Mitsu like yourself, I too am waiting for someone. But in this case it's Feizhi."

"She is still out there? Even at this hour? But grandfather had returned hours ago; even before I did. I imagined that she retired early. What in all of Weyard could possibly have up this late?"

"She's out there...Training…Working herself to the bone. I tried to convince her to come back here and rest, but the only thing she said was that she would return once she was finished." Hsu trailed looking down pitifully towards the ground.

"She still has this stupid impression that she's gotta do this on her own; even after what we had told her."

"Hsu…"

"I hate it!" Hsu yelled, angrily slamming his fist towards the ground.

"I hate seeing her this way! That's it! I'm bringing her back whether she likes it or not!" Hsu exclaimed.

He was getting ready to leave when he suddenly felt a soft hand rest on top of his. Confused by this, he looked back over towards Mitsu who was gently shaking her head.

"I do not think that is a wise decision." Mitsu informed.

"What! Why Not?" Hsu fussed, trying to contain his outrage.

"Hsu I know this may be difficult for you to accept, but try to understand; this is a difficult time for her." Mitsu explained.

"And it's not for me? You don't think I'm having a hard time coping with this?" Hsu asked astound at what was said.

"No, not at all Hsu. Please hear me out. What I am trying to say is just like you, Feizhi is coping with this in her own way. If we try to force her on us, she will never open up to us, and we could possibly lose her."

"Oh…I never thought of it that way before." Hsu said sadly, slowly unbalding his fist.

"I know Hsu. Just like I know you mean well. But if we truly love Feizhi, then we must trust her enough to allow herself to come to us. And when that time comes, we must be there for her more than ever."

Lowering his head, Hsu mumbled, "All this time, I've been pushing her away. Some older brother I am."

"No Hsu! You must not be so hard on yourself."

"But I–"

"If there is one person Feizhi knows she can count on it would be you Hsu!" Mitsu interrupted.

"She will come when she is ready; have faith Hsu."

"Why do you care about me?" Hsu blurted.

Raising a brow, Mitsu asked, "What do you mean?"

"After how poorly I've been treating you, you've showed nothing but kindness towards me. It doesn't make sense. Why?"

He stopped talking for a moment to observer her reaction, and was completely taken aback when he saw her giggling.

"You are not bad as you make yourself to be Hsu." Mitsu answered, still smiling.

"This is a difficult time for you, and just like you told me earlier, it was hard to trust anyone considering how everyone back at the dojo turned on you both. I have always considered you and Feizhi as close friends and nothing will ever change that."

Looking down in embarrassment Hsu mumbled, "Thank you."

Puzzled, she asked "What for?"

"For answering my questions – and for being patient with me," he replied.

"It was my pleasure Hsu."

Just then, looking from the corner of his eye, Hsu noticed a shadowy figure slowly coming from out of the neck woods.

"Look someone's coming." Hsu pointed to the figure.

Because it was so late outside, it was impossible for them to identify the approaching individual.

"Is that—Oh no, Garet!" Mitsu cried as the two quickly ran towards him.

Upon their arrival Garet was already down on both knees breathing heavily. The sight wasn't a pretty one. His face was all bruised up, caked with blood and dirt. His clothes were torn, which were also covered with dirt and _his_ own blood. Various scratches, and bruises covered his arms and legs as blood came dripping out like a faucet that was accidentally left on in the middle of the night.

"Hey you guys…" Garet smiled weakly at the two.

"Garet! Are you alright! What ha—"

"Here…Get this little guy some help…" Garet interrupted, placing Bibpy into the Mitsu's arm.

"Bibpy!" Mitsu cried.

Looking down at him, Bibpy was in pretty bad shape, but was nowhere near as bad as Garet.

Glancing back towards him, Garet could see the confusion and concern written all over the girl's face. Before she had the chance to ask Garet replied by saying,

"We ran into an apes' nest."

A thousand questions began to form in Mitsu's head as she quietly processed what Garet had told her. None of this was making sense! Bibpy knew every portion of the forest inside and out. He knows those vile beasts feed off small creatures like himself What could he have possibly been thinking? Could this have possibly been prevented if she hadn't given Bibpy that photo? Was this her fault?

"Mitsu!" Hsu yelled, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh…Yes Hsu?"

"I said we have to take these two back to the camp in order to treat them! I'll take Garet. You take Bibpy got it?" Hsu asked.

Nodding her head firmly the two raced back towards the camp with the injured pair.

* * *

The following days Garet considered another living hell. For the past two days all he did was rest. On normal circumstances he wouldn't be complaining about a matter such as resting, considering it was one of his favorite things to do, but this was far from normal. If the horrible medicine Mitsu gave him wasn't forced down his throat, then it was something else.

One time, Garet woke up with a spider inside his mouth; that little incident had him so shaken up that he didn't eat for the entire day. Instead of a warm comfy bed, he was forced to lay on the rough surface of the forest; the only saving grace was that he was resting inside a sleeping bag. The third day however, Garet made it a top priority to get himself up, and he wasn't taking no for an answer; especially not after the hellish two days he spent.

He went to the creek nearby in order to get himself washed up, when saw Mitsu sitting alone by the water. Judging how she was staring mindlessly at the water, Garet could tell something was on her mind. Casually making his way over towards her, Garet placed a warm hand over her shoulder as he sat next to her.

"Good morning!" He greeted her with one of his cheesy grins.

"Oh…Good morning Garet. I did not expect to see, considering that you are supposed to be resting." Mitsu informed.

"Yeah well, I figured my body could use the walk and all. It's good exercise after all!" Garet laughed while stretching his arms.

Glancing back over, Garet could tell she wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks, as the soft expression she had a second ago was now replaced with a more stern and serious one.

"You still need to recover from your injuries, and yet you act as if nothing bad has happened! You need to go back and lie down!" Mitsu implored, trying her best to hold in her outrage.

Letting out a small yawn, Garet shrugged.

"Gee thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

Infuriated at his stubbornness, Mitsu stood up and glared.

"This is no time for your silly jokes Garet! Do you realize how badly hurt you were? You could have been killed! It is bad enough that you act as if nothing has happened to you, but to cheat your body a chance to a full recovery as well? Just how foolish can you honestly be?"

At this point a vein had already formed across Garet's forehead; it was too early in the morning and he wasn't going to put up with this mess.

"What's your problem? If I said I'm fine then I'm fine! Deal with it!" Garet shouted.

"This is where my problem lies! You are not fine! No matter how strong you may be, your body has its limits! As does your own life!" Mitsu hollered in an equivalent tone.

"Ugh!" Garet moaned.

"I don't get what the hell your problem is! Why are you so damn pushy today?"

"I am not being pushy! I am simply telling you the truth!" Mitsu retorted back.

"Ha! Could've fooled me!" Unable to take anymore of his foolishness, Mitsu snapped. "Fine! Do as you please then! I am leaving!"

She was turning away to leave when she felt something strong grab her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go of my arm!" Mitsu demanded, glaring back towards Garet.

"Not until you tell just what the hell your problem is!"

"There are none! Now release me this instant!"

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening!" Garet sassily retorted.

"I warn you…" Mitsu's voice lowered in volume.

"Release me this instant…"

Seeing the venom in her eyes, Garet knew that if he didn't release her right then and there, she would probably end up doing something she would regret later. Still there had to be some way he could convince her. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Alright, Alright. I'll let go." Garet said calmly, releasing his grip.

"Now can you please tell me what's gotten you so worked up?"

Taking a minute to ponder whether or either giving him an answer or walking away, Mitsu began to take a few steps away. Taking the hint, Garet scratched his head and sighed.

"I just wanted you to get better. That was all…" Mitsu said in a soft gentle voice no louder than a whisper.

"But Mitsu I'm fine! To be honest I've never felt better! I know this is may be hard for you to believe but I really am a fast healer." Garet assured.

"Is that so? I am sorry for giving you so much trouble then."

"Look Mitsu, it's obvious that it's not just my overall well being that's bothering you. What's truly bothering you? Are you mad at me about something?" Mitsu shook her head.

"It is not you who I have problems with Garet. It is myself."

"Huh what for?"

"It is none of your concern…" Mitsu said with back turned.

"Oh come on! You can tell me. Who knows, you might feel better." Garet assured, hoping that would convince her, Garet sat there waiting for Mitsu to respond.

When he didn't hear anything from her, he took it as a hint of her telling him that she wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Oh…I get what you're saying. I'll catcha later Mitsu."

As he was getting ready to leave he heard Mitsu mumble something from under her lips.

"All my fault..."

"What?" Garet asked, hoping she would repeat what she had said.

"I said this is all my fault." Mitsu answered.

"What is?"

"Everything." Mitsu answered bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Garet asked, taken aback at her response.

"Because of me, look what ended up happening to the both of you! You two were almost killed simply because of a foolish idea that came to mind!"

"Okay there are a few problems with your statement." Garet informed. "The first one being you thinking something like that could kill me. I eat chumps like those for breakfast. I've been through a lot worse, believe me." Garet laughed.

"Besides, the only reason why I have so many scratches was because I didn't want to try anything to drastic with Bibpy nearby; that and the fact that we cornered. It turns out some of those sneaky bastards were right above us, and I didn't see them until the last second."

"That still does not change the anything. This is still my fault."

Slapping a hand over his face, Garet sighed.

"You still don't get it."

"Huh?"

"Mitsu you didn't have any idea this was going to happen. I don't why you're beating yourself up over something so stupid."

"But Garet, I gave your photo to Bibpy!" Mitsu reminded him.

"Yeah…you certainly did alright." Garet said, placing a hand over his forehead.

"But like I said before, it's not as if you knew this was going to happen."

"That is not the point!" Mitsu yelled.

"Not only did you get seriously injured, but I caused you to lose your precious picture! You have every right to be upset with me but you choose not to be. Why?"

"Alright Mitsu, before I answer that, I want you to answer a quick question first. Why did you give Bibpy the photo in the first place?"

"It was to help you." Mitsu said honestly.

"You were having such a hard time trying to catch Bibpy, I figured if I gave you a personal reason to catch him, it would motivate you even further."

"Yeah I figured as much."

"You did?"

"While I was chasing Bibpy throughout the forest, I noticed that I wasn't wearing down like I had been before, as I was able to keep up with him. I'll admit at first I was absolutely pissed at what you did! You knew how much it meant to me, and you gave it to Bibpy anyways; I couldn't help but feel betrayed. It wasn't until after I fought off all those apes and when something dawned to me. I remember a wise woman once telling me that a person's actions don't always reveal their true intentions. I thought back to everything that had happened; that's when I realized I had plenty reasons to be thankful towards you." Garet grinned.

"What do you mean?" Mitsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be moping around on some vine somewhere in the forest. You knew what buttons needed to be push in order for me to work at my full potential, and for that I wanna say thanks."

"But your picture…"

"Yeah…It sucks that I lost the picture in the process, but hey! No picture can beat the real thing! And besides, as cheesy as this may sound, I have her in here, and that's what counts." He finished pointing towards his heart.

"Garet…"

"Look Mitsu." He began, as he made his way towards her. "There's no telling if this all could've been prevented. What matters was that in the end, everyone is ok. I'm not mad, and Bibpy's gonna be just fine. So do us both a favor and stop blaming yourself."

"But I— No you are right. Thank you Garet."

"Heh. No problem at all! Now what do you say we get back to training?" Garet suggested.

"Alright then, follow me." Mitsu instructed.

It took the two roughly eight minutes to reach their destination. As they made their way, Garet couldn't help but to wonder what was in store for him. With the kumite being only a few weeks away, and each segment proving to be more difficult than the previous, would he be able to finish before that time? He was able to finish each portion within the week so far, but what if this next one takes him longer to complete? What if there is another segment after this one? What if—

"We are here." Mitsu announced, interrupting Garet' thoughts.

Blinking several times, Garet found himself standing before a small spring.

"What is this place?" Garet questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't get it. Why are we here? There's nothing but water."

"Look." She pointed across.

Looking over, Garet noticed the long, broad, and stiff log standing alone on the dry piece of land in the middle of the water.

"A log?" Garet asked. "What's that gotta do with my training?"

"Really? You mean this does not remind you of anything?" Mitsu inquired.

Garet looked back over at the log. If he had to make a guess, he would say that it was about ten to twelve feet away from them. But where was she getting at? Was this supposed to look familiar to him? He continued to stare back over when it suddenly dawned to him; this set up looked a lot like one back in the dojo.

Seeing the look of familiarity form across his face, the girl smiled.

"Do you see it now?"

"Yeah…This whole set up looks a lot similar to the one in the dojo."

"You are correct."

"So I'm guessing that you're gonna have me knock that tree down aren't you?"

"That's right Garet." Mitsu confirmed.

"Everything you have done previously was to get to this point. Here you will learn how to harness Chi and how to exert it."

"Now we're talking! So what's the first I gotta do?"

"First, I want you to take a deep breath." Mitsu instructed.

"Gotcha." Garet said as he took in a deep breath rather quickly."Now what?"

Mitsu giggled, "Garet, I understand that you are eager, but you have to calm yourself. This is going to require total concentration; you will not succeed if you get all anxious and frantic. You need to be relaxed and focused solely on the tree, for that is where you will be unleashing your energy towards."

"Alright! Alright!" Garet said before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Remember Garet, Chi is the ability to harness the natural energy from within. Like the water, let the energy flow throughout your body; feel it coursing through your veins. Once you are familiar with it, channel that energy towards the tree and release it."

"Relax…Focus on the tree…Feel the energy course inside me…" Garet told himself as he concentrated.

"Alright I think I got it!"

"Wonderful Garet. Now channel that energy out towards the tree."

"How do I do that?"

"Focus the energy at a certain point of your body and then exert it with a force of motion."

"Okay here goes nothin!"

Gradually extending both arms back, Garet took one last great breath before shooting his arms forward.

"HEEYAH!" Garet cried as his arms flew out in front of him.

He slowly reopened his eyes only to discover that the tree was still in place and nothing had happened. He could already feel a sweatdrop forming in the back, as Mitsu blankly stared towards the log and then back towards him.

"I…meant to do that! That was just a…uh…A mere warm-up! Yeah! Here comes the real thing.

"Garet it is fine. There is nothing to be embarrassed over. Harnessing Chi is a very difficult task; let alone unleashing it. I honestly was not expecting you to fully grasp the concept on your first try." Mitsu said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh yeah? Well how long does it normally take someone to get this whole thing down?"

"Well it honestly depends on the individual. For some it takes a few days, others weeks, months, maybe even years. To be quite honest, it would be no surprise to me if it took the remaining two weeks we have in order to accomplish this task."

"Two week huh? Well I can't afford for it to take me that long. So instead of two weeks, I'll only need two days!"

"Only two days?" Mitsu asked, astonished by his statement.

"Garet be reasonable. You simply cannot rush these things; they take time. Remember everyone moves at a separate—"

"I'm not saying this because I'm rushing. I'm saying this because **I know** that's how long it will take me.! Trust me Mitsu, this isn't something that'll take me that much time to get down. It's too easy, and I know I can do it! I just need to put a little mind into it that's all!"

"Do you honestly believe that you will be able to accomplish this task in such short time?"

"Heh! There's no doubt in my mind!" He smirked.

"Very well then, I will not try to dissuade you on the matter any further." Mitsu replied as she turned and left.

"Wait! So you're leaving just like that?"

"Did you wish for me to stay and watch?" She inquired.

"Well…no…not really…I mean it's not like I had a problem with you staying and all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I didn't mean to upset you with what I said." Garet answered modestly, while scratching the back of his head.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but rest assured you did not offend me in any way. There are plenty of things that I need to do, and I do not wish to serve as a distraction. I will be back at the camp if you need me. You know what must be done in order to harness your inner Chi; the rest is up to you now."

"That's fine by me. Just you wait; I'll have the thing down before tomorrow's sunset."

"I am looking forward to it Garet." She said before turning to leave.

"Alright O'strom, we're not dealing with a lot of time here. Time to get serious!"

With that being said, Garet turned his attention back towards the log. With each hour leading into the next, the day drew closer and closer to its end, as Garet still found himself hardly making any progress than what he had started with. Nevertheless, he was still determined and pressed forward nonetheless. But as the long hours gradually began to take its toll with every failed attempt, Garet found it harder and harder to concentrate as his frustration continued to grow. It was sometime around nightfall when the fire adept finally decided to call it a day.

"Maybe a good night's sleep is all I need. I'll just rest here; that way I can start first thing in the morning." He said before dozing off.

The next day when Garet awoke, he felt strange; as if something was off. Slowly glancing around, everything appeared to be normal, but for some reason he couldn't shake off the bad vibe he was getting. Then it hit him.

"Wait. How long was I asleep?"

He looked around once more, only to discover that it was already noon.

"Crap I overslept! Now I only have a few more hours to get this down! I gotta move!"

He exclaimed as he jerked his body up from off the ground. Positioning himself towards the log, Garet closed his eyes in order to concentrate, when a growling noise interrupted him. It was the sound of a stomach growling; his stomach growling.

"Oh yeah! It's been a minute since I've last eaten anything hasn't it? I guess I better go find some grub to chow down on before I continue." Garet thought while glancing down towards the audible noise coming from his belly.

He was about to leave towards camp, when he suddenly heard a disturbing noise that made him do a double take. It was faint, but it sounded like someone grunting. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one.

Once again proceeded to make his way back, but was stopped moments later by that same noise he heard moments ago. Listening carefully, Garet noticed the source of the noise was coming towards his left. With his new found curiosity at whatever it was that noise, Garet moved off towards that direction.

While progressing forward, he noticed the sound beginning to grow louder and louder the further he went, to the point where Garet could make out what the noise actually was. It sounded like someone was grunting nearby, and possibly counting. As he continued, the fire adept's search was brought to an abrupt end when he noticed a lone figure with long amethyst hair standing upside down on the tip of a tree a few yards away from him.

"Feizhi? Hmm…Wonder what she's up to?"

He moved closer to get a better view of what she was doing and to his surprise, not only was balancing herself on tip of the tree, but she was doing this with just one hand.

"No way…" Garet said to himself as he watched the girl continue to maintain perfect balance.

He knew the girl was extremely agile, but never did he imagine her possessing so much upper body strength as well, especially considering how small and slim she was compared to him. Although he was impressed, Garet couldn't deny that watching Feizhi being so high up made him a little tense.

The tip she was holding herself on didn't look very firm and seemed like it could give away at any moment; the last thing he needed was for her to fall off and suffer a serious injury or worse, especially with the kumite right around the corner. Not only that, he couldn't bear the thought of being the bearer of bad news to Ivan, especially if he was there and could've prevented the whole matter to begin with.

Now Garet was stump. He wasn't sure whether he should make his presence known or not. He didn't want to ruin her concentration by saying anything, but was doing nothing any better? He reevaluated his options, but before he had a chance to decide, a loud snap was heard, causing his eyes to widen in fear at the realization of what just happened.

For a moment it seemed as if time itself had frozen as he watched the girl descending towards the ground below head first. At the height where she was falling from, there was no doubt, in Garet's mind that she would sustain a serious injury if he didn't get to her in time.

He'd have to move quickly if he was going to save her. Gathering all the speed he could muster, Garet bolted his way towards the falling figure. His pursuit however, was cut short as he unknowingly tripped over a root, falling flat on his face.

Raising his head, Garet watched helplessly as the wind adept continued her descent; it was also when Garet noticed that her eyes were completely shut. Knowing it was far too late for him to save her, Garet called out to the wind adept; hoping that she would somehow be able to save herself.

"FEIZHI!"

At that exact moment, Feizhi's eyes shot wide open, revealing two blades that were formed around each eye respectively. Falling faster and faster, she tucked in her legs and propelled off of the trunk of the tree from which she fell. With the grace of a cat, she landed spectacularly onto the trunk of the opposing tree; without losing an ounce of momentum, Feizhi launched herself back towards the original tree. This time however, she threw out her arms and masterfully captured a sturdy branch in her hands. Spinning around effortlessly, Feizhi twirled around the limb twice before returning to a controlled free-fall.

Garet watched in astonishment as she landed, with as much balance as she had at the summit of the tree, onto a lower branch, before landing elegantly back to the ground. Taking in a deep breath, Feizhi closed her eyes. When she reopened them, the blades that were previously around her eyes had vanished.

"I'm getting sloppy." Feizhi said frowning back towards the tree.

"I have to do better. I have to maintain my concentration."

"Feizhi!"

She turned her head to see Garet running towards her.

"Are you…alright?" He asked in between breaths.

Feizhi nodded and replied, "Of course Garet. Why wouldn't I be?"

Garet simply stared at the girl in pure disbelief with his mouth hung wide open.

"Why wouldn't you? Oh I don't know…Maybe it's because I saw you fall from at least THIRTY FEET IN THE AIR!" He yelled.

"Oh so you saw that…" Feizhi said unfazed.

At this point, a vein was beginning to form across the fire adept's forehead.

"Did I see that? Hell yeah I saw that! You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack for crying out loud! For a minute I thought you were good as dead! What the hell were you thinking?"

Much to Garet's surprise, Feizhi didn't even bother to defend herself. She just stood there quietly and took everything he said without even the slightest flitch. Garet wasn't sure what to make of this. He couldn't tell whether she was too shocked by the whole experience, or if she simply didn't care.

Either way, the way she was staring at him made Garet uneasy. It was as if she was staring into the very depths of his soul, but at the same time it was like she was allowing him to see through hers. He couldn't explain it, but if were to describe it to someone, it would be like peering down into a dark, dried, and empty well. Her expression was so cold, so empty and passive; it was like someone took the life out of her.

"Poor kid…" Garet thought.

"I knew she was depressed but I didn't think it was this bad. Still…Can't say that I blame her."

Scratching the back of his head, Garet let out a defeated sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I guess after watching you fall from so high up, and now seeing you treat it like it wasn't that big of a deal, it kinda bothers me. What if you weren't able to break your fall? You could've been killed or worse!"

"What's worse than being killed?" Feizhi asked?

Garet opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, as his eyes narrowed.

"That's not the point! What I'm trying to say is how—"

"Garet I was only joking" Feizhi giggled.

"But in all seriousness…"

She began in a serious tone, "I do understand Garet and you're right. I was being careless."

She averted her eyes down to her hands, quietly glaring at them before looking back towards the fire adept.

"If we're ever going to defeat Kyosuke and the others, then I can't afford to slip up! I'll have to work even harder than before! I'll have to—"

It was right at that moment where everything in Feizhi's body fell in complete shutdown, as the girl was seen falling forward. Out of nothing short but sheer instinct, Garet immediately extended his arms out forward, catching the girl.

"Whoa! Feizhi are you alright?" Garet asked with a concern face as he placed both hands firmly over the girl's shoulders.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Feizhi replied, "I'm fine Garet. Really! I just...lost my…footing's all…"

With her strength finally reaching its limit, the young wind adept fell forward forcing Garet to throw himself towards her, cushioning her fall.

"Lost your footing, sure…" He thought sarcastically as he cradled her head in his broad arms.

Looking down at her, the fire adept could easily see the girl's exhaustion was as apparent on the outside as it was on the inside.

Her soft lemon skin was saturated with sweat; he watched as a few droplets ran down the course of her face, slowly gathering at the end of her chin before falling down to her top, causing the fabric to cling to her body. Her clothes were torn and filthy with grass stains and dirt, and her normally tame, amethyst, waist-length hair was now loose and wild. What concerned the fire adept the most was how slow and shaky her breathing was; it was as if it was taking everything she had to control herself.

Carefully placing the girl over his shoulders, Garet slowly made his way back towards camp. As he made his way back, his thoughts began to drift over several things.

He thought about Feizhi, and how hard she must've been pushing herself over the past few weeks. This made him think about his own training; would it enough to help the others by the time the kumite arrived? He thought about his friends and family he left back at home. He was sure by now that they were aware of his leave; he just hoped they'd understand that this was something he had to do. But the most occurring thoughts were that of his blue haired female companion.

He was certain, she was doing fine, but there were so many things he was unsure of. Would she understand his reason for leaving the way he did? Did she feel the same way for him as he does for her? And if so, would she wait for him when his journey was over? It these thoughts of uncertainty that continued to weighed down heavily over him that he didn't notice the girl churning around in the back.

"Oh…" Feizhi groaned as she slowly came to.

"How are you holding back there?"

"Huh?" She looked around, only to discover was riding on Garet's back.

"What happened? What am I doing back here?" A bewildered Feizhi asked.

"Um yeah…You kinda passed out on me. Don't worry, we're almost at the camp."

"Oh…Listen Garet, you can put me down now. I'm alright now and I should get back to working."

"Sorry no can do Feizhi." Garet said shaking his head.

"Garet really, I need to go back to my training! There are plenty of things that need to be done!"

"You could use a break." Garet replied.

"Look Garet, if this is about me passing out earlier, then you have nothing to worry about! I'm feeling a lot better now! Really!"

"All evidence to the contrary." Garet countered.

A small vein soon began to form around Feizhi's forehead; his persistence was starting to get annoying.

"Garet put me down!" She demanded.

"Not happening!" Garet chimed.

"Ugh! What is with you? Why won't you believe me?" Feizhi asked causing Garet to stop.

"You're kidding right?" Garet asked turning his head back.

"You practically pass out in front of me, and yet you wonder why I'm having a hard time believing you? Now that's a good one!"

"Yes, but I just told you that I'm alright now!"

"Yeah I bet." Garet sarcastically remarked.

"Ivan was right! You can be a stubborn head case at times!"

"Yeah, well what can I say? It's all a part of the package baby! Besides you're one talk!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Feizhi frowned.

"Oh come on Feizhi! I can say the same about you right now! In fact, you're acting the same way your old man was a few weeks back, and we both know how that ended!"

The moment he said that, he instantly regretted it. He knew he went a little too far with that remark.

"Okay that was a low blow." Garet confessed.

Feizhi opted to say nothing back, as she turned her head away from him. Garet could only sigh to himself as he continued to make his way back as an awkward silence slowly ensued.

"So…"

Garet began in an attempt to settle the mood, "It's been awhile since I've last seen you. How you've been?"

Feizhi said nothing.

"Okay then…How's that training of yours coming along?"

Again she said nothing.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

When she didn't say anything the third time, it was apparent to him that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Fine, I can take a hint." Garet said in a defeated tone.

"Your arms…" She began quietly.

"Huh?"

"Your arms…What happened to them?" Feizhi asked, noticing the strange bruises and scratches he had on each arm.

"Oh those? It's a long story." Garet chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Um, sure! No problem! Now let's see…Where to begin?"

"How about from the beginning?" Feizhi suggested.

"Alright then, well I guess it all started last week. I had just finished with my first course of training the previous week, and was working my way into the next one." Garet began.

"Mitsu explained how the next course of my training would focus on my speed and agility. It was then when I was introduced to Bibpy, who just so happened to play a key role in the next session. All I had to do was capture the little runt and bring him back to Mitsu. I didn't think too much of it at first—I mean, he didn't look as if he'd give me a whole lot of trouble. That is of course, before I saw take off within the blink of an eye."

"You shouldn't judge anything by appearance Garet." Feizhi teased.

"Yeah, Yeah sure. How the hell was I supposed to know what I'd be getting myself into? Anyways over the course of the week, I did everything I could possibly think of in order to catch that annoying little pest. And every single time he always managed to find some way to outsmart me, while making a monkey out of me in the process." Garet growled, as he thought back to all the trouble Bibpy put him through.

"What are you laughing at?" Garet asked raising his eyebrow upon hearing a light chuckle from behind.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your story kinda reminds me of the struggle Hsu had with this course of training back when we were younger." Feizhi laughed.

"But still what does chasing Bibpy around have to do with your injuries? Bibpy's far from being violent."

"I'm getting there." Garet explained.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! He kept making a fool out of me, to the point I was ready to call it quits. That's when Mitsu came up with this…Extreme idea by giving him my photo of Mia."

"What? That doesn't make sense! Why would she do something like that?" Garet shrugged.

"Beats me. She said it was to help motivate me in capturing him. All I knew was that was the final straw. Ever since then, I was right on that monkey's tail like there was no tomorrow; no matter how fast he ran, or where he hid. It wasn't just a measly training session to me anymore..."

He paused as he lowered in volume to a mere mumble.

"No, it was personal."

"Garet…" Feizhi frowned sensing the boy's anguish.

"It's alright though." He said giving a reassured smirk.

"It worked out for the best. Now dealing with these scares, while I chasing after Bibpy, he somehow managed to lose me. Moments later however, I hear a loud screech over in the distance; a screech equivalent to that what a monkey would make. So as I went over to check things out, I see three large apes pouncing around something in the middle. From where I was, I couldn't make out what it was exactly; But I did notice something was lying in between them. I took a closer glance, only to discover it was Bibpy lying helplessly in a bloody mess. Luckily I managed to get to him just as they were about to deal the final blow. They weren't too happy with me when I did that as they began to chase after me moments later. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get those bastards off my tail! It took me practically about half an hour just to get rid of them all! And here's where the story gets good. Just when I managed to lose them, I stumble into their nesting grounds, where dozens of those of vicious bastards awaited us—to make matters worse, all of their attention was towards Bibpy. With nowhere go, I quickly grabbed the nearest tree branch, got in front of Bibpy, and took my stance."

"So that's what happened. It was all because you were trying to protect Bibpy."

Garet slowly nodded.

"It took quite some time for me to take them all out. I really didn't want to destroy them, but hey the way I saw it, it was either them or us."

"Bibpy...Garet is he—"

"He's fine Feizhi. Don't worry." Garet assured, putting the girl's mind at ease.

"Thank goodness." Feizhi said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Mitsu's been taking good care of him. In fact one could argue that was taking care of him rather than she was with me." Garet grumbled, causing Feizhi to giggle.

"What's this? Feeling a little better are we?" Garet smirked.

"A little bit, thanks to you." She said smiling warmly.

"Glad to hear it." Garet said as they continued their way.

It wasn't long before the duo finally arrived at the camp.

"We're here." Garet announced, placing the girl down.

Noticing the discomfort look on her face, Garet frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I have so much work to do. I really shouldn't be here."

"This again?" Garet groaned.

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yes but still I—" Feizhi began defiantly but was silenced as Garet held up a hand.

"Look Feizhi. I'm not gonna sit here and allow you to go back out there. You and I both know you're in no condition to be doing anything else besides resting. The last thing we need right now is for something bad to happen to you— especially with the kumite being a couple weeks away. Plus do you have any idea of how much of a toll this would take on Ivan? At least think of how he might feel if he saw you pushing yourself the way you are now!"

That last statement hit hard as Feizhi's eyes immediately lit up. She soon found thoughts drifting towards the blonde wind adept. The last thing she'd wanted was to hurt him through her.

But deep down she knew Garet was right. Her body was completely drained from the intense training she put herself through over the last few weeks. She looked back at Garet before giving him a silent nod.

"You're right. I do need to rest."

"Good! It's about time people start listening to me! Now, I don't know about you, but I could sure use a bite right about now." Garet informed.

"Actually, that sounds...nice"

"Great! Hopefully we can find something to chow down on."

Fortunately for them, the two discovered a noticeable amount of food was already prepared; as if someone had anticipated their arrival. The food consisted of fish, rice, bread, pork, and various fruits and vegetables.

"Looks like someone's been doing some shopping as of late." Garet commented looking at the food.

"Looks like it." Feizhi nodded as the two sat down and ate.

"Wonder where everyone is at." Garet said noticing how quiet it was around the camp.

"If I had to guess, Mitsu probably went back into town for a few things." Feizhi answered.

"Oh yeah? How you figure?" Garet asked.

"Because this is the first time I've been to camp all day—plus I was with Hsu and Master Gen earlier this morning when the two of us were sparing."

"Wait hold on. Did you say Master Gen?" Feizhi nodded.

"So you're telling me this whole time that old man was a martial art expert from the start?"

"Of course Garet! Before my father, Master Gen was the Sagwan Master of the Satioshi Dojo; in fact, he was my father's master, as well as the one who appointed him as the next Sagwan Master."

"Wait I thought Hama was the one that taught your father."

"She did Garet. By the time my father met her, he was already a highly skilled martial artist. But while he was a talented fighter, he had little to poor control over his Chi. He mastered the physical side, but struggled with the spiritual portion. Master Gen appointed Master Hama in taking my father under her wing in order assist him concerning that field; along with exploiting his Chi to a higher caliber."

"And to think this whole I thought he was just a regular old man who really served no true purpose."

"Oh no Garet! Master Gen is one of the most respected figures in Xian. His reputation is only equal to that of the Grand Council! He was offered a position, but he turned it down."

"Now you tell me…" Garet said while slapping a hand over his face.

"You should never judge anyone by appearance alone Garet. You saw how far that got you concerning Bibpy right?" Feizhi teased.

"Don't remind me. Speaking of which, looks like we have a guest." Garet pointed.

"Huh?"

Turning around, Feizhi noticed a small blue monkey standing right behind her.

"Bibpy!" Feizhi exclaimed as the monkey hopped into the girl's arm, chirping happily to see her.

"I've missed you too!Are you feeling any better?" She asked, scratching his belly.

The monkey chirped enthusiastically, as Feizhi nodded.

"I'm glad. I was worried, after what Garet told me what happened."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Yes I know. It was very fortunate that he arrived the moment he did, otherwise who knows what would've happened."

Garet sat, staring at the odd sight before him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You understand what that monkey is telling you?"

Feizhi nodded as Bibpy leapt out of the girl's arms, and began to tugging on the boy's pants.

"Uh, "what's he doing?" asked Garet, attempting to push the little monkey away, though was unable to wrench the tiny hands from his clothes.

"He says he has something for you."

"Well what is it?"

Feizhi shrugged; suddenly, Bibpy dashed toward a nearby tree and began ascending towards the top, leaving the two adepts to stare at one another in total bewilderment. As he came down, Garet noticed him holding something small in between his arm.

"What you go there?" Garet asked curiously.

Placing both hands forward, Bibpy presented Garet the picture he had stolen of his beloved water adept. The edges were slightly bent, but remained in, relatively, good condition (compared to how it easily could've been). Gently accepting the monkey's gesture, Garet looked down at the picture, as a wide grin widen across his face.

"Where did you find this?" Garet looked down at the monkey with an unfathomable stare.

The monkey began to chirp enthusiastically before lowering and suddenly stopped as it lowered its head. Feizhi took a moment to read everything that had transpired, before turning her attention back towards Garet.

Feizhi took a moment to read everything that had transpired, before turning her attention back towards Garet.

"I believe he's trying to apologize to you. Apparently you saving him meant a great deal to him, as he began searching for your photo the moment he recovered. He went through a great deal finding it for you Garet."

"You did all that for me?" Garet said looking down at Bibpy as his face softened.

The monkey simply continued to look up at him, as if he was somehow trying to communicate with him. Gently placing a hand down over the monkey's head, Garet grinned as he gently rubbed his head.

"Don't worry little guy, we're cool. Besides you were only trying to help."

Garet watched as the monkey jumped up and down with joy, before climbing on top of his back and began rubbing his head.

"Hey, what the—"

"I think he likes you." Feizhi said giggling at the sight of the two.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I have a way with animals." Garet said jokingly removing the little beast from his shoulders.

"Anyways let's eat! I'm starving!"

As the three began to eat, Garet noticed an awkward silence once again taking place in between them.

"So…how's your training going?" Garet asked while chewing down on his food, attempting to break the silence.

"It's fine. I'm not where I'd like to be though." Feizhi said with a hint of disappointment.

"Sorry to hear that."

"What about you? How are you progressing?" Feizhi asked.

"Me?" Garet asked while gulping down the last of his food.

"I guess I'm doing alright. It's different to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that Mitsu's method of training wasn't exactly what I had in mind. During the first week all I did was fill up two large jugs with water before dumping them into some large tree stump somewhere in the forest. The following week I was chasing Bibpy around, and now this week I am FINALLY learning how to channel my inner chi."

"Well how's that going for you? Have you learned how to harness it yet?"

"Tch. Not even close." Garet scoffed.

"No matter how long I sit there and concentrate, nothing happens! I don't get what I'm doing wrong!"

"Well maybe I can help." Feizhi offered.

"But what about your training? Won't this set you back?" Garet interjected.

"You said I needed to rest didn't you? Well, I'm doing just that while helping you! Now come on! Let's go!" Feizhi said while grabbing Garet's arm.

"Whoa!"

It wasn't long before the three reached the spring, as Feizhi continued to drag the fire adept by the arm.

"Alright show me what you've been doing." Feizhi instructed.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Garet said tentatively.

He turned his attention towards and positioning himself in front.

"Alright Garet you can do this. Just remember what Mitsu said. Relax, don't get anxious, concentrate on the tree, feel the energy course inside me." Garet said slowly inhaling.

He then proceeded to closes both eyes as he gradually extended both arms back.

"Focus the energy to a certain point of the body and release. Alright here we go! HEEYAH!"

Garet shouted as he thrusts both arms forward towards the water. As he reopened his eyes he saw, the result had remained the same as his previous attempts. The log remained in place, on the middle of the island.

"See? Nothing Happens."

"Hmm...I think I know where your problem lies."

"Oh yeah? Well what is it then?"

"You're thinking like an adept." Feizhi commented.

"What?"

"You're thinking like an adept still."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Allow me to answer that with a question. What were you expecting to happen?"

"Huh?"

"When you were attempting to channel your chi moments ago, what were you expecting to happen?" Garet took a moment ponder over the girl's question before giving her a small shrug.

"To be honest I'm not even sure. I figured it would fall by itself."

"That's what I'm talking about. You're acting as if you'll magically project something that'll knock the log over. It doesn't work that way necessarily with chi. Here, I'll demonstrate. Hmm…Let's see…Ah! This'll do perfectly." She said as her sight turned upon noticing a small boulder to her right.

"Let's take this rock for example. Tell me Garet, what do you think will happen if you tried punching it? Would you be able to break it?" Feizhi asked.

"This rock? With my bare fist alone?" Garet asked tentatively, while staring down at his hand, then back towards the rock.

"Of course not! And besides, even if I did, it wouldn't be without hurting my hand!"

"Watch me." She instructed adopting a stance; gradually extending her right arm back, and slowly taking a deep breath.

"Focus…Concentrate on the spirit…And then…Keyah!" She cried as her fist slammed into the stone, breaking it into small pieces.

"Whoa, great trick you did there." Garet applauded.

"It's no trick Garet, anyone can do it. Remember chi is the ability to harness energy from your own body and then using that energy as reinforcement to overcome any obstacle."

"Yeah I get that, but what I don't get is how. I'm supposedly to allow the energy to flow within me, but the fact of the matter is I don't even know what the hell I'm looking for exactly." Garet complained.

"My father always used to tell me that when we look to find the answers, we tend to overlook them as they were in front of us the whole time. You say you're having difficult in channeling your inner Chi, but believe it or not, you've already managed to do so."

"I have?"

Feizhi nodded.

"That's insane! I don't recall myself using Chi on any of the training sessions!"

"Garet, remember the time you had to spend filling the large jug with water, before dumping it off into a large tree stump somewhere in the forest?"

"Yeah, that was my first training exercise a couple weeks back. What about it?"

"Did Mitsu explain the significance of the exercise by chance?"

"Yeah she used this weird metaphor to explain how the stream represented chi and how it flowed in one direction, whereas the jug represented the human body: the vessel that stores the chi. She then said by filling the jug with water and then dumping it, I was learning how to store and release chi."

"And she's exactly right Garet. We oftentimes compare Chi to water because how essential they both are to human life; it is for this reason two are known as "the fluids of life". With that being said however, the drawbacks with Chi are significantly greater than it is with water due to water varying from being very limited to limitless based your location. Chi is heavily reliant on the body composition of the individual as it not only determines how much of it you can store, but how much of it can be released. While one difference between the two is that one is visible and the other isn't the crucial difference between the two are their sources. While water has several sources, Chi can only be drawn in one: the stomach. The stomach is the source of all the energy throughout your body; it is for this reason why it known as "The Sea of Chi"." Feizhi finished explaining.

It was here that the fire adept simply stood there, staring dumbfoundedly at the girl.

Feizhi chuckled, "Where did I lose you?"

"You didn't lose me." Garet lied defiantly.

In truth he understood every word that she said, clinging to them like a drowning man would reach for a life-preserver, but was unable to see where it was relevant.

He scratched the back his head, feeling stupid, "I just don't get how this relates to me already being able to use Chi."

"Alright let's try a different approach; take the time when you chased after Bipby because he took your photo of Mia: remember how you felt?"

Garet took a moment to revisit that moment in his head. He remembered how he was foolish enough to fall into his own trap, dangling helplessly as he helplessly watched Mitsu betray him by handing the monkey his picture of the lovely water adept. He remembered the rage, and how it burned like an inextinguishable flame in the pit of his stomach that was too grand for him to handle.

"I remember getting angry beyond the point where I couldn't even think straight. It was like nothing else mattered to me anymore besides getting back what was mine; now when I think about it, all that running all that running prior to that point did wear me out, but the moment Bibpy ran off with the picture, it was like the fatigue had vanished. I suddenly felt…rejuvenated, and completely refreshed; as if I was given some sort of second wind." Garet finished explaining.

"That was it!" Feizhi proclaimed. "That was you tapping into your Chi!"

Garet stared disbelievingly.

"That can't be right! I thought Chi was only used when you were concentrating."

"That's not always the case." Feizhi cut him off quickly.

"By chance do you remember your time in Kolima Forest?"

Garet cocked an eyebrow questioningly and nodded.

"Yeah…but how did you know about—Oh wait Ivan told you didn't he?"

"Of course! He is my boyfriend after all." Feizhi replied, smiling coyishly over the thoughts of the young wind adept that had entered her mind.

"Riiight…So you were saying about the time we were in Kolima Forest?" Garet said tentatively breaking the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh right! Well the point I was trying to make was when your Psynergy shielded the four of you, preventing you all from being turned into trees."

Just then, it clicked inside Garet's head.

"Oh I get it!" he exclaimed with a mixture of relief and happiness.

"So it can act on its own, like if we're in danger!"

Feizhi smiled but shook her head.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily. What you have to understand is that the mind is much more complex than you realize, as it has unconscious abilities too; I think the appropriate term would be, 'instinctively' wander on its own. The best example of this is when we manage to land critical hits in battle; that's Chi at its finest."

Garet squinched his forehead.

"Well that's neat and all Feizhi, but my problem remains: I still have no clue how to harness my Chi while being aware of it."

"Don't worry, I know of a neat trick that will help you." replied Feizhi enthusiastically.

"You do?"Garet turned to her both surprised and impressed.

"Mhm. It's a method I came up with during my time in Contigo when I was helping Ivan harness his inner Chi. First, you'll need to go into your stance."

Garet squared his legs into a fighting posture and the girl continued:

"Now relax and take a couple deep breaths: breath control is essential for harnessing Chi."

The girl explained. Garet inhaled and exhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Are you relaxed?" Feizhi asked earning a nod in reply.

"Good. Now I want you to solely concentrate your body on feeling the warmth of the sun. The sun is the greatest source of energy; or in your case since you're a fire adept, heat. Feel it becoming a part of you; completing you from the top to bottom. There you must center all of that heat into your core." Feizhi finished explaining.

With a simple nod, Garet had listened while in an intense meditative state; it wasn't long before he could sense the immediate change that was taking place within him. It was incredible: the warmth was coursing through him like a river as it continued to flood its way down into his core.

It was then when he felt his body tingle with a burning sensation. He couldn't explain it at all; the best way he could think of describing it was as if there was a small living sun sweltering inside of him, burning ever so brightly. Slowly reopening his eyes, Garet stared at Feizhi in complete awe. Looking into his eyes, Feizhi saw something completely different than what she had saw before. She was no longer able to find any doubt or uncertainty within him, but rather self-awareness and complete understanding.

"You finally got it. So how does it feel?"

"I-I don't know what to say. This is unbelievable! It's like there's a small sun inside of me!" Garet exclaimed, trying to contain his excitement.

A small grin was slowly formed across the girl's face, upon seeing her friend this excited. Nevertheless, she knew now was not the time to celebrate; she wasn't done just yet.

"Alright Garet, now that you're familiar with your Chi, it's time you learned how to channel it!"

Garet grinned even broader.

"Alright what's next?"

"Because you simply can't allow that energy to stay pent up inside of you, you must create pathways connecting from your core to your external body as a mean for it to flow freely. Basically you're doing what you just moments ago, only this time the core is supplying you with the energy. To start you off, try simply channeling it into both hands."

"Got it." Garet nodded while focusing.

It wasn't long before he had successfully managed to do as Garet's hands now burned with a greater intensity than the rest of his body, like he was holding a pair of scalding hot potatoes.

"Now what?" Garet asked looking down at both hands.

"Now all there's left is to unleash it. Try smashing these two rocks." Feizhi said pointing to the two small boulders at her side.

"Alright."

Stepping in front of two stones, the fire adept raised both arms up before tightly clinching his fists. Deciding to go with his right first, Garet arched his arm back midway before thrusting it against the first stone, before quickly bringing it back as he proceeded to launch the second one. Before he knew it, Garet saw himself standing before a pile of rubble.

The sound of light applause caused him to turn his attention back to Feizhi, who was seen nodding her head in approval before uttering the words,

"You're ready now."

* * *

It was around evening when Mitsu made her way back to the springs. She hadn't seen Garet since the previous morning and figured that it was best to check and see how he was doing. He was lying peacefully against the back of a tree when she arrived. Although very hesitant at first, Mitsu ultimately decided to continue making her way towards.

"Good evening Garet." Mitsu greeted upon reaching him.

"Oh hey Mitsu. I didn't notice you were here."

"No worries Garet. I just arrived. I simply came to check up on you. It has been quite a while since the two of us last saw one another."

"Yeah I suppose it has…" Garet replied scratching the back of his next.

"So I assume you attempts at harnessing your Chi were unsuccessful?" Mitsu asked curiously.

"It's already been taken care of." Garet grinned.

Mitsu's eyebrows rose curiously.

"Really? But the log looks completely untouched!" She pointed bafflingly towards the lone shard of wood sitting placidly on its solitary island.

"Oh that? Well I was going to get you once I'd finished my nap but since you're here I guess we can get this party started."

Calmly taking in some deep breaths, Garet proceeded to take his stance as he began to concentrate. It wasn't long before he could sense the familiar essence of his Chi flowing down into his legs and feet; to the point that if it was under any other circumstances, Garet would joke about how this give a new meaning to the term "hot feet."

He took a few steps back before bolting his way towards the water; pumping his legs with a furious vigor. Then within a blink of an eye he jousted forward as the momentum carried him through the air before smashing his foot into the wood.

Mitsu could only watch in pure astonishment as the log burst into splinters while being sent flying into the water due to the sheer force of the blow.

"Incredible…" She whispered as she continued to watch the pieces fall, simply astonished.

Utilizing Chi took several weeks of rigorous training and discipline to learn it, and complete mastery required years of proper training to achieve; but this man had achieved this in merely two days! If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she certainly would've had a hard time believing what she had just witnessed.

A sense of pride welled up inside her; she could not have been any more pleased with his progress and felt his chances had soared in the upcoming fight.

"Now all that remains for him to do is practice using this ability in actual combat." Mitsu thought.

"The day of the kumite is not too far from now; hopefully these next few days will provide us just enough time to get him prepared. Still, What if he—."

"Yo Mitsu!"

"Huh?" Mitsu said, while breaking out of her thoughts.

She blinked couple of times upon looking at the tall red haired man who was now standing in front of her.

"Oh, did you say something?"

"Yeah! I asked what you thought." Garet repeated.

"Oh. Well to be honest I do not know what to say. I was not expecting you to progress through this course so swiftly."

"Yeah? Well I can't take all the credit; I couldn't have done it without Feizhi's help."

"Oh? She was here?" Mitsu asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah she was here earlier during the afternoon. Did you need her for something?"

"Oh no, not at all! I am merely surprised that you were able to encounter her, considering how hard she has pushing herself as of late; at least that is what Hsu has been telling me as of late."

"Yeah well the girl definitely needs to take it easy on herself. But as I was saying, she was here earlier helping me harness my Chi."

"Do you recall her method in doing so?"

"Sure! Basically all she did was have me imagine as if I was holding a small sun inside the core of my body, and then channel throughout like the water in the river—or at least something like that." Garet replied.

"I see…Well in any case, I am glad to see that this course did not require you to spend nearly as much time as the previous ones had."

"Yeah, well like I said, this was only gonna take me two days to get the hang of things!" Garet proudly boasted while beating his chest.

"Anyways let's get out of here! I'm starving!"

"But you are always hungry!" Mitsu teased playfully.

"Well what can I say? A growing boy's gotta eat right? Now come on let's go!" Garet said signaling Mitsu to follow as the two made their way back to camp.

As they were walking the two began discussing how their day was respectively; by the time they arrived and sat down by the fire, Garet was nearly finished thoroughly explaining the method Feizhi had taught him in order to harness his Chi.

"And so that's how I was able to channel it." Garet concluded.

"Amazing, I never would have though of such a method." Mitsu commented while processing everything Garet had told her.

"Yeah well I guess being an adept does help quite a bit. Garet said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head."

"I suppose so. But either way this does make things a lot easier now; especially since the kumite is right around the corner."

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while now."

"What is it?"

"It's about your brother. I get that he's probably one of the top dogs inside the dojo, but just how good is the guy?" Garet asked.

"My brother…" Mitsu trailed, thinking of a good answer.

"He is what most people would call a prodigy. Everything always seemed to have come so natural to him. Like Feizhi and Hsu, Kyosuke is one of the oldest members within the dojo. As was I…"

"Wait you were a member of the Satioshi Dojo?" Mitsu nodded.

"Oh man that's awesome! If I'd known that I wouldn't have volunteered myself the way I did. Why didn't you volunteer? Wouldn't you have been the better candidate?"

"Because I am unable to…" Mitsu said dolefully.

"What do you mean?" Garet frowned.

A long paused shortly ensued afterwards. As he waited for her response, Garet noticed Mitsu's hands tightly clenched across her lap as they began to shake mildly.

"On second thought, forget I asked." Garet said nervously as Mitsu shook her head.

"No, it is alright. It is something I try not to remember, but I trust you. I will tell you."

Garet readied himself for what seemed to be a long story, as he watched Mitsu slowly exhale before beginning.

"Years ago, I studied inside the Satioshi dojo alongside my brother. Even back then everything always seemed to come so natural to him whereas I was always struggling to keep up with everyone. I was never nearly half as gifted as my brother, but he was always there helping me along the way even at his own expense when he could have advanced further ahead with his studies. Then one day, a terrible rumor spread throughout town about a vicious creature creating havoc and terrorizing unsuspected travelers inside of the forest, as a result everyone was forbidden to into the forest without permission. I remember Kyosuke once mentioning about him someday going into the forest in order to confront the vile creature and put an end to the monstrosity once and for all. At first I easily dismissed what he had told me because we were so young and the thought of him doing something so silly was unlikely. But as the rumors continued grow so did my brother's curiosity."

She paused as her eyes narrowed down staring intensely towards the fire as the estranged and tortuous memories she had long sealed away began to saturate her mind like a broken damn, forcing her to relive that wretched moment. She took a deep breath in order to regain herself before continuing.

"Then one day we were hit by a terrible storm. I remember that day because that was day when Kyosuke snuck into the forest. He knew everyone would be taking refuge due to the ferocity of the storm, and no one would notice him leaving as a result. When I learned he was missing, I knew exactly where he had gone. I did not want to get him in trouble, so I decided to go after him alone. As I ventured inside the forest to look for him, he was already unconscious by the time I found him. My initial thought upon encountering him was that he was already dead and that I was already too late. I was grateful when I discovered he was still breathing, if not faintly."

Her voice softened upon remembering the sight of him not moving or saying anything as she placed a hand over her chest before breathing a short sigh of relief as she continued.

"As I began to carry him out of the forest, my efforts ended abruptly when I thought heard a noise come from the distance. When I turned around I noticed the trees from behind were shaking violently. At first I thought it was the wind, but then I heard a loud roar that's when it appeared—the creature that was creating so much havoc."

"What was it?" Garet asked.

"I do not remember exactly…It was such a long time ago, and I have been trying so hard to block it out my memory. What I do remember was that it was coated in blue fur and three times bigger than me at the time. But the thing I remember the most was its eyes…Those glowering orange eyes. I still get nightmares whenever I think about it."

"Sounds like The Killer Ape." Garet commented.

"You know of this creature Garet?"

"Yeah, my friends and I had an encounter with one a couple years back, and I had run-in with a second one not too long ago. They're basically regular apes, only except they're twice as big, twice as fast, and twice as mean. I got rid of the last one so you don't have to worry about any more showing up. But back to what you were saying…What happened when you guys?"

"Well as I said before, the blue creature just appeared as I was taking Kyosuke to safety. Judging by the look of things I assumed it had returned to pick up where it left off; to say it was most displeased at the sight of me carrying my brother away was an understatement. Now I was in a tough predicament. There was no possible way I would be able to outrun the vile creature while hauling away to safety, but if I left, Kyosuke would surely be killed. Before I was able to think of a possible solution, the beast came towards us, moving at incredible speed. I was so caught off guard by this that by the time I was able to react, I was already knocked towards the ground away from Kyosuke. As I slowly raised my head, I noticed that its attention turned back towards my brother as it gradually made its way towards him. Without a second thought, I quickly ran out in front of it, as a mean to intercept it. . I presumed into my fighting stance, as it peered down at me with its glowering orange eyes; although I knew my survival was at minimal, let alone my efforts to protect Kyosuke would prove to be futile, I was able to make peace over the fact that for the first time it actually felt like my brother actually needed me. Although I always viewed Kyosuke being the superior one, he always considered me as his equal, and promised no matter how long it would take that the two of us would reach our full capacities together. Even still I always felt that I was holding him back from reaching his full potential; that I was nothing more than a burden to him…I was always so dependent on him, clinging onto him like a newborn child would be towards its mother…"

At this point the cracks in her voice were beyond noticeable, as Garet watched the girl buried her face in between her knees before continuing on.

"He never complained though, not once." Mitsu continued from under.

"He never gave up on me, even though there were times I had already given up on myself. I figured just this one time I would finally be able to repay him for all he had done for me! I was trying to convince him that he no longer had to cater to me, but I was only fooling myself; the truth of the matter is I was trying to convince myself the whole time!" Mitsu wept.

Garet, unsure what to say at this point, gently gripped her shoulder. Upon feeling his warm hand, Mitsu looked back over towards him, and saw the soften expression on his face. It wasn't a look of sadness, or pity, but rather that of understanding and compassion.

"I am alright now Garet." Mitsu said with a weak smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You sure? I had no idea this would cause you so much pain. We don't have to talk this anymore." Garet said, hoping that would ease the girl's anguish, as she once again shook her head.

"No…I want to finish. For so long I have been trying to block this memory, acting like it never happened. I am tired of running away. Besides I trust you Garet."

"Thanks Mitsu. I really mean that."

She nodded as she blew out a small sigh before continuing.

"Despite my best efforts I found myself within minutes being completely overwhelmed over the beasts combined size and brute strength. I was at the beast's mercy as it grabbed me by the neck before hurling me towards a nearby tree with incredible force. I remember hearing a loud crack upon making impact, and then everything became dark. The last thing I remember seeing was the fiend turning its attention back towards my brother and slowly advancing towards him."

"So wait that's it?" A bedazzled Garet asked, as Mitsu nodded in reply.

"Wait that can't be it! What happened next!? How did the two of you manage to survive!? What happened to the Killer Ape!?"

Mitsu shook her head sadly.

"I do not know Garet. When I finally regained consciousness, I was laying in my bed back home. When I tried to move and was unable to I originally thought it was due to exhaustion; it was only until after The Great Healer had arrived when I learned the truth of what happened. I had suffered severe damage to my lower back; a ruptured vertebra that caused extensive nerve damage resulting into paralysis from my waist down."

"A broken back!?" Garet exclaimed, now looking at her with both shock and discomfort as she nodded.

"It did not look good based on what the healer had told us. He had hoped that once the bruising and the swelling subsided, the effects would be temporary and I would have no lasting damage; the only problem was that was wishful thinking on his part. Because he was unable to identify where exactly the ruptures were located, and the fact that the spinal cord is so complex, there was no possible way for him to safely operate on me without the possibility of creating permanent damage."

Instantly Garet's mind went back to his first encounter with the forest green haired girl. He remembered specifically what she said, after wondering why she was so upset with him.

_"Not that it is any of your concern, but fetching water is hard work on an individual's back. Perhaps I am upset about the fact that I have to once again fetch water out of the stream, thus causing more strain on my back once more."_

He looked back her, eyes widen as the realization continued to sink its way in.

"I get it now…" He murmured.

"What do you get?" Mitsu asked confusingly.

"The day we first met…When I accidentally bumped into you…It all makes sense now!" Garet said in absolute disgust before slamming a hand over his head.

"I do not understand. What about that day? What makes sense?"

"Remember when you explained how carrying that jug around can strain an individual's back? That was why you were so upset with me! Because you had a messed up back!"

Mitsu took a moment to think back before answering, "I will admit that was a part of the reason why I was so frustrated that day, but carrying the jug back and forth really requires a great effort."

"All the more reason for you to be mad at me! I'm so sorry for being so inconsider—."

He was silenced as Mitsu place a finger over his lips.

"It is all in the past now." She said with a quiet smile. "Your kindness and consideration were apology enough."

"Yeah well…Thanks. But back to what you were saying a minute ago, how exactly were you able to walk again? Did the healer treat you anyways?"

"He did but he was not the only one. A couple days after the incident, word was sent out for Master Hama; unfortunately she had already left to return home, and we would not see her again for the next two years."

"Two years!? That's crazy! I know it must've driven you nuts not being able to move that long!"

"Truthfully, I tried not to dwell on it too much. Of course there days when it became frustrating, but that was because of the trouble I know everyone had gone through in order to take care of me. When Master Hama finally did returned, she along with a few others began treating me. The procedure went exceptionally well, but it came at a hefty price; I would have to give up martial arts."

"So wait, they forced you to stop?"

"Not exactly. Although they were able to repair the damaged vertebrae, and I was able to move freely again, they warned me that any further damage would likely result in total paralysis; therefore I had no other choice but to give it up."

"Well geez, it sounds like you couldn't catch a break for the life of you!" Garet sarcastically remarked.

"It was nothing worth complaining about; was I saddened that I would no longer be able to study alongside my brother and the others, of course, but that is something I would gladly give up if it ensured my well being Not only that, but I saw it as a great relief. I knew how much my brother loved martial arts, and even though he would never admit whether I was or not, I always felt as if I was a crutch; always holding him back from reaching his full capabilities. With me being out of the way, Kyosuke would no longer have to worry about anyone slowing him down."

"I see. Hey Mitsu, if it hadn't been for your injury, do you think you would've volunteered?" Garet asked.

The two were enveloped in silence for several moments as Mitsu pondered over the boy's question.

"I would like to believe I would have." Mitsu answered honestly.

"Even though I do not like the idea of fighting my own flesh and blood, I do believe my brother was out of line back there and needs to be humbled; besides, I am afraid to think how much that added responsibility would do to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that accident he has always carried this notion as if the weight of the world rested solely on his shoulders. His expectations are so high for himself, I am afraid the responsibility of being Sagwan Master will be too much for him to handle and he may end up suffering a breakdown from it."

"So that's the reason why you've decided to side with us; you're trying to save him from himself." Mitsu nodded sadly.

"I do not believe my brother is ready to tackle such a heavy responsibility and neither does grandfather; I believe Kyosuke knows this as well, but he knows this was his best chance to seize the opportunity. I knew nothing I would say would convince him otherwise, that is why I decided to leave. I could not bear to see him do this to himself."

Garet watched as the girl stared back towards the fire. Although her demeanor was calm, he could sense the fear and sadness that was welling up inside of her. Never in wildest dreams would he have imagined someone like her going through all the things she did. Without saying a word, Garet leaned in towards her, wrapping both his arms gently around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Her shoulders stiffened beneath his hold but she offered no resistance apart from a look of bewilderment.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Two reasons," Garet replied. "For starters, you looked as if you could have used one. The second being because I know what it's like stand on the sidelines and watch helplessly as something bad is about to take place. I get that your life wasn't an easy one, and I wish I could console you somehow because I know it must've been tough. But I promise you this Mitsu: You don't have to worry about you being unable to fight Kyosuke, because I'll fight him for you."

"Garet…"

"You heard me right." Garet said rising to his feet. "I'll fight him for the both of us. That's a promise, and Garet O'strom never breaks a promise!"

Looking at the fire adept, Mitsu saw something familiar within his gaze; something that reminded her of Kyosuke. It was the reassuring look her brother would always stare at her with whenever she was in doubt or wasn't sure about anything. Perhaps it the calm demeanor behind them, or the boundless confidence that surrounded, either way every time she'd stare into them she always found herself…at peace.

The same case could be made here. As she looked into his Auburn eyes, she could see the serenity and confidence boding from within him, as it was slowly giving her peace of mind. Instantly she turned away from him in order to hide the shade of red that slowly formed across her face; when she finally turned around, she looked at him with a broaden smile before saying,

"_Soduve anante kouda!" _

Garet smirked before replying, "Heh. _Nye hame keteya!"_

Mitsu eyes lit up in total surprised before asking, "You know what I said?"

"Don't look so surprised. You'll soon learn that I'm full of surprises." Garet gloated, as he pounded his chest.

"Let me guess, Feizhi told you. Did she not?" Mitsu said with a noticeably wide grin.

Instantly Garet's grin faded away as his eyes widened in surprise, knowing that he was busted.

"How did you guess?"

"It was not that hard to figure out Garet. Who else would have told you?"

"I guess you got me there." Garet said while scratching the back of his head before the two broke in laughter.

"Hey, what appears to be so funny?" A voice called from behind. The pair looked back to see Hsu making his way towards them.

"Oh…We were merely joking around with one another that is all." Mitsu replied.

"Well do you mind if I join in on the fun?" Hsu asked the two.

"Hey the more the merrier!" Garet said, motioning for him to join in on their fun.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in the forest, Feizhi lay face down on the grassy floor, a gentle breeze shifting slowly across the treetops. Her hair was once again wild and sweat drenched and her chest pumped heavily with the violent tattoo her heart was beating. Despite her best efforts to get back up, her body was too racked with exhaustion leaving her to stare, meditatively, up at the thick canopy of leaves above.

"I have to get up; I'm wasting time lying here doing nothing; not only that, but I haven't noticed any significant amount of improvement since we came here. At the rate I'm going, I'll be nowhere near ready by the kumite gets here. I have…to move!" Feizhi huffed, forcing herself to stand upright.

It was no use: her body was simply too worn out to comply; even if she could have moved, there was no way she'd have the strength to get herself back up that tree.

"If only I wasn't so exhausted, then maybe I could-"

"I see you are still at it." A masculine yet airy voice said from behind, startling her.

She quickly turned around only to notice an elderly man standing not too far from where she stood.

"Master Gen!" moaned Feizhi, quickly dusting herself off and bowing low.

"Forgive me I wasn't aware of your presence!"

"There is no need to be alarmed; I simply came to check on how you were coming along. I am curious as to wonder why you are not enjoying yourself alongside your friends at this time."

"The kumite is only a couple weeks away and there is still plenty I need to do!" She replied seriously.

"And do them you shall. But while training is important, it is also important to know when to rest and relax; a restful spirit leads to a restful mind, and a restful mind leads to a restful body."

"Yes but Master, time is of the essence!" Feizhi argued. "I don't have the luxury to relax when everyone is counting on me! I can't let them down!"

"Your mind is like the water in the stream my dear; when it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but when you allow it to settle, everything becomes clear." the master said prophetically, with a wide, calming smile.

"It's funny you know, seeing you the way you are right now reminds me a lot of how your father was back when he was your age."

"My...father?"

Oh yes, he had incredible ability and such raw emotion, but it took a while to get the confidence to believe in himself of what he was truly capable of."

"It's not that I don't have confidence Master, it's just that I don't want to portray myself as being arrogant to everyone."

"Arrogance and confidence are two different things." Master Gen replied folding his body into a meditative position. "They are like a river, coming from the same source before splitting off into two channels, each going down a different path. I say that you lack confidence not in the sense of your abilities, but in believing whether or not you deserve the acknowledgment from others. That is why you are training this intensely is not?"

"…"

She couldn't answer, or at least she wasn't sure how to as she turned away to hide her troubled and uncomfortable expression over her face.

"It's…not that simple master." She began as she took a couple steps forward.

"It's true, after everything that had transpired, I don't know if I truly deserve to become Sagwan Master, let alone having everyone to acknowledge me as such, but there's more to it than that. Ever since I was young, I always knew that I would someday be looked as the person to take my father's place and become the successor of the dojo, but, what if I can't meet everyone's expectations when it's all said and done? What if I make things worse; I couldn't bear the thought of shame and humiliation I would be putting my family through, and considering after everything that went down, maybe Kyosuke would be better suited for the position. He's just as gifted if not more, and almost everyone looks up to him. Then…"

She paused in order to recollect herself, as guilt began to build its way just upon thinking of him.

"There's my father…" She said no louder than a hushed tone.

She was already facing back towards him with her head lowered, unable to bring herself to face him. Her eyes grew heavier to the point where tears were threatening to fall but still she refused to allow herself to break down once again. There was no time for that.

"What if his conditioned worsened? What if I lose him? I…I wouldn't know what to do with myself! Both him and Hsu are all the family I have left!"

At this point her voice was beginning to lose its firm as crystalline tears fell across her face. She quickly took a moment to recollect herself before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I also feel horrible for having Hsu and Garet being dragged into all of this, especially when this doesn't involve them. I can't afford to let them neither of them down; especially knowing how much they're both counting on me! Then there's the kumite itself. What if my best isn't enough and we still lose; can you imagine the embarrassment I would be putting Hsu and my father through? There is so much pressure going into all of this, and with so many expectations, it can be a little…overwhelming to downright terrifying at times." She said miserably as she closed her eyes, only to feel a warm hand over her shoulder shortly afterwards.

She looked back to see the elderly figure giving her a look of understanding before saying, "Sagwan Master, not Sagwan Master. Win, Lose, Draw. You are too concerned with what was, and what will be. If the rooster does not rise in time to meet the sun, will it still not rise? In order for you to overcome such anxiety and vexations, you must learn to have inner peace, otherwise you'll never be able defeat Kyosuke; for not only you will be battling against him but amongst yourself as well."

"But how? After everything that's happened, and with everything that's taking place, how can I bring myself to have inner peace?" She asked with pleading eyes, somehow hoping this man could provide her a suitable answer for her woes.

He replied by saying,

"In order for you to have inner peace, one must make peace with themselves. You must learn to forgive yourself for whatever mistakes you have made in the past; what's done, is done. The most important thing is that you have conceded to your faults and continue to move forward. You know there's an old saying: Yesterday is history, Tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why they call it the present." He said before walking away leaving the astounded girl to her thoughts.

Feizhi laid back down, reflecting over the wisdom that was imparted unto her. She knew he was right. In her current frame of mind there was no way she would be able to defeat Kyosuke, let alone help the others. She'd be a liability if anything. The only way she would be able to prevent this was for her to make peace with herself and accept everything as they are.

She also knew she would have to take better care of herself. She could no longer work herself to the point beyond exhaustion. But most importantly she would have to bring herself to have faith in the others' strength. This whole time she had been distancing herself, not because she wanted to, but because she felt this was something she had to handle alone.

She hated feeling the way she did: the solitude, the silence, everything. It was like she was becoming a complete different person. The truth is she was secretly glad when Garet had forced her to take some time off her training; she really did enjoy the time she spent with him.

It wasn't just him; she missed the others as well; she missed training alongside her brother Hsu, along with the conversations she'd have occasionally with Mitsu. She could only shake her head in disbelief over how foolish she had been. She needed them now more than ever, and she would be lucky if she hadn't further damaged her relationship with any of three.

Rising to her feet, Feizhi silently began the ten minute stroll back to camp, enjoying a pleasant breeze that danced across the evening air. The camp came into sight, as evident by the familiar figures that were sitting next to the gentle firelight as she took a moment to study them. She saw just how all three of them were enjoying one another's company as they continued to laugh and talk among themselves.

It wasn't long before Feizhi was beginning to have second thoughts; they looked like they were having a good time, would it be right if she went over to join them after everything she put them through? Would she prove to be a nuisance? The last thing she wanted was to bother them.

"Maybe it's better if I leave." Feizhi said to herself sadly.

She turned slowly and nearly faded into the shadows when a voice called out to her,

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around only to notice Garet, who was up with both arms folded staring at her intently.

"Oh…I was just leaving…" The amethyst haired girl said timidly.

"But you only got here sis. Do you really have to leave?" Hsu asked.

"I…I thought left something here, but I didn't. And I really should get back to my training." Feizhi said inwardly as she looked away.

She was yet getting ready to leave only to whipped back around as she stared into the fire adept's narrowed auburn eyes.

"Okay cut the crap Feizhi!" He said bluntly causing her to flinch slightly.

"Wha-What are you talking about Garet?" She stammered.

"Don't what are you talking about Garet me!" Garet said dismissively. "What really brought you here?"

"I already told you! I thought I left something here!" Feizhi muttered, unable to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Uh-huh. Yeah well you can feed that load of bull to somebody else, because I'm not buying it!"

"Garet please calm yourself! We cannot force ourselves on her!" Mitsu interloped placing a hand the arm that was holding her.

"No Mitsu! She's been treating us like total strangers since the moment we've got here! I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of it! I'm sick of her building these layers around her, preventing anyone from reaching her all because she's afraid to let out her true feelings!"

Deep in her stomach, Feizhi felt the frustration and annoyance beginning to bubble up.

"If I truly treat you the way you say then why do you all put up with me!?" She yelled demandingly.

"Why?! Because that's what friends do! They are there for one another! When one of us goes down, the others are there to pick that person up again! But you can't bring yourself to do that can you? You wrap yourself into your training so much because you don't know how to handle your own feelings, and because of that can't allow yourself to truly trust anyone! You think we like seeing you like this!? You don't think no one else is hurting besides you!?" He yelled pointing towards Hsu.

Feizhi's lungs felt tighter with every word to the point where it was nearly asphyxiating. He finally released the vice grip-like hold on her as he locked eyes with her before asking,

"Aren't you tired?"

Feizhi's expression was blank for a moment, when an underlying dread and anxiety flooded her face. In one fell swoop, Garet had managed to break through every one of her defenses. It was such a simple question, yet Feizhi realized that she had no answer for him. What was she tired of: the guilt she had over her past mistakes, tired of drowning herself in all of her training, as a means to forget everything that had happened or tired of being feeling miserable all the time?

She continued to gaze deep into his eyes, desperately hoping to find something, anything to help her find her answer. She was in pain, both physically and mentally, and it was only a matter of time before it would finally take its toll on her.

"Yes…" Feizhi courageously confessed. "…I am tired. I think, I've known this for quite a while now, but I could never bring myself to accept it; so instead I simply ignored it. I always believed that things would become easier as I pressed my way through it; but I realize I can't do this anymore!" She cried, releasing all her pent up emotions that was bottling up inside her.

"I'm tired of pretending like nothing's bothering me! I'm tired of being by myself while watching everyone around me being happy! But most importantly…"

She paused, titling her head down wistfully as she lowered in volume before continuing.

"I'm tired of fighting against myself…"

She had been fighting against herself for the last few weeks, trying to keep herself under control, to push the emotions that overwhelmed her to the side so she could focus, but when you're battling against your own heart and soul there's only so much you could take before you break. It was finally for her to be honest and finally be free.

"The truth is I missed being around all of you, but I none of would truly be able to understand how I was feeling."

"Is this why you've been training so endlessly?"

Feizhi hesitated before giving a reluctant nod.

"All this time I've been telling myself that I was doing this in regards to the kumite, but I was only making excuses for myself to distance myself from you all. I thought that this was something I had to handle alone, but I was only fooling myself: I need all of you. I can't do this by myself, not anymore-Please forgive me!" She said bowing her head remorsefully.

"There is nothing to forgive." Mitsu said serenely, moving over towards her distraught friend, gently clasping her hands into her own.

"I knew you were going through a difficult time; that is why I did not force myself towards you over the matter. I had faith that you would come back to us once you were ready."

"Thank you for understanding." Feizhi said, setting free a small smile.

"What about you Garet?" She asked looking over to the fire adept.

"Meh. I guess can't stay mad at you for feeling the way you did, heck, I'd probably be the same way." said Garet with a shrug.

"But no more eluding us got it? Sure we may not truly get how you feel, but that doesn't mean you've got to do everything by yourself! My grandmother once me that if life was easy it wouldn't be worth living, that's why we are given obstacles to overcome, and friends to help so we won't have to do it alone. We're here to help you, but you've gotta let us."

"You're right, and from now on I promise not to keep anything from you all! Thank you Garet." Feizhi said with her smile broadening.

Shifting her gaze, her eyes fell upon her brother, standing with his arms crossed and no more than a phantasm in the shadows. She moved past the others, guilt once again began to eat its way at her body, testified with every step she took.

The others had been quick to forgive her, but would he? She wasn't sure how to atone for how selfishly she had been acting towards him and the others but she knew that either she had to set things right between the two of them; she owed him that much as she released a small sigh.

"Hsu I—" She hesitated, but was silenced as Hsu held up his hand.

However, still and calm he remained, Feizhi could feel the tears splash down her cheeks and the words tumbled out:

"Forgive me brother."

Hsu smiled, genuinely.

"I'm just glad to have you back sis." He replied.

Feizhi's lip quivered as she went over and curled her arms around her brother's neck. Hsu wrapped his arms around her returning the warm embrace, muttering soft words of comfort to his sobbing sister.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

"I know. Thanks Hsu." Feizhi said wiping her eyes.

"So has she decided to disappear on us again?" Garet asked teasingly, approaching them alongside Mitsu.

"Oh no," Feizhi said with a playful sarcasm. "I think I'll grace all of you with my presence a little longer…That is if you don't mind."

"It'll be your honor." Garet said bowing low, mockingly.

The group burst into laughter; as the four sat beside the fire, Feizhi caught herself enjoying herself. In fact, one could say she was reverting back to herself or, at least, how she would normally behave prior to this whole fiasco. She had always thought in order to become Sagwan, she would need to sacrifice herself to become something totally different, but here she was: relaxing and enjoying herself among friends. She was grateful for them; aside from a few others, she wasn't sure who else would've managed to put up with her for so long.

Even though she would oftentimes go back to the argument she had with her father and what would happen afterwards, she was finally coming to terms that there was nothing she could do and it was all in the past; she would have to leave it there rather than dwell on it.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Mitsu returned the small island. As she watched the small fragments of wood continuing to float aimlessly across the moonlit water, a faint smile began to crawl across the girl's face as she drifted back to what had transpired earlier during the course of the day.

"Amazing—He is advancing at such an incredible rate, it almost reminds me of how you were back when you first started out..." She said aloud.

Her smile slowly faded as the thoughts of the individual pervaded her mind.

"Ever since that incident years ago, you have consumed yourself on trying to prove to everyone that you are the best… You were much more approachable back when we were younger—Not just to me, but to the others too. Do you still blame yourself for what happened? If your skills were more developed at the time, do you honestly believe the outcome would have come out differently than it had? What do you think Kyosuke?"

She looked down at the water, as if staring at it long enough would provide her an answer, though the placid waves remained tauntingly quiet.

* * *

The following morning, Garet woke up earlier than normal; blinking the bleariness out of his eyes, he coaxed energy into his muscles, willing them to move until he'd pushed himself upright. Dragging a hand across his skin and yawning widely, Garet noticed that he was not the only one awake in the early hour. Mitsu was staring aimlessly into the flames and remained silent, though this might have been because she hadn't noticed him stir.

"Good morning Mits!" Garet greeted.

The girl jumped, letting out a squeak of surprise, and looked his way, her usual smile had become a frown of incomprehension.

"Mits?" The girl frowned as she looked his way.

"Oh it's a new nickname I came up with to call you. Sorry for springing it on you."

"No, that is fine." Mitsu said with her typical smile returning. "It is just that was the first time anyone has called me outside my name."

"Oh well I'll call you by your actual name if that's what you want."

"No no, it is alright. I actually think it sounds…nice."

"Alrighty then Mits it is then!" Garet exclaimed causing Mitsu to chuckle.

"You are awake awfully early today." She commented airily.

"Yeah well, I figured I'd get a head start on today's training." Garet explained, pumping his fists in the air to psyche himself up, tiredness completely forgotten.

"So what you got for me today? Anything I got to carry? Chase? Knock down? What?"

"Nothing." Mitsu replied, shaking her head.

Garet's excitement quickly felt like a punctured balloon as he frowned, staring quizzically at the girl.

"Er…" He started, unsure what to say next. "W-What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I have nothing left to teach you."

"So…"

"What she's basically saying is that you'll be with me and Hsu from here on." A sudden voice said from behind causing Garet to jump.

Wheeling around, he found Feizhi, sitting up and her knuckles buried in her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'll be training alongside you now?" Garet asked, astonished as both girls nodded.

"Feizhi and I talked about it earlier this morning, and we decided that it was time you joined her."

"We figured that with you being an adept and all, it would be more convenient."

The sudden revelation had left Garet, almost physically, winded and he staggered to respond with something intelligent.

"So, what will I be doing with you?" he asked.

"You'll be sparring alongside Hsu and myself. We'll be showing you proper fighting techniques that'll hopefully prove to be helpful to you in the upcoming kumite!"

"I see…"

"Garet I thought you would more be enthused after hearing all of this. Is something the matter?" Mitsu asked slightly concerned.

"Oh! I'm fine, I guess it's just that I was so caught up with what I was doing, I kinda forgot about wanting to train alongside the others." Garet replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well it is as I said before; I have nothing left to teach you. It is time for you to join Feizhi."

"I guess so, but I just want you to know that I enjoyed these past few weeks, and I learned a lot; Thanks Mits!" Garet said sincerely, bowing respectfully towards his former mentor.

"It was my pleasure," said Mitsu bravely. "I too enjoyed the time we were able spend together. Good luck Garet. I know you will do just fine."

"Yeah… Just you wait Mits by the time the kumite gets here those guys back at the dojo won't know hit them!" Garet said pounding his chest.

"Alright Feizhi, let's do this."

Mitsu watched as her two friends disappeared within the realm of the forest

"I hope everything turns out well." She muttered to herself.

"They only have a two more weeks to finish getting themselves prepared; I wonder if that will be enough time to teach him and have him prepared?"

She then reflected back to the previous three sessions she had watched Garet go through. She then reflected back to the sessions she had put Garet through: never did she imagine him coming along this quickly with his training. She honestly believed that it was going to take the entire month just for him just to finish everything, and already he managed to tap into his inner Chi. What made it even more impressive was the rate in which he did it, as he would progress faster than what he had done previously.

A faint smile slowly formed across the girl's face as she took one last glance towards where her friends vanished.

"They will be fine." She told herself consolingly.

"I know they will. If anyone can take down my brother and his partners, I know it is them. The task will be difficult, but I believe in all of you. Just know that no matter what happens I am proud to stand by you all, and that I will be there alongside you to the end."

As she turned to leave, Mitsu cast one final look towards their direction before mouthing the words,

"Good luck my friends."

* * *

**A/N: MAN! After nearly a year and a half, chapter 17 is finished! I'm pretty sure most of you thought that I totally abandoned this fic. Let me clarify by saying that is FAR from the truth! Believe it or not, I've been working on this thing throughout the whole time! Trust me, you wouldn't believe how bad my writer's block has gotten since the last time. There were a few things that really threw me out of the loop, the first is trying to figure out the training sessions Garet would have to undertake, and how they would help him. Out of the three I was having the most trouble with the time he had trying to catch Bibpy. The second thing I constantly problems with was with Mitsu's dialogue, as I now had her speak without the use of contractions. I did this because: A. I thought I did this in previous chapters (turns out I did, but not as much.) and B. I thought it would make the character stand out a little more. I think my main problem in trying to complete this chapter was with me putting alot of stress of the flow. The thing is, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, I'm a bit of a perfectionist; I will seriously stay on one particular passage until I feel it sounds right. I do this because I believe in giving you all, good quality, or at least to the best of my ability. But to be completely honest with everyone, this is my least favorite chapter! Maybe it's due to the long delay that was caused by writer's block, but as of right now this is probably my least favorite chapter that I had to do thus far! (Ironically it's my longest.) Another thing I discovered, is that I kinda lost alot of my..."Mojo" so to speak compared to the time when I first started off. Maybe it's because of Dark Dawn, (Still believe Reif and Tyrell are related :P) maybe it's because of personal matters, or whatever the reason; the bottom line is that I don't have anywhere near the enthusiasm I had when I first started out. Now with that being said, that does NOT mean I'm gonna sit here and abandon this fic! No matter how long it takes, I'm seeing this through to the end! It's so rare to find any story fics (aside from one-shots) that revolve around Steamshipping, and being a die hard Steamshipper, I feel obligated to finish this. So I'm here for the long run folks! Besides, it's good practice anyways.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to AquaThunderKnight17, for it was thanks to him that I was able to complete this chapter. He helped me out of my funk and got me back into the swing of things, I'd recommend anyone to check out any of his fics, the dude is awesome! But once again thanks for your help AquaThunderKnight17 I really appreciate it!**

**I would also like to thank you the reviewers, who has been reading my fic and to those who have waited patiently for my return. It's been an eventful year, but i'm back. Hopefully this next chap won't take me nearly as long. I will admit i'm occupied with school atm, but I will make time to do this. What i'm probably gonna do is cut down on the lengths of my chaps simply because it might be easier. Then again maybe not. All I know is i'm pretty sure the next chap won't take nearly as long as this one did. **

**Oh and let me be very clear! I am well aware that Mogall forest was originally a prairie and it became a forest over night, but I figured it was best to leave it as forest for story purposes. So yes, while I did stray away from the game a tad bit, I like to think that this still worked out. **

**Next time we will finally begin the showdown between Feizhi's group and Kyosuke's group and who will be the successor of the Satioshi Dojo! Hopefully it won't take me that long to finish! XD Until then, see you next time!**


End file.
